Les Fantômes du Passé
by Fabulafabulae
Summary: Une rencontre liée au destin. En 2022 Edward, humain croise le chemin de Bella, vampire. Depuis que les humains sont au courant, est-ce que les choses sont différentes ? Pourront-ils s'apprivoiser, faire face aux obstacles ? Que souhaitent-ils ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Course Poursuite

_Chapitre 1_

PDV Edward Masen 

**Course poursuite**

_Début Septembre 2022, Environs de New York. 13:40_

Ils étaient tout près, j'entendais leurs rires derrière moi. Ils s'amusaient. Ma peur leur plaisait, c'était un jeu pour eux. Ils savaient aussi bien que moi qu'ils pouvaient mettre fin à ma vie en un clin d'oeil. Ils leurs suffisait de le décider. Et moi, j'espérais, je fuyais, m'entravant dans les branches, manquant de tomber à chaque pas. Les ronces me griffaient la peau, les branches fouettaient mon visage passants tout près de mes yeux. Le sang battait dans mes tempes, ma vision était rouge sang, et mon cœur sur le point d'exploser à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je courrais, désirant mettre le plus d'espace entre mes poursuivants et moi. Mais mon effort était vain, et la résignation envahissait mon âme à chaque nouvelle foulée.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie, mais il était certain que cette fois je n'en réchapperais pas. Je mourrais d'envie de m'arrêter et de me laisser tuer, mais mon instinct me criait le contraire. De toute façon, la question n'était pas de savoir s'ils m'attraperaient, mais _quand_ ils m'attraperaient.

Les bruits de pas et les rires s'éloignaient peu à peu, je savais que je ne devais pas crier victoire trop vite, c'était surement un de leurs petits jeux sadiques. Les vampires sont réputés pour être de parfaits sadiques. En tout cas, ces deux là l'étaient.

Cette fois j'arrivais au bout de moi-même, mes jambes ne me portaient pratiquement plus, mais l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines les obligeaient à continuer de s'activer, mes poumons me brulent férocement, et ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. J'ignorais jusqu'à aujourd'hui posséder une telle endurance, la peur augmentait mes capacités. Malheureusement je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion de tester mes capacités sportives .. Dommage.

Je guette une sortie à travers les arbres, une échappatoire, mon salut. Mais la forêt semble interminable, labyrinthe de verdure qui sera certainement mon tombeau. Je n'entend plus mes poursuivants, mais ils sont là. Les vampires sont d'un naturel silencieux mais lorsque ils le souhaiterons, je les entendrai.

Que ça en finisse, par pitié, mettez fin à ce supplice ! J'aurais peut-être moins souffert si je n'avais pas chercher à m'échapper. Mais là, je suis la cause de ma souffrance, et pourtant je ne puis abandonner, j'ai envie de vivre ! J'ai promis à ma mère que je vivrais une longue vie, et que je ne la rejoindrai que quand j'aurai atteint un âge avancé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces vampires s'en mêlent … Pourquoi m'avaient-ils choisi ? Peu à peu, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Ils ne voulaient pas me tuer, mais m'attraper, c'est pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie. Mais me capturer n'est simplement pas assez amusant pour eux, alors ils préfèrent me courser, me terroriser, ils se réjouissent de la peur qui s'insinue en moi. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

Un vague rayon de lumière se détacha des arbres à ma droite, la forêt touchait à sa fin, la végétation changea et se raréfia. La mousse à mes pieds devint graviers, le vent fouettait mon visage rafraîchissant ma peau brûlante. J'avais dû traverser une bonne partie du bois, car j'étais à présent perché au sommet de la falaise avec en contrebas les flots de la rivière tourmentée. Une autre falaise rejoingnait la première et empêchait le passage.

Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, la falaise à ma gauche est probablement infranchissable, si je longe l'autre falaise ils me tomberont dessus.

Je suis pris au piège, ma seule option : sauter. Il y a une cinquantaine de mètres, mais j'ignore si l'eau est assez profonde. Il n'y a pas de rochers, c'est déjà ça. J'aurais pu essayer de descendre le long de la paroi, mais elle est aussi lisse que du verre, autant sauter directement.

Et puis s'ils me veulent, je préfère mourir d'une chute que de subir le sort qu'ils me réservent à coup sur. Voilà que je me découvrais un certain penchant théâtral, comme le héros qui préfère se suicider plutôt que de tomber aux mains de son ennemi juré … Pathétique, il n'y a que moi pour penser à cela à cet instant ...

Tout à coup j'entends de nouveau les bruits de pas de mes tortionnaires, ils se rapprochent, c'est terminé, je remets mon destin entre les mains de la providence.

Je saute. C'est ma dernière chance. L'espoir qui n'avait fait que m'effleurer n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir lors que je fend l'eau violemment. Le choc est brutal, la surface de l'eau plus dure qu'un rocher et l'eau est glaciale. Le courant m'emporte rapidement et je cesse de lutter, laissant l'eau s'engouffrer dans ma bouche et mes poumons.

Point de vue de Félix.

L'humain court comme un dératé, son cœur s'excite et diffuse l'oxygène à tout ses muscles. Je sens de là le sang palpiter irrégulièrement dans sa carotide. Il dégage une odeur tout bonnement délicieuse, dommage qu'Aro souhaite qu'on le ramène - vivant.

D'après Eléazar, ce petit aura un don une fois transformé. S'il n'en a pas je regretterais de ne pas avoir planté mes dents dans son cou.

Santiago et moi lui laissons un peu d'avance, autant qu'il garde quelques bon souvenirs de sa vie humaine … pensais-je, souriant intérieurement. Depuis que les humains connaissaient le secrets des vampires, nous avions bien moins l'occasion de nous amuser .. Personne ne cherchera cet humain là, sa mère est morte il y a quelques mois, il est sans famille désormais. Nous nous jouons de lui, alternant les périodes silencieuses et bruyantes autour de lui, il court toujours, mué par l'indéfectible instinct de survie.

- Félix, j'en ai assez, arrêtons nous deux minutes, nous le rattraperons après.

Mon ami n'a pas l'air de se prendre au jeu, mais il sait que ça me fait plaisir de procéder ainsi, aussi il ne proteste pas.

Soudain, le bruit d'un corps qui frappe de l'eau se fait entendre, en quelques secondes Santiago et moi, nous rendons au bord de la falaise. L'humain a sauté, son odeur l'indique clairement, les ondes se propagent encore à la surface de l'eau formant de grands cercles autour du point d'impact.

- Aucun corps ne remonte à la surface … Il n'a pas survécut, constata Santiago, indifférent.

- On va vérifier ?

- Inutile, aucun humain ne peut rester sans respirer si longtemps, la chute a du le tuer.

Autrement dit, il ne veut pas mouiller ses vêtements.

- Aro sera mécontent,fis-je.

- Il trouvera bien vite consolation. Rentrons à Volterra.

Dommage, j'aurais adoré le goûter. Mais l'humain mouillé n'a pas très bon goût.

Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs centaines de mètres en aval de la rivière.

Point de vue Isabella Swan.

Je longe la rivière, le bruit de ses flots caresse mes oreilles hypersensibles agacées par les sons de New York, continuellement agitée. J'écarte les branches qui se dressent sur mon chemin et renifle l'odeur délicieuse des bois. La zone est tranquille, il n'y a qu'une route à quelques kilomètres de là, et plus loin une petite ville. Étonnant qu'on puisse encore trouver de tels lieux de paix si près de New York, malheureusement, peut-être plus pour longtemps, la grosse pomme s'étend de plus en plus, inexorablement. Et un jour elle aspirera les zones telles que celle-ci. Quel gâchis.

Un bruit de toussotement brise soudain le calme, mon regard se déplace autour de moi à la recherche de la source de ce bruit.

Un homme se hisse péniblement hors de l'eau un peu plus loin sur mon chemin, il tousse pour essayer d'éliminer l'eau qui a envahie ses poumons. Il a l'air plutôt mal en point, et au bord de l'asphyxie. Je m'approche de lui, et il tend péniblement la main vers moi, il continue d'aspirer de grande goulées d'air, mais crache des litres d'eau. Ses yeux s'agitent en tout sens, écarquillés. Puis il s'évanouit.

Devais-je le laisser là ? Si je le faisais il mourrait sans aucun doute.

Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Donc personne pour le secourir si ce n'est moi.

Il a besoin de soins rapidement, je soulève la partie supérieure de son corps et de l'eau s'écoule de sa bouche entrouverte. Son cœur continue de battre frénétiquement, il semble qu'il ait juste perdu conscience.

Je regarde son visage angélique, ses cheveux sont mouillés mais d'une couleur extraordinaire, il est très jeune, dix-huit peut-être vingt ans… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, mais il ne mérite surement pas de mourir dans de telles conditions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres ?

Mes réflexions n'ayant duré qu'une seconde, je le soulève du sol et me met à courir vers la ville la plus proche. Là-bas au moins ont pourra s'occuper de lui.

Il ne me faut qu'une minute pour arriver, le garçon respire toujours. Mes vêtements sont maintenant trempés par les siens, dégoulinant. Une femme, me voyant arriver un corps dans les bras, sort de l'infirmerie. Après qu'elle m'eut jaugée du regard et qu'elle ait compri ce qui arrivait elle me fit signe d'entrer. Je le déposais vivement à l'intérieur avant de me retirer.

J'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Perdre la vie à cet âge est quelque chose de tragique, c'est le plus bel âge de la vie humaine .. le début de la vie d'adulte .. La mort est mal acceptée par les humains, la perte d'un être cher cause des blessures dont on ne se remet jamais... parce qu'il est impossible d'oublier ... mais ce principe est valable pour tous, qu'on soit vampire ou humain.

PDV Edward Masen, ou le noyé rescapé.

Ma tête était lourde, mes poumons me brûlaient et ma gorge étaient dangereusement sèche. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière m'aveugla. Les formes se dessinaient vaguement éclairés par une lumière toujours trop vive. Après quelques instant, je pus voir plus clairement autour de moi. Un visage souriant mais inquiet se détachait au dessus de moi. Où étais-je ?

- Tu as mal quelque part ? fit une voix.

Lorsque j'essayais de répondre, mes paroles ne furent qu'un souffle de mourant, mon gosier était en feu. Je murmurais qu'on me donne de l'eau. La personne près de moi m'apporta un verre et m'aida à boire. L'eau coula difficilement dans ma gorge douloureuse, mais elle m'aida à retrouver la parole.

- Où suis-je ? demandais-je, la voix rauque.

- Dans un petit village près de New York, tu as failli te noyer, mais une jeune fille t'as secouru et t'as amené ici.

Je tentais de me rappeler les raisons de cette noyade. D'où étais-je tombé ? ... Les vampires ! Ma chute. Immédiatement, mes muscles se bandèrent et je voulus sortir du lit. L'infirmière me repoussa et m'ordonna de rester couché.

- Je ne peux pas rester, ils vont venir me chercher ! Des vampires me poursuivaient, alors j'ai du sauter de la falaise et … je dois partir, me mis-je à supplier.

- Tu n'est pas en état de te déplacer, demain matin peut-être. Mais tu dois rester couché et te reposer, tu es en sécurité ici. Je vais te donner un tranquillisant. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je ... Laissez-moi partir ! m'exclamais-je, du mieux que je pus. La femme me lança un regard peu amène. Je m'appelle Edward Masen, mais laissez moi, s'il vous plaît ... implorais-je.

Elle ne m'écouta pas, prit une seringue et injecta un produit transparent dans la perfusion reliée à mon bras. A l'instant même je sentis le sommeil me guetter, et sombrais dans les limbes.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, en proie à d'horribles courbatures et un mal de tête assommant. Le jour venait de se lever, ou alors allait se coucher, je n'aurais pu le dire. Un verre d'eau était posé sur la table de chevet, je me jetais dessus immédiatement, complétement assoiffé. J'étais toujours sous perfusion, les gouttes de liquide tombaient une à une dans le tuyau, je ne pouvais donc pas me lever. J'appuyais sur le bouton, qui devait être probablement relié à une sonnerie ou quelque chose comme ça … quelqu'un viendrait bien.

En tout cas je n'étais pas mort, les vampires ne m'avaient pas poursuivis jusqu'ici, croyaient-ils que j'étais mort ? Étais-ce seulement un court répit avant la fin ?

Deux femmes entrèrent, je reconnu la première : l'infirmière, mais pas la seconde. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, de taille moyenne, brune et mince, elle se déplaçait avec grâce tout en légèreté. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour que je puisse voir ses yeux j'eus un instant de panique. Ils étaient rouges. Cette femme était un vampire, voilà qui expliquait toute cette beauté. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Venait-elle finir le travail et m'achever ? Ou me capturer ? J'eus un mouvement de recul, dû à la panique qui m'envahi.

Elle m'adressa un sourire bienveillant, et pris la parole guère étonnée par ma terreur :

- N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je venais voir comment tu allais, quand on m'a dit que tu venais de te réveiller. C'est moi qui t'ais amené ici, il y a deux jours.

Était-ce la vérité ? N'avait-elle aucun lien avec les deux autres ? Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Vous me dites que vous n'avez aucun lien avec les deux vampires qui m'ont pourchassés pendant des kilomètres, me forçant à courir devant eux ? dis-je avec défit. Quel heureux hasard, pourchassé par des vampires, un autre me sauve la vie quelques minutes après.

Son visage doux se modifia d'un seul coup, et elle eut soudain l'air très grave.

- Que dis-tu ? Des vampires te suivaient ?

Un vent de panique traversa son beau visage lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

- Oui, deux. Ils voulaient me tuer, m'attraper .. je sais pas. J'ai dû sauter dans la rivière pour leur échapper. Mais je ne vous crois pas quand vous dites que vous n'avez aucun lien avec eux ! dis-je plus fermement.

- Tu devrais me croire, si je te voulais du mal ou si je voulais te livrer à ces vampires, pourquoi donc t'aurais-je amené ici ? S'ils t'avaient vraiment voulu du mal d'ailleurs, tu serais mort depuis un moment, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Bon admettons que ce soit le hasard … Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Je regardais la jeune infirmière, tout en me disant que je devais m'échapper d'ici et fuir cette femme,ce vampire.

- Signe moi une décharge et c'est d'accord, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Mais prend garde tu as failli te noyer, et vu la bosse sur ta tête tu as du faire une sacrée chute.

- Où habites-tu ? Me demanda la vampire.

- New York, répondis-je.

- Où exactement ?

- Dans le Queens.

- C'est sur mon chemin, je te ramène si tu veux.

Elle n'avait pas l'air enchanté de me proposer ça. Pourquoi le faire dans ce cas ? Ne devais-je pas la fuir ? Encore une fois je reculais, me demandant si je devais courir ou bien m'éclipser discrètement.

Devant mon hésitation elle ajouta :

- Ma voiture est garée devant.

Elle avait deviné que je doutais du moyen de transport qu'elle utiliserait. J'ignorais que les vampires conduisaient. Ça n'avait pas été la seule cause de mon hésitation, mais je n'avais pas terriblement envie d'utiliser un moyen de transport vampirique, quelqu'il soit.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle enclencha la radio et démarra. J'hésitais à lui faire la conversation, elle m'avait sauvé après tout. Je repensais à la manière dont je l'avais cru lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ne pas me vouloir de mal. Elle inspirait le respect mais ne semblait pas méchante. De plus je doutais que beaucoup de vampires se donnent la peine d'aider des humains. J'avais des difficultés à me concentrer, sa présence était étrangement rassurante et je commençais à penser qu'elle avait dit la vérité.

- Ces vampires ne t'ont pas dit pourquoi ils voulaient t'attraper ? Me demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

- Je ne crois pas, ils n'ont pas beaucoup parlé, ils m'ont dit de m'enfuir pour sauver ma vie .. et ils m'ont crié quelque chose .. je ne sais pas trop .. à propos d'un .. don ou quelque chose comme ça … hésitais-je.

Elle lâcha la route du regard, ces mots voulaient peut-être dire quelque chose pour elle …

- Comment étaient ces hommes ?

- L'un grand, brun et très baraqué. L'autre blond encore plus grand. L'un s'appelait Sancino, Santiano .. Quelque chose dans ce style ..

- Santiago, corrigea-t-elle.

- Oui c'est ce nom, confirmais-je.

Le brun s'appelle Félix, c'est certainement le vampire le plus sadique qui soit. Il aime lire la peur dans les yeux des gens. Santiago se serait contenté de juste te tuer ... ou t'attraper, Félix préfère terroriser avant. C'est ce qui t'as sauvé je suppose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demandais-je, en frissonnant.

Probablement te transformer en vampire. Révéla-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? m'écriais-je.

Certains vampires ont un don, qui apparaît à la transformation, je connais un vampire capable de déceler si un humain aura un don une fois changé. Il t'as peut-être repéré, et l'a dit à son maître qui a envoyé Félix et Santiago te capturer. Pour qu'il puisse t'ajouter à sa collection de trophées vivants, déclara-t-elle avec mépris.

Je restais abasourdi plusieurs minutes, elle, s'était reconcentrée sur sa conduite, nous étions à présent prisonniers des embouteillages. J'avais failli devenir un vampire …et je ne savais pas si cela devait ou non m'horrifier …

- Par où je vais ?

- A droite deux fois, puis tout droit.

Nous étions stationné devant mon immeuble, pourtant je ne lui avait pas indiqué...

- Bonne chance Edward, et adieu.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Isabella.

- Alors merci Isabella.

Je sortis avec difficulté de la voiture, mon corps encore raide et douloureux. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que la voiture avait déjà disparu.

Je montais jusqu'à chez moi et me fis couler un bain chaud. Étant affamé, je me préparais également un gros sandwich. En mangeant, je m'interrogeais. J'avais fait une entrée plutôt fracassante dans le monde des vampires, j'en avait rencontré trois en quelques jours, deux avaient voulu me capturer et un autre m'avait sauvé. J'avais toujours pensé que comme pour les humains, ils existaient de bons et de mauvais vampires. Ma théorie semblait juste, mais malgré ma curiosité d'en savoir plus, je me mis à penser qu'il était meilleur pour ma santé que je reste éloigné de ces créatures.

Autrefois je n'avais pas d'à priori, je ne connaissais pas de vampires et n'avait pas réelement peur d'en rencontrer. Aujourd'hui, en croiser de nouveau m'horrifiait.


	2. Chapter 2 : Aléas et Hasard

**Salut salut, merci pour les reviews. Si jamais ça vous intéressez voilà la suite. (05mars)**

_Chapitre deux_

PDV Edward Masen

**Aléas et Hasard**

_Fin des vacances scolaires, 10:00, Bar «7' Up», Queens._

Ma tête m'élança encore pendant plusieurs jours, néanmoins la douleur était tout à fait supportable et je pus retourner travailler rapidement. J'arrivais à un stade ou chaque centime m'était nécessaire, j'avais du faire l'achat d'un ordinateur d'occasion et mon appartement me coutait cher ; je n'allais pas pouvoir conserver mon job au bar une fois mes cours repris, alors je devais économiser. J'avais d'ailleurs de la chance d'avoir trouver ce boulot de serveur à deux pas de chez moi, le salaire était léger, mais c'était mieux que rien.

J'astiquais consciencieusement les tables avant le coup de feu, le moment le plus éprouvant de la journée, le patron n'allait pas me laisser souffler un instant, déjà qu'il m'en voulait pour mon absence injustifiée. Comment expliquer que je m'étais fait courser par des vampires et que j'avais passé ensuite plusieurs jours couché ? Le mieux restait de ne pas en parler, il aurait pensé que je me fichais de lui. Il était surement de ces gens qui pensent que les vampires respectent les lois humaines et ne s'en prennent à personne. C'était peut-être vrai pour certains d'entre eux … Évidemment je pensais à celle qui m'avais sauvé, je ne connaissais que son prénom : Isabella. L'avais-je suffisamment remercié ? N'était-elle vraiment pas de mèche avec ces vampires tortionnaires ? Mais si réelement elle avait été là par hasard, une question s'imposait d'elle même... Pourquoi m'avait-elle aidé ? Encore une interrogation sans réponse … je pouvais l'ajouter à ma liste, juste devant : Pourquoi le monde est injuste ? Si Dieu existe, pourquoi m'a-t-il prit la dernière personne qui me restait ? Comment était-ce possible qu'après tant d'années de recherches, les cancers emportent encore autant de gens ? Et toujours dans ma liste avant la question : Pourquoi cette fille me reluque comme ça ? Pensais-je en lançant un regard peu amène à une demoiselle assise au bar.

Des questions que tout le monde se pose évidemment, la dernière n'étant pas de la plus grande importance néanmoins … Le flot de mes interrogations ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir .. Autres questions : Est-ce que tout les vampires sont aussi .. froids ? Et inexpressifs... La prochaine fois que j'en verrais un, je m'arrêterais pour lui demander … sans blague ! Je ne préférerais pas avoir à en rencontrer un autre !

A la vue de l'heure, je dus me stopper dans mes considérations et partis en direction de la cuisine.

PDV Isabella.

_13:00 disquaire, Queens._

Je vagabondais tranquillement dans les allées de la boutique, encore une fois j'avais du m'expatrier dans le Queens pour trouver un disquaire digne de ce nom. Il n'en restait que très peu, chacun achetant désormais toute sa musique par le biais d'internet, moi je préférais de loin les Cds. J'effectuais mon choix sans me soucier des lourds regards que je sentais dans mon dos, comme toujours les gens me reluquaient, souvent de manière impolie. Il était difficile de savoir quelle était la raison de ces observations : mon statut de vampire, ma façon de m'habiller, mes yeux bordeaux … guettaient-ils une tâche de sang sur mes vêtements ? en tout cas ils se méfiaient … J'avais beau me faire discrète il m'était impossible de passer inaperçue … J'aurais pu me vêtir comme au siècle dernier, ça n'aurait rien changé, je resterais toujours une étrangère, inadaptée, une «chose» qui ne serait jamais à sa place. Entendre les murmures était aussi dérangeant, il fallait des siècles pour s'y habituer et encore des siècles pour ne plus réagir. S'entendre traiter de monstre buveur de sang, Dracula, sangsue ou autre n'était pas vraiment plaisant … Parfois j'aurais aimé répliquer, mais tous avaient raison.

Le moment de passer à la caisse était celui que je redoutais le plus, le propriétaire de la boutique, qui faisait également souvent office de caissier était totalement terrifié à chaque fois … La cinquantaine, imposant, je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi il avait plus peur de moi que la majorité des gens, beaucoup n'aimaient pas m'adresser la parole, mais rares étaient ceux qui étaient ainsi paralysés. J'eus beau essayer de me comporter le plus humainement possible, agir lentement, fuir son regard et ne pas m'approcher, cet homme ne cessa de trembler. Fuir ses yeux n'étaient pas difficile étant donné qu'il fixait soit son ordinateur soit ses chaussures. La terreur avait accélérer ses battements cardiaques, répandant l'odeur alléchante de son sang dans l'air, cependant la lutte n'était plus difficile, après des années de pratique, l'exercice était naturel, mon corps se bloquait de lui-même pour m'empêcher d'attaquer. Je savais ce qui se passerait si je fautais dans ce pays, les lois des états-unis exigeaient la mort des vampires qui avaient tué sur le territoire. Ils m'enverraient quelques tueurs vampires ; pas de problème. Mais c'est avec les Volturi que j'aurais des soucis, et je tenais encore trop à ma minable existence pour commettre un acte aussi suicidaire qu'un meurtre en public.

Je me sermonnais mentalement, je m'étais interdit ces sombres pensées ; mais mon insignifiante "vie" était le sujet à propos duquel j'aimais le plus disserter. Un plaisir sadique, faire le bilan de ces dernières années sans objectif était mon passe-temps favori depuis … le tragique «accident» dont j'étais la cause. J'avais tout perdu ce jour là, et c'était de ma faute ; voilà qui me donnait une bonne raison de vivre, je pouvais continuer à souffrir et me fustiger moi-même.

Dehors la pollution saturait l'atmosphère, les humains n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le remède. La vie en ville n'était pas toujours évidente pour moi, dans le passé j'avais toujours vécu dans de toutes petites villes ou villages, voir en nomade ; croiser un si grand nombre d'humains et de regards ne m'était pas encore familier. Même si je vivais à New York depuis près de six ans. Il était encore trop tôt pour rentrer, je laissai donc mes pas me diriger vers le quartier universitaire. Je fis le tour des bâtiments en promenant mon regard parmi les différentes enseignes, les cafés, les clubs d'étudiants … En ce début d'après-midi, les petits restaurants et cafés étaient bondés, il en résultait un bruit infernal car chacun se démenait pour trouver une place et se faire entendre de ceux qui l'accompagnait. Ces humains avaient l'air de fourmis tant ils étaient nombreux, des voix s'élevaient plus particulièrement du café «7' Up» où se formait un attroupement. J'aperçus un instant un visage que je connaissais, par un étrange hasard, la route de l'humain que j'avais sauvé croisait encore la mienne, il était serveur dans ce café et tentait tant bien que mal de placer ses clients. Il me fut agréable de voir qu'il allait mieux, il avait fait partie un instant de mon éternité, et en été ressorti indemne. Il avait été une époque où c'était rarement le cas. Ce constat m'apporta une secrète satisfaction, je me sentais moins dépendante des autres pour continuer d'exister, je n'avais plus à prendre de vie pour conserver la mienne. Je n'avais plus à priver quiconque d'un être qui lui était cher.

PDV Edward Masen

_8:00 18 septembre 2022, Entrée de New York University, Campus du Queens._

Nous y étions, ce jour marquait le commencement réel de ma nouvelle vie, qui se déroulerais à présent à New York. Elle serait rythmée par les cours jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme … Après, advienne que pourra.

Une file de gens de mon âge patientait devant l'entrée, nous devions subir une courte visite des lieux avant d'être conduit à notre premier cour. J'avais déjà reçu mon emploi du temps et pu constater que je n'avais que peu d'heures dans la semaine, ce temps libre me serait certainement nécessaire pour étudier, je n'étais pas certain d'être au niveau des personnes de ce lieu.

Une secrétaire nous fit faire un tour rapide des principaux bâtiment où nous pourrions avoir à nous rendre, pour le reste il nous faudrait apprendre sur le tas.

Bien vite je fus l'un des seuls restant de mon groupe, l'heure du premier cours était proche et je commençais à être nerveux. Suivant les conseils de notre guide, je pris le chemin "le plus rapide" pour me rendre au bâtiment où auraient lieux la majorité de mes cours. J'entrai et suivi d'autres étudiants qui se rendaient à l'amphithéâtre réservé à l'anthropologie et à la sociologie. Lorsque j'entrais le spectacle me coupa la respiration devant moi se tenait une salle remplie de gens agités, peut être plusieurs centaines. Je restais donc planté comme un piqué tout en bas des gradins, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Les élèves commencèrent à se calmer, et un homme d'un quarantaine d'année entra. J'avisais la place la plus proche de moi et m'y installais, les places des premiers rangs avaient été désertés.

Le professeur se présenta en quelques phrases et commença à déblatérer, si vite que je me retrouvais vite submergé par toutes ces informations, il nous parla de stages, de tests culinaires, de livres à lire, à ne pas lire, à se procurer, il nous parla d'expérience, de travaux pratiques, de souris et de comportements animaliers. Quelle variété ... Derrière moi les discussions allaient bon train, la jeune fille assise à ma droite semblait écouter le professeur Wright avec attention, voyant que je l'observais elle entama la conversation en me chuchotant :

- Bonjour je m'appelle Angela et toi ?

- Edward, répondis-je à cette aimable fille.

- Il parle beaucoup hein, fit-elle en désignant . Ma cousine l'a eu, c'est un excellent prof, très ouvert, mais il tendance à impressionner au début, il paraît qu'à son premier cours de l'année il est toujours décousu.

Ces révélations me rassurèrent et je fus reconnaissant à Angela de me les faire partager. Elle parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais le professeur attira notre attention et dit :

- Cette année en tant qu'étudiants de première année, vous allez tous devoir effectuer un projet en binôme, vous choisirez un thème avec votre partenaire, vous le développerez, l'analyserez et produirez un dossier ainsi qu'une présentation orale de votre sujet. Enfin ça vous connaissez ... Ceci vous occupera une bonne partie de l'année, mais ne le prenez pas à la légère, si votre travail n'est pas concluant il me sera impossible de valider votre année. Nous allons d'ailleurs commencer dès maintenant, connectez vous et voyez avec moi les différents exemples de thèmes …

Cette activité nous occupa quelques minutes, et je n'étais pas très inspiré pour l'instant.

- Nous allons maintenant passer à l'activité qui vous plaît le plus, fit le prof en souriant : vous allez choisir votre partenaire. Choisissez bien, vous misez votre année là-dessus ! Ne choisissez pas quelqu'un avec qui vous ne pourrez pas vous entendre.

Je me retournais, un peu perdu, beaucoup semblaient avoir des amis dans la salle, pas moi. Je n'osais pas trop aborder, et ceux que j'interrogeais m'affirmèrent tous qu'ils avaient déjà un partenaire. Un peu honteux, je me résolu donc à aller voir le prof afin qu'il m'apporte son aide. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille de dos, lorsque celle-ci parti à la recherche de quelque chose au fond de son sac, j'en profitais pour aborder Wright.

- Monsieur, je ne connais personne ici, je ne sais pas vraiment avec qui je pourrais me mettre.

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre, la jeune fille se tourna vers moi. Il me suffit d'une seconde pour reconnaître ma vampire de sauveuse. Ce constat me fit sursauter alors qu'elle m'examinait.

- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Eliass Wright.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés une fois, répondit Isabella avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Est-ce qu'elle me suivait ? Cette rencontre ne pouvait pas être due au hasard … pas une deuxième fois, pourtant elle me parut vraiment surprise.

- J'ai retrouvé le papier Monsieur, repris le vampire.

- Parfait, tout est en règle, répondit l'homme. Tu fais donc parti de ma classe !

Il me parut étrangement enthousiasme. Il s'adressa à elle :

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un partenaire pour le projet de cette année, et j'ai justement là un jeune homme solitaire … Cela vous conviendrez-t-il ? Si vous vous connaissez déjà …

Je restais abasourdi, le destin se préoccupait de moi d'une drôle de manière ces temps ci … Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vraiment le choix, je ne la connaissais pas et n'avais donc aucun argument pour contester. Sauf si elle, refusait. Elle se contenta cependant d'afficher un air indifférent et acquiesça de la tête. Wright parut ravi et se frottant les mains nous dit d'aller nous asseoir. Il prit ensuite la parole devant tout l'amphithéâtre et annonça que les deux prochaines heures nous nous rendrions à la bibliothèque, ferions plus ample connaissance avec notre partenaire et commencerions à réfléchir à nos thèmes.

Nous rassemblâmes nos affaires et suivirent le professeur jusqu'à l'immense bibliothèque. Pendant le trajet Isabella se tint à une certaine distance de moi, sans jamais la réduire ni l'augmenter. Nous montâmes dans les étages jusqu'à une salle libre où étaient regroupés de nombreux ouvrages susceptibles de nous intéresser.

Je déposais mes affaires sur une table près de moi, et m'assis. Isabella s'approcha quelque peu et se mit à parcourir les rayonnages des yeux. Son visage était totalement neutre et inexpressif. Ne se déridait-elle jamais ? Ce silence me semblait gênant, je cherchais un moyen d'entamer une conversation.

- Vous ne vous asseyez pas ?

Étonnamment elle souleva son sac et le posa sur la table, puis descendit les yeux vers moi et répondit, avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix :

- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux … Sauf si tu juges que je suis assez vieille pour ne pas le faire … Ou que tu préfères vouvoyer les gens ...

Vas-y Edward, rend toi ridicule, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais devoir passer un an avec cette fille. Au moins elle avait l'air plus intelligente que la moitié des filles de ma connaissance.

Gros blanc .. Qui veut parler ?

- Vous êtes certainement le seul groupe à ne pas être plongé dans une conversation passionnante n'ayant aucun rapport avec ma discipline, s'étonna Wright qui s'était approché par derrière.

Isabella avait de nouveau tourné ses yeux vers les livres et ne daigna pas montrer le moindre intérêt pour la remarque. Wright prit une chaise derrière lui et s'assit près de nous.

- Ai-je bien fait de vous mettre ensemble ? Pourtant j'ai vu vos dossier et vous êtes tout deux d'excellents élèves … Bien que votre cas soit un peu particulier Mademoiselle Swan … Mais pourquoi ne pas retourner ceci à votre avantage, je suis sûr que vous trouverez un excellent thème, dit-il en souriant gaiement avant de s'en aller.

«Ma coéquipière» prit soudain un air plus avenant, balaya les autres groupes des yeux et se retourna vers moi me disant :

- Excuse-moi Edward, me comporter ainsi n'était pas très poli ; peut-être pourrions nous essayer de commencer sur de bonnes bases … Il serait surement intéressant d'apprendre à nous connaître.

- Pas de problème. Tu veux que je commence ?

- Vas-y je t'écoute … Dis un truc, le prof nous écoute. Je sais pas... le minimum !

J'allais commencer lorsque je tombais au piège de son regard brûlant, mes yeux se retrouvèrent fixés au siens sans que je ne les commandent, je n'avais plus qu'une envie la contempler encore et encore sans jamais m'interrompre. J'examinais les nuances pourpres et noirs de ses pupilles, m'étonnant des reflets dû à la lumière des néons... Puis d'un coup elle détourna son regard et le charme se brisa … Je n'aurais su dire ce qui s'était produit, mais elle détourna de nouveau les yeux. J'étais décontenancé et dus m'exhorter au calme afin de commencer à parler :

- Bah .. je m'appelle Edward Masen, mais ça tu le sais, commençais-je bêtement. J'ai 20 ans … je suis né à Chicago et … euh … voilà.

Encore une fois les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent en un sourire amusé et totalement envoûtant.

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan, enfin Isabella mais tu peux m'appeler Bella … j'ai 19 ans, fit-elle en riant doucement, et en passant sa main distraitement dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Mon passe temps favori est repêcher des humains dans les rivières, continua-t-elle.

Je me grattais la tête cherchant à savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Elle dut voir mon hésitation car elle ajouta :

- Hum... Ce n'est évidemment pas vrai … Non c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait … Sinon tu t'es présenté d'une manière plutôt sommaire … Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à faire mieux, me dit-elle, presque taquine.

Oula … Comment elle fait pour passer du glaçon vivant à une personne capable de vous mettre à votre aise comme ça ? J'attends son secret ..

- Tu travailles dans un café : le 7' up. Je pense pouvoir te ranger dans la classe des gens qui s'intéressent à ce qu'ils font. Tu es légèrement bordélique, mais organisé. Tu habites dans le Queens mais tu vis seul, tu fais le trajet jusqu'à la fac en métro... Et tu n'es pas à New York depuis longtemps … J'ai bon ? fit-elle en rangeant un gros tas de papiers.

Comment elle sait ça elle ?

- Oui oui … mais comment ?

- Je t'ai aperçu à ton travail, tu as pris des notes pendant le cours, tu as rangé ensuite tes feuilles au hasard dans ton trieur, et tu as mis tes stylos en vrac au fond de ton sac. Je sais que tu vis seul car tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'inquiéter que quelqu'un te cherche. Tu sens l'odeur des rames de métro et tu n'as pas encore d'amis sinon on ne t'aurais pas collé avec moi, énuméra-t-elle. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si travailler avec moi va t'aider à te faire des amis …J'ai tendance à faire fuir les gens … enfin ça dépend, révela-t-elle.

- Tu crois ?

- Je le sais, affirma-t-elle. Tu es venu de Chicago à New York pour faire tes études ?

- Non, avouais-je … J'ai plutôt fuit Chicago, ma mère est morte au printemps et plus rien ne me retenait là-bas … Maintenant je n'ai plus de famille … Un cancer … stupide hein ?

- C'est un des grands fléaux des humains désormais … Malgré tous les chercheurs qui travaillent dessus, personne n'a encore réussi à obtenir un taux de guérison de 100% ou trouver un moyen d'éradiquer la maladie... Je suis désolée si je t'ai rappelé des souvenirs douloureux …

J'hochais la tête puis me mis à trifouiller dans mes fiches et allumais mon ordinateur.

- On pourrait peut-être regarder un peu quelques thèmes ?

- Pas de soucis, mais je te préviens je n'ai jamais étudié l'anthropologie ! Et mon lycée est bien loin derrière moi, pouffa-t-elle.

Ça tombe bien moi non plus. Elle avait dit ça d'une façon bizarre. Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Je parcourais la page internet, et lâchais un soupir.

- Tous proposent des études basées sur l'être humain …

- Et alors ça t'embêtes ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Pas moi, mais je pensais que toi …

Son regard se durcit brusquement, et ses traits se contractèrent rendant son visage bien moins avenant.

- Enfin je pensais que .. je sais pas … tu n'es pas humaine alors …

Elle me lança un regard carrément meurtrier et terrifiant. _Oups .. Ed' t'as fait une gaffe..._

- Non je ne suis pas humaine ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler tant son ton était réfrigérant. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure et ramassa son sac trop vite pour mes pauvres yeux avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, presque floue.

Ses yeux avaient été brûlants de rage et de haine, comme ceux de Félix lorsqu'il m'avait parlé, j'eus l'impression que pendant un instant elle avait sérieusement songé à m'attaquer.

_Point de vue : Bella Swan_

J'avais encore dérapé, j'avais laissé ma rage me dominer, une chose que je n'avais pas laissé se produire depuis un bon moment. Edward m'avait semblé si apeuré que je n'avais pas pu rester. Son regard était trop dur à supporter pour moi, comme un retour dans le passé, il m'avait ramené à une époque où j'avais tué de sang froid, pour le plaisir … A cette époque c'était ce regard que je lisais dans les yeux de mes futurs victimes.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Je continue toujours ? Mes dialogues sont pas un peu ... invraisemblables ? Je suis pas douée pour les faire je crois :S **

**Sinon ça va trop vite ? Le chapitre est trop long ? trop court ? Y'a des fautes ?**

**Dite moi tout si vous passez par là, ça m'encouragera :)**

**Merci.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cogitations

**Merci pour les Reviews voilà la suite, désolée si vous avez reçu plusieurs messages d'alerte, je maîtrise pas encore totalement le truc ... :P**

_Chapitre trois_

PDV Edward Masen

**Cogitations**

_19 septembre, 10:00, Queens._

Ma vie prenait vraiment un cours étrange ces temps-ci … Moi qui avait cru que je pourrais me plonger dans la routine dès la première semaine. C'était plutôt mal parti. On m'avait assigné un vampire pour coéquipière, ok, le vampire en question m'avait sauvé la vie, d'accord, en plus elle était susceptible … Bilan : je me retrouvais avec un vampire susceptible, étrange et versatile sur les bras. Je n'avais pas fait preuve d'une grande finesse – pour ne pas dire d'aucune finesse. J'avais joué de malchance voilà tout, à moi de me débrouiller maintenant, j'allais devoir transformer le désavantage que présentait le fait d'avoir une partenaire peu facilement abordable, en avantage. Problème posé, il ne me reste plus qu'à le résoudre … Comment s'excuse-t-on auprès de ce genre de personne ? Pas une boîte de chocolat … on ne les invite pas à boire un café … L'unique option dont je disposais actuellement était lui présenter mes excuses de la manière la plus simple qui soit. En espérant qu'elle ne possède pas des mœurs trop anciennes, qui pourraient exiger je ne sais quel «rituel» …

Ce fut, ces pensées en tête que je me rendis en cours le jour suivant. J'essayais d'envisager toutes les situations ne finissant pas par : moi, en guise de repas. Provoquer un vampire ouvertement était risqué, seul les imbéciles l'ignoraient. Dans quelle catégorie classait-on les gens atteints de troubles de la mémoire dû à trop d'émotions fortes ? Il était évident que j'avais du mal à me concentrer lorsque elle était dans les parages ; ma concentration avait tendance à défaillir, j'essayais de cerner qui elle était, mais sans obtenir vraiment de résultats. La vérité était que sa présence m'avait troublé, surtout lorsque nos yeux s'étaient croisés. L'attraction qu'elle avait dégagé à cet instant était effrayante, j'avais été à cet instant à la limite de me sentir mal tant l'impression avait été étrange. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre...

Ces quelques réflexions m'avait tenu occupé pendant les quelques minutes de mon trajet en métro, je dus ensuite continuer à pied jusqu'à l'Université. Malheureusement lorsque que j'y arrivais je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je devais me rendre. En cherchant parmi les différents bâtiments je perdis pas mal de temps et arrivais en cours juste à l'heure. Je cherchais un visage sympathique des yeux, quelqu'un qui accepterait de m'accueillir à ses côtés pour les deux prochaines heures.

La jeune fille a côté de laquelle j'étais assis la veille était bien là, je lui demandais donc s'il y avait une place à sa table. Elle me fit un sourire encourageant et je m'installais, quelques minutes après arrivèrent ceux qui devaient être ses amis. Je fis donc connaissance avec son petit ami : Ben Cheney, avec Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Standley et quelques autres. Tous affichaient des visages enjoués, et se présentèrent chaleureusement à moi. Nous conversâmes pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof de sociologie. Les deux heures passèrent lentement, et lorsqu'elles se terminèrent mes nouveaux amis me proposèrent de déjeuner avec eux, j'acceptais.

- Alors comme ça tu viens de Chicago ? m'interrogea Jessica.

- Ouais, fis-je en m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil.

- Oui.

Jessica me sourit, ce qui fendit son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se dandina un instant et remua ses cheveux, d'une manière toute sauf naturelle.

- Tu es là pour faire tes études ?

- C'est ça, répondis-je, las.

Tu parles d'une évidence, cette fille manquait cruellement de conversation, et quand on n'a rien à dire, il vaut mieux se taire. Je décidais cependant de ne pas lui confier les véritables raisons de mon départ de Chicago, jugeant qu'elle n'avait ni besoin de savoir ni besoin de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Lorsque j'avais évoqué la mort de ma mère avec Bella hier, elle n'avait pas continué sur le sujet. Mais j'étais persuadé que Jessica n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qu'elle disserterait un moment si je lui en parlais. De plus elle avait l'air d'une commère et tout le monde n'avait pas être au courant de mes déboires.

Jessica sembla abandonner en voyant que j'optais pour des réponses fermés et peu avenantes, mais son «ami» Mike reprit rapidement le flambeau et enchaina en me demandant :

- Alors tu as qui comme partenaire d'anthropo ?

- Hum... Isabella Swan

Mike écouta ma réponse avec un intérêt poli, je notais cependant qu'il se fichait plus ou moins de ma réponse. Il se forçait à la conversation

- Qui-est-ce ? fit Lauren, une amie de Jessica qui me parut soudain intéressée.

Étais-ce une question déguisée ? Que voulait savoir Lauren ? Angela répondit à ma place :

- C'est la jeune fille qui est arrivée en retard hier, non ? Je l'ai vu en train de discuter avec Wright. Une brune de taille moyenne plutôt pâle, non ?

Avais-je envie de m'aventurer sur le sujet ?

- C'est elle, confirmais-je cependant.

- Tu la connais ? continua Mike, lui aussi soudainement intéressé.

Ce gars m'avait l'air d'un coureur de jupons. C'est pourquoi je décidais de refroidir un peu ses ardeurs.

- Je l'ai rencontré, mais en fait c'est... un vampire.

Angela s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, Mike ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, Lauren émit un petit rire alors que les autres remuaient sur leur chaise.

- Tu as un vampire pour coéquipière ? Pouaahhh, fit Lauren un air vague de dégout sur le visage. Ils acceptent que ces… trucs aillent à l'Université ?

- Je vois qui c'est, fit Eric. Elle est joliment bien roulée celle-là, reprit-il un avec un grand sourire.

Jessica et Lauren lui lancèrent un regard écœuré. Eric n'avait quand même pas tort, je n'avais pas beaucoup observé Bella, mais il était impossible de manquer sa perfection et la grâce avec laquelle elle bougeait. En tout cas le commentaire de Lauren me sufi pour être sûr que je serais incapable d'apprécier une fille comme elle.

- Vous avez trouvé un thème ? demanda Angela.

Elle et Ben semblaient être les deux plus sensés de ce petit groupe, ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire ni manifesté aucune animosité envers «ma partenaire». Je répondis par la négative et remerciais mentalement Ben qui orienta la conversation délicatement vers un autre sujet.

Je me permis d'écouter ensuite le verbiage des autres d'une seule oreille, le sujet «vampire» était clos. Le reste du temps passa et les discussions restèrent au niveau habituel : sans intérêt. On m'avait toujours dis que j'avais un problème pour écouter les autres … en même temps ce genre de conversation ne m'intéressait pas vraiment …

Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'ennuyais vraiment ; je pris congé et parti pour la bibliothèque.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque j'aperçus, assise à la même table que nous deux la veille, Bella. Je pris soin de m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle et me retrouvait donc à l'opposer de la salle. J'ouvris un livre choisi au hasard et me mis à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, je relevais la tête et jetais un œil dans la direction de sa table : personne. Pourtant ses affaires étaient toujours là. Elle se promenait dans les rayonnages, faisant glisser ses doigts délicats sur les rangées de livres poussiéreux, elle tira l'échelle vers elle pour monter plus haut et attraper l'un d'eux. Rien de spécial donc. Je retournais à ma lecture sans vraiment m'y intéresser toutefois.

- Bonjour Edward, entendis-je chuchoter une voix douce devant moi.

J'eus un sursaut et relevais brusquement la tête, évidemment c'était Bella, elle s'était assisse en face de moi sans que je ne le remarque. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- Bonjour, la saluais-je à mon tour.

Elle baissa le regard vers son livre avant de parler.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, dit-elle, directe.

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas elle qui devait s'excuser, je l'avais plus ou moins insulté la veille... Elle fonctionne à l'envers ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser c'est moi qui …

Elle m'arrêta d'un geste. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que tu ait pu dire, je n'avais pas à réagir ainsi.. C'était impoli, dit-elle.

- Qui se souci de la politesse de nos jours, hein ? ricanais-je, amère.

_Bravo Edward, dix points pour avoir changé de sujet en cinq secondes …_ Ma réplique dû l'étonner car elle leva les sourcils et me lança un drôle de regard …

- Moi je m'en souci. Je suis peut-être la seule … mais je m'en souci. J'ai été élevé comme ça. C'est peut-être un peu vieux jeu, voir idyllique de rêver d'un monde de politesse et de respect, mais bon ...

- Peut-être ... Mais tu as raison je crois. Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis excusé ? tentais-je.

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme garçon … qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- On est... coéquipiers … ça me dérangerais qu'ont soient en mauvais termes …

- Ce que je pense de toi t'intéresses vraiment ? s'enquit-elle. Ce que pense un vampire... de toi t'intéresse ? fit-elle en accentuant le « toi ».

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais demeuré avant de regarder son livre et de murmurer :

- Bon passons…

- Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir un peu à nos sujets ? continua-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, un peu gêné, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un feignant. Cependant, elle m'avoua qu'elle non plus n'avait pas étudié le sujet. Elle était venue chercher un ouvrage sur tout autre chose et que ça lui était plus ou moins sorti de la tête. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, nous avions du temps devant nous. Nous discutâmes un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure de reprendre les cours. Nous abordâmes, la pluie, le beau temps, mon enfance … même la psychologie de groupe y passa. Elle ne semblait jamais prise de cours et pouvait toujours continuer à parler sur n'importe quel sujet, j'aurais aimé être aussi cultivé et être capable de faire de même. Lorsque que je l'en informais, elle m'assura que cela viendrait. Je ne pouvais malheureusement aucunement en être certain. Notre conversation me mit du baume au cœur, j'étais sûr qu'avec elle le travail serait fait, et je me félicitais intérieurement de ne pas être tombé sur Jessica ou Lauren lors du choix des équipes. La différence entre elles était choquante. Alors que les autres filles riaient comme des pimbêches lorsque qu'elles me parlaient, Bella s'était comporté de façon normale, et n'avait ri que quand la situation l'exigeait.

Nous avions aussi abordé le sujet plus trivial de mon « attaque vampirique », elle avait confirmé que mes agresseurs n'étaient pas ses amis, et j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient même ennemis. S'ils étaient entrés à l'instant, elle les aurait probablement étêtés.

… « Etêtés » … Mon esprit fit une étrange liaison alors que je pensais ce mot, j'avais qualifié Santiago et Félix d'hommes terrifiants, je savais que priver une personne de sa tête était une méthode courante chez les vampires… Bella pouvait-elle elle aussi faire preuve de tant de violence et de cruauté envers d'autres gens ?

Mes considérations m'amenèrent à me demander pourquoi elle avait choisi de se mêler aux humains désormais, je voulais connaître les raisons, entendre ses arguments … Mais ce n'était pas un sujet facile, et après tout cela ne me regardait pas.

Lorsque vint l'heure je la regardais ranger ses affaires sans se presser, le léger courant d'air dû aux fenêtres ouvertes faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns autour de son visage. Cet air glacial me fit frissonner et je remarquais qu'elle ne portait qu'une légère chemise en coton, laquelle lui seyait parfaitement comme tout ce qu'elle portait d'ailleurs.

… _Edward tu bug là … On n'observe pas les gens comme ça …_

Point de vue : Isabella Swan

_19 septembre, 19 :00, Central Park_

Et évidemment, il s'était excusé … j'aurais dû m'y attendre. On n'en fait plus des garçons polis comme lui de nos jours. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait au premier regard.

Je vagabondais dans Central Park peu après, laissant mes pieds me conduire là où ils voulaient. Avec cette autre conversation, j'avais pu apprécier le caractère d'Edward, il avait des facilités à converser et c'était agréable de lui parler. Nous avions même ri, depuis quand n'avais-je pas ri de bon cœur comme ça ? Une question rhétorique évidemment, mes derniers fous rires étaient anciens, mais je pensais surtout à ceux qui m'avaient pris autrefois … Nous riions... Venceslas, Félix, moi … parfois Santiago ou Démétri avec nous. Et tout ce qu'il restait aujourd'hui, c'était moi, animée d'une haine féroce envers Félix et Démétri… Souvent il me fallait les revoir et rester indifférente, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils n'étaient pas impliqués. Bien sûr je me mentais à moi-même, depuis cinquante ans, ils n'étaient pas si responsables j'aurais aimé pouvoir tuer la véritable coupable, mais c'était impossible. Comment se suicide un vampire déjà ? J'avais déjà essayé, j'aurais bien aimé _le_ rejoindre, mais j'étais trop froussarde et trop incertaine de _le_ retrouver dans l'autre monde. Je me torturais moi-même à ma façon, m'isolant et m'astreignant à cet horripilant régime alimentaire. Rester pour expier. Je me sentais terriblement inutile, ou plutôt me sentait mal de ne pas l'être totalement. Je rendais service à celui que j'aurais dû détester. Aro se servait de moi, comme toujours. Pire, à cause de lui je devais revoir ceux que je haïssais, et devais lutter contre moi-même pour user de ce don que je maudissais, qui était la cause de tout mon malheur, comme toujours. Sans ce don je serais morte depuis des siècles, sans lui je serais morte avec _lui_. Des regrets, comme toujours.

Je m'étais encore laissé emporter dans mes macabres réflexions qui aboutissaient toujours à la même interrogation, pourquoi vivais-je encore. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ruminer, c'était mon fardeau de vampire. Je ne pouvais oublier, c'était ma punition.

J'avais passé des heures à parcourir les allées, et devais rentrer, car demain, j'allais encore devoir me mêler aux humains, un nouveau voyage m'attendait, demain j'allais encore les revoir. J'allais encore me battre contre moi-même et mon instinct pour ne pas les étêter sur le champ. Une nouvelle fois j'allais devoir rassembler mon énergie et invoquer ce don qui me répugnait. Tout ça pour Aro, pour préserver mon existence, pour assister cet assassin.

**Ce n'est pas d'un grand intérêt hin ? Et c'est un peu plus court, mais bon... La suite vendredi Prochain !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Café des humains

**Bonsoir, c'est moi. Je viens poster pour mes 11 lecteurs que je remercie de m'avoir mis en alerte ... ça fait super plaisir quand même :) (merci aussi les Reviews anonymes)**

**Ou peut-être pourrais-je me permettre de rêver ... Seriez-vous plus de 11 ? *divague* Bah, écoutez j'adorerez que vous vous signaliez moi. C'est bien de lire, mais croyez moi critiquer c'est encore mieux :) **

**Parlons peu parlons bien, voici un chapitre .. un brin étrange selon moi. C'est le premier que j'ai écris puisqu'au début je n'avais pas commencé par poser le contexte comme je l'ai fait dans les 3 chapitres précédents.**

**En espérant que ça plaise évidemment ! On se retrouve en bas !**

_Chapitre quatre_

_**Café des humains**__._

Point de vue Isabella Swan.

_Samedi 28 septembre 14 :00 _

Retour d'expédition, encore. L'université a envoyé un courrier, encore. Ça devient désespérant, j'avais pourtant spécifié mes absences. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je continue à faire ça …Vingt minutes à me servir de mon don, une semaine pour récupérer… Une semaine pendant laquelle je dois tenter de me retrouver moi-même.

Evidemment j'étais convoquée et dois apporter une justification à l'université. Ils veulent quoi ? un certificat signé par Aro ? un justificatif ? Au bout de quarante minutes à m'expliquer avec le Doyen et mes professeurs, ils finissent par accepter, avec toutefois quelques ronchonnements et une petite promesse de don de ma part.

Je prends le chemin du retour, un peu énervée par ces palabres interminables, la tête baissée, passablement agacée.

- Bella, appela quelqu'un.

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Samedi 28 septembre 15:15 Café de l'université de New York, Queens_

Je sors de chez moi, un sandwich dans la bouche, ma veste et mon sac dans une main, mes clés dans l'autre, je suis en retard. J'avais rendez-vous à 15 :20 près de l'université dans un café, à quinze minutes d'ici, je m'engouffrais donc dans le métro à toute allure, je n'eus d'autre choix qu'appeler les autres pour leur expliquer. Le café en vue, je remarquais que j'étais le premier…

Angela me suivais de près accompagnée par un Ben tout endormi, Mike et Eric arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, puis enfin Jessica et sa clique.

Nous nous étions retrouvés pour discuter puis aller au cinéma, j'avais quand même de la chance qu'ils m'aient intégrés si rapidement à leur petit groupe déjà formé depuis le lycée.

Jessica commanda pour nous tous, puis Mike sortit le programme du cinéma le plus proche, qui proposait : un film d'horreur (sans vampire), une comédie (avec vampire), une histoire romantique (le dernier Disney). Il était apparemment hors de question d'aller voir le dessin animé, aussi j'étais incapable de me décider. J'avais une sainte horreur des films d'horreur, mais voir des vampires dans un film était pour moi plus ou moins la même chose ces temps-ci. Me vint donc une terruble envie de sécher le film, ou d'aller voir le Disney. _(Note qui n'a rien à voir mais qui est quand même là : ça fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins Disney existe toujours __ J'espère que le niveau n'a pas continué de descendre en flèche comme depuis une décennie.. Oups je m'égare)._ Les filles sirotaient leur café, et pour tout dire n'en finissaient pas.

Pendant ce temps, je regardais le plan de la ville et cherchais à me situer, en fait j'étais carrément perdu, n'ayant jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation j'étais déjà fier de réussir à ne pas me perdre dans les bouches de métro et les différentes lignes. Ma mère me disait toujours : « tu te perds, tu perds tes affaires … un jour tu vas perdre tes clés et dormir dehors ». Effectivement elle disait ça en riant mais ses prévisions s'étaient avérés exactes, je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre, et j'avais une fois dû dormir chez un ami à Chicago, lorsque ma mère était à l'hôpital, cette fois-ci j'avais retrouvé mes clés de maison : au milieu d'un tas de choses dans le coffre de la voiture. Là, où bien sûr je ne me souvenais pas les avoir mises. Néanmoins, ma mère avait toujours raison me concernant, et elle m'avait même forcé à apprendre à lire toute sorte de plans et de cartes. Ce qui aujourd'hui m'était bien utile.

Mais je crois que quand on est perdu à New York, il n'y a rien à y faire.

Je remarquais qu'Eric regardait ce plan d'un drôle d'air, évidemment lui possède une voiture avec chauffeur pour le conduire partout où il le désire.

Ce regard me fit me sentir légèrement honteux, généralement j'essayais de ne pas montrer que mon sens de l'orientation était complétement faussé. Il avait d'ailleurs bien failli me perdre puisque c'était à cause de lui que je m'étais égaré dans les forêts environnantes et avait croisé les deux vampires…

Je me détournais des autres et posais mon regard sur la mer de gens divers qui marchaient dans la rue, des gens de toutes origines, de tous pays. Est-ce que comme moi certains d'entre eux étaient perpétuellement à la recherche de la bonne voie à prendre ? Est-ce que comme moi ils cherchaient un guide ? Mon guide c'était ma mère, jusqu'à ces derniers mois, aujourd'hui je me sentais perdu, différent de tous ces gens qu'étaient Mike, Eric, Jessica … Je savais qu'avant j'étais comme eux et me fichais un peu de tout mais maintenant je ne savais plus, ni qui j'étais, ni ce que je devais faire. D'un seul coup je m'étais retrouvé seul, sans plus personne pour m'aiguiller, me montrer le bon chemin. Un sentiment grandissait en moi, je m'en apercevais de plus en plus : je cherchais la bonne personne, celle qui me conseillerais et m'aiderait à avancer. Et cette personne n'était pas devant moi aujourd'hui, ce n'était ni Angela, ni Ben, aussi gentils soient-ils.

J'avais fui ma ville natale, j'avais fui ceux que je connaissais, parce que lorsque le chagrin m'avaient emporté nombre d'entre eux m'avaient tourné le dos. J'avais fui Chicago parce que je pensais que rien ne m'y retenais. Pourtant aujourd'hui que je vivais à New York, j'avais encore envie de fuir parce que nulle part je ne trouvais quelqu'un qui me comprenait entièrement. Je me sentais mal à l'aise parmi ces jeunes, qui semblaient planer.

Sur le trottoir non loin de moi, j'aperçu une silhouette connue. Je me levais et m'approchais d'elle, qui m'avait dépassé sans me voir. Elle marchait rapidement, le visage baissé sur le sol.

- Bella, appelais-je.

Elle tourna vers moi son visage grave mais angélique, et me fit un petit sourire. Elle s'arrêta et je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées.

- Salut Edward, me salua-t-elle.

- Ça va bien ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ? fis-je en désignant le petit groupe qui nous dévisageait.

Elle avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours, depuis notre entrevue à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était évidemment pas malade, mais quelque chose la préoccupait.

Elle regarda par dessus mon épaule, et jaugea le groupe au café qui me faisait signe de revenir.

- Je ne crois pas que tes amis soient du même avis.

- Ils ne sont pas vraiment des amis, avouais-je.

En entendant mes mots, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Allez viens, c'est moi qui t'invite ! implorais-je. On s'en fiche d'eux !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais envie qu'elle vienne, c'était peut-être malvenu de ma part de l'inviter, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle secoua négativement la tête et me répondit :

- Non vraiment, je ne serais pas à ma place avec vous.

- Tu es à la fac avec nous, dans nos cours, tu as ta place avec nous ! contrais-je.

- Je n'ai plus grand-chose à voir avec vous depuis longtemps Edward …

Une pointe d'amertume ressortait dans sa voix, comme un regret. Elle me regarda et je la suppliai du regard. J'avais surement l'espérance qu'elle amène un peu d'intérêt dans la conversation comme elle avait si bien su faire dans nos discussions.

Elle finit quand même par accepter et me suivit jusque vers les autres.

Du mieux qu'ils purent les autres la saluèrent, Angela probablement avec le plus de naturel, Jessica et Lauren quant à elle l'observait lorsque je tirais une chaise et qu'elle s'assit près de nous.

Pendant quelques minutes ont pu entendre les mouches voler. Jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable réouvre la conversation. Bella me regarda, l'air de dire : « tu vois ! ». A mon tour je lui lançais un regard exaspéré. Son arrivé avait légèrement bloqué les autres, mais au bout d'un instant ils donnaient l'impression de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Jessica crut bon d'interroger Bella sur la marque de sa montre et autres futilités, et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire celle-ci lui répondit gentiment, avec beaucoup d'égard. S'en suivit une discussion des plus plates, totalement caractéristiques de Jessica, à laquelle Lauren se mêla. Pendant ce temps Mike gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, comme si ses yeux avaient été des aimants et qu'elle était faite de métal... Eric ressorti le programme et proposa de voter pour le film. Il fut décidé finalement de ne plus aller au cinéma, vu la pauvreté du choix et le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il suscitait.. Ou peut-être personne n'avait envie de proposer à un vampire un film d'horreur ou un film de vampires, en tout cas moi je ne l'aurais pas fait.

C'est là qu'Eric fit ce qu'il ne fallait éviter, à mon sens. Il demande innocemment à mon amie ce qu'elle voulait boire. Celle-ci le fixa quelques secondes, et lui la défia des yeux. Il se prenait pour plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Il était bel et bien un de ces gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis.

- Je doute qu'ils servent ce dont j'ai envie ici, répondit-elle avec un regard noir et glacé.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de refroidir les ardeurs de tout le monde, Eric quant à lui ouvrit de grands yeux et recula instinctivement, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Bella se leva dans un de ces mouvements fluides et rapides que seuls les vampires maîtrisent.

Elle s'adressait tout particulièrement à moi lorsqu'elle dit :

- Pardon, … Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici.

Et elle s'en alla à grands pas, sans saluer quiconque.

Je sentis les corps se détendre près de moi, Lauren et Jessica échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire … ou se mirent à pouffer serait plus juste. Mike gratifia Eric d'une tape dans le dos et lui lança :

- T'as failli te pisser dessus pas vrai !

- C'est pas drôle, répliqua l'autre, un peu choqué à mon avis.

- Navré, je n'aurais pas dû lui proposer de venir, me sentis-je obligé de m'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis qui aurait eu l'idée de sortir une blague d'aussi mauvais goût !, dit Angela, dépitée mais exprimant par sa phrase toute ma pensée.

Eric parut vexé et répliqua :

- C'est pas ma faute si elle l'a mal pris, de toute façon elle n'est pas de notre monde... elle n'est même pas humaine.

- Si sa se trouve elle a l'âge de nos grand mères, pouffa Jessica, pour changer.

- Bien conservée en tout cas la mémé, commenta Mike.

Son regard s'égara un instant puis il reprit :

- Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance ! Mémé ou pas elle est vachement bien roulée ! Et puis … si elle est vieille … imaginez l'expérience …

Pauvre fou. Soit il était suicidaire, soit il lui manquait une case... Il crut bon de ponctuer ses derniers mots de haussements de sourcils suggestifs ... ce qui n'amena que dégout chez moi. Lui… avec elle. _Beurk beurk beurk… _Ce type était obsédé pour être capable d'envisager du sexe avec elle. Ou peut-être un de ces espèces de fanatiques…

- Mon pauvre Mike, je doute qu'elle apprécie les humains boutonneux... Sauf au petit-déjeuner peut-être, fit Eric, lui renvoyant la balle.

Répugnant pensais-je. Les filles échangèrent un regard écœuré.

- Arrêtez je mange !

- Comment peut-on faire une chose aussi horrible … murmura Lauren.

- Tu crois Eric que tu aurais plus de chances que moi de la séduire ? S'enquit Mike

- Parfaitement !

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois dans ses petits papiers en ce moment … Après le coup que tu lui as fait tout à l'heure...

- Ferme ta porte à triple tour et fabrique toi un collier de gousses d'ail ! ricana Ben.

Eric et Mike l'ignorèrent et se défièrent du regard.

- Le premier de nous deux qui la séduit ? On pari ?

- Okay, Ben ? Edward ?

Il allait bien ou pas lui ? Il allait finir en casse-croute … Enfin tant pis pour lui, l'idée que Bella « le mange » était presque réjouissante. Même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en charge.

- Non merci sans façon les mecs... Je tiens à ma tête moi !

- Non plus Edward ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais toutes tes chances !

Je remuais la tête pour leur signifier ma réponse …

- T'as raison, ça fera un concurrent de moins. Enjeux du pari ?

Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment se rendre compte de la situation, mais en même temps, j'avais du mal à imaginer Bella commettant un de ces actes sanguinaires qu'on attribuait aux vampires. J'avais discuté avec elle, je lui avait parlé de ma vie … Elle avait presque l'air gentille ... un vampire pouvait il se montrer gentil ? Elle avait prouvé pouvait être terrifiante si elle le voulait.

J'avais quitté le petit groupe en leur promettant que je mangerais avec eux le lendemain à la cafétéria. Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi, passais faire quelques courses avant de m'atteler à mes devoirs. Notre objet d'étude de l'année me revint en mémoire... J'allais devoir passer du temps avec Bella, elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle savait se comporter de manière civilisée et si je me comportais bien elle ne me fuirait pas. Elle ne me ferait pas de mal, j'en été certain. La loi interdisait aux vampires de faire du mal aux humains, ils devaient se nourrir de poches de sang mises à leur disposition dans les hôpitaux, du moins aux US. Un nouveau genre de fanatique était né d'ailleurs : ceux qui donnaient leur sang aux vampires en espérant qu'en retour ceux-ci leur offrent la vie éternelle …

Les profs n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de nous laisser nous habituer au rythme, j'avais un devoir noté à rendre pour le mardi suivant, et pas la moindre idée en tête. Ces trucs étaient une plaie … Je me forçais un peu et à grand renforts d'internet, je parvins à effectuer la première partie de mon devoir. Mais déjà le soir tombait sur la ville encore fourmillante. Mon appartement se situait quasiment tout en haut de l'immeuble, ce qui me permettait de profiter d'une vue quasi imprenable, les gens en bas étaient de minuscules fourmis qui remuaient dans tous les sens, cette vue était surement un peu trop distrayante pour me permettre de me concentrer. J'abandonnais mon devoir pour me préparer un petit encas … Mes compétences culinaires n'étaient pas très développés … L'année précédente, Maman était encore là pour me préparer ses délicieux petits plats. Il y a un an j'étais chez moi, à Chicago avec ma mère en bonne santé, et je n'avais pas conscience que j'avais tout pour être heureux. Un foyer, une mère formidable, des tas d'amis … Et en quelques mois, tout avait basculé, ma mère était tombée malade, un cancer, j'avais dû commencer à travailler afin de l'aider à payer les soins, j'avais peu à peu abandonné mes amis, nous avions du vendre notre maison … Et après sept mois de maladie et de lutte acharnée, la maladie avait emporté la seule personne qui me restait, et avec elle mon bonheur, ma vie... J'avais quitté ma ville natale, celle de mon enfance, pour m'installer à New York, j'avais dû trouver un boulot … j'avais dû affronter le deuil, la tristesse. J'en avais voulu au monde entier et j'avais perdu les seuls amis qu'il me restait. Il m'avait fallu des semaines pour retrouver un peu d'espérance … Petit à petit, j'avais réalisé que tout n'était pas perdu, quand on est jeune, en bonne santé, on n'a pas le droit de se plaindre... alors ma vie avait reprit son cour, mais la perte de la personne la plus chère à mon cœur avait fait de moi un solitaire, une âme en peine...

**Voilou, alors verdict les amis ? C'est pas terrible, c'est bien, c'est d'la merde ? A vous de juger .. Moi je ne fais qu'écrire !**

**En attendant ça me ferait énormément plaisir que vous me laissiez un petit mot, gentil ou pas .. (je préfère gentil évidemment) :)**

**On dit que la review est le carburant de l'auteur de Fanfic' .. et oui c'est vrai ! **

**Sinon à plus tard.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Ensembles ou non ?

**Hep hep Salut ! Je reviens avec une suite, pour l'instant l'action n'est pas lancé, donc c'est pas terriblement intéressant mais bon :) C'est aussi un peu plus court. **

**Pff et je peux vous dire que je m'en suis vue pour Publier ce chapitre, avec le bug et tout et tout ... Merci à l'aide de Kafryne qui écrit une fic très bien que je lis pour son aide. (même si elle ne verra jamais que je l'ai remerciée xD)**

Chapitre cinq

**Ensembles ou non ?**

PDV Bella Swan

_Samedi 28 septembre 19:00 Appartement de Bella Swan, Manhattan_

Pour la majorité des étudiants, week-end rime avec liberté, fêtes, sorties … Je ne suis pas la majorité des étudiantes. Peu de vampire vont en boîte de nuit. Moi, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir me perdre dans le sommeil, et rêver … Certes la nuit sur New York est belle, les sorties au clair de lune lorsque la ville est plus calme sont agréables, je peux faire des choses qu'aucun humain ne peut faire, me promener sur les toits des immeubles, sauter du cent douzième étage d'un gratte-ciel si l'envie m'en prend ou vagabonder sans fin dans les rues. Mais on désire toujours ce qu'on ne peut obtenir n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais décidé d'effectuer un cursus scolaire que je n'avais jamais essayé, pensant que cela constituerait un défi... Étudier l'humain, ses coutumes, ses habitudes, sa manière d'agir… Au bout de deux siècles et demi à côtoyer des Hommes je pensais les avoir bien compris, j'avais l'habitude d'anticiper leurs réactions. Les devoirs n'étaient que de la théorie, pour l'instant tout était très basique, et je n'avais rien appris de plus sur ces humains qui me fascinaient … Certains restaient encore un mystère pour moi. Parce que je n'avais pratiquement aucun souvenir d'avoir été humaine, j'avais oublié les sensations, les instincts, la manière d'agir.

Les Hommes avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient imprévisibles …

Quel humain aurait-eu l'idée d'inviter un vampire à discuter avec lui et ses amis autour d'un café ? Bon pas de café pour moi. Mais, il sait ce que je suis, ce dont je suis capable. Il sait qu'un vampire est une créature dangereuse. Et pourtant il n'a pas hésité, il a même insisté. Il a vu que je pouvais être effrayante, j'avais lu la peur dans ses yeux, mais il n'a pas essayé de me fuir après cela … Edward Masen est différent des autres humains. Ou alors ma façade de «gentil vampire» l'a convaincu que je ne lui ferais rien. A nous autres vampires, il est interdit de tuer des humains aux Etats-Unis. Soit, certains passent au-delà de la loi. Malgré cela, la plupart des humains ne sont pas rassurés en notre présence … et ils ont raison. Un prédateur, qu'on le force à manger des boites de conserve ou non, restera un prédateur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas intérêt à me refaire le coup des excuses.

Aux alentours de samedi minuit, j'étais monté au sommet de l'immeuble où je vivais. Je laissais le vent ébouriffer mes cheveux. A cette place, je ressentais un unique sentiment de liberté, je repensais à mon excursion dans l'Himalaya, il y a quelques décennies. Les sensations en haut de ce building étaient voisines de celles qu'on peut ressentir au sommet d'une montagne. Mais ces ressentis étaient entachés par les bruits de toute une ville en action à mes pieds.

Le jour commençait doucement à poindre, je réalisais que j'avais passé plusieurs heures à repenser au passé. Les souvenirs étaient aussi clairs que si je m'étais promenés sur les sommets de l'Himalaya la veille, les sensations étaient gravés dans mon cerveau avec plus de netteté que sur n'importe quel Blu-Ray. Le défaut d'avoir une mémoire aussi parfaite, est que l'on n'éprouve jamais le besoin de retourner à un endroit pour raviver des souvenirs. Ils sont ancrés dans l'esprit, les souvenirs heureux, comme malheureux. Seules les émotions humaines ont disparu.

PDV Edward Masen

_Lundi 30 septembre 4:15 Appartement d'Edward Masen._

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Mais pour cela, il faut parvenir à trouver le sommeil. J'étais … légèrement perturbé par ce que j'allais aujourd'hui.

_Lundi 30 septembre 10:05 Université de New York, fin du Cour de Monsieur Wright_

- Monsieur, pourrais-je vous parler un instant, s'il vous plaît ? dis-je d'une voix calme.

- Monsieur Masen, que puis-je pour vous ? S'enquit le professeur, tout en ramassant ses documents.

- Et bien … Je me demandais s'il me serait possible d'effectuer mon projet seul cette année ? Je crois que compte tenu des circonstances actu...

- Vous voulez dire compte tenu du fait que votre coéquipière est un vampire Monsieur Masen ? M'interrompit Wright.

Je baissais les yeux, gêné. Il n'était pas professeur d'université pour rien. Il m'avait vu venir.

- Vous avez l'intention de persévérer sur la voie de l'anthropologie n'est-ce pas ? J'ai conscience que la situation est inhabituelle, et peut être un peu étrange … Mais pour passer en deuxième année, il vous faut avoir mené ce travail en groupe jeune homme, et je ne validerais pas votre passage sans !

- Mais je …

- Je n'ai rencontré que très peu de vampire dans ma vie, mais je peux vous affirmer que votre partenaire est une _personne_ – et il accentua le mot – des plus intéressantes, elle réfléchit d'une manière très personnelle, et je suis persuadé que cette année sera enrichissante mon garçon ! Vous allez rencontrer des divergences d'opinion j'en suis certain, et ça c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux. Pour vous deux !

Il s'arrêta et afficha un sourire satisfait.

- N'est-ce pas Miss Swan ?

Je me retournais brusquement et vit Bella, assise sur la table la plus proche de nous. Depuis quand nous écoutait-elle ?

- Si Edward veut effectuer son travail en solitaire, qu'il le fasse Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

- Vous nous écoutiez Isabella, vous avez je suis sûr _très _bien entendu ce que j'ai dit. En vous inscrivant ici, vous vous êtes engagée à …

- Je sais à quoi je me suis engagée Monsieur ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer outre.

- Très bien, dans ce cas il me semble que cette discussion est terminée.

Il nous salua, mais avant de franchir le seuil il se retourna et ajouta :

- Il me semble aussi que vous devriez discutez !

Génial, elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur ... Avec la « blague » que lui a faite Eric hier …

Et voilà que maintenant elle avait une raison de plus pour me détester.

Quel idiot, pourquoi n'ai-je pas vérifié qu'elle avait quitté la salle avant d'aborder Wright …

Elle semblait très absorbée par le contenu de son sac, ou alors elle attendait que j'entame la conversation.

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas bien, mais après la ... scène au café ... samedi, j'ai ... je peux aller demander à Banner de parler à Wright, je m'entends bien avec lui... tu as toutes les raisons de me détester … et...

A ma plus grande surprise, son visage se fendit d'un sourire amusé, sincère et magnifique. Je stoppais mon speech.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je brusquement.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, déjà tu n'as pas de raison de t'excuser, ce qui s'est passé samedi n'a pas d'importance pour moi … et pourquoi crois-tu que je te déteste ?

- T'es partie d'un coup ... commentais-je. Et tu avais des raisons d'être en colère... Je t'ai mis dans une situation embarrassante …

- Je n'avais pas ma place parmi vous Edward, je suis trop différente, c'est contre moi que j'étais en colère. Parce que je ne suis même pas fréquentable.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, elle fuit mon regard et ajouta :

- Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ton invitation c'est tout, n'en parlons plus. Ça te gènes vraiment de devoir travailler avec moi ? Continua-t-elle.

- Je croyais que _toi _ça te dérangerais.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Un sourire magnifique. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de sourire comme ça.

- J'ai déjà vu pire comme humain … Ton ami Eric par exemple, franchement il est suicidaire ou il aime les paris perdus d'avance ?

- Tu nous a écouté !

Évidemment je n'avais même pas pensé qu'elle continuerait à entendre même à plusieurs centaines de mètres de nous.

- Les humains sont distrayants ! Et mon ouïe porte très très loin, ajouta-t-elle, assez blasée.

Ça c'est sûr.

- Quand à faire de Mike mon petit-déjeuner … non merci, son sang empeste la cocaïne !

Écœurante révélation. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnais pas de Mike, il était bien du genre de ces séducteurs drogués, avides de sensations.

Je dus avoir l'air choqué, car son expression se modifia et je puis lire de l'inquiétude sur ses traits si délicats.

- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de te choquer …

- Non... ne te fais pas de mauvais s... ne t'en fait pas …

Sa présence me rendait bizarrement incohérent. Elle soupira en comprenant ce que j'allais dire.

- Les jeux de mots à propos du sang ne sont pas interdits, plaisanta-t-elle. Et rassure toi je ne mange plus d'humains. Ne te fais pas de mauvais _sang_, mon cher Edward.

Cet aveu se devait-il rassurant ? Elle avait dit «plus», et pas «pas». Ce qui supposait qu'elle avait déjà tué des humains _… En même temps, à quoi tu t'attendais mon pauvre Edward ..._

Au moins elle avait un sens de l'humour potable et ne prenait pas tout mal.

- Donc, tu es d'accord pour qu'on soit coéquipiers cette année ?

C'est vrai qu'en principe c'est de ça dont nous aurions dû discuter.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu pourrais être largement pire, et si je ne te gêne pas trop moi ça me va.

- Ok, il va nous falloir un thème … Des idées ? Demandais-je. Tu dois bien en avoir, les vampires ont un cerveau surdéveloppé dit-on.

Tentative d'humour un peu ratée. Elle prit un air offensé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? M'étais-je trompé, prenait-elle tout vraiment mal ?

-Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je possède des capacités surhumaines que c'est moi qui vais tout faire Masen !

Ce n'est pas légèrement présomptueux ça ? Félicitation pour ses capacités de comédienne.

- C'n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondis-je précipitamment.

Je devais à tout prix éviter de la vexer. Sa manière de se comporter était changeante, parfois elle paraissait sur le point de rire, de me taquiner ; mais l'instant d'après son visage devenait impénétrable et aussi figé qu'une statue de pierre, et il ne trahissait plus aucune émotion.

Après une courte pause, elle reprit la parole :

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver à la Bibliothèque Universitaire après les cours ?

J'acquiesçais. La situation était bien moins terrible que prévu apparemment.

**Donc voilà ça vous plaît toujours ? J'ai vu quelques mises en alerte et ça m'a fait super plaisir. Mais pas de review... Et y'a aussi des gens qui passent, alors moi je sais pas s'il lisent ou si ça leur plait pas .. j'aimerais bien savoir :) Signalez vous ça serait gentil :p**

**Je posterais peut-être une suite tout bientôt, vu que c'est quasiment prêt, et puis sinon à cette vitesse y'en a pour des années :)**

**Vous trouvez pas que j'écris un peu ... monotone ? Je sais, je sais l'action arrive dans pas longtemps :p**

**Bye bye ! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Livre ou massue ?

**Bonjour, **

**En ce [beau] matin de mars voici la suite.**

**Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour les gentilles reviews. Notamment les anonymes : alors merci à Cam, pasiphae, Freaklove et Aurore. Que je n'avais pas remercié même si le commentaire date un peu.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Chapitre 6_

**Livre ou massue ?**

PDV Bella Swan

_Jeudi 3 octobre 18:30 Bibliothèque Universitaire (__**Elmer Holmes Bobst Library**__ ), Queens_

Je pénétrais dans l'immense bâtiment, le hall grouillait d'humains agités. Leur arôme envahi mes sens comme à chaque fois que je mettais les pieds dans un lieu fermé si rempli. Les étudiants étaient stressés pour la plupart, ce qui décuplait l'odeur de leur sang.

J'entrais dans l'une des salles d'étude, bondée comme toujours. Edward m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ce secteur de la bibliothèque, son odeur me parvint rapidement et je n'eus qu'à la suivre.

Il était attablé, plongé sur un gros ouvrage. Je me rendis à ses côtés rapidement, et déposais mes affaires sur la table silencieusement.

- Bonsoir, murmurais-je en m'apprêtant à m'asseoir près de lui.

Ses muscles se tendirent et il sursauta violemment, levant vers moi un regard surpris. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, et repartait maintenant à toute allure. Évidemment il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Une très grosse erreur, les humains ne sont pas aussi silencieux que moi. Mes vieux réflexes étaient toujours en moi- ne pas faire de bruit pour surprendre ma proie … puis la neutraliser rapidement. Tant d'années à chasser l'homme laissent des traces indélébiles.

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur... m'excusais-je.

C'est sûr je lui avais fait peur, pas la peine de démentir, son cœur parlait pour lui.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. C'est un peu flippant, je n'ai vraiment rien entendu avoua-t-il.

- Je m'annoncerais la prochaine fois, je me prendrais les pieds dans une chaise, tousserais ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, dis-je.

Il valait mieux qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet de mes bizarreries. Ou mes «différences» vampiriques.

- Pas la peine, tu n'y peux rien … t'es pas obligée de te casser la figure pour que je t'entende arriver répondit-il.

- Tu sais que le sol aurait plus mal que moi dans l'affaire ?

- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Cette émotion que je lisais dans son regard émeraude était-elle de la déception ? Je n'étais pas sûre de bien comprendre ses étranges réactions. Il ramena nerveusement ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et tritura son stylo. Il était mal à l'aise c'était évident, avec un sujet de conversation aussi étrange que mon indestructibilité il était facile de comprendre pourquoi. Je jetais un œil sur l'encombrant volume dans lequel il s'était plongé peu avant. Nous étions venus ici pour travailler, et l'ambiance serait moins tendue si nous abordions un sujet plus normal.

- Tu as bien avancé ? Demandais-je, en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas que je changeais de sujet.

- J'ai noté plusieurs idées de thèmes, attend quelque part par ici ...

Il se mit à trifouiller dans la pile de feuilles qui l'entourait, et en sortit un feuillet noirci par son élégante écriture, s'entremêlaient flèches, ratures, des mots étaient entourés, d'autres encadrés … Il avait l'air d'avoir sérieusement réfléchit, et je me sentis un peu penaude de ne pas avoir fait de recherches de mon côté. Il me tendit la feuille. Et je la parcourus rapidement des yeux.

- La synergologie ? dis-je en faisant référence à l'élément qui apparemment regroupait la plupart des données de ses recherches.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je tournais mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et exprimaient de la surprise et surtout du questionnement.

- L'étude du fonctionnement de l'esprit humain à partir du langage corporel. La synergologie, expliquais-je, d'un ton monocorde.

- Tu as dit ne jamais avoir étudié cette discipline, répliqua-t-il, soupçonneux.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai lu un livre là-dessus l'été … il y a un moment.

Je m'arrêtais, il ne valait certainement mieux pas qu'il sache que j'avais lu cet ouvrage en 1994. Il savait certainement qu'un vampire pouvait être très âgé, mais lui révéler mon âge réel, ou même que j'étais plus âgée que ses parents me dérangeaient.

Bien sûr mon hésitation ne lui échappa pas. Un peu trop perspicace.

- Il y a un moment ? répéta-t-il, inquisiteur.

Je décidais d'ignorer sa réplique. J'affichais un grand sourire mystérieux et lui dit :

- Je te le prêterais si tu veux.

- D'accord, il y a surement l'année d'impression dessus, rit-il.

Ok, là je me suis fait avoir. Perspicace, les humains devenaient bien trop intelligent ces temps-ci. Ils nous avaient même forcés à nous révéler au monde entier en 2012.

- Il est écrit en Russe.

Gros mensonge. _Dans quoi je m'embarque … _Il sourcilla.

Bella à ton âge tu ne devrais plus te comporter comme une gamine, m'exhortai-je.

- Je suppose que ça ne devrais pas m'étonner, me dit Edward. Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose de bien avec ce thème ?

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Il y a beaucoup à dire sur le sujet. On demandera à Wright ce qu'il pense.

- Il ne fera surement pas le difficile, il a l'air de t'adorer, me dit-il, amusé.

Il paraissait plus détendu, et c'était mis à son aise sur son siège, il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et se mit à bailler. Voyant que je l'observais, il s'empressa de s'excuser

- Alors on a mal dormi Monsieur Masen ? le taquinais-je.

J'avais tendance à me montrer un peu trop chaleureuse avec ce garçon. Je ne me savais pas si sociable d'ailleurs.

- J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Toi au moins tu n'es jamais fatiguée...

Apparemment on ne pouvait pas passer cinq minutes sans parler de mes «facultés» spéciales. Et il avait l'air plutôt au courant.

- Peut-être, mais c'est pas mal de s'évader de temps en temps. Et je ne peux pas rêver, dis-je mélancolique.

Il dut sentir des regrets dans mon ton, car il répondit :

- Ça te manque de ne pas rêver ? Ça ne me paraît pas si extraordinaire.

- Je trouve que les rêves humains passionnants … Chaque nuit est une nouvelle aventure, et puis quand tu te réveilles, tu t'aperçois à quel point le montage de tes souvenirs que ton cerveau à fait est stupide. Si je rêvais, je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à analyser, à me demander pourquoi mon esprit a inventé telle ou telle chose... Quel souvenir a influencé telle ou telle idée …

Quoique mes rêves seraient peut-être plutôt des cauchemars.

Edward m'écoutait avec attention, les yeux légèrement plissés il semblait très concentré.

- Vu comme ça, il marqua une pause. Ça se tient. Je penserais à toi la prochaine fois que je rêverais, me promit-il avec un sourire charmant. Si je me souviens de mon rêve évidemment.

_Du moment que tu ne rêves pas de moi en train de t'attaquer pour te tuer Edward, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Et encore si ce n'est qu'un rêve, tout va pour le mieux … Mais j'ai bien peur que tu me vois plus en cauchemar. Tant que ça reste dans le domaine de l'imagination …_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las, et me dit :

- Ma mère disait que lorsque nous rêvons, nous laissons transparaître tout ce que nous aimerions cacher lorsque nous sommes éveillés. Elle disait qu'elle m'entendait parler la nuit, que je l'appelais ou que parfois je disais « papa ». Je n'ai jamais connu mon père tu sais, il est mort avant que je naisse. Ma mère disait que je lui ressemble trait pour trait, si c'est vrai ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle.

- Sûrement, mais tu n'es pas ton père et je suis certaine qu'elle s'en rendait très bien compte.

Il s'avachit sur lui-même et camoufla sa tête dans son bras, j'eus envie de faire un geste, de m'approcher de lui pour le réconforter mais je ne le fis pas.

- Ca va bientôt faire six mois, mais je n'arrive pas à y faire… Je n'arrive même pas à parler d'elle sans …

Au milieu de sa phrase sa voix s'était brisée, et il ne continua pas, c'était inutile, j'avais très bien compris. Cette fois-ci je réagi et allais me poster près de sa chaise, je m'accroupie pour être à sa hauteur et posa ma main sur le dossier.

- Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un, et le temps n'efface rien. Mais toi tu es jeune tu peux continuer ta vie, et bientôt tu oublieras à quel point c'est difficile et tu ne garderas en mémoire que les moments les plus heureux que tu as passé avec ta mère, tout ira bien Edward. Tu souriras lorsque tu penseras à elle et tu seras fier d'être son fils.

J'aurais tellement aimé faire tellement plus mais mes paroles durent le toucher car il écarta son bras de son visage et me regarda de ses yeux rougis. Je lui souris tendrement et me relevais pour me rasseoir.

- J'me sens tellement perdu depuis …

- Je sais, je l'étais moi aussi. Je le suis toujours un peu. Mais tu retrouveras ton équilibre, je te le promets.

Il m'adressa un sourire triste et nous replongeâmes dans notre travail, nous montrant diverse trouvailles de temps à autre.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquais que la majorité des étudiants étaient partis. Je m'en étais à peine rendue compte …

Une sonnerie retenti, c'était le signe que cet étage de la bibliothèque allait fermer, nous étions jeudi et ils fermaient beaucoup plus tôt pour le ménage. Habituellement, cet endroit ne fermait que trois heures la nuit ; les étudiants avaient tellement tendances à faire leur travail au dernier moment, qu'il leur arrivait de devoir passer la nuit sur un devoir. Certains ont aussi besoin de bosser pour réussir. Quand on est un vampire la mémoire photographique se charge de tout, pas besoin de travailler.

Ce qui explique qu'il m'arrive de m'ennuyer régulièrement même en période d'examens. Et puis quand on réétudie toujours les mêmes choses …

Je reportais mon attention sur mon coéquipier, il était parti dans les rayons afin de ranger les livres qu'il avait sorti. J'allais le rejoindre pour l'aider. Les étagères mesuraient plus de trois mètres de haut, c'est pourquoi nous utilisions des logiciels informatiques afin de facilités nos recherches. Edward était monté sur une échelle pour ranger les ouvrages au-delà de sa portée habituelle.

Il semblait prendre grand soin des exemplaires qu'il manipulait. Et de toute façon pratiquement plus personne ne s'en servait, vive Internet …

_Quel est l'idiot qui a pondu un livre aussi gros … Personne ne doit jamais le sortir vu sa taille et la couche de poussière sur le dessus._

Le livre en question était énorme, il était constitué de ce papier très fin qu'on utilise pour les dictionnaires, et qui permettait de faire des livres avec un nombre pharamineux de pages, tout en conservant une taille raisonnable, mais le poids du livre devenait très important. Celui-ci n'était pas d'une taille raisonnable, et lorsqu'Edward voulut le soulever d'une main, le livre lui échappa. Je regardais le bouquin se dirigeait lentement vers le sol, et le rattrapais avant qu'il n'écrase la tête du pauvre étudiant qui se trouvait en dessous de l'étagère. Le tout n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Edward était figé, il reprit contenance et descendit de l'échelle rapidement. Le contournant je l'escaladais à mon tour et entrepris de ranger ce livre monstrueux.

- Merci

- Y'a pas de quoi marmonnais-je. Je n'aimais pas étaler mes capacités physiques devant les humains, même si ce jour-là un seul avait pu me voir.

- Je suis vraiment maladroit … Ce truc aurait pu le tuer, l'assommer, marmonna-t-il.

- Ça aurait fait les gros titres … Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Et puis ils n'ont qu'à pas faire des livres aussi énorme, ni les mettre à une telle hauteur. Aussi costaud que tu sois…

Il ne répondit rien. Se contentant de hausser les épaules en détournant le regard.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Il se renfrogna. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien le turlupiner. Il répondit à mon interrogation sans que j'aie besoin de la formuler à haute voix.

- Si c'est juste, savoir que tu es un vampire est une chose, te voir en direct utiliser tes ... capacités est juste un peu … étrange …

Edward avait l'air un peu gêné, il me tourna le dos et rangea rapidement les autres livres, prit son sac, le mit sur son épaule. Puis il m'adressa un petit signe de tête, et quitta l'allée sans un mot.

Là j'étais un peu perdue … c'était si choquant que ça de voir une femme de ma taille faire ça ? … bien qu'humainement parlant ça ne soit pas possible, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais soulevé une voiture ou redressé toute une étagère de livres en train de tomber. Je n'aurai pas du espérer qu'Edward soit mon ami, et qu'il passe outre ma condition. Je me contenterai de ne parler avec lui que de notre projet. Nous nous étions égarés lors de notre conversation.

C'était un peu stupide, mais nous avions du mal à ne pas nous enfuir lorsque nous étions ensemble. Moi je partais parce que je m'énervais moi-même et lui partait parce que je l'effrayais. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'était confié à moi, j'avais eu la sensation que nous nous ressemblions et étions proches.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ce chapitre bizarre … ou au moins la situation est bizarre …**

**En relisant je me suis dit ... "j'ai du écrire ça un jour de stress ..."**

**Bref c'est l'une des premières situations qui me soit venue en tête ... Et comme je l'ai dis à certaine je continue à poser le contexte mais également à faire faire connaissance à nos personnages.**

**Bye Bye. N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le temps s'écoule

**Bonjour :) Voili voulou, voilà la suite ! C'est un chapitre un peu particulier, parce qu'il est beaucoup découpé ... Enfin bref :) **

**Merci pour les gentilles reviews ... et justement dans CE chapitre .. un personnage fait son apparition !**

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

**Le temps s'écoule.**

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Jeudi 3 octobre 20:30 Métro de New York _

M'engouffrant dans la bouche de métro à tout allure, je repensais à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, aux instant que je venais de passer avec Bella.

_Quel idiot mais quel idiot … _

Personne ne réagit comme ça pour une telle broutille, elle a dû me prendre pour un fou ! Un fou trop impressionnable qui plus est … Mais j'allais faire une telle bêtise, je m'étais laisser charmer par ses sourires, sa façon d'agir et ses paroles. Bien que nous ayons discutés de son «vampirisme» je m'étais laissé persuader qu'elle était presque humaine, et qu'elle pouvait se comporter comme telle. Je m'étais confié à elle dans un moment d'égarement et elle avait su trouver les mots justes pour me réconforter.

Stupide. Je m'en serais donné des baffes. Et lorsque j'avais échappé le livre, la réalité : sa réalité m'étais revenue en plein dans la tête.

Je bousculais des gens sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, et du m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'introduire mon ticket dans la machine, derrière moi des personnes s'impatientaient. Les gens sont si pressés...

Quel imbécile, essayer de faire ami-amie avec un vampire … Amis ? Si elle avait été humaine être plus que son ami ne m'aurais en rien déranger. Elle dégageait une aura de charme, d'intelligence mais aussi de force tout autour d'elle. Sa présence était parfois impressionnante, lorsque je sentais qu'elle réfléchissait à des choses très anciennes … je me demandais quel âge elle pouvait avoir, cinquante ans, soixante-dix … peut-être plus, il m'était impossible de le deviner, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de me le dire. Mais dans ces instants où elle repensait au passé, je sentais l'expérience, la connaissance, la patience infinie et le poids des années dans son regard et sa façon d'agir. C'était surement étrange de ne pas se sentir vieillir alors qu'on traverse les années … toujours égal à soit même …

Quoi qu'il en soit j'aurais adoré être proche d'elle, mais elle était si parfaite, malgré ses sautes d'humeurs, que si je commettais l'irréparable, si je m'attachais à elle plus que de raison je ne serais bien incapable de trouver une femme – humaine – qui lui arrive à la cheville.

J'étais persuadé qu'elle était une femme bien, je l'avais su dès notre rencontre... Aucun vampire n'aurait à ma connaissance secourut un humain blessé, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il en aurait profité pour faire une entorse à la loi et en faire son casse-croute. Des frissons m'envahirent à l'instant où je repensais aux vampires qui avaient failli m'avoir.

J'étais arrivé chez moi, mais ne cessais de repenser à _elle_. Pour le moment elle m'avait excusé à chacune de mes bévues, mais elle finirait bien par se lasser.

Point de vue Isabella Swan

_Samedi 5 octobre 19:00 Paris, France_

Encore une fois, comme à chaque fois qu'Aro me faisait venir je payais ma dette envers lui. Mais lui ne se privait pas pour ramener à la surface des souvenirs. Cette fois il m'avait fait venir à Paris, et ne s'était pas donné la peine de se déplacer. J'avais reçu un billet d'avion, de l'argent du pays et une adresse où me rendre.

A peine sortie de l'Aéroport, je pris un taxi et me dirigeais vers la Forêt de Fontainebleau. Je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer Démétri et Félix et les rejoignis. Revoir ces deux-là aurait pu être synonyme de bonheur, s'ils n'avaient pas maintenus Venceslas pendant qu'Aro lui arrachait la tête.

Je fis ce qu'on attendait de moi, et une fois de plus les derniers souvenirs d'un vampire m'assaillirent, je dus attendre pendant que Félix l'interrogeait puis renvoyer ce fantôme là où était sa place. Cet acte était une épreuve pour moi, j'emmagasinais des souvenirs et des émotions qui n'étaient pas les miens et il me fallait toujours plusieurs jours pour faire le tri.

Une fois le travail achevé, Félix prit le chemin de Volterra pour mettre Aro au courant de ce qu'ils avaient appris, et Démétri m'accompagna pour que je puisse chasser et reprendre des forces. La chasse aux humains était aussi interdite en France, mais qu'importe.

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Mercredi 9 octobre 15:30 Amphithéâtre __Oliver Williamson, Université de New York_

Plus de nouvelles de Bella depuis jeudi soir, après mon départ de la bibliothèque. Étais-ce qu'inquiétant ? Wright l'avait remarqué mais s'était gardé d'en faire la remarque … A la fin de son cours, j'allais le voir.

- Monsieur, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Bella depuis jeudi et elle ne semble pas être venue en cours depuis …

- Elle m'a averti au début de l'année qu'elle risquait d'être souvent absente, mais que généralement ça ne durait pas plus d'une semaine .. Je suppose que tu ne dois pas t'en faire … C'est une grande fille, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire bienveillant. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aurait abandonné comme ça, sans te le dire.

- Alors je ne m'inquiéterais plus.

- Elle a certainement de bonnes raisons de ne pas être là. - Voyant que j'allais répondre il dit : Mais je crois bien que ces raisons ne te regardent pas Edward !

- Je n'allais pas lui demander Monsieur.

- Très bien, maintenant je dois te laisser. A demain.

Évidemment si l'élève absent avait été humain, il aurait été permis de s'inquiéter ... mais non, les humains ne s'inquiètent pas de ce que font les vampires.

_Jeudi 10 octobre 16:15 Entrée de l'université_

A la fin de ma journée, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre le métro, un homme d'une trentaine d'années m'accosta, et me tendit la main. Froid, peau pâle, beauté inhumaine... Vampire.

- Bonjour, Edward je suis Carlisle Cullen, se présenta le vampire blond. Je me suis permit de t'attendre, puis-je te parler un instant ?

Pourquoi ces vampires ressemblent-ils toujours à des putains de mannequins ? Je répondis à sa question par l'affirmative, il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir.

- Ma famille et moi venons d'arriver et j'ai récemment pris le poste de professeur de biologie à l'université. En fait, je ne suis pas venu m'installer à New York innocemment, je souhaitais reprendre contact avec une amie. Et d'après le professeur Wright, tu serais son partenaire d'anthropologie. J'espérais la trouver aujourd'hui, mais ton enseignant m'a dit qu'elle s'était absentée et ne s'était pas présentée à ses cours depuis la semaine dernière. Sais-tu si elle reviendra ?

- Monsieur Wright dit que oui, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous donner plus d'informations, de toute façon je ne sais presque rien à propos d'elle.

- Je comprends, mais si tu la vois pourras-tu lui donner mon nom et lui dire que je suis à New York.

- Vous ne lui causerez pas d'ennuis n'est-ce pas ?

En même temps s'il lui en voulait il ne me l'aurait pas dit, mais quelque chose me disait qu'on pouvait faire confiance au professeur Cullen.

- Je suis juste un ami qui n'a pas vu Bella depuis presque un siècle, j'ai peiné à retrouver sa trace. Elle me manque beaucoup et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle est devenue ces dernières années.

Un siècle ! Elle est plus vieille que je ne le pensais. Mon pauvre Edward t'as le béguin pour une centenaire. J'espère que cet homme ne lui attirerait pas de problème. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il mente.

- Je lui ferais part de votre message, mais je ne vous garantis rien. Et puis si elle ne revient pas...

- Merci quand même, dit-il en souriant. Je pense qu'elle reviendra. Voici ma carte. Au-revoir Edward.

- Au revoir.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, me laissant planté là. Ce vampire m'inspirait confiance, il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent, et semblait très habitué aux humains. Je commençais à avoir l'expérience des vampires, et celui-ci était encore différent. Là où Santiago et Félix étaient sanguinaires, Bella était plus calme et civilisée quant à ce Cullen, tout comme elle il paraissait être plutôt urbain et proche des humains. Et il m'avait paru beaucoup plus chaleureux que ne l'avait été Bella aux premiers abords. Son regard était … étrangement normal, et surtout, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges …

_Point de vue Isabella Swan_

_Mercredi 16 octobre 19:30 Appartement de Bella Swan, Manhattan_

Enfin de retour, j'allais pouvoir reprendre les cours … En espérant ne revoir aucun Volturi avant un moment, mais il n'était pas rare qu'Aro est besoin de moi, et je n'étais pas en droit de refuser.

Une fois de plus, la nuit tombait sur la ville, je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide et regardait à mes pieds les lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre, les voitures circuler … Un peu plus loin je pouvais voir Central Park et entendre les bruit de la nuit dans les arbres, ils se mélangeaient à ceux que produisaient la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Relever ce vampire avait été éprouvant, mes idées n'étaient pas encore très claires … Ses souvenirs notamment les derniers hantaient encore mes pensées … Je ne serais pas totalement normale pendant encore quelques jours. Des sortes de flashes m'apparaissaient régulièrement, alors parfois j'étais dans le vague.

Je pus admirer le lever du soleil, mais la journée serait encore brumeuse, vers six heures je décidais d'aller me préparer. En récupérant mon téléphone portable, je vis que j'avais de nombreux messages textes d'Edward : «Désolé d'être parti comme ça. Tu m'excuses ?», «On se revoit quand pour continuer ?», «Fait moi au moins signe si tu pars définitivement.» .. et quelques autres.

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète de savoir où j'étais, ni de prévenir quelqu'un quand je partais. Il faudrait que je m'excuse, mais au regard de la réaction qu'avait eu Edward lorsque j'avais rattrapé le livre, il n'avait peut-être pas très envie de me parler. Sauf que s'il n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne m'aurait _pas _envoyé ces messages . . . Je suis complètement embrouillée.

L'heure de partir arriva enfin, je sortis rapidement de l'immeuble et décida de partir à pied ce matin. M'assurant que personne ne me regardait j'accélérais au maximum, slalomant aisément entre les passants. Aucun d'eux ne me voyait, j'avais toujours été très rapide.

Évidemment j'arrivais en avance pour mon premier cours du matin, je cherchais une place tranquille loin des quelques élèves déjà installés. Dix minutes avant le début du cours, alors que la salle s'était bien remplie, Edward entra dans l'amphithéâtre. Il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi mais il m'ignora, ce qui me surprit. Il dépassa la rangée où je me trouvais et posa ses affaires non loin de Ben et Angela, laquelle m'avait fait signe en entrant.

Apparemment il était atteint de violentes sautes d'humeurs... les messages qu'il m'avait envoyé semblaient montrer qu'il avait envi que je revienne, mais maintenant que j'étais là, il m'ignorait.

J'étais vraiment curieuse de comprendre pourquoi ce garçon quelque peu solitaire était si étrange.

Pendant le cours, j'entendis mon portable vibrer dans mon sac :

«Nouveau SMS : Edward» - «_Un certain Carlisle Cullen est venu me voir, il te cherche, il est venu à New York exprès, c'est le nouveau professeur de Biologie demande à Wright il le connait_».

Alors maintenant, au lieu de venir me parler, il m'envoie des messages... C'est la meilleure.

J'allais lui répondre et demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu me parler mais il m'envoya :

«C'était impoli de ne pas te le dire en personne, désolé ; tu me diras quand tu es libre pour qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ?»

Je répondis rapidement «Ok»

Quelques secondes après que j'eus expédiée la réponse, un nouveau message s'afficha :

«Tu m'attends à la fin du cours ? Je te donnerais sa carte de visite»

Je me tournais vers lui, et remarquais qu'il me regardait, je lui fis signe que oui je l'attendrais à la fin.

* * *

**Donc nous revoilà, moi je trouve ça intrigant non ? Qu'est ce qui cloche chez cette pauvre Belli-Bella ?**

**Mon dieu mais quel âge peut-elle bien avoir ? Vos suppositions ?**

**A bientôt, (probablement très bientôt). **

**Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Excuses et fleurs

**_Salut, voici déjà la suite, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont trouvé des erreurs sur le chapitre précédent, j'avais oublié de le recorriger sur papier … Bref, voici le chapitre suivant, il est prêt pour quoi attendre ? J'ai moi aussi hâte qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet…Vous allez pouvoir assister à des petites retrouvailles …Bell a va encore s'amuser à taquiner Edward, mais quel âge a-t-elle ? Je sais que c'est aussi énervant pour vous ) Bon il faut bien qu'ils se rapprochent un peu, ils sont amis, donc ne soyez pas étonnés par la … drôle de boutade qu'Edward lance dès le début … :)_**

* * *

_Chapitre Huit_

**« Je passe mon temps à faire des excuses... » Ed.M.**

**« des fleurs Bella ! que des fleurs ! » C.C.**

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Vendredi 18 octobre 18:00 cour intérieure de l'Université_

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, c'était vraiment malpoli … Surtout que tu n'as rien fait de mal... C'est juste ... j'avais l'impression qu'on était amis ... alors j'aurais pensé que tu me préviendrais que tu revenais en cours …

- J'ai vu les messages ... je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, ni d'avoir des amis … alors je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire … dit-elle, penaude.

- C'est pas grave, répondis-je en souriant.

- Alors tu m'expliques pour Carlisle ? Pourquoi il est venu te voir ?

- Bah .. Je suppose que Wright lui a dit qu'on se parlait un peu ... il a dû penser que j'aurais plus d'informations … que je saurais où te trouver ... enfin quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a donné sa carte.

Je lui tendis le morceau de carton.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de revoir une amie de longue date... Une amie qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis _un siècle ..., _j'accentuais bien le mot.

- Professeur de Biologie, c'est tout lui, s'exclama Bella sans vraiment m'écouter. J'ai vu Carlisle pour la dernière fois en 1925 précisément. Il finit par perdre la notion du temps le pauvre, dit-elle en ricanant. Tu aimerais savoir quel âge j'ai : pas vrai ? me taquina-t-elle ensuite.

- J'aimerais savoir si je dois te prendre un abonnement en maison de retraite …

Pas gentil, gentil ça … Elle l'a bien mérité !

- Tout dépend de si tu tiens aux personnes ce cette maison de retraite, murmura-t-elle.

Je levais un sourcil, perplexe. Imaginer la fille de mes rêves en train de poursuivre un vieillard en fauteuil roulant dans le couloir d'une maison de retraite avait quelque chose de tue-l'amour.

- Désolé, j'ai tendance à me laisser aller … avec toi, s'excusa Bella. C'est le genre de remarque qu'on fait entre vampires, pas quand les humains sont là...

- Tu vas joindre le professeur Cullen ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle éclata de rire subitement.

- Pas la peine, il m'a senti il arrive, dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle avait l'air très contente de le revoir, dans ce cas pourquoi avait-elle attendue un siècle ? J'allais m'en aller, mais elle me retint par le bras.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Sa famille est avec lui, si tu es là je suppose qu'ils te seront reconnaissant d'avoir servi d'agent de liaison.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et je sentis que je rougissais. Cette fille me ferait perdre la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle me désigna un groupe qui avançait rapidement vers nous. Carlisle Cullen était parmi eux, l'éternel cartable en cuir de professeur à la main. Sa famille, je supposais, était composée de cinq vampires, trois femmes et deux hommes, sans compter le professeur. Celui-ci s'avança vers une Bella souriante.

- Le temps m'a duré sans toi Bella.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi Carlisle, toi aussi. Je suis désolé pour …

- Ne t'en fais pas … tu m'expliqueras plus tard, ne gâchons pas ce moment …

De quoi ils parlent là ? _(Note : Comme Edward, là vous êtes sensés ne rien comprendre …c'est normal … )_

Bella se tourna vers les cinq autres vampires, une petite femme aux cheveux caramel se jeta presque sur elle pour la serrer elle aussi dans ses bras, et lui confia quelque chose à l'oreille, que je ne pus entendre. Je commençais à me sentir légèrement de trop.

- Je suppose que nous avons tous beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. Mais peut-être ne devrions-nous pas rester ici...

Effectivement, les trois-quarts des étudiants présents observaient la scène. En même temps, ce genre de choses n'arrive pas tous les jours. Bella se tourna vers moi.

- Voici Edward, mon coéquipier pour cette année.

Les vampires me saluèrent rapidement, et je me sentis un peu mal. Le grand costaud réprima un sourire amusé en me voyant me dandiner sur place.

- Je devrais peut-être y aller, j'ai cours dans deux minutes.

- D'accord, on se voit demain en anthropo.

Elle m'adressa un sourire et à mon tour je lui dis «à demain». Puis je rentrais dans le bâtiment, alors qu'eux s'éloignèrent.

_(Note : Petite précision, Esmé ne va pas à la fac, vous pouvez si vous le voulez lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, sinon vous pouvez faire comme moi et juste décider que si elle est là, elle est là.)_

PDV Bella Swan

_Vendredi 18 octobre 10:20 Villa des Cullen, périphérie de New York._

_- _Et bien Carlisle, on dirait que cette fois tu as vraiment rompu avec la solitude ! M'exclamais-je.

Il me décocha son habituel sourire enjoué.

Mon ami … - il semblait que je pouvais toujours prétendre à ce titre - avait fait l'acquisition d'une immense villa aux abords de New York, pour abriter sa, désormais, grande famille. Durant le trajet j'étais montée avec Carlisle et Esmé, tandis que les autres avaient suivi dans une autre voiture ; nous n'avions donc pas encore étés présentés. En descendant du véhicule, je sentis les yeux du docteur, ou plutôt professeur se poser sur moi, des yeux heureux, interrogateurs, mais aussi légèrement déçus. J'avais honte de mes erreurs, et de l'avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouvelles. J'avais certes mes raisons, ils les connaissaient maintenant. A son regard doré, j'avais compris qu'il avait deviné et qu'il ne me tenait pas rigueur de mon «absence».

_(Note : Je sais je vous embête, mais j'ai envie de dire : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a __**encore**__ fait ?)_

L'autre voiture nous avait suivis de près et elle était déjà là. Une vampirette en sorti en trombe et se jeta à mon cou, pour me poser une bise sur chaque joue. J'affichais un air perplexe, et Carlisle éclata de rire.

- Bella voici Alice, qui brûle de te rencontrer depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'année, au minimum. Elle était terriblement frustrée de ne pas avoir de visions de toi et d'être incapable de te localiser.

Visions ? Une médium ?

La dénommé Alice me sourit toujours accrochée à mon cou, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Quant à moi je me sentis un peu gênée de savoir qu'ils me cherchaient depuis si longtemps.

- Tu t'es laissé désirer aussi. Je suis Emmett, se présenta le grand brun baraqué qui tenait la main de Rosalie.

Emmett avait l'air étonnamment gentil malgré sa carrure d'ours, il dégageait une étonnante joie de vivre. Je connaissais déjà Rosalie, puisque Carlisle l'avait transformé peu de temps avant que je ne les quitte. Néanmoins nous n'avions jamais été de grandes amies, nos caractères ne s'accordaient pas. Elle me salua sans grande ferveur, mais ne se montra pas non plus désagréable. Ce qui me surprit soit qu'elle ait choisi de rester avec un homme aussi différent d'elle que l'étaient le feu et la glace.

La petite Alice m'attrapa par la main et me présenta au grand blond couvert de cicatrices.

- Voici Jasper.

Je su en entendant sa manière de prononcer le prénom qu'il était son compagnon. Il me sourit franchement, et soudain l'évidence me frappa. Je connaissais ce vampire.

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés, lui dis-je.

- 1899, Mexico, précisa-t-il. Je me surprends de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Une expédition punitive en Amérique du Sud, pendant les guerres de vampires. Par chance, son clan y avait échappé.

J'hochais la tête.

- Tu es parti en fin de compte... fis-je, en faisant allusion à son ancien clan.

- Je ne supportais plus l'ambiance... tous ces morts... cette violence.

Je me souvenais bien mieux de la chef de clan que de Jasper, je n'avais guère fait attention à lui à l'époque. Il n'était qu'un vague souvenir, un homme effacé à deux pas derrière sa chef de clan. Maria avait eu le bon sens, de rester le plus discrète possible, et d'entrainer ses vampires à se fondre dans la masse. C'est ce qui les avait sauvés lorsque la quasi-totalité des Volturi s'était rendu là-bas. Moi comprise, j'avais coordonné une petite partie des troupes d'Aro.

- Une vraie boucherie... J'ai quitté les Volturi deux ans plus tard.

Repenser au passé semblait affecter le vampire blond, tout comme cela m'attristait aussi. Alice lui pris la main et dit :

- C'est loin maintenant, tu es avec nous…

- Mes combats ont laissé leurs cicatrices, lui dit-il doucement.

Comme les miens avaient laissé les leurs. Aussi bien physiques que mentales.

Le reste de la journée se déroula d'une manière plus joyeuse. Les nouveaux Cullen étaient tous très gentils, et chacun m'acceptait. J'appris qu'Alice avait des visions du futur, et qu'ainsi elle avait vu Jasper dans le sien. Elle fut contente d'apprendre qu'elle ne déraillait pas et qu'il était totalement normal qu'elle soit incapable de voir mon avenir. Bien que Carlisle l'ai mise en garde, elle était restée persuadée que quelque chose clochait chez elle.

Lui possédait un don d'empathie, ce qui m'étonna fut que lors de la rencontre entre son ancien clan et Aro, le vieux vampire ne lui ait pas proposé de joindre ses rangs. Lorsque je posais la question, il me dit qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite compris que ce qu'il faisait était un don, et qu'il avait fallu qu'il attendre de quitter le sud pour s'apercevoir des possibilités réelles qu'il lui offrait.

Emmett se révéla être un bon bagarreur, qui trouva amusant de me défier avant de se faire mettre la raclée de son éternité. Le pauvre ne s'avoua pas vaincu et promis qu'un jour il me clouerait au sol. Pendant ce temps Rosalie gardait un œil sur lui et sur moi, elle ressemblait à un bull-dog surveillant sa progéniture. Jasper se contentant de nous regarder, et lorsque je balançais Emmett au sol, il demanda à prendre sa place. Le combat s'avéra plus serré, Jasper ayant l'habitude de combattre. Mais malgré sa ruse, j'avais plus d'expérience, nous débroussaillâmes tout de même une partie de la lisière de la forêt, au grand mécontentement d'Esmé, qui nous réprimanda. La petite Alice proposa avec un enthousiasme déconcertant que nous allions tous plus tard acheter de nouvelles espèces d'arbre pour replanter …

Nous conversâmes ensuite pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, évoquant le passé, le présent, le futur, les humains et surtout le nouveau statut des vampires depuis la grande révélation. L'annonce de l'existence des vampires avait eu l'effet d'une bombe il y a quelques années, pendant un certain temps nous avions été très à la mode … Jusqu'à ce que les hommes se rendent compte du réel danger que nous représentions. Ils avaient créés des lois pour nous contrôler, des restrictions … Peu de vampires s'y pliaient, mais les humains n'avaient pas encore trouvés comment nous anéantir eux-mêmes, si ce n'est engager des membres de notre espèce comme mercenaires … C'est ce que l'État américain avait fait. Être un vampire aux États-Unis était presque une folie. Les lois étaient devenues terriblement contraignantes et ces « vampires mercenaires » avaient fait fuir la quasi-totalité de la communauté vampirique du pays. Ce qui d'ailleurs m'arrangeait bien. Les Cullen quant à eux, avaient la chance de bénéficier d'un statut particulier. Malheureusement désormais Carlisle ne pouvait plus pratiquer la médecine – sa passion - il s'était donc rabattu sur l'enseignement. C'était par pur hasard qu'il avait reconnu mon odeur en arrivant en ville, ils espéraient tous me rencontrer ou me revoir sans être capable de me contacter.

- Les vampires ont déserté le pays quand ils ont appris qu'il leur fallait désormais aller à l'hôpital chercher des pochettes de sang … C'est à ce moment-là que je suis revenue à New York, c'est idéal pour être tranquille.

- Tu te tiens au régime plastique, plaisanta Emmett.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce nom, mais oui, j'ai un frigo rempli de pochettes de sang.

- Et si quelqu'un tombe dessus ?

Aucun risque, le dernier humain à avoir pénétré chez moi était le plombier lors de l'installation de la tuyauterie.

- Ton « ami » Edward est-il au courant ? Demanda Rosalie en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais en quoi ça le concerne ? m'étonnais-je. Il se doute bien que je ne mange pas des fleurs …

- Je pensais qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre lui et toi … Il te dévore du regard ... et toi aussi, sans jeu de mot.

- Il est humain Rosalie !

La blonde en question avait toujours affirmé son caractère de dominante envers moi, et j'avais bien vite su qui portait la culotte dans son couple. Lorsque nous vivions ensemble avec Carlisle et Esmé, elle avait maintes fois tenté de prouver qu'elle était meilleure que moi en tout, et y avait partiellement réussi. Je la comparais à Alice, alors qu'Alice se contentait de parler de tout et de rien, Rosalie évoquait immédiatement les sujets plus triviaux, aussi ne fus-je pas surprise qu'elle parle d'Edward. Il représentait l'élément différent de ma vie ces temps-ci. L'intrus, qui n'avait rien à voir avec mon monde, mais qui n'était pas non plus totalement à part. Qu'elle puisse néanmoins envisager qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous me provoqua plus une sorte de choc que de la réelle surprise. Notre relation était un peu ambiguë, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour maintenir une sorte de distance lorsque je sentais qu'il brûlait de se rapprocher.

- Et alors, tu sais te contrôler non ? Il est craquant pour un mortel en plus !

- Je ne suis pas encore tombée assez bas pour jouer les succubes, répliquais-je sèchement.

- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien la nuance … Je ne te dis pas de sauter sur tous les hommes que tu vois non plus …

Edward avait beau être adorable, il restait quand même un humain qui pouvait espérer mieux qu'un cadavre. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles en attendant. Elle avait toujours jugé mon passé et mon comportement, et continuait aujourd'hui.

- De toute façon que je lui plaise ou non … et il mérite mieux que moi … Et puis nous n'avons pas à avoir cette conversation. - je me tournais vers Esmé - Je vais m'en aller, je dois me changer, et me préparer pour mon cours de tout à l'heure.

- Bien sûr Bella, reviens vite.

- A bientôt Esmé, au-revoir à tous, fis-je en récupérant mes affaires.

Je vis nettement le regard assassin que la si gentille et maternelle femme de Carlisle envoya à Rosalie. « Si les regards pouvaient tuer … » Esmé pouvait être terrifiante si elle le voulait… comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'habitude d'arbitrer et de compter les points entre Rose et moi, mais je remarquai que notre conversation houleuse et la manière froide dont nous nous parlions surprit les nouveaux venus. Notamment Emmett qui lança un regard interrogatif à sa femme. Apparemment aucun d'eux ne savaient qu'elle et moi avions des difficultés à converser, voir même à rester dans une même pièce…

Je fis mes aurevoirs à tout le monde et Alice me promit qu'ils viendraient me voir bientôt où que sinon nous nous croiserions à l'Université puisqu'eux aussi y étaient. Carlisle déplora que je ne sois pas dans son cours et je lui répondis que je serais ravie de venir y assister un de ces jours. En riant il me promit qu'il me garderait une place lors des dissections. Voyant que je ne riais pas il ajouta exaspéré : « de fleurs Bella ! On ne dissèque que des fleurs ». Voir qu'il était toujours aussi gamin malgré son âge plus que respectable me fis pousser un soupir dépité, et je lui fis un signe de la main avant de partir.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous de ces petites retrouvailles ? Et d'évidemment l'énorme Scoop qui vient de tomber ... Qui l'aurait cru, une Bella Volturi ! Même moi je n'en crois pas mes yeux :) J'espère que je n'ai emmêlé personne, et que vous arrivez à suivre :) **

**Outch Rosalie a touché un point sensible vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Vous avez vu que Bella s'excuse auprès de Carlisle, mais de quoi ?**

**J'ai ajouté un brin d'humour (j'espère) à Carlisle, je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu froid et mou ... **

**Bref trêve de parlotes, j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi j'ai aimé écrire cela ;) A la semaine prochaine cette fois !**

**Bye ! _(N'oubliez pas la review, c'est fou ce que j'adore ça :D)_**


	9. Chapter 9 :  Comme quoi

**Salut, figurez vous que j'ai failli vous remettre le chapitre précédent x) ... Alala ... je fais des bêtises ces temps-ci ... Mais bon, si vous voulez découvrir ce que fait Edward pendant que Bella est chez les Cullen, c'est ici, maintenant et tout de suite :)**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas, et merci encore pour vos chaleureux commentaires ça fait super super super super super plaisir :) **

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

**« Comme quoi, vomir partout à ses avantages ». Ed.M.**

Point de vue d'Edward Masen

_Vendredi 18 octobre 14:00 Université, cours de sociologie._

Abrutissant, tout bonnement ennuyeux. Personne n'avait encore fait pire que ces cours de socio. A vous déprimer pour une semaine. Le prof discourait sur tout un tas de faits sociaux sans intérêts pendant que des élèves dormaient, mangeaient ou jouaient au flipper. C'était bête de gaspiller deux heures de son temps pour entendre des stupidités pareilles. La vie est précieuse, j'avais failli perdre la mienne alors j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Mais je comprenais les envies de suicide de ceux qui avaient cet imbécile depuis trois ou quatre ans... On s'étonne que le taux de suicide des jeunes augmente depuis le début du millénaire, il suffit de regarder les atrocités qu'on nous oblige à écouter pour en comprendre les raisons. Le genre de cours qui vous dégoute des études ; mais j'avais promis à ma mère que je continuerais coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je jetais un œil à ma droite et vit Ben perdu dans la contemplation d'Angela qui elle, surfait tranquillement sur le net. J'allumai moi aussi mon ordinateur, et consultai mes mails, ce qui m'occupa cinq minutes tout au plus. Je décidais de m'atteler à mes devoirs avant de me souvenir que je n'avais pas emporté les polycopiés requis.

L'heure restante allez être très longue si je ne trouvais pas rapidement une occupation. Je me connectais au réseau de l'université et me mis à effectuer des recherches au hasard, après un rapide passage par le site de Central Park, et celui du New York Times me revins en mémoire ma «presque rencontre» avec ces vampires. Je finis par taper «vampires» sur le web. S'ouvrit alors une quantité impressionnante de publicités : bar à vampires, pochettes de sang, transformation en vampire payante ! .. En gros à peu près tout est n'importe quoi … J'étais à la recherche d'un site fiable … Pour trouver je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, j'avais un vampire pour amie, - ou presque - , peut-être une page indiquait-elle comment bien me comporter avec elle … En tout cas me renseigner un peu m'aiderais, je ne connaissais pas grand chose au sujet.

Je suivis quelques liens avant de tomber sur quelque chose de correct : «Vampires : caractéristiques et hiérarchie». Je parcourus rapidement la page intégrant des informations à la va-vite : «peau brillante au soleil, yeux rouges et noirs, force surhumaine ..».

Le dernier article attira mon attention : «La force moyenne d'un vampire d'âge moyen n'a pas été évaluée avec précision, on estime qu'un spécimen de gabarit moyen serait dans la capacité de soulever un poids de plus de cinq tonnes, et serait capable d'absorber un choc équivalent à celui d'une collision avec un TGV à pleine vitesse».

C'est une blague ? «Un spécimen de gabarit moyen ?». «Un poids de cinq tonnes ?».

Mes yeux descendirent immédiatement vers la suite : «Vitesse».

«Encore une fois les données n'ont pas pu être évalués avec précision, mais on suppose que la vitesse moyenne d'un vampire mature en pleine course serait de quatre-vingt à cent kilomètres par heure».

Qu'est-ce qu'ils considèrent comme un vampire mature ? Plus je lisais plus j'étais avide d'en savoir plus, il était possible que le contenu ne soit qu'un ramassis de conneries mais ça m'intriguait. Il aurait été plus sûr de demander à Bella de m'éclairer … Ou pas.

«Vampires nouveaux-nés par opposition à vampires matures», fut le prochain sujet qui m'attira. J'appris qu'un vampire nouveau-né était âgé de moins d'un an, et qu'on pouvait considérer un vampire comme mature lorsqu'il était capable de se glisser parmi les humains sans leur sauter dessus, du moins pour le temps de sa chasse». Je savais que Bella avait plus d'un siècle, était-elle capable de soulever une voiture dans chaque main et d'arrêter un train elle aussi ?

Des bêtises sans aucun doute, j'allais refermer et suivre le cours mais la rubrique «hiérarchie» m'intrigua. «Un clan de vampires italiens permettent à l'ordre d'être maintenu en place». Pas un mot de plus. J'ignorais que les vampires pouvaient avoir un gouvernement, et ne jugeant pas la question trop dérangeante je me promis de demander à mon vampire préféré… - ou pas.

L'après-midi passa trop lentement. Étonnamment je guettais le retour de Bella, j'avais vraiment envie d'en savoir plus, mais j'étais pratiquement sûr de me dégonfler au moment opportun.

Elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas de la journée d'ailleurs, préférant rester avec ses «amis». La notion d'amitié entre vampire était presque étrange pour moi, Bella était une solitaire et je pensais que les autres l'étaient aussi, mais apparemment pas si on en jugeait de la «famille» du professeur.

D'ailleurs quelque chose clochait chez eux, ils étaient différent de Bella ou des deux vampires qui m'avaient poursuivi. Tout était dans le regard … leurs yeux étaient d'un jaune ocre… Et j'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi …

En sortant de cours, Ben m'avait invité à venir chez lui pour travailler, j'acceptais n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, de plus j'avais besoin de retravailler mes cours. Nous consacrâmes environ une heure à notre travail mais le reste du temps ne fut que rires et parties de jeux vidéo. Mike et Eric vinrent nous rejoindre en tout début de soirée, et c'est devant un film d'horreur que nous finîmes notre soirée. Lorsque je rentrais enfin chez moi, de vagues images de sang et de monstres flottaient encore dans ma tête.

La nuit fut longue et rythmée par de nombreux rêves insensés, je n'avais jamais été impressionnable à ce point, mais je m'éveillais en sueur plusieurs fois en proie à d'horribles mauvais rêves. Bien que j'eusse conscience de rêver, les images qui s'imposaient à moi étaient terrifiantes. Se mêlaient ma course-poursuite avec Félix et Santiago, mes recherches sur le net et des images que mon esprit avait associé à Bella. Je la voyais me poursuivre à travers les bois, riant de ma faiblesse ; elle avait deux grandes canines ensanglantées dans la bouche … Je la voyais ensuite arrachant des têtes, éventrant, éviscérant des élèves de mon cours de sociologie. Même le prof y passait, ok … bien fait pour lui. Son visage ce transforma en celui de Carlisle Cullen qui me sourit d'un air carnassier et me dit : «Pauvre petit humain, tu es tombée dans mes filets ...». Et le visage devient celui de l'horrible victime du film. Cette fois-là je m'étais éveillé en sursaut, cherchant d'éventuelles traces de sang autour de moi.

Ma fatigue était telle que je me rendormis malgré la peur de ces rêves, un bébé m'apparut alors que moi j'étais incapable de bouger. Le bambin se transforma peu à peu, prenant les traits d'une toute petite fille aux yeux marron. Les traits changèrent encore une fois, la même enfant était là, un peu plus âgée cette fois-ci, ses boucles marrons voletant autour d'elle alors qu'elle remuait. Je compris que j'assistais à une évolution dans l'âge. Néanmoins j'ignorais ce que cela signifiait. L'enfant grandit et laissa place à une toute jeune fille, aux portes de l'adolescence. Puis rapidement elle devint une jeune femme et je reconnus Bella - humaine. Le rêve ne s'arrêta pas là, elle commença à vieillir, et était de plus en plus belle. La maturité la gagna, puis la vieillesse commença à s'insinuer dans ses traits, elle prit peu à peu le visage d'une vieille femme. En un instant la mort vint la prendre et tout se stoppa. Je crus que mon songe s'arrêtait là, mais l'évolution continua, et le corps de Bella n'échappa pas au temps qui ronge. La peau se colla à ses os épousant leurs formes, le corps devint rapidement un cadavre en décomposition sous mes yeux, m'arrachant de violents frissons, les chairs, les muscles mis à nus, tout cela me donnait des nausées. Au bout de quelques instants de cet abominable spectacle il ne resta plus que des ossements, qui à leur tour devinrent poussière et furent balayés par le vent. Une légère fumée tournoyait encore à l'emplacement jadis occupé par le cadavre. La brume s'épaissit et virevolta en blanchissant. Le vent se déchaina et balaya mon visage, emmenant avec lui cette poussière blanchâtre, droit sur moi.

Je me réveillais, transpirant, le cœur au bord des lèvres et dus aller vomir. Les nausées n'avaient pas été que dans ce rêve insensé qui pourtant était le plus horrible de toute mon existence. J'étais trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ces idioties, alors je fermais la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte et retournais me coucher bouleversé, retourné mais aussi effaré par ce rêve stupide…pourtant si réel.

Je ne fermai pas les yeux de la nuit, mon estomac força son contenu à se vider plusieurs fois, et continua même quand je n'eus plus que de la bile à vomir. Je passais le reste de la nuit dans un demi-sommeil à décortiquer ces rêves.

Mon esprit avait fait un étrange mélange de ma vie actuelle, où le paranormal était entré en trombe, de mes recherches sur internet et de ce film d'horreur. Mon subconscient avait tenu à me montrer que la voie sur laquelle je m'engageais était minée. Je me rendis compte que j'avais idéalisé Bella, et l'avais placé dans le rôle du gentil vampire, mais cette nuit m'avait montré que je faisais fausse route, et que malgré quelle m'est sauvée, Bella n'étais peut-être pas si différente de ses comparses vampires. Et ensuite, il m'avait fait voir que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de ce qui aurait dû être un tas de poussière. Ma conscience avait souvent raison, et mes rêves se révélaient être très justes.

Mais malgré ce qu'ils voulaient me prouver, comment y croire ?

_Samedi 19 octobre 9h00 Chambre d'Edward Masen._

Le week-end à quelque chose de vivifiant. La majorité du temps. C'est idéal pour sortir lorsqu'il fait beau. En automne, les feuilles tombent, il ne fait pas encore trop froid et on peut rester un peu dehors le soir. L'hiver pointe son nez, alors parfois il faut se réchauffer autour du feu, et il est si agréable de partager un chocolat chaud avec des amis.

Voilà le programme de rêve : pas de devoirs, quelques restes de chaleur, on sort en tee-shirt, on va se promener au parc, on rigole sur les pelouses.

Bah cette fois ci c'est raté. Mon samedi était mal parti … Déjà, j'étais sensé aller en cours ce matin, et cela m'était impossible vu mon état. Je téléphonais au secrétariat et leur fit part de mon absence. Bref … Une journée parfaite :

- Je suis bel et bien malade.

- Eric, Ben et Mike sont malades aussi. Epidémie.

- Angela est à l'autre bout du pays pour un enterrement. _Youpi…_

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour faire venir le médecin ou me payer des médicaments.

- Je n'ai personne pour prendre mes cours de ce matin.

- J'ai des nausées abominables et l'impression qu'un train est passé sur ma tête.

- Le frigo est vide de tout aliment préconisé en cas de gastro-entérite.

- Le piano est désaccordé.

- Plus de céréales.

- …

Je n'avais pas connu d'aussi belles journées depuis au moins ... un millénaire. Vous savez ces jours où tout semble s'être acharné contre vous... et ce malgré votre bonne volonté...

En fin de journée, j'étais toujours aussi mal malgré que j'eusse passé ma journée à dormir, sans cauchemars, pour essayer d'oublier ma nuit mouvementée.

C'était la première fois que j'étais malade depuis la mort de ma mère, et ça faisait du changement, plus personne pour vous apporter vos médicaments – si vous en avez- plus personne pour être aux petits soins avec vous. Lorsque votre maman est avec vous, votre rapidité de guérison est multipliée par quatre, parce qu'elle, sait que quand on a une gastro, il faut manger ceci, et éviter cela...

En fait, moi je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là... _Quoiqu'à force de trouver ce qui n'allait pas je finirais bien par trouver ce qui convenait …_

J'allais procéder à une petite recherche sur internet lorsqu'un coup discret à ma porte se fit entendre.

TOC, TOC…

Machinalement je criais d'entrer, n'étant pas en pleine forme - mais n'ayant pas non plus la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait-il bien être … Ma mère avait toujours dis que c'était imprudent de laisser sa porte ouverte, mais je n'avais jamais pris l'habitude de la verrouillé quand j'étais présent.

- Salut Edward !

« Comme quoi, vomir partout à ses avantages », pensais-je lorsque je reconnus la voix. La journée qui avait très mal débutée était en nette amélioration.

* * *

**Je sais je sais, c'est un peu court, j'aurais pu mettre deux chapitres en un, mais bon je suis entrain de tuer mon avance là :) j'ai plus que 5 chapitres de terminés, il faudrait que je m'y remette .. Mais bon y'a des jours où je pourrais écrire du matin au soir ... et d'autre où je fais que de la m**de en boîte. **

**Sinon ça vous plaît toujours ? Personne n'a perdu le fil ? Personne ne s'ennui ? **

**Une petite review ? ça fait toujours plaisir :) ça m'aide à bien avancer ! **

**Bref, à demain, ou à dans pas longtemps !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Le meilleur des remèdes

Chapitre 10

**Le meilleur des remèdes …**

Point de vue de Bella Swan

_Samedi 19 octobre 17:00 Appartement d'Edward Masen, Brooklyn._

- Salut Edward !

Un vampire se pointe à l'improviste, comment réagissez-vous ?

1 Vous hurlez.

2 Vous l'accueillez en lançant des cris de joie.

3 Vous êtes tellement surpris, que vous laissez tomber tout ce que vous tenez dans vos bras.

Apparemment Edward avait choisi l'option 3, il lâcha son ordinateur, qui malheureusement finit sa lente course en plein sur son pied. Les humains sont douillets, et ça ne doit pas être très agréable.

Et alors qu'il échappa un «ouille» sonore, son visage pris une telle expression surprise et endolorie, formant un mélange si adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de lui dire :

- Je suis désolée. Tout va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit-il en me lançant un regard que je pensais malheureux mais aussi perdu.

- Je me suis dit que personne n'était disponible pour te prendre ton travail, alors je suis venue te l'apporter, bonne nouvelle non ? Dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie. Je m'empressais d'ajouter : Le secrétariat à accepter de me donner ton adresse … J'aurais pu téléphoner …

Son estomac émit un gargouillement mouillé et il grimaça. L'épidémie de gastro-entérite, avait touché pas mal de monde cette semaine. Edward aussi apparemment. Il ramassa en vitesse l'ordinateur, s'excusa et partit en vitesse aux toilettes. En l'attendant, je jetais un œil autour de moi, avisant les livres qui trainaient un peu partout, le piano dans l'angle et le paquet de chips sur la table … Il n'avait quand même pas mangé des chips ? Il me semblait que si, le paquet venait d'avoir été entamé, normal que son estomac se montre récalcitrant désormais. Je déposais mes feuilles sur la petite table du côté cuisine, et m'approchais du piano droit. «Esmé Masen» y était inscrit, cet instrument appartenait donc à quelqu'un de sa famille, lorsque que j'effleurais une des touches d'ivoire, un son grinçant se répandit dans l'air. Dommage qu'un si bel instrument ne joue pas juste, pourtant quelques partitions entrouvertes étaient posées dessus. Edward était donc probablement pianiste ... Quoique … je ne savais même pas s'il vivait seul dans cet appartement. Humant l'air je ne détectais que ma propre odeur et la sienne : contaminée par sa maladie … Donc il était le seul habitant du petit appartement, entouré par ses seules pensées.

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique et couvert d'un fin film de transpiration. Surtout il irradiait de chaleur. Il s'assit sur le canapé et enfonça son visage dans l'accoudoir.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Tu as pris quelque chose pour faire descendre la température ?

- Euh ... Non …

Au bout de quelques secondes il essaya de se justifier :

- Généralement les cachets m'assomment...

- Il va te falloir un moment pour guérir sans médicaments Edward. Et puis dormir te fera du bien.

- Tant pis. De toute façon je ne me sens pas capable d'aller à la pharmacie sans vomir sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Tu peux faire venir un médecin aussi … Les humains font ça non ?

Il grommela. Et moi je ne connaissais pratiquement rien en habitudes humaines. Peut-être que Carlisle pourrait m'aider …

- Pour une simple gastro ? Il ne va rien me dire de plus que ce que je ne sais déjà !

- Aurais-tu peur des docteurs ? dis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

C'était bien connu, certains humains ont une sainte terreur des blouses blanches …

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas la peine c'est tout…

- Je ne prétends pas être experte en maladies humaines, mais je sais que parfois c'est plus grave que ça n'en a l'air. Donc il serait plus prudent de...

- Je ne veux pas ! Appeler un médecin n'est pas dans mes moyens ! Tu vois c'est dit maintenant ! J'habite dans le quartier le plus pourri de la ville, dans un immeuble qui tient à peine debout et je dois me crever pour payer le loyer ! Alors faire venir un médecin qui prend un prix exorbitant c'est pas possible tu vois ! s'énerva-t-il presque, en me coupant la parole.

Oula … Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là ! C'était bien la raison à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé du tout. Quand on a un compte en banques inépuisable, on finit par oublier la valeur de l'argent. Néanmoins la façon dont il me parla me déplu, bien que je sache qu'il était malade et n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse … ou ici ses difficultés financières.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Mais ... ma mère est morte il y a quelques mois, et c'est seulement grâce à ma bourse et mon job du soir que j'arrive à m'en sortir, ça ne me permet pas d'extras … s'excusa-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans un coussin.

- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui devrais. Je ne pensais pas que tu …

Comment terminer cette phrase sans le vexer … Je fis le tour de la table et m'agenouillais près du canapé du côté de sa tête.

- Ne proteste pas, mais je vais quand même aller te chercher quelque chose à la pharmacie d'accord ?

- Je te jure que ça va ! Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, pas la peine d'alourdir ma dette … dit-il en se rallongeant dans le canapé, le visage tiré.

- Alors là je suis vexée répondis-je d'une voix douce. Tu ne me dois absolument rien. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier de me supporter ! Tu affrontes mes bizarreries en ne disant presque rien … Tu me traites quasiment comme si j'étais humaine … Et ça a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux … Et puis je t'écoute tu vois, j'aurais pu faire venir Carlisle aussi, je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait ça gracieusement …

- Il est prof de bio …

- Oui mais avant il était médecin, seulement il ne peut plus exercer, les vampires dans les hôpitaux … bref. On lui a refusé de continuer à pratiquer la chirurgie.

- Un vampire chirurgien … souffla-t-il. C'est quoi la norme vampirique …

- Va savoir … C'est vrai que tu as rencontré le gratin de la bizarrerie …

Il hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux. Je me décidais donc et sortis rapidement de l'appartement. La pharmacie était à l'autre bout de la rue, et après avoir demandé conseil au pharmacien, je ramenais de quoi le soulager. J'entrais de nouveau dans son petit studio, mais ne le trouvais pas. Il était reparti dans la salle de bain. Il reparut au bout de quelques instants, affaiblis. Voilà ce qu'un minuscule microbe pouvait faire à un humain en pleine forme. Triste constatation.

- Tu devrais prendre un de ces machins, dis-je en désignant les remèdes humains.

Il s'exécuta en grimaçant.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Y'a mieux.

- Je devrais peut-être te laisser … Si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cours, tu peux m'appeler.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'un détail me revint.

- Et aussi, évite les chips si tu as faim ; évite le gras en fait. Mange plutôt du riz ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Je n'allais pas me prendre pour sa mère non plus. Il me remercia et ajouta qu'il allait se coucher. Je partis rapidement et rentrai chez moi pour la nuit.

* * *

PDV Edward Masen

_Dimanche 20 octobre 11:00 Appartement d'Edward Cullen._

J'avais encore passé une très mauvaise nuit, mais avait fini par m'endormir au petit matin. Les médicaments avaient eu un peu d'effet et la fièvre s'était décidée à tomber. J'étais parti me coucher après le départ de Bella, mais n'avait pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle et à l'étrange intérêt qu'elle semblait me porter. Il me paraissait anormal qu'un vampire plus que centenaire s'occupe de la santé d'un humain dans mon genre et aille jusqu'à lui porter ses devoirs. Pourtant elle avait eu l'air vraiment concernée par mon état. Mais faisait-elle cela avec tous les humains de sa connaissance ? Elle me donnait parfois l'impression d'être plus mon ange gardien qu'un vampire immortel. Un ange gardien tombé du ciel pour me préserver de tout ce qui risquait de m'atteindre. Je ne savais pas à quel point je comptais pour elle, mais elle, comptait énormément pour moi depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'importance même si je faisais tout pour lui cacher. Ses petites attentions égayaient ma journée, et sa beauté rendait tout plus magnifique.

Souvent à l'instant où elle semblait le plus humaine un petit détail me rappeler qu'elle ne l'était plus et ça, c'était une épine dans mon pied. De toutes les femmes qui existent sur cette planète il avait fallu que je m'entiche de la moins accessible, j'aurais donné tout pour elle, et même plus … mais il restait une barrière entre nous qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber. J'étais intimement persuadé qu'il arriverait un moment où notre instable relation devrait passer d'un côté ou de l'autre, si elle n'était pas prête à amenuiser la distance entre nous deux je finirais par tourner fou.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi n'était pas un hasard, et je cherchais la raison. De son côté elle n'avait pas pu manquer de remarquer à quel point j'étais troublé en sa présence – mais qui ne l'était pas... Je sentais mon corps se réchauffer et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsqu'elle était près de moi. Nous n'avions partagés que quelques conversations, quelques heures de travail … mais mon attachement pour elle se faisait de plus en plus grand. Et j'avais besoin de la voir, sans pourtant oser l'appeler … ou même le lui révéler.

Mes précédents rêves m'avaient montré tout le coté inhumain de sa personnalité, mais j'étais désormais prêt à passer outre, qu'elle soit un vampire ou non n'avait plus d'importance. J'avais décidé que ça n'en aurait plus.

Mes réflexions et mes hésitations m'occupèrent une bonne partie de la journée de Samedi, sans compter que je devais rattraper le travail que j'avais en retard. J'admirais les feuilles qu'elle m'avait donné, des feuilles manuscrites. Habituellement elle ne notait rien en cours, avait-elle prise ces notes uniquement pour moi ? Je regardais les lettres fines tracées magnifiquement, régulières et parfaitement droites sur la feuille blanche. Moi qui écrivais comme un porc, et qui avait encore besoin de lignes … elle, écrivait d'une manière totalement personnelle, inimitable, une écriture qu'on ne retrouvait pas dans les logiciels de traitement de texte. La quantité de feuilles qu'elle avait remplies ce jour était impressionnante, je songeais qu'il me faudrait un jour ou l'autre laisser mon job au bar si la quantité de travail qu'on me demandait s'élevait trop.

Au bout d'un moment à travailler puis à tourner en rond j'avais envie de la voir, mais j'étais trop timide pour oser l'appeler... J'osais donc espérer qu'elle viendrait me voir, ou me téléphonerais … Était-ce présomptueux de croire qu'elle le ferait ?

Je recouvrais petit à petit mon énergie, et mes nausées s'espacèrent, le soir j'allais beaucoup mieux.


	11. Chapter 11 : Paperasse et Visite

**Salut, comment allez-vous ? **

**Après ce chapitre fort peu intéressant ... voici la suite ;) J'ai failli assassiner mon ordi lorsqu'il me l'a effacé à moitié écrit je me souviens ... donc y'a une partie qui sonne bizarre je trouve ... Bref, ça discute ça discute entre nos deux personnages ;) C'est bizarre j'ai eu l'impression que certaines d'entre vous étaient impatientes ... étrange non ? **

**De mon côté j'ai passer ma journée de dimanche dernier à écrire des choses bien pour dans très longtemps ... et des choses vraiment vraiment vraiment nulles, du genres de celle que je déteste lire ... Bon je vous ennuis je sais.**

**On se retrouve en bas il me semble ?**

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

**Paperasse et « visite ».**

Point de vue Bella Swan

_Lundi 21 octobre 9:00 Extérieure de l'Université._

Sa silhouette se détacha parmi la multitude d'étudiants. Ses cheveux à la couleur si unique tranchaient avec la pâleur du matin. J'accélérais pour me hisser à sa hauteur, doublant à droite et à gauche. Arrivant près de lui je remarquais qu'il était aux prises avec un tas de papier dans ses bras et un énorme carton.

- Bonjour Edward. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, le saluais-je avec un sourire. Tu as écrit un roman ? l'interrogeais-je ensuite.

Il se tourna vers moi manquant de renverser tous ses papiers.

- Salut, oui ça va. Merci pour les cachets. – il soupira - Wright m'a chargé de porter cette … paperasse au secrétariat, il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en charger. Elles risquent de ne pas apprécier de retrouver leurs formulaires dans tous les sens ... j'essayais de les ranger un peu...

- Attend je vais t'aider.

Je me saisis du carton et d'une partie des papiers avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, vérifiant que personne ne nous observait et rangeais en vitesse les papiers dans un ordre plus convenable. Le carton en contenait encore d'autres..

- Mais depuis quand n'a-t-il pas rendu ses papiers ? m'exclamais-je, abasourdie.

- Un bon moment apparemment. Je comprends pourquoi il m'a demandé de les porter à sa place.

- Ça devrait aller mieux comme ça … Tu vas les amener tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Alors je t'accompagne, tu n'as qu'à prendre les quelques papiers qui ne tiennent pas dans le carton.

- Merci, c'est pas trop lourd ?

- Tu sais bien que non, fis-je en souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment réservé à l'administration. Edward semblait réfléchir, comme s'il avait voulu me dire quelque chose sans oser. Nous marchions côte à côte en tachant d'éviter les élèves et les sacs qui trainaient par terre. Il promenait son regard un peu partout, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds.

- Merci de m'avoir porté tes cours. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé, et puis c'était très gentil de ta part. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. J'habite plutôt loin en plus ...

- Ça aurait été égoïste de ma part de ne pas passer voir comment tu allais, répondis-je.

Puis j'ajoutai :

- Tu trouves ça étrange parce que je ne suis pas comme toi n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas humaine, corrigeais-je. Alors tu penses que ce qui t'arrive m'est égal, que tu n'es qu'un humain de passage dans mon éternité pas vrai ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas je repris :

- C'est la manière de penser qu'ont la majorité des membres de mon espèce. Mais moi j'ai choisi d'avoir une vie tant soit peu «humaine», j'ai décidé de venir à l'université, d'étudier les humains …

- Je l'ai cru c'est vrai, mais plus maintenant … Tu m'as aidé plusieurs fois, sans rien demander en retour, et moi tout ce que je trouvais à faire : c'était m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment … Mais je sais que tu te préoccupe vraiment de moi… Même si tu ne le montre pas ! Tu n'es pas une sans-cœur je le sais, et tu n'as rien à voir avec Santiago ou Félix …

Nous arrivâmes aux bureaux et dûmes interrompre notre discussion pour déposer les documents.

- T'es quelqu'un de bien Bella, repris Edward. Et je suis heureux que tu sois mon amie.

- Merci alors.

- On a fini pour ce matin non ? On pourrait aller faire un tour... ou aller à la Bibliothèque … où tu veux en fait … A moins que tu ais autre chose à faire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Non je veux bien rester avec toi. On a qu'à marcher un peu et voir où cela nous mène. Ça te convient ?

Il acquiesça, et nous partîmes en direction du centre de Manhattan. L'air était plutôt frais ce matin d'Octobre, et Edward frottait ses mains pour les réchauffer, alors qu'un peu de buée se formait à chacune de ses respirations.

- Il fait froid se matin, commenta-t-il.

D'accord, on va se promener donc c'est pour parler … Il faudrait t'apprendre à être sociable, m'ordonnais-je. Je scrutais les alentours et avisa un café un peu plus loin sur l'avenue.

Je lui proposais donc d'entrer et de boire quelque chose pour qu'il puisse de réchauffer. Il refusa poliment mon invitation. Au bout d'un instant je compris que c'était encore certainement par soucis financier. Je levais donc le bras pour héler un taxi. Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

- On va chez moi ça te va ? interrogeais-je, en espérant que sa curiosité aurait raison de sa timidité.

De toute façon je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix, nous étions libre jusqu'à quatorze heure, et il n'était pas question qu'il reste dehors alors qu'il allait pleuvoir.

Il me suivit sans broncher et monta dans le véhicule. L'espace était confiné et nous étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été. Je sentais tout près de moi les vibrations de son cœur qui distribuait le sang à tout son corps. Au bout de quelques instants il parut plus à son aise et s'enfonça dans la banquette.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Aucune idée … Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, tant qu'on reste à l'intérieur … Il va pleuvoir et le soleil risque aussi de sortir. Je pourrais te montrer ce que j'ai pour nos travaux si tu veux. On a le temps, on avisera.

Nous étions arrivés et je le conduis au bas de mon immeuble.

- Tu n'aimes pas le soleil ?

Je me mis à rire doucement et lui expliquai :

- Si beaucoup, mais je ne tiens pas à me donner en spectacle !

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur.

- Je crois que deux ou trois mises au point s'impose, si tu veux pouvoir être l'ami d'un vampire !

Il me sourit et dit :

- Je suis déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle tu parles de ça...

- Au bout de ... d'un certain temps il faut bien.

Évidemment je m'étais arrêtée avant d'annoncer mon âge réel, sachant que ça ne manquait pas de l'intriguer.

- C'est moi ou bien tu fais exprès de ne jamais me révéler ton âge !

- Tu m'as percé à jour, ris-je. Vois-tu j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles en courant en sachant, m'expliquai-je avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Et c'était totalement vrai … Au passage, on évite ce genre d'enfantillage à mon âge.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? Je trouverais ! Plus d'un siècle déjà. 1890 ?

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, tu vas pouvoir chercher un moment.

- Rassure-moi, tu es quand même plus jeune que les pyramides ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que l'ascenseur arriva à mon palier. Je levais simplement les yeux au ciel.

- A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? Cercueils ? Bougies noires ? Déjà tu n'habites pas à la cave, agréable surprise, me taquina cet humain imprudent.

Il ne croyait quand même pas que … ! Toute une éducation à refaire, j'allais devoir lui faire tout un cours : vampires de A à Z.

Je soupirais et l'invitais à entrer pour qu'il vérifie par lui-même.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur du salon, qui n'avait probablement rien d'un salon de «type vampire», du moins à ma connaissance. Pas de bougies, de sang, ni de crâne … bref rien de choquant.

Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et s'étonna de la clarté de la pièce et du grand espace. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait la moitié d'un pan de mur. Il s'approcha et dit :

- Tu as énormément de livres. Et de CD…

J'étais plutôt fière de ma collection, j'amassais des livres depuis un moment et ils me suivaient dans la plupart de mes déménagements.

- Ils ne sont pas tous en anglais, constata-t-il. Je savais que tu parlais russe … et après ?

- Je parle d'autres langues, j'ai bien eu le temps d'en apprendre, et puis j'ai pas mal voyagé. En plus c'est plus simple pour moi, les sons sont plus faciles à reproduire et à mémoriser.

- Certains sont très anciens... continua-t-il, alors qu'il admirait encore mes livres.

- Oui, ceux-ci sont un héritage de ma famille que j'ai pu récupérer quand je suis rentrée en Angleterre il y a quelques années, après que le vampirisme soit connu évidemment. J'ai pu prouver mon arbre généalogique et on m'a donné une petite partie des livres anciens, ils n'intéressaient pas vraiment les descendants de ma famille. Ils voulaient surtout un peu de pub … Avoir un vampire comme arrière grande tante, c'est pas mal pour les affaires, révéla-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas née en Amérique ?

- Non bien sûr que non, rit-elle Tu croyais ? Ai-je une tête de colons, d'indienne ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu n'as pas d'accent, avoua-t-il.

- Je suis née en Angleterre. Swan n'est pas mon vrai nom d'ailleurs. C'était un surnom que m'avait donné mon père. Parce que je portais toujours le collier représentant un cygne qu'il m'avait offert.

- J'ai changé de nom quand je suis devenue vampire, mon nom complet était trop long, trop repérable et un peu pompeux. Isabella Marie Howard, je te passe mes cinq autres prénoms … on était un peu pompeux à la l'époque.

- Tu te souviens de ta vie humaine ?

- Pas vraiment, quelques flashes, la mémoire humaine s'estompe avec le temps. Mes derniers souvenirs restent plus ancrés cependant.

Des souvenirs douloureux … Edward fit le lien entre mes derniers souvenirs et ma transformation, aussi il me demanda avec prudence :

- Comment es-tu devenue vampire ?

La fameuse question. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et me saisis d'un coussin que je me mis à examiner.

- Mon père nous avait emmené en voyage en France, mais nous avons été attaqués par des brigands qui ont tués tout le monde et pris tout ce que nous avions de précieux sur nous. Ils tiraient des coups de feu un peu dans tous les sens, j'ai été touché et ils m'ont cru morte. Un vampire du nom d'Eléazar passait par là et a vu que j'étais toujours en vie. Eléazar peut deviner si un humain aura un don une fois transformé. Voyant que ce serait mon cas, il m'a mordu. Puis il m'a conduit à ses maîtres, et je suis restée avec eux plusieurs années.

M'entendre lui conter cette histoire lui donna un air grave et il réfléchit un instant avant de continuer.

- Et tu avais bien un don ?

- Deux en fait. Ce n'est pas très courant, même si le premier n'a pas vraiment de manifestation concrète.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je m'expliquais donc :

- Certains vampires sont capables d'affecter le mental des autres. Les torturer, leur imposer des images … Grâce à une sorte de bouclier, ces vampires-là ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, ils peuvent s'évertuer à essayer de faire agir leur pouvoir sur moi, ça ne m'affecte pas. C'est plutôt pratique. Et apparemment Alice Cullen peux voir l'avenir, mais il semblerait que sur moi ça ne marche pas, c'est à cause de ça.

- Et ton autre don ?

Un cadeau empoisonné, qui avait fait de moi une cible, un objet de convoitise.

Edward était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien.

- Il m'a causé bien du tord. Et je n'ai pas encore décidé si s'agissait d'un don ou d'une malédiction. Je préférerais ne pas en parler si tu veux bien, le priais-je.

- Évidemment, me rassura-t-il. Je suis trop curieux excuse-moi.

Il se contorsionna son sur son siège un peu mal à l'aise. Il cherchait ses mots.

- Tu voulais savoir quelque chose ?

- Oui … Mais vous ne considérez pas vos ... capacités comme des dons ?

- Tu parles de la force, de la vitesse, la vue… des choses comme ça ?

Sujet qui ne manquait pas d'intriguer les humains. Voyant que j'avais visé juste je continuais :

- Ces capacités sont un peu la norme chez les vampires, certains sont un peu plus forts ou rapides que d'autres, mais généralement nous nous valons.

- J'ai lu quelque part que vous pouviez courir … à genre … 100 kilomètres par heure ...

- En moyenne oui … Mais là encore certains sont plus rapides … Tout dépend de la condition physique de l'humain au moment de sa transformation. C'est la même chose pour la force, mais il est vrai que plusieurs d'entre nous sont vraiment plus fort, là cette aptitude est considérée comme un don. La vitesse est moins intéressante depuis que les humains ont créé des machines qui vont plus vite que nous, dis-je pour détendre un peu Edward.

- Mais les vampires nouveau-nés sont plus forts non ?

Il était bien renseigné. Existait-il des livres fiables sur le vampirisme ?

- Oui c'est ça, pendant un an à cause du sang contenu dans leur corps. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi forts que des vampires plus âgés, en moyenne un vampire nouveau-né à la même force qu'un vampire de cent cinquante ans. C'est pour ça que généralement seuls les plus âgés mordent des humains pour les transformer, sinon ils sont incapables de les contrôler et ça dérape … Enfin ça c'est la théorie. _(Note : ça vous avez remarqué je l'ai rajouté … ne me demandez pas pourquoi)._

Il réfléchit un peu, fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux verts émeraude, sa bouche se plissa légèrement dans une petite moue caractéristique des moments où il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Mais il y a bien dû y avoir des problèmes avec ça non ? Des nouveaux vampires qui ont échappé au contrôle de leur créateur …

- … Et qui se sont mis à massacrer tout humain qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin, continuais-je à sa place. C'est arrivé, mais généralement nous faisons attention, ceux qui ne se montrent pas discrets sont punis.

Et j'en savais quelque chose. Les sourcils d'Edward se froncèrent un peu plus.

- Existe-t-il des lois ?

- Maintenant plus vraiment, mais autrefois nous avions pour obligation de garder notre existence secrète. Aujourd'hui nous devons nous plier aux lois humaines établies pour nous. Ce qui ne ravit pas tout le monde. Cependant le clan qui nous sert de dirigeant reste très stricte, nous devons obéir et rester discrets.

- S'agirait-il d'un clan italien ?

Il fallait qu'il me donne ses sources, savoir tant de choses n'était pas permis.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? C'est vrai mais normalement c'est un secret !

- Je l'ai lu sur Internet, avoua-t-il.

Si Aro apprenait cela, quelqu'un aurait de sérieux problèmes.

- Ce clan italien veille. Leur chef s'entoure des meilleurs vampires, ce clan est le plus menaçant. Et ceux qui transgressent savent qu'ils ne pourront pas s'échapper. Celui qui m'a créer cherchait des humains doués pour les transformer et qu'ils servent ensuite avec les Volturi. Félix et Santiago sont des Volturi, tu as dû être repéré par un des «chercheurs de talents» alors ils ont été envoyé pour te capturer.

- Combien sont-ils ? Tu les connais ?

- Ils sont cinq Volturi à proprement parler. Mais ils sont entourés d'un nombre incalculables de gardes tous plus doués les uns que les autres. J'ai vécu avec eux un moment, après ma transformation Eléazar m'a ramené en Italie, mes dons ont tout de suite intéressé Aro. Ils m'ont appris ce que je devais savoir, les lois, le combat, l'utilisation de mon don …

- Mais tu es partie. Ça ne t'allait pas donc pas.

- Oui … J'en ai eu assez d'être utilisée. J'ai rencontré Carlisle là-bas, il allait partir en Amérique alors je l'ai suivi.

Il tritura les bords de sa chemise tout en regardant autour de lui. Il fit un rapide tour de cette partie de la pièce qu'était le salon.

- Mais lui et toi … vous avez toujours été amis ?

Les humains adorent poser des questions détournées... Les humains adorent poser des questions tout court d'ailleurs … La preuve vivante est assise sur mon canapé.

- Est-ce une façon déguisée de me demander si nous avons été amants ?

Ses joues se colorèrent joliment, formant un étrange contraste avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bronze. Il eut un rire nerveux mais acquiesça, soudains plus gêné que moi.

- Carlisle est plus vieux que moi, et il pense de manière encore plus ancestrale, rigolais-je. Il a une conception de la vie de couple totalement différente de la mienne, ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés de devenir d'excellents amis. Je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est un peu mon père vampirique, peut-être plus que mon créateur.

- Pourtant tu ne l'as pas revu depuis un siècle.

- Un léger différent nous a séparés, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes de nouveau en très bon termes. De toute façon personne ne saurait mieux lui convenir qu'Esmé, il l'a transformé en 1918, j'étais encore avec lui … Je me suis tout de suite senti de trop, je n'ai rien contre le romantisme … mais Carlisle fait vraiment dans ... l'exagération parfois … Il est peut-être un peu trop ... anglais, expliquais-je. Et puis après il y a eu Rosalie, on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendues …

Edward pouffa. Je le regardais un peu étonnée, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Il m'a paru vraiment gentil en tout cas, se rattrapa-t-il.

Je lui souris, remarquant sa tentative désespérée de cacher ses moqueries. Son regard redevint grave lorsqu'il me demanda :

- Connaissais-tu Félix et Santiago lorsque tu vivais avec les Volturi ? Etaient-ils ... des amis ?

Je comprenais sa question, il voulait toujours en savoir plus. Et si je lui offrais une Encyclopédie ?

- Oui, je m'entendais bien avec eux … Mais si je venais à croiser leur route aujourd'hui croit moi qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas indemnes, dis-je froidement.

Je détournais mon regard et ajoutai :

- Ils ont fait des choses que je ne peux pas leur pardonner. Et s'ils s'aventuraient de nouveau sur mon territoire … Je suis probablement le seul vampire à être aux Etats-Unis avec les Cullen, personne n'aime les pochettes de sang. Ils savaient très bien chez qui ils étaient, et lorsqu'on traverse un territoire il est obligatoire de se signaler au maître des lieux. Encore plus si l'on veut capturer un humain qui réside dans les environs, fis-je en faisant allusion à sa mésaventure avec les deux vampires. _( Note : ça c'est de moi aussi :D)._

Il frissonna, se rappelant sans doute sa rencontre avec eux deux. Félix pouvait être totalement terrifiant. Il ne releva pas quand à l'offense que m'avait faite ces deux vampires. Et je l'en remerciai.

* * *

**J'ai envie de dire : "Cher Edward, bienvenue dans ce monde de dingue !". **

**Verdict ? Je remarque que j'aime pas être dans la tête de Bella :) Bref.**

**En ce moment je suis en train de bosser le scénario ... parce que là il se passe pas énormément de choses n'est-ce pas ... j'hésite entre deux choses totalement différentes. Si vous écrivez vous aussi, vous prévoyez quelque chose dès le début où vous vous laissez mener par l'histoire ?**

**A votre avis il y a : - trop de descriptions**

**- pas assez de description**

**- trop de blabla**

**- pas assez de dialogues **

**- c'est trop court/long**

**- vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre ? **

**- vous en avez marre et laissez tomber pour de bon ? ( :'( ) **

**- Bella/Edward vous emmerde ?**

**- ça avance pas assez vite/ ça avance trop vite**

**Je m'en pose des questions moi ... surtout que j'ai l'air d'avoir des lectrices "fantômes" ... **

**Vous savez quoi .. je suis fière du prochain chapitre ... que normalement vous aurez ... vendredi ou jeudi prochain ! **

**Bisous,**

**Fabulaefabulae.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Cassecroûte et mise

**Salut ! Bonne semaine ? Moi super génial ;) je vous raconte même pas [en grosse égoïste que je suis ^^ ]. De toute façon il me semble que ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse ! Je me trompe ?**

**Donc, revenons à nos moutons, **

**on m'a demandé quel âge à Bella, et je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu ... donc bref ;) je vais vous dire ... qu'elle est née en 1*70 :) ça vous parle ? [sadique]**

**After that, il m'a semblé que ce chapitre vous a plu .. que direz-vous de celui-ci ... Moi je trouve que ça commence à devenir intéressant ) **

**PS : Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu, parmi vos gentilles reviews, toutes pleines de compliments... excusez moi si je ne l'ai pas fait, ce sera fait sans faute la prochaine fois ! Promis ! **

**Si ça intérésse quelqu'un, vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter ;) - http[:]/twitter[.]com[/#!/]sheepspeech (lien sur mon profil, ou enlevez les crochets !)**

* * *

Chapitre 12

**Casse-croûte et mise au point.**

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Lundi 21 octobre 11:40 Appartement de Bella Swan, Manhattan._

C'est au milieu de cette conversation sérieuse que mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, je grimaçai sachant que Bella l'entendait aussi bien que moi. Si ce n'est mieux.

- C'est l'heure du casse-croûte ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, se leva et s'en approcha. Il pleuvait légèrement, mais un grand soleil illuminait ce côté-ci de l'immeuble. De sa démarche souple et régulière, elle se dirigea vers la baie et passa sa main dans un rayon de lumière. La surface de sa peau se mit à scintiller, puis sembla se couvrir d'une multitude de diamants. Elle rayonnait comme une boule à facette. Elle fit pivoter son poignet, avant de retirer brusquement sa main de la lumière. Instantanément, sa peau redevint aussi diaphane d'auparavant. Elle me se retourna et me fit face, le visage tendu.

- Monstrueux n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas le mot que j'aurais choisi. D'un seul coup elle se retrouva tout près de moi, elle avait traversé la pièce en un clin d'œil. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait sa vitesse devant moi.

- Non tu ne trouves pas ça monstrueux ?

Je n'eus aucune réaction alors elle reprit :

- Tu vois lorsque tu as faim ton estomac se manifeste. Tu manges et il se calme. Moi je ne suis jamais en paix, la soif ne s'en va jamais totalement, et peu importe le nombre de personne dont je m'abreuve, jamais la douleur de ma gorge ne disparaît. Boire du sang ... tu ne trouves pas ça monstrueux ?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi d'un coup elle avait changé d'humeur, étais-ce juste le bruit de mon estomac qui avait provoqué ce changement. Elle m'effraya lorsque je croisais ses yeux dénués d'humanité, je vis un instant le regard d'un prédateur dans ses prunelles noircies.

- Pourquoi ça ne te dégoute pas ? Pourquoi restes-tu ici et te comportes-tu comme si nous pouvions … avoir une quelconque relation ? … Oh, question stupide. Tout t'attire chez moi.

Elle se rapprocha de moi. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage lorsqu'elle dit :

- As-tu déjà sentis mon odeur ? De très près.

Brusquement elle avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que son cou se retrouve à hauteur de mon visage surpris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer, et je compris. Son odeur était plus envoutante que n'importe quel parfum créer par un Homme. Elle dégageait plus de charme en cet instant que jamais. Lorsqu'elle recula un peu, je suivis le mouvement, complètement hypnotisé par sa fragrance.

J'étais perdu entre mes instincts … si contradictoires …

- Tu vois ? Jusqu'à ça … murmura-t-elle, en me repoussant d'une main sur mon épaule. Tu ferais n'importe quoi de ce que je te demanderais en cet instant. Mon odeur agit déjà comme une drogue … Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Comment peux-tu le supporter ? J'ai tué des gens et tu t'en doutes, mais tu restes assis là, tu m'écoutes, tu m'interroges... Et moi je parle.

Elle me fixa dans les yeux et me chuchota :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je parle comme ça en ta présence ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie que tu sois là, que tu me comprennes, que tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu important pour moi, petit humain ?

Elle brisa notre contact visuel, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en s'asseyant. Elle semblait bouleversée et ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes, j'eus envie de m'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. J'aurais aimé la toucher, lui dire que moi non plus je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais là. J'aurais dû fuir, je le savais, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Qu'elle me dise elle-même qu'elle avait tué m'avait percuté, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas imaginer cet être - qui me paraissait en cet instant si fragil – comme une tueuse.

J'étais démuni face à cette situation, je me sentais terriblement impuissant et n'osais plus remuer. Ses cheveux avaient formé un rideau qui me cachait son doux visage et j'aurais souhaité les repousser pour lui affirmer que je connaissais la réponse à ses questions. Elle m'avait révélé que j'étais important pour elle, ce qui m'avait rempli de joie, mais ces instants étaient entachés, car elle était malheureuse. L'unique chose que je trouvais à faire était poser ma main sur son bras nu, j'effleurais à peine sa peau dure et lisse, mais elle releva le visage vers moi. Son regard semblait plus calme et apaisé, elle le baissa sur ma main. La blancheur de sa peau rendait la mienne foncée et impure, elle leva son autre main et du bout des doigts toucha ma joue. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide, mais moi je frissonnai à la fraicheur de ses doigts.

- Cette fois j'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes, murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Elle quitta le canapé pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque et parcourut les rayonnages des yeux pendant un instant.

- Après ça je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, Edward.

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller Bella, surtout pas à cause de _ça. _Laisse-moi rester s'il te plaît, implorais-je.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Je n'aurais pas dû me conduire comme ça … je suis vraiment désolée.

- Je ne t'en veux pas … et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir non plus. J'aurais presque tendance à oublier … que ce dont on parle est sérieux et que c'est de ta vie dont il s'agit. Rappelle le moi.

- J'aimerais tant être ton amie, sans n'être rien d'autre … pas un monstre, pas un vampire...

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, m'offusquais-je. Que tu admettes tes erreurs prouve que tu ne l'es pas.

- Tu n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne te connais pas depuis des années … Mais je crois bien que tu vaux la peine que je me donne pour te faire sortir de ta coquille.

Elle me regarda. La coquille en question était bien ancrée, ça allait être dur. Était-elle aussi peu loquace et expressive avec les autres vampires ? Cela dit il n'était pas possible que j'abandonne. Elle resta encore un peu sans bouger puis doucement se releva. Elle semblait être de nouveau « normale ».

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux manger ? Je préférerais ne pas sortir, mais toi fait comme tu veux... ou sinon… dit-elle en farfouillant dans le tiroir sous le téléphone, elle en sortit l'énorme catalogue des livreurs de nourriture du coin.

Elle me dit que je pouvais commander ce qui me faisait envie.

- La note est pour moi … pour me faire pardonner …

Je secouais la tête, on ne m'avait pas éduqué pour laisser les femmes payer, même en cas de panne sèche. Elle me lança cependant un regard qui me laissa entendre qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne proteste pas.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pendant que je commandais, un peu à contrecœur. Toute cette histoire m'avait coupé l'appétit. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle revint portant avec elle plusieurs livres, une grande pochette carrée et un ordinateur. Elle sortit de la fameuse pochette un vinyle et le plaça sur le tourne disque de la commode, comme le faisaient nos – ou du moins mes – ancêtres. Un magnifique air de piano envahi la pièce parfaitement étudiée pour recevoir de la musique. Les sons étaient amplifiés par des haut-parleurs de haute qualité comme je n'en avais jamais vu chez des particuliers. Le son était restitué avec une qualité impressionnante pour un vinyle. Et sans tout cela le morceau était mille fois plus émouvant que dans toutes les autres versions que j'avais pu entendre. Les notes me bercèrent quelques instants et nous restâmes tous deux immobiles jusqu'à ce que l'interprétation s'achève. Elle tourna ensuite vers moi ses yeux, qui me parurent soudain d'une profondeur éblouissante, comme deux puits sans fond où j'avais envie de tomber. La musique avait laissé place à un silence qui n'était pas gênant, je sus que nous étions plongés chacun dans nos pensées et me demandais vers quoi les siennes s'égaraient. Un autre air envahit la pièce, je ne le reconnu pas et elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de moi.

- J'ai vu un piano chez toi, tu joues ?

- Oui, il était à ma mère. Mais c'est loin d'être aussi bon que ce que nous venons d'écouter. Quelle version était-ce ?

- Un enregistrement privé par un de mes amis. Il date d'il y a quelques temps maintenant.

- Il est très doué.

- Oui il l'était. Malheureusement je n'ai plus que ce disque pour l'entendre jouer à présent.

- Et toi tu ne joues pas ?

- J'ai appris quand j'étais humaine, puis j'ai recommencé un peu après, je ne … joue plus … maintenant. Je préfère écouter je crois. Et puis je n'étais pas assez doué, mes compositions se révélaient toujours plate par rapport à celle que tu entends là.

J'étais curieux de savoir qui était celui qui jouait, et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Je sentais qu'il était associé à une certaine douleur et qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler.

L'interphone s'alluma et elle se leva pour décrocher, elle me fit signe qu'elle revenait et descendit probablement au hall chercher mon repas.

Je me levais en l'attendant et fis le tour de la pièce, je découvris alors toute une partie que je n'avais pas vu. La salle formait un U et nous n'étions que dans la partie la plus proche de l'entrée qui correspondait à la cuisine. L'autre partie du salon était constitué de bibliothèques encore et toujours et au centre trônait un majestueux piano de concert blanc. Elle avait dit ne plus pratiquer, néanmoins elle possédait un instrument des plus remarquables, qui a première vu ne paraissait pas très récent. Ce magnifique objet donnait lieu à une irrésistible envie d'effleurer les touches et de laisser libre cours à la musique. Je ne le fis pas, n'osant pas m'immiscer un peu plus dans son intimité. Je remarquai trois portes un peu plus loin, mais je n'y allais pas non plus. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, je promenais mon regard parmi les livres, et cette fois-ci je m'aperçus que j'étais incapable de déchiffrer la grande majorité des titres. Je continuais mon examen de la pièce en observant les décorations sobres, les peintures aux murs et le mobilier sombre et moderne. Je terminais par l'immense baie vitrée d'où l'on apercevait une grande partie de Manhattan.

Nous décidâmes de commencer notre travail commun pendant que je mangeais et ainsi mon repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et une ambiance des plus normales. Ce fut comme si les quelques évènement précédents n'avaient pas eu lieu si ce n'est que je me sentais de plus en plus proche d'elle au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à la connaître.

J'avais de plus en plus conscience des limites qu'il ne me fallait pas franchir et je savais jusqu'où la plaisanterie pouvait aller. De son côté elle se comporterait normalement envers moi. Cependant j'avais encore peur de ses changements d'humeurs brutaux, et, surtout j'avais peur d'essuyer son rejet si je faisais un faux pas. Je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur, je désirais que nous fussions amis aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, parce que quelque part j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un appui solide, une personne pour m'écouter et me comprendre. Une amie avec qui rire et partager des expériences. Le temps passé avec elle n'avait rien de commun avec celui que j'avais pu passer avec mes connaissances de l'université, c'était plus étrange, mais ces instants respiraient l'inconnu et un subtil goût d'interdit et de danger qui m'attirait irrésistiblement. J'avais l'impression d'être moi-même lorsque nous discutions de n'importe quel sujet, je me sentais en sécurité avec elle et hors du temps, comme si pendant quelques minutes elle m'attirait dans son monde d'éternité. Et je sentais bien que cela lui plaisait, elle parut étonné quand j'évoquais mon enfance à Chicago, et semblait prise d'un insatiable désir d'en savoir plus sur ma banale vie d'humain.

Point de vue Bella Swan

_Lundi 21octobre, 12 :40 Appartement de Bella Swan, Manhattan._

La conversation s'allégea après que je me sois comportée si mal. Nous travaillâmes consciencieusement et lui se régala de ce qu'il avait commandé. Un poids disparu de ma poitrine et je me sentais un peu mieux qu'avant, un peu moins coupable. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison.

Il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir retourner en cours, et je n'aurais su que faire si deux visiteurs n'avaient pas pointés le bout de leur nez devant ma porte.

- Emmett et Alice, fis-je en m'appuyant sur le chambranle.

- Surprise !, sautilla cette dernière, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Le géant me tendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un panier de pique-nique et m'adressa un grand sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

- On s'est dit que tu apprécierais de « déjeuner » en notre compagnie, rit-il.

Je jetais un œil dans le panier et y trouvait un lot joliment enrubanné de pochette de sang multicolore, avec apparemment divers parfums. Je lus : « AB », « Puma », « Grizzly », « Biche » etc …

Alice lui ficha un coup de coude dans le ventre, le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre vu sa taille de lilliputienne. Elle lui souffla ensuite :

- Elle n'est pas seule, gros balourd.

Emmett voulu apparemment voir à l'intérieur et je me décalai pour qu'il puisse voir Edward qui poliment faisait _semblant_ de regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Ce qu'Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer tout haut. Les oreilles d'Edward prit une teinte rose saumon lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était découvert.

Je m'effaçai pour les laisser entrer.

- Faites comme chez vous.

Une formule de politesse usuelle, qu'Emmett prit au pied de la lettre, il enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de l'humain qui fit un bon d'un mètre.

Alice me regarda et me reprit le panier des mains en me murmurant :

- Je vais aller ranger ça au frais, il vaut mieux.

Pendant ce temps Emmett avait allumé l'écran de télé et zappait en maugréant contre le programme télé.

- Vous avez cours à quelle heure ?

- Comme vous, 14h. Alice a soudoyé votre prof pour qu'il nous dise quand tu reprends Bella. Elle lui a offert un pique-nique … fit-il en se marrant.

Edward le regardait sans comprendre vraiment. Emmett dut comprendre que l'humain était mal à l'aise car tout naturellement il lui asséna une tape dans le dos – peut-être un peu fort – en lançant :

- Alors mon pote ça roule ? Tu tiens compagnie à notre vampirette préférée ?

- Ouais ça va … On avait des trucs à faire.

Emmett, et je commençais à cerner le personnage, prit un air de conspirateur, le fixa et lui demanda :

- Quel genre de « trucs » ? Genre … des trucs illégaux ? Ou peut-être que vous préférez gardez ça pour vous tout seuls.

Voyant que je le regardais, choquée il continua et éclata de rire :

- Ma Rose aurait dû venir ! Donc elle avait raison !

Je comprenais enfin de _quoi _il parlait, il faisait allusion à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie Vendredi.

- T'es bête Emmett, fit Alice qui revenait.

- Bah … Quoi ? Elle a bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie notre chère Bella ! C'est pas la joie tout seul ! Moi j'pourrais pas en tout cas.

- Si tu pouvais te passer de Rose ne serait-ce que deux jours ça se saurait Emmett, rétorqua Alice. Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être bruyant quand vous vous y mettez. Sans compter que tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez.

Elle se mit à imiter Rosalie, les poings sur les hanches, un air angélique sur le visage et je disant, je cite : « Emmy d'ammmür, tu iras bien me chercher un petit encas Emmett chéri ... par-ci Emmett d'amour par là … ».

Alice, Edward et moi nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur pendant que l'ours croisait ses bras sur son torse imposant et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Les toilettes c'est au fond du salon la porte de gauche, chuchota Alice à un Edward surprit.

Il me regarda un peu perdu et je lui fis signe d'y aller.

- Il allait demander dans 20 secondes, mais une minute de plus et c'était trop tard, me confia-t-elle. Et j'ai aussi pris la liberté de visiter.

Evidemment, elle avait vu dans l'avenir qu'il n'osait pas me demander où étaient les toilettes.

- C'est mignon chez toi, mais ça manque un peu de couleur …

- T'es si déprimée que ça ? se moqua Emmett, soudain revigoré.

- Ma vie est loin d'être rose Emmett !

- Si tu te trouvais un copain et te décoinçait un peu ça irait mieux j'en suis persuadé !

S'il me trouvait coincé, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'on pouvait dire de Rosalie.

- Tu parles sans savoir Emmett, fis-je, fatiguée. Et je ne suis pas coincée !

- Bah moi j'ai l'impression que si ! Sans blague, qu'est ce qui te gènes ? Il a l'air gentil et tout et tout …

Je soupirais d'exaspération.

- Et puis tu sais, si tu arrives à te contrôler, c'est très faisable avec un humain, on a une cousine …

Alice le morigéna :

- Est-ce que tu rapportes toujours tout au sexe Emmett ? !

- Bah je ne veux pas qu'elle se bloque à cause de ça c'est tout !

Il avait une image un peu trop simpliste de moi, je décidais de mettre les pendules à l'heure.

- Ecoute Emmett, je crois que tu es comme Carlisle et que tu me vois comme une sainte. Et crois moi que je connais très bien les possibilités avec un humain ! – d'un coup je deviens plus amère que je ne l'aurais cru – J'ai eu des aventures avec plus d'hommes que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, mais tous les humains ont fini de la même façon ! En dîner !

Et évidemment, comble de malchance, Edward avait choisi le moment précis où je prononçais cette phrase pour revenir.

Pendant que la mâchoire d'Emmett touchait le sol, qu'Alice laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains d'exaspération et que je réfléchissais à un moyen de me rattraper, Edward revint lentement s'asseoir entre Emmett et Alice, soudain plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Emh... disons que j'ai eu une sorte de période … rebelle … Bref. C'était un moyen … de joindre le nécessaire à l'agréable disons. De toute façon il est impossible que ça ne se termine autrement que dans une mare de sang … murmurais-je.

Ma dernière phrase, Edward ne put l'entendre, mais je vis qu'Alice était peinée.

- Je ne suis pas fière, repris-je doucement.

Un silence bizarre et pesant s'installa, mais Emmett voulu réparer son erreur et s'employa donc à ramener une ambiance plus normale entre nous.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que ça mange un humain de nos jours ?

Edward leva un sourcil abasourdi et moi aussi. Emmett jeta un œil aux restes du repas d'Edward sur la table basse, il s'approcha et renifla un petit coup avant de se boucher le nez en grimaçant.

- Beurk qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Euh … du chinois … répondit Edward, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ah non, mon ami non ! Moi j'ai déjà mangé du Chinois, et crois-moi ça n'a absolument pas cette odeur !

Tentative plutôt réussie car nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire après cette remarque. Alors que nous riions le regard d'Edward se plongea dans le mien, et je vis qu'il ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il me sourit sincèrement révélant ses dents blanches. Il avait une capacité à absorber les chocs relativement étonnante, je ne pouvais plus en douter, car aujourd'hui en quelques heures il c'était passé beaucoup de choses…

* * *

**Verdict ? Elle est nulle ma blague finale ? **

**Vous savez que je me suis choquée toute seule en écrivant ça, j'ai fait de Bella une espèce de dévergondée, qui fait des cochonneries avec des humains pour mieux leur sucer le sang après ! :O Beurk.**

**Heureusement qu'elle a [un peu] changé. Mais après tout ... si elle sautait sur un ... certain humain ... ? Pourquoi pas ? **

**Bref, comme je le dis si souvent.**

**A la semaine prochaine, ou avant ;) **

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir du soutient :! **

**Bisous bisous,**

**FabulaFabulae.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Monotonie et questionnement

**Salut, voici la suite ! Pff quelle aventure !**

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à réfléchir au personnage de Bella, et en fait ... je m'étais trompé puisqu'elle ne ressemblait pas à celle que je voulais qu'elle soit ... Elle ne faisait pas son âge, alors aujourd'hui voici Bella telle que je la vois, c'est sinistre, c'est morne ... Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas d'un seul coup être prête à sauter au plafond et tomber raide morte d'amour ... Nan ! ;)**

**Je me suis même aperçu que je détestais ce que j'avais écrit, c'est dire ;)**

**Bref, merci pour vos gentilles review, j'espère que cette fois ci j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde !**

**PS : j'oublie à chaque fois un truc super important mais qui tombe sous le sens ... vous vous souvenez que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ? (pas de risque de vous tromper je sais)**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

**Monotonie et questionnement**

Point de Vue de Bella Swan

_Mercredi 27 novembre 2022, 5 :00 Palais d'Aro, Volterra, Italie_

Le temps s'écoule, toujours la même rengaine, comme si l'on me repassait sans cesse le même film, des allers-retours, New York – Singapour, New York – Paris, New York – Volterra, New York – Rio de Janeiro … Ma non-vie était d'un monotone depuis 1975, à faire frémir n'importe qui. L'essentiel de cette existence était basé sur ces « voyages ». Là aussi c'était monotone, un mort à réveiller, une perte de moi-même dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens, puis un temps plus ou moins long pour faire le tri entre ce qui était à moi et ce qui ne l'était pas. Puis je rentrais à New York. Puis je repartais … Pourquoi continuer ? ni les humains ni les vampires ne sont fait pour ce genre d'existence …

A cet instant, j'attendais patiemment qu'Aro me fasse signe de venir, il semblait que cette fois-ci je doive le voir avant d'effectuer « ma mission ». Mais il ne m'inspirait que répulsion, et je redoutais ce moment. J'avais la chance d'échapper à son don, je bénissais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Parce que depuis quelques temps, j'avais des choses à lui cacher : Edward était vivant, la proie qu'Aro voulait ajouter à sa collection de trophées humains vivait toujours, sous ma protection. S'il l'apprenait, … je n'osais même pas y penser. J'avais dit à Edward de faire attention, je n'avais pas prévenu les Cullen et avait dit à mon ami de ne pas leur en faire part. Avec Aro, il valait mieux ne rien savoir plutôt que dendissimuler quelque chose. De toute façon les Cullen avaient relativement peu de contacts avec Aro. Aussi je me permettais d'espérer.

Un vampire nouveau-né dont j'ignorais le nom m'introduit auprès de « leurs majestés » Aro, Caius et Marcus. J'essayais de déterminer lequel je détestais le plus, et ne fit rien pour m'en cacher. Leur regard me pesait aussitôt que j'entrais, comme un bloc de granit posé sur mes épaules, le poids de souvenirs, d'une jeunesse perdue. Je me refusais à l'âge qu'on donnait à mon corps, avoir toujours dix-neuf ans était pour moi le pire des fardeaux. Et affronter ceux qui m'avait vu « grandir » me confrontait à ce que je haïssais le plus, un sentiment de faiblesse, la sensation d'être faible, comme une enfant.

- Bella quelle joie de te revoir, ça fait si longtemps.

_Que tout cela finisse. _Les yeux d'Aro m'écrasaient, j'avais de nouveau huit ans, et je fuyais la colère paternelle. J'avais grandi dans un univers privilégié, toujours à l'abri, aussi il m'avait fallu murir quand j'étais arrivé à Volterra … Sous les yeux réprobateurs de tant de gens, et d'Aro, surtout d'Aro. Je ne lui fis pas le plaisir d'être agréable avec lui. Je me contentais de lui répondre le plus sèchement possible :

- Bonjour.

Marcus, le moins pourri des trois, m'adressa un signe de tête triste. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le moral depuis la disparition mystérieuse de son épouse Didyme, sœur d'Aro. J'éprouvais de la compassion pour lui, puisque nous nous ressemblions tant nos peines étaient-elles pour autant comparables ? Je me demandais parfois si je n'avais pas agi comme l'enfant que j'étais, lorsque je vivais à Volterra je me sentais hors du temps, insouciante, j'étais une gamine. La mort de Venceslas m'avait fait murir, et quand je regardais de loin mon passé je voyais le caprice idyllique d'une gosse en extase devant un nouveau jouet. Un nouveau jouet appelé : « le grand Amour ». Je critiquais ouvertement ces adolescentes qui « s'éprenaient » du premier venu, depuis la fin de mon rêve éveillé je m'étais remise en question… Pourquoi souffrais-je ? La vérité s'offrait à mes yeux mais je la fuyais. Je n'étais qu'une imbécile, au plus profond de moi je sentais que j'avais inventé mes sentiments pour cet homme, je m'étais rendue moi-même dépendante, de beaux discours, des doigts de pianiste magique, l'affection qu'il me portait, j'avais changé ce qui aurait dû être de l'amitié en un amour faux. J'étais alors amoureuse de l'idée même d'aimer, comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles. Et malgré cette découverte je m'enfonçais encore plus dans le déni, je gâchais le peu de liberté qu'il me restait. Je ne pouvais gâcher ces souvenirs en pensant que j'avais tout inventé.

Ma pénitence… pour n'avoir pas grandi lorsque j'aurais dû, pour avoir compris la vie et l'amour bien trop tard.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici Aro ? interrogeais-je.

- Et bien tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir tous tes vieux amis ? Félix, Démétri, Alec …

Aro était Aro, toujours à vouloir démontrer sa toute puissance.

- Quand cesseras-tu de nous vouer une rancœur pareille très chère ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ce que nous avons fait n'étais que pure … politique.

Je ricanai amèrement. Tout n'était que politique pour lui.

- Je suis rancunière Aro, cela ne prendra fin que le jour où tu cesseras de vouloir tout contrôler, c'est-à-dire jamais.

En excellent acteur, il prit un air choqué puis peiné avant de me répliquer :

- Ce que tu dis m'attriste Isabella. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que je t'accueille une fois de plus dans notre beau pays d'Italie que tu aimes temps. Ta patrie ne te manque-t-elle pas ?

Il s'amusait avec moi encore une fois, il m'avait banni d'Italie. J'avais l'impression d'être une actrice en plein tournage, notre conversation n'était que le fruit d'un grand entraînement …

- Pourquoi m'attacher à un seul bout de terre, alors que des centaines d'autres endroits méritent de l'attention. Pourquoi rester enfermé ?

Aro ne comprendrait jamais cela, la soif de découvrir qui m'habitait, je m'étais crue longtemps comme lui. Pendant trop d'années j'avais pensé que mon éternité n'avait pour but que le servir, mais un temps infini était à ma disposition et il me servait aujourd'hui à explorer, à comprendre les choses qui m'échappaient.

- Le soleil n'est nul part plus beau qu'en Italie, la mer n'est ailleurs plus belle. Ça te manque ! Plus que tu ne l'avoueras.

- Tu dis vrai, concédais-je. Mais je m'accommode très bien de là où je vis.

- Ah formidable, fit-il, aussi hypocrite que d'ordinaire. J'aimerais passer te voir un de ces jours. L'Amérique est dit-on le continent de toutes les espérances … de toutes les découvertes. Nous irons vérifier cela ! C'est une formidable idée.

J'eus un instant de panique, s'il venait, ou si quiconque venait, il découvrirait pour Edward.

Il dut voir mon air angoissé car il riait maintenant comme un de ces nobles blasés du XVII ème siècle, que plus rien n'amuse et qui rient du bon peuple, il était le roi et moi le peuple, qu'il pouvait malmener à sa guise. Mais il ne viendrait pas, il ne s'était pas déplacé depuis au moins … cent-cinquante ans à ma connaissance. Il parlait de la beauté de la méditerranée, quand l'avait-il entraperçue pour la dernière fois.

- Bien revenons-en aux faits. Je fus heureux de t'avoir revue,_ Duchesse_. Et mes frères aussi. Très bien, très bien, fit-il en se frottant les mains. Un petit travail t'attend à Venise. Quel bonheur d'aller dans la ville des amoureux n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu y feras des rencontres intéressantes Isabella. Aurevoir.

Aro resterait Aro, et j'attendais impatiemment le jour où quelqu'un nous débarrasserait de cet être immonde. Celui qui oserait se dresser contre lui serait un fou, mais mieux vaut être fou qu'être Aro.

Il fit signe et on me reconduit dehors, où Santiago m'attendait pour que nous nous rendions … à Venise.

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Lundi 2 décembre 2022, 07 :00 Appartement d'Edward Masen, Queens, New York_

J'essayais de mettre la main sur ce fichu téléphone. Ils étaient maintenant si petits qu'une fois perdus on ne pouvait plus les retrouver. J'avais tout au plus cinq minutes, car Emmett (et donc Rosalie) devaient passer me prendre dans peu de temps. Lorsque je l'eus enfin trouvé, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder ma boîte de messages : vide. Encore une fois. Bella ne daignait pas donner de nouvelles, ni à moi ni à aucun des Cullen. Elle avait précisé qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter, mais nous ne savions pas où elle était depuis environ quinze jours.

Je rassemblais tout mon petit bazar lorsque je sentis mon mobile vibrer dans ma poche. Ah ! Légère déception, ce n'était qu'Emmett qui me signalait qu'ils étaient en bas de mon immeuble, je fermais donc la porte rapidement et descendit l'escalier en toute hâte.

Qu'est-ce que je fais avec un vampire nommé Emmett ? Qui possède une carrure d'ours ? A force de trainer avec Bella, qui elle-même était collée par le géant et le lutin, j'avais fini par vraiment apprécier Emmett : le grizzly apprivoisé au grand cœur. Nous étions devenu amis, lui me trimballait partout comme un sac de patates, et moi je le taquinais.

Je pénétrais dans l'habitacle de son énorme Jeep, une voiture totalement à son image, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire dans une université … Et Emmett qu'avait-il à faire dans une université ? Je rentrais donc dans sa monstrueuse boîte à savon et me reçut comme d'habitude un regard peu amène de Rosalie dans le rétroviseur. Emmett me salua à sa façon : il démarra en trombe, je me retrouvais donc collé à mon siège, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de m'y asseoir …

- Alors mini-crotte, des nouvelles de ta charmante coéquipière ?

La blonde poussa un sourire exaspéré en entendant parler de Bella.

- Allons ma Rosie, t'es encore fâchée contre Bella ? fit mon ami, en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Rosalie.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas vouloir abandonner sa mauvaise humeur et soupira une nouvelle fois en appuyant son front sur la vitre.

Emmett m'adressa une œillade dans le rétroviseur, un peu dépité par l'attitude de « sa Rosie ». Pour une raison qu'Emmett et moi ne connaissions pas, elle ne supportait pas Bella. _Je devrais suggérer à Emmett d'en parler au professeur…__(Cullen)_

Rapidement nous arrivâmes et Rosalie et moi descendîmes pendant qu'Emmett allait se garer. Il revint bien vite, et comme souvent je le soupçonnais d'avoir écarté quelques voitures pour faire de la place à la sienne. Nous nous séparâmes et je retrouvais Ben et Eric à l'entrée de la salle. Ceux-ci lisaient l'affiche qui avait été placardé sur le mur, elle concernait le fameux Bal de Noël de l'Université.

- Salut, m'accueilli Ben.

Je lui rendis la politesse avant de moi aussi m'intéresser à l'affiche. Au bout d'une seconde, Eric se mit à pianoter sur son portable dernier cri, et un instant plus tard il nous annonça qu'il allait au bal avec Lauren. Ben croisa mon regard, je sentis son exaspération.

- Tu vas demander à Angela ?

- Ouais, mais j'aime pas trop danser.

- Les filles aiment bien en général, ça lui fera plaisir.

Il acquiesça. Et nous partîmes nous installer. Angela arriva et tout de suite Ben l'invita à l'accompagner le 14.

Le cours se déroula normalement, sans autre incident notoire que l'endormissement suivi des ronflements d'un élève en haut de l'amphithéâtre. Manque de chance pour ce malheureux, la salle résonnait très bien, et son nez fit un bruit relativement étrange au moment où la majorité des gens s'étaient tuent.

Après deux heures, nous sortîmes et ne pûmes manquer Mike et Jessica qui s'embrassaient dans une salle – une salle vitrée. Je reconnus là le « génie » de Mike … Au moins ces deux là iraient au bal ensemble. Je n'étais pas certain qu'ils aient remarqués qu'une vingtaine de personnes les observaient … Je fus sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué lorsque Mike crut bon de relever vers le haut le pull de Jessica. Banner – qui regardait lui aussi – décida d'intervenir à ce moment-là et fis sortir nos deux amoureux-exhibitionnistes.

Je secouais la tête et parti au self me chercher un encas, je rencontrais sur mon chemin la petite Alice, qui tenait dans ses mains une délicieuse pâtisserie et un café. J'allais finir par m'habituer à ce genre de traitement … Nous nous assîmes sur un banc pendant que je dégustais mon petit-déjeuner en retard. Elle semblait bien s'amuser à me regarder manger.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? J'ai du chocolat sur le nez ? l'interrogeais-je, après qu'elle m'eut fixé pendant au moins deux minutes.

- Non non, m'assura-t-elle.

Et aussitôt elle enchaîna sur tout autre chose, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- Tu as vu pour le bal ?

- Ouais. Jasper et toi y allez ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon café me fut arraché et que je me retrouvais soudain dans les airs. Emmett trouva encore amusant de me balader sur son dos…

Je m'engageais dans un combat perdu d'avance lorsque je le frappais et me remuais dans tous les sens pour qu'il me lâche. Je commençais même à avoir le mal de mer, ou le mal d'Emmett…

Lorsqu'il fut lassé, il me reposa comme on pose une poupée sur un banc en plastique - sans douceur.

- Alors ça boum ? Vous parliez du bal ?

Alice m'examina, plutôt agacée, et dit à Emmett :

- Premièrement tu as interrompu notre conversation, deuxièmement tu as failli le rendre malade, et troisièmement, tu as mis ses cheveux dans tous les sens … déjà qu'il a du mal à se coiffer !

Elle tentait de remettre mes cheveux en place, triturant parmi mes mèches, soit disant auparavant « coiffés ».

Emmett singea sa sœur et se mit sur les genoux en faisant semblant de ronchonner et de frapper du poing dans l'air. L'imitation était tordante.

- T'avais qu'à m'en empêcher la naine !

Et il lui tira la langue puérilement. Je m'amusais beaucoup de ces petites scènes, qui était totalement, pour moi, représentative des relations entre un frère et une sœur. Le plus étonnant était que ces deux-là se comportaient et se chamaillaient comme de vrais frères et sœurs, alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Je me surpris à regretter d'être fils unique.

Après cette petite interlude, Emmett repris son – soit disant – air grave, et s'installa près d'Alice et moi.

- Alors ce bal ? Tu y va avec qui ?

J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette question et préparer une réponse. Aucune ne me vint.

- Bah … personne … Toutes les jolies filles sont prises, tentais-je.

Emmett s'esclaffa, alors qu'Alice textotait Jasper.

- Toutes non ! Enfin ça dépend de ton point de vue après Eddy !

- M'appelle pas Eddy ! répliquai-je.

- Et Bella, elle est pas jolie ? me renvoya-t-il.

Je cherchais une réponse intelligente.

- Non, elle c'est différent. Jolie … c'est … pas ça … On pourrait dire que … Jessica Standley est jolie, ou même Madame Léony. … Bella c'est pas ça … c'est un cran au-dessus. (N/A : ne me demandez pas qui est cette Léony, franchement je ne me souvient pas de ce qui est passé par ma petite tête quand j'ai écrit ça)

Comment passer pour un gros nul. Je venais de détruire mon image de marque auprès d'Emmett pour les vingt prochaines années. Celui-ci commença à se moquer de moi avant de me confier, comme un secret :

- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est : belle.

Je me sentis rougir. Bien sûr que Bella était belle, c'était même la plus belle femme de la planète. Rien que pour ça je ne l'inviterais pas au bal, je n'oserais pas, nous avions beau être des amis désormais, parfois elle m'impressionnait. Et je n'étais pas certain de survivre à la vision de : Bella en tenue de soirée.

Je m'obligeais à répondre quelque chose pour ne pas passer pour un idiot total, et cacher mes pensées.

- Si Rosalie apprend que tu as dit ça … tu sais ce que tu risques !

- C'est du chantage ? marmonna Emmett.

Amusé par sa voix de petit garçon prit en faute, je lui dis avec un air que j'espérais menaçant :

- Oui ! Pas un mot de cela à Bella !

J'espérais que si un jour je sortais avec une fille, je n'aurais jamais aussi peur d'elle qu'Emmett était impressionné par Rosalie.

- D'accord, mais pas un mot à Rose, m'avertit-t-il. Tu la trouves pas un peu étrange Bella ?

- Non ça va… Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, elle est pas comme les autres vampires que je connais. Des amis vont venir nous voir, tu sais, et parmi eux il y a son créateur. Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache qu'il a quitté les Volturi. J'espère qu'elle sera de retour avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Il remua un peu sur le banc et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- En attendant, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans la petite tête de notre Bella …

Point de vue Bella Swan

_Jeudi 5 décembre 2022, 11 :00, Appartement de Bella Swan, Manhattan._

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissais pendre mes pieds dans le vide.

Bien que de retour, je décidais de ne pas me rendre à l'Université aujourd'hui.

Je me sentais … bizarre. J'avais du mal à faire la part des choses, comme d'habitude, mais là je sentais que mon esprit ne fonctionnait pas comme avant, ou du moins il était ralenti. Cela ressemblait à de la fatigue humaine, pour ce que je m'en souvenais. Je sentais ma nuque raide, mon corps lourd et mon cerveau embrouillé. J'écoutais aux alentours mais entendais mes oreilles bourdonner, emplies de sons qui n'étaient pas issus de mes souvenirs. J'entendais des cris dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, une sorte de vieux dialecte italien… J'eus soudain de gros doutes … Ces souvenirs … à qui étaient-t-ils ? Je me levais mollement et sortis un de mes vieux journaux, où je relatais chacun de mes faits et gestes. J'avais pris l'habitude de tout noter depuis ma transformation, parce que lorsque j'avais usé de mon don, je me noyai dans de vieux souvenirs. Et j'avais besoin d'un aide-mémoire pour faire le tri.

J'ouvris la page à l'époque que je cherchais :

_Octobre 1841, Volterra_

_Aro m'a envoyé accompagner Démétri au nord du pays, nous devons rejoindre Eléazar afin de récupérer l'humain qu'il vient juste de transformer. Celui-ci se montre récalcitrant, et mon créateur se retrouve incapable de le mener jusqu'à Aro seul. _

_Le nouveau-né se nomme Friedrich Jacobs, c'est un ancien soldat de l'armée de François-Joseph, l'empereur d'Autriche, il est extrêmement bizarre, et refuse coûte que coûte de nous suivre, il a essayé de me mordre et a réussi à mordre Démétri qui voulait le retenir. Il est un peu hystérique est devient à moitié fou lorsqu'il entend parler italien. Eléazar m'a dit qu'il agissait ainsi car il a été plus ou moins « massacré » par des soldats italiens lors d'une récente bataille. . . . ._

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en lire plus pour me souvenir, le vampire que j'avais aperçu dans les souvenirs du vampire mort était bel et bien Friedrich. C'était lui qui l'avait tué … probablement.

Devais-je ou non faire part de ces découvertes à Aro ? Non. Car Friedrich était devenu un bon ami. J'ignorais où il se trouvait désormais … Quelle importance, tout ce qui comptait était entraver Aro, me foutre de lui dans la mesure de mes possibilités. Enrayer sa puissance dévastatrice.

Après ce moment, je me sentis mieux, et me rappelais que je devais faire signe aux Cullen et accessoirement à Edward, qui ne marquerais pas de s'inquiéter. Je trouvais son attitude touchante, et son innocence réconfortante. Il était doté d'un esprit brillant, innocent mais aussi mature et endurci. Parfois il pensait comme moi.

Que dirait Carlisle quand il verrait mes yeux rouges clairs … de la couleur du pauvre bougre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin … Au moins sa mort m'avait évité de tourner folle… j'avais erré des heures parmi les ruelles de Venise, sans but, perdue dans mes pensées. J'avais terriblement soif, mon cerveau était embrumé, envahi de flashes sans queue ni tête, je me rappelais à peine l'avoir attaqué et m'être abreuvé de lui, mais mon esprit s'était lové dans la douce chaleur de son sang, dans son arôme… Jusqu'à ne plus connaître que ça, la frénésie du sang … Tout oublier pendant quelques minutes, ne plus se poser de questions, n'importait plus qui j'étais, qui je n'étais pas, mes émotions, mes souvenirs, mon objectif, mes lois … tout cela s'effaçait à mesure que tourbillonnais le sang vif dans ma gorge et sur ma langue.

* * *

**Alors VERDICT ? Est-ce que je suis dépressive d'avoir écrit ça en écoutant "avec le temps" et "je suis malade" interprété par Dalida ?**

**Non point du tout ;)**

**Qu'en pensez vous mes fidèles lectrices ? (y'en a déjà ;) )**

**Vous savez surement qu'une review c'est comme un café, ça booste ?**

**Allez faites moi plaisir ;) signalez vous à moi !**

**Si vous avez envie de me parler écrivez à : , je suis aussi sur twitter (sheepSpeech), ou un MP, ou évidemment une REVIEW :) 3 !**

**Fabulafabulae, toute à vous ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Un évènement perturbant

Salut ! excusez-moi pour la fausse alerte il y a 3 minutes ;)

ça beug un peu on dirait ce site ...

**juste un truc** : quelqu'un m'a demandé si Bella avait grandit à Volterra (cf. Chap 13), j'ai du un peu louper ce passage vu que non ce n'est pas le cas ! Ici c'est grandir dans le sens mûrir et vieillir ;)

Avis à **angels702** qui m'a laissé une review gentille mais anonyme : Le site m'empêche en réalité de voir l'adresse mail que tu m'as laissé, je ne pourrais donc pas te prévenir … Tu peux essayer de me la renvoyer, ou sinon inscris-toi ) C'est vite fait c'est simple, et c'est vraiment vraiment vraiment très pratique même si tu n'as pas l'intention d'écrire des histoires !

That's All ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre quatorze

**Un évènement perturbant**

Point de vue d'Edward Masen

_Vendredi 6 décembre 2022, 10 :10, Cour de l'Université._

J'avais reçu un message de Bella au beau milieu de la nuit, et donc ce matin je l'attendais à l'extérieur emmitouflé dans ma veste. En pleine nuit elle m'avait sommé de la rejoindre avant l'heure des cours, pour un motif inconnu.

Sortir m'avait mis en peine, il faisait si froid que de la buée sortait de ma bouche à chacune de mes expirations. J'avançais mais à contrecœur, chaque pas était dur je mourrais d'envie de retrouver mon lit. Je découvrais à quel point mon esprit était parfois empli de contradictions, de quoi avais-je le plus envie ? Dormir bien au chaud dans mon plumard, ou disserter avec Bella ?

La partie du parc à laquelle j'étais habitué était déserte, elle n'attirait que très peu de monde, il y faisait sombre et il y avait beaucoup d'arbres. J'aimais cet endroit pour l'intimité qu'il offrait, et je remarquais que ceux qui souhaitaient s'isoler seul ou à deux y venaient, ce n'était pas le coin des populaires qui aimaient se montrer.

Errant parmi les arbres, je cherchais des yeux Bella, mais ne la trouvait pas. Je m'installais le dos appuyé contre un arbre centenaire, un peu dépité de devoir attendre par ce froid.

Me parvint un craquement et je n'eus que le temps de tourner la tête vers ma droite pour voir une Bella passablement agacée … tomber du ciel dans une pluie de feuilles mortes et de brindilles. Elle échappa un juron et je constatais qu'elle tenait dans sa main une « branche » épaisse comme le tronc d'un arbre d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Ça t'amuse de martyriser les arbres ?

Guère amusée par ma remarque elle balança son bout de bois vers le haut et il vint se ficher dans les branches … restantes. Elle se frappa les mains pour se débarrasser de quelques invisibles poussières et s'adossa elle aussi au gros arbre.

- Quand es-tu rentrée ?

- Hier soir.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc jusqu'à se retrouver accroupie contre celui-ci. Elle sortit de son sac un vieux livre … écrit dans une langue que j'étais bien incapable d'identifier … Peut être de l'allemand, ou du français.

- Que penses-tu de Balzac Edward ?

Comme je l'avais prédit nous allions discuter littérature … enfin je supposais, qui était-il sinon un écrivain, un philosophe, un poète … Bella et moi partagions cette passion pour les mots, et tels les deux esprits torturés que nous étions nous partagions nos points de vue.

- Explique-toi ?

- Balzac a dit : « Il n'y a rien de plus triste qu'une vie sans hasard ». Tu y crois ?

Elle fixait le sol en disant cela, les mains liés entres elles, et fortement contractées. Elle était si sérieuse … Un peu trop peut-être. Et sa question était … bien existentielle. Elle était de ces gens insatisfait de leur vie … dans son cas c'était assez compréhensible. Quoi que …

- Pas de hasard … est-ce que ça signifierait tout connaître de nos vies ? Tout savoir d'avance ? Dans ce cas, oui je pense que ça serait triste … Si j'avais vu ma vie avant qu'elle ne commence jamais je n'en aurais pas voulu. Mais crois-tu qu'une vie puisse être dépourvue de hasard ? Je n'y crois pas.

- Je cherche le hasard dans mon existence … mais je ne vois que monotonie … désespoir … ennui…

- Alors tu ne parles pas de hasard mais d'aventure n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ce hasard que tu recherches, c'est l'imprévu tu ne penses pas ? pensais-je, tout haut.

Elle pensait trop, de telles pensées feraient déprimer n'importe qui. Pourquoi son esprit était-il si sombre, comment pouvait-il l'être ? Son corps, ses yeux n'attendaient que de s'illuminer de joie, je voulais qu'elle sourit à la vie, pas qu'elle maudisse ses jours.

- Tout est orchestré … depuis trop longtemps.

- Tu as tort, murmurais-je. Savais-tu ce matin en venant que cette branche se briserait sous ton poids ? Non, tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ceci !

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, je vois tout le reste de loin ! Je sais ce qui va se produire dans un futur proche ! Plus rien n'est jamais palpitant !

- C'est à toi de créer tes propres imprévus ! Rend ton existence aventureuse ! Ne te soucis de rien, poursuis juste la vie, ne laisse pas cette monotonie que tu hais régir ton existence !

- C'est comme cela que tu conçois la vie ? Comme une course poursuite ?

- J'ai vingt ans, je vois surement ça de ma fenêtre … mais c'est ce que je pense oui. C'est ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard, aller sans autre but que … vivre.

- Dans ce cas … je suis morte depuis longtemps …

La discussion s'acheva ainsi dans un silence rageant, une petite mort, j'aurais aimé faire naître en elle un peu d'espoir, la sortir de cet état pessimiste et défaitiste.

- Penses-tu que tout soit terminé pour toi ?

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'arbre pour pouvoir me regarder, ses yeux étaient terriblement pénétrants et lourds.

- Mes jours sont pris dans un cercle vicieux, je n'ai pas de porte de sortie en vue.

- En quoi cela t'empêche-t-il de mettre du piment à ta vie ?

Je ne comprenais pas, elle était libre. Etait-ce elle-même qui s'enfermait dans sa tête ? Ne savais-je pas tout ? Je n'aurais jamais prétendu tout savoir d'elle … Pourtant je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

- Toute envie m'est toujours coupée dès qu'elle fait surface. Je suis bridée.

Et rien ne lui ferait m'en dire plus.

Je me laissais moi aussi tomber par terre et écoutais le vent dans les feuilles, et plus loin le bruit des voitures et de la ville. Nous étions tous deux silencieux, avachis contre cet arbre qui avait dû voir passer nombre d'étudiants semblables à moi … Mais moins semblables à elle.

Elle tourna la tête, se releva et épousseta ses habits, et j'aperçu ceux qui l'avaient fait remuer.

Emmett était là, accompagné par quasiment toute sa famille, si ce n'est Esmé. Bella se dirigea vers le banc non loin de moi, et nous nous y assîmes tout deux.

Alice m'avait encore apporté un petit-déjeuner et me réprimanda :

- Tu devrais prendre le temps de déjeuner le matin Edward, si tu te levais avant tu aurais le temps !

Emmett s'installa entre Bella et moi, nous obligeant à nous écarter pour lui faire la place. Alice fit les gros yeux à son frère, et Carlisle se mit à sourire tristement. Il s'installa sur l'espace qui restait disponible – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – près de mon amie. Je ne manquais pas de remarquer qu'il n'y avait que Rosalie qui ne regardait pas Bella fixement …

Carlisle commença doucement, la voix légèrement peinée :

- Où es-tu allé ?

- En Italie.

Carlisle paru fortement étonné, et comme à mon habitude je ne compris pas.

- Aro m'y a appelé … expliqua-elle, d'une façon froide et dénuée d'émotion.

- Nous ne comprenons pas Bella, continua le professeur, encourageant.

- J'ai une dette envers lui qui m'oblige à travailler pour lui, sans pour autant pouvoir rester ni à Volterra, ni en Italie… Il m'est impossible de quitter les Volturi complètement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai été bannie, pour avoir tué Gabrio, l'une des dernières trouvailles d'Aro…

Elle eut un ricanement nerveux et amer et ajouta :

- Une perle rare, il avait le pouvoir de rentrer dans la tête des gens et de leur faire subir mille et une tortures sadiques, de manière psychique bien sûr … Bien sûr ça ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Aro a ensuite décidé que je serais bannie d'Italie et des affaires importantes, je dois juste revenir au galop quand il me fait appeler pour faire ce qu'il me demande.

Personne n'avait bougé, même Rosalie avait daigné tourner la tête. Je ne comprenais pas trop la réaction du chef des vampires, qu'il y avait-t-il à comprendre d'ailleurs …

- Tu as de la chance qu'il t'ait épargné … fit Jasper.

Elle poussa un soupire à fendre le cœur de n'importe qui, le mien compris dans le lot.

- Il n'y a aucune amélioration pour ce qui est de ton don ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Le seul remède qui me permet de recouvrer rapidement des forces est le sang humain …

- Tu n'as pas le choix, et puis ça ne va pas rester longtemps, soupira Carlisle.

_Là je suis perdu …_

- Les yeux d'un vampire changent en fonction de son « régime alimentaire », m'expliqua Bella, remarquant mon désarroi. Les miens sont rouges foncés habituellement car le sang que je bois a eu le temps de refroidir. Lorsqu'on utilise … le mode traditionnel, les yeux sont beaucoup plus clair, et donc plus voyants. Ils sont noirs quand on a soif.

Je remarquai effectivement la différence en croisant son regard rouge vif, et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

- Les Cullen boivent du sang animal, alors leurs yeux sont dorés … ajouta-t-elle.

Je sourcillais, ils buvaient …. QUOI ? Je tournais mes yeux vers Emmett qui me regardait, hilare, et comprenais ce qui m'avait toujours choqué chez les Cullen, leurs yeux ocres-dorés. J'étais en plein arrêt-de-fonctionnement-du-cerveau-suite-à-une-énorme-surprise lorsqu'Emmett se mit à se moquer franchement de moi, il fut rejoint par Jasper et Alice. Même Carlisle ricana doucement lorsqu'il vu ma tête, probablement tordante.

- Vous pouvez pas me balancer ça comme ça sans que je réagisse ! m'énervais-je.

Ma remarque eut le don de tous les dérider, même Bella échappa un petit rire légèrement moqueur.

- Personne n'a cours ici ? nous interrogea le professeur Cullen, souriant.

En effet il était l'heure. Avant que nous ne puissions partir Carlisle rappela Bella vers lui, je restais poliment en arrière, à l'écart de ce qui se disait.

Point de vue Bella Swan

_Vendredi 6 décembre, Cour de l'Université._

Carlisle se tenait devant moi, et triturant machinalement sa cravate me demanda :

- Tu as eu des nouvelles récentes d'Eléazar ?

Sa question me surprit, qu'avait-il à voir avec ce dont nous discutions auparavant. Je lui répondis donc que non, c'était la stricte vérité.

- Il a quitté les Volturi, Bella … Et apparemment il est dans une situation semblable à la tienne, puisqu'il continue à chercher des humains pour Aro … Il est devenu le compagnon de Carmen.

… …

- … Ce n'est pas possible … il n'aurait jamais quitté les Volturi … dis-je, m'adressant plus à moi-même qu'à Carlisle.

- Il est bel et bien parti, il a rencontré Carmen et les Denali et à décider de les rejoindre et de devenir végétarien …

- Aro ne m'en a rien dit …

Et je m'en étonnais ?

- Si je te dis ça c'est parce que les Denali, et donc Eléazar viennent nous rendre visite, ils arrivent tous demain. Je n'ai pas dit à Eléazar que tu étais là, mais il sera surement content de te revoir …

J'hochais la tête, soudain je me sentis bizarre. Eléazar était un lien, un très gros lien avec mon passé lointain … Il était celui qui m'avait pratiquement tout apprit et que j'avais déçu en m'amusant avec des humains, en en tuant plus que de raison pour mon seul plaisir, il était aussi celui qui m'avait consolé et traité comme sa fille lorsque j'étais malheureuse. Et surtout il était au courant pour tout ce qui concernait Venceslas … Il était trop tôt pour que Carlisle le sache.

Carlisle me salua et parti donner son cours, Edward lui m'attendais toujours, plongé dans son téléphone portable. Edward … qu'allait-il se passer … qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire … J'entrainais petit à petit Edward dans mon monde, alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. Et pire, je piétinais mes récentes convictions … j'écrabouillais mes lois en me permettant d'éprouver … des sentiments, certes étranges et contradictoires, pour ce jeune humain innocent … _Encore une lubie … Etait-ce vraiment des sentiments ? ou juste l'expression de ma solitude ? _Je me cherchais moi-même une bonne excuse, me disant qu'en restant près de lui je pouvais le protéger des Volturi. Mais demain, si c'était bel et bien Eléazar qui l'avait découvert, il serait plus en danger que jamais. Sauf si je parlais à mon créateur … De toute façon nous devions parler, il fallait juste éviter que les Cullen parle d'Edward, qu'il sente l'odeur d'Edward, il fallait, pendant le séjour des Denali à New York que je cesse de voir Edward. Notre bizarre conversation d'il y a quelques minutes ne m'avait pas vraiment réconforté … Il avait vraiment réfléchit à la question me semblait-il, et il était moins pessimiste que moi.

Mais il me manquerait. Même pour quelques jours.

J'allais donc profiter du temps qui nous restait jusqu'à demain. J'avais à réfléchir, et il m'y aidait sans le savoir. _Au diable Eléazar, au diable les convenances… au diable les Volturi …_

Je me ressaisissais et rejoignis Edward en quelques enjambées rapides.

- On y va ? On a encore une demi-heure on fait quoi ?

- On va dans une classe ? Il fait froid.

J'acquiesçais, après tout ce ne serait pas moi qui le réchaufferais. C'est triste d'être glacé, je me mis à le regretter, tout serait si simple si j'étais humaine. Pendant un instant, je m'imaginais, humaine, étudiante du 21ème siècle, à New York, avec Edward … Pas d'état d'âme, ni d'existence toute tracée. Un beau rêve… qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité.

Nous passâmes devant le mur des affiches, et Edward s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle.

- Tu as vu, ils donnent un Bal pour Noël.

J'examinais l'annonce, « Bal de Noël » avec pour thème : « mode d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ». Je souris en lisant cela, il serait amusant de voir ce qu'étais pour les jeunes d'aujourd'hui la « mode d'hier ».

Nous reprîmes notre marche. Edward regardait partout et tout le monde, sauf moi.

- Mike emmène Jessica je crois, et Eric Lauren … et évidemment Ben et Angela y vont ensemble …

- Mike et Jessica ?

Je pouffais puérilement.

Edward me jaugea du regard, et reprenant sa marche dit :

- Belle imitation de Jessica.

Belle en effet. Je fais mieux la « Jessica » qu'il ne pourrait le croire.

- Et toi tu vas y aller à ce Bal ?

Il me regarda, et je me demandais un instant si je n'avais pas dit une bêtise. Il passa sa main dans sa crinière bronze et s'assis sur une table, dans la salle où nous nous étions posés.

Il commença doucement, en hésitant sur le choix de ses mots :

- Bah, justement … … je me demandais si … toituvoulaisyaller … enfin … avec moi …

J'eus l'impression qu'il trouvait ses pieds vraiment passionnants en me demandant ça. Etais-ce raisonnable ? La première chose qui m'avait attiré vers cet évènement était la curiosité, pouvais-je envisager d'y aller … avec Edward ? Il s'écoula une seconde pendant laquelle j'examinais ainsi mes options. L'idée était follement alléchante, et je mourrais d'envie de voir un Edward bien soigné en costume, sans parler de revêtir une délicieuse robe ancienne. Pour une fois j'avais envie d'être comme les autres filles de 19 ans. Aller à un bal avec le plus gentil des garçons de ma connaissance. Beau en plus. Tout oublier, effacer mes soucis.

Je m'asseyais donc à côté d'un Edward intimidé qui apparemment n'osait pas me regarder.

- Ça te plaît ce genre d'évènement ? fis-je, en espérant le détendre.

- … euh … oui … enfin pas spécialement …

- Moi non plus.

- Ah dans ce cas … répondit-il, avec un soupçon de peine.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous affronter ça ensemble ?

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi et me sourit, franchement il avait l'air ravi.

- bah … c'est bien. Merci.

- C'est quand au fait ?

- Le … j'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-il en réfléchissant.

_Vendredi 6 décembre 2022, 15:00, Maison des Cullen, périphérie de New York._

_Appréhension._

_Confusion._

_Hâte._

_Curiosité._

Tels furent les sentiments qui m'assaillirent lorsque le bruit des pneus d'un véhicule se fit entendre, surplombant les sons de la forêt, le crissement annonçait la venue des Denali donc Eléazar était désormais un membre à part entière. Chose étonnante … quoi que … le connaissant pas tant que ça. Eléazar était pour moi un homme constant. Du genre à s'attacher à des valeurs et à ne jamais en changer. Donc s'éprendre et aller jusqu'à quitter son clan pour suivre celle dont il était amoureux … c'était bien lui. Seulement son amour pour cette femme avait effacé tout le reste. Etait-il resté le même ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, dans quelques secondes.

J'étais horrifiée à l'idée qu'Eléazar lâche des choses qui devaient rester secrètes. Tout ce qui s'était passé ses cinquante dernières années … Carlisle devait rester innocent, et loin de mes ennuis. Aro ne cherchait qu'un bon prétexte pour se débarrasser de son clan envahissant … et ce serait pire si jamais il s'avérait que je rejoignais le clan Cullen une nouvelle fois. Aro n'aimerait pas … mais alors pas du tout, il voyait tout et tout le monde comme une menace à sa toute puissance.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir plus, qu'une Alice surexcitée se lit à sautiller vers la baie vitrée près de laquelle une voiture bleu ciel venait de s'arrêter. Une seconde, bleu océan cette fois-ci arriva et se gara à côté du garage.

La première que j'aperçu fut Kate, qui fut rapidement rejointe par ses deux sœurs Tanya et Irina. A elles trois, ces belles blondes auraient fait fondre un bloc de granit tant elles resplendissaient. Alice parti d'un bond et se jeta dans leurs bras … comme elle l'avait avec moi. Néanmoins Tanya et les autres ne semblèrent pas surprises et elles rendirent au lutin son étreinte. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés Rosalie s'était approchée tenant Emmett par la main, elle m'adressa un petit signe de tête, me désignant celui que j'appréhendais de revoir. Rosalie tourna ses yeux dorés vers moi, puis les posa sur le dos de Carlisle. Elle regarda ensuite Eléazar, puis plongea ses yeux dans les miens en me chuchotant : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si tu as moitié moins de respect pour Eléazar que j'en ai pour Carlisle tu devrais déjà être en train de lui parler … ». Cette annonce ne m'étonna pas de Rosalie, qui malgré ce à quoi Carlisle l'avait arraché, lui vouait un culte éternel.

Ces quelques mots me ramenèrent dans le passé, j'eus l'envie de comparer la situation de Rosalie à la mienne. D'un côté nous avions une famille aimante, un clan soudé, un mari adorable, une vie aussi parfaite qu'elle puisse l'être pour un vampire … De l'autre désespoir, solitude, regrets … Mon lien avec Eléazar était loin d'être aussi privilégié que celui que tous les Cullen ainsi que moi-même entretenions avec Carlisle. Lui et mon créateur n'avait rien à voir. Chacun des membres de la famille Cullen … était là parce qu'il … devait être là. Pourquoi Eléazar avait-il fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui … parce qu'il aimait faire son travail le mieux possible….

Mes tristes pensées alertèrent probablement l'empathe, Jasper m'envoya me sembla-t-il une espèce d'onde de calme et de sérénité … Je sentis mon corps se détendre, contre ma volonté … et à contresens de mes vœux.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent ensuite … je scrutais le visage de Carmen à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Jasper et moi nous tenions. Les yeux d'Eléazar étaient désormais d'un ocre-jaune appréciable, et sa main enserrait celle de la brune. Leur visage était détendu mais je sentais Eléazar légèrement crispé …

Je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient du groupe formé par Carlisle, Eléazar, Esmé et Carmen suivie de Jasper.

Le visage du vampire « chasseur de dons » s'éclaira lorsqu'il put enfin me voir, il lâcha la main de sa bien-aimée et m'adressa un sourire heureux.

De mon côté, je ne sus que dire. Lui s'approcha de moi, et dit :

- Bella, voici Carmen. Carmen je te présente Bella.

La dénommée Carmen me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire, dépitée par ces scènes stupides que je revivais encore et encore … Je faisais toujours la connaissance d'un tas de vampires … Et n'en revoyais que très peu.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

- J'ai si souvent entendue parler de toi.

Discussion plate et sans intérêt … déjà vu, déjà fait.

Eléazar crut bon d'ajouter :

- Ma plus belle découverte … et notre meilleure élève aussi …

_Bonjour, Isabella Howard alias Swan, nationalité : anglaise, nationalisée : Italienne, Américaine, Russe, découverte par Eléazar, propriété d'Aro par contrat forcé. Ne pas toucher, vampire méchant et revêche. _

Une excellente nouvelle façon de me présenter, je devenais cynique avec moi-même.

Evidemment je me crus obligée de répondre à ces « bonnes paroles » d'un sourire heureux et terriblement faux.

Le reste de la soirée et de la nuit passa lentement, Eléazar se tut sagement. Moi j'eus l'impression d'être revenue dans le passé, je jouais mon rôle à la perfection. Il me pressait de rentrer. Je savais désormais à quoi m'en tenir avec Eléazar, il se taisait, était passablement heureux. Tout aller pour le mieux.

Au matin Emmett et Rosalie redescendirent de leur chambre, rituel très humain … Il ne manquait que le petit déjeuner … Moi je trépignais, en ayant assez de ces discussions, les humains, les Volturi, les animaux … Eléazar profita d'un moment où Esmé et Alice emmenèrent Carmen et les trois sœurs au jardin pour venir se poser dans le canapé à mes côtés. Nous étions seuls dans la pièce à cet instant. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, mémorisant sans doute les détails, comme il m'avait appris à le faire.

- Tu sais, Aro à rechigné à me laisser partir. En fait, je dois continuer à travailler pour lui, de loin. J'ai un rapport mensuel à lui faire parvenir et une espèce de quota… Je comprends ce que tu ressens en quelque sorte. Mais ta situation est tellement figée… c'est un tel gâchis que tu sois interdite de séjour en Italie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me plaignes. Je suis mieux ici de toute façon.

…

J'eus peur qu'il se mette à rechercher des troupes à transformer à New York, aussi l'avertis-je, brutalement tout en me levant.

- Ne touche pas aux humains de cette ville !

Il parut étonné par ceci, mais répliqua :

- Pas de soucis, c'est ton territoire après tout… cela dit, tu m'étonnes … pourquoi ... ?

- C'est ainsi, pas autrement, je vais m'en aller maintenant, tu salueras Esmé et les autres de ma part ?

J'allais quitter la pièce mais il me retint en saisissant mon avant-bras au passage. Il me força tacitement à le regarder et je ne pus lire que de la déception dans son regard triste … _Si bon comédien…_

- Ton cœur s'est-il à ce point endurci ?

- Je …

… fus coupée par un Emmett joyeux et convivial qui voyant que j'avais remis ma veste me rigola au nez en me demandant :

- Tu vas retrouver ton humain ?

Croisant mon regard, que je voulais assassin, il porta sa main à sa bouche et lança un « oups » sonore en nous fixant Eléazar et moi, tour à tour.

Je me mis en marche en répétant : « Ne touche pas aux humains de cette ville Eléazar ! ».

_Samedi 7 décembre, NYU._

J'aurais giflé Emmett … rien que pour avoir fait penser à mon créateur que je recommençais à m'amuser avec des humains. Car il y avait pensé.

Le « conseil » que je m'étais donné m'éloigner d'Edward pendant la visite des Denali ne tenait plus, Eléazar était curieux et ne manquerait pas de me rendre visite, aussi je n'eus aucun scrupule à me rendre en cours et à m'asseoir aux côtés du jeune humain. J'empêcherais Eléazar de le toucher où même de parler de lui aux Volturi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Une bouffée de surprise envahie mon ami à la vue de mes yeux noirs et mon regard sombre, ce qu'il me fit remarquer. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fui la compagnie de mes semblables pour rejoindre un humain de vingt ans. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ?

Heureusement il sut profiter de cet abominable cours de méthodologie pour me distraire, sa spontanéité était vraiment pour moi une bouée de sauvetage. Quoi que je fasse, il ne me jugeait pas, il était si tolérant… Mais si comme Eléazar il avait connaissance de tous les éléments de mon existence entière il m'aurait probablement fuit.

A la fin des cours, alors qu'Edward et moi sortions pour nous rendre – encore - à la bibliothèque, ce que je voulais éviter arriva. Carmen et Eléazar étaient là, j'hésitais, devais-je dévoiler ce qui s'était produit, m'éloigner rapidement d'Edward en espérant qu'ils ne le voient pas, ou agir sans me préoccuper de rien ? Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus, que mes deux visiteurs s'approchèrent de là ou Edward et moi nous trouvions.

Je me sentais me contracter et frémir, il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à mon ami en public ? Lui voulait-il seulement du mal ?

En effet, Eléazar le jaugea un instant du regard avant de me saluer. J'eus envie de faire signe à Edward de s'en aller mais ne le fis pas … Je remarquais immédiatement qu'Edward fixait mon créateur, interrogateur mais aussi effrayé, il avala sa salive lorsque Eléazar ne retint plus sa surprise et un grognement réprobateur. Ils avaient tous deux fait le lien.

- Heureux de te revoir jeune Edward, badina Eléazar.

L'humain en question était sur le point de défaillir ou de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il répondit tout de même, animé par une politesse bien ancrée et accueilli le vampire d'un « bonjour » sinistre.

Quant à moi, je me demandais bien comment ils avaient pu se connaître … Je savais qu'Eléazar repérait des proies, pas qu'il faisait leur connaissance. C'était nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler … M'expliquerais-tu pourquoi tu as empêché les Volturi de faire leur travail ?

Il croyait donc que je m'étais opposée aux troupes d'Aro lorsqu'il avait envoyé chercher Edward.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Ils l'ont pourchassé et il a sauté dans un court d'eau. Ne le voyant pas reparaître ils l'ont cru mort. C'est tout. Moi je l'ai juste sorti de l'eau.

- ça m'étonne ...

- Tu sais à quel point Félix est stupide, et Santiago flemmard…

- Pas ça … Que tu l'ais aidé !

Edward se tortillait à mes côtés … probablement agacé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent.

- Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir noyé !

- Très bien très bien, ne t'énerves pas … - Il regarda Carmen qui nous écoutait et ajouta :

- Il va de soi que je ne dirais rien de tout cela à Aro, amis tu devrais faire attention !

Ça c'était plus que je n'en attendais de lui … Je lui adressais un sourire de remerciement et un hochement de tête.

- Peut-on aller parler ailleurs ? C'est trop bruyant et agité ici. Ton … ami peut venir, je serais … je lui dois des excuses il me semble.

Ne pouvait-il pas faire l'effort de lui parler ? Devais-je servir de perroquet et d'intermédiaire ? Je ne dis cependant rien et attendis la réponse d'Edward, qui me donna son assentiment. Mais qu'allait-il faire avec nous … ?

_Samedi 7 décembre 2022, Appartement de Bella Swan, Manhattan._

Eléazar semblait pensif et avait manifestement très envie de faire le tour du propriétaire. Aussi nous attendîmes que Monsieur ait fini son tour des boîtes aux lettres. Il se donnait un point d'honneur à me demander comment était tel ou tel voisin, à faire un commentaire sur chaque nom …

Je crus bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais au bout, il arriva au bout d'un petit moment à la dernière boîte : la mienne. Evidemment il n'oublia pas le commentaire.

- Aurais-tu honte de ton nom Isabella ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Question bizarre, réponse intriguée …

- Parce que tu as fait mettre ton « surnom » au lieu de ton nom.

Je soupirais d'agacement. Carmen, elle leva les yeux au ciel et Edward lui admirait ses chaussures, mal à l'aise.. et franchement pas à sa place.

- C'est Swan mon nom, et tu le sais, depuis un moment d'ailleurs !

- Non c'est ton surnom, rit-il.

- Bon ok, c'était pour éviter que mes charmants « héritiers » continuent à m'envoyer des invitations …

J'énumérais : « bal de printemps, bal d'automne, Anniversaire de machin, baptême de truc… ».

- Miss Howard, vous êtes terriblement maligne, tu n'avais qu'à les envoyer promener … ajouta Eléazar, à moitié ébahi.

J'eus envie de lui écraser le pied, pas besoin qu'Edward me prenne pour une menteuse, qui en plus se cache des derniers descendants de sa famille. C'est quand même glauque ça …

- Nous montons ? reprit Eléazar en montant prudemment dans l'ascenseur.

Carmen me confia : « Il n'est pas très habitué à la modernité … c'est pour ça, il aime bien apprendre ».

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe plusieurs siècles à se faire trimballer en voiture à chauffeur, et à rester dans un château poussiéreux.

Edward profita d'un instant où je le regardai pour m'adresser son regard interrogateur typique. « Je te raconterais » murmurais-je.

Nous dûmes interdire à Eléazar de toucher aux boutons de l'ascenseur après que nous nous fûmes arrêtés à chaque palier … sur huit étages. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gosse.

Edward commençait à se détendre, et essayait d'étouffer ses rires lorsqu'il observait Eléazar. Il me regarda et je me mis à pouffer alors qu'Eléazar essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les portes avec ses doigts… J'intervins avant qu'il ne laisse une trace indélébile dans l'acier.

C'est, vingt minutes après être entré dans mon immeuble que nous pûmes nous installer dans le canapé tous les quatre. Et encore là Eléazar poursuivit des yeux son inspection avant de s'intéresser à Edward, il se força à s'excuser auprès de l'humain… _Bref._

_Que faisions-nous tous les quatre ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait à voir avec ce qu'Eléazar avait à me dire … A priori, pas grand-chose._

_-_ Parle-moi un peu de toi Bella, qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années ?

Je gigotais dans le fauteuil, gênée par la présence d'Edward … c'était de pire en pire.

- Rien de très intéressant … J'ai voyagé un peu … à droite, à gauche … Puis je me suis installée ici, il y a quelques années. Et j'ai décidé de reprendre le chemin de la fac.

- Tu es retournée en Angleterre ?

- Quelques mois, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y aller mais je suis revenue ici ensuite.

- Tu as récupéré des livres à ce que je vois. Un héritage ?

- C'est ça.

- Du côté de tes frères ?

- Non, branche éteinte, ma sœur, fis-je.

Cette conversation était sans queue ni tête, mais Eléazar semblait intéressé …

- Aro m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient même laissé le titre …

Point de vue Edward Masen

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, elle avait accepté de m'accompagner au bal …

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon de Bella. Déjà ça sonnait bizarre. J'étais, moi Edward Masen : un humain, assis avec trois vampires dans le salon de l'un d'entre eux. Et j'allais de découvertes en découvertes, Bella avait bel et bien raison, j'avais croisé le chemin d'un vampire auparavant … j'avais rencontré Eléazar dans un café, à Chicago, il y a quelques mois, et il m'avait parlé … Je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il était un vampire … mais je me souvenais de l'homme étrange qu'il était. Et aujourd'hui je découvrais qu'il était le créateur de Bella, en plus d'être un informateur du pire clan de vampire de la planète … Génial.

Je ne pouvais pas m'ennuyer, premièrement parce que je craignais les actes parfois sans raison de ceux qui étaient présents. Deuxièmement parce que même si la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici m'était pratiquement étrangère, j'apprenais des détails à propos de la vie de Bella.

Eléazar venait d'ailleurs de lâcher un truc plutôt énorme là. En plus d'être née en Angleterre à une époque indéterminée, Bella possédait le titre de _Duchesse_ ? _Baooum dans la gueule Eddy, là t'as carrément aucune chance ! _

Bref, en moins d'une demi-heure j'apprenais que les derniers membres de la famille de Bella vivaient encore mais insistaient pour que ce soit elle qui porte le titre, qui semblait les encombrer ? _Bande de blasés._ En réalité il lui revenait … mais bon, ils s'étaient aussi délestés d'une montagne de vieux livres écrits dans un anglais préhistorique … qui décoraient désormais le salon !

Cela dit, j'étais toujours dans ce canapé, me demandant si je finirais en dîner ou pas … me demandant si je devais modifier ma façon d'agir avec elle … _[__Comme je le dis souvent : Bref.__]_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus, puisque Eléazar et Bella sortirent de l'appartement, nous laissant seuls la dénommée Carmen et moi.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Verdict ? Vous aimez toujours ? Je fais des chapitres plus long maintenant ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous et merci pour vos commentaires gentils et motivants !**


	15. Chapter 15 : Des choses à dire

_Salut ! Comment va ? Merci pour les reviews ;)_

_Je peux vous dire que j'en ai un peu bavé sur ce chapitre .. mais vous savez l'autre d'après c'est encore pire ! _

_Heureusement que j'ai mon super carnet « déroulement de l'histoire », mon super classeur « chapitres publiés, à publier, à corriger », mon suprême calendrier : « octobre, novembre, décembre 2022 », et ma magnifique frise chronologique hyper complexe : « Vie et éternité d'Isabella-j'ai-une-vie-tordue », sans parler de mes descriptions de personnages : « petite chronique d'une vie de Swan » ou « déboires d'Edward » voir « mes personnages mystères », sinon je vous aurais perdu et moi avec. J'ai aussi des fiches : scénarios, des extraits écrits en prévision d'un lointain chapitre, des feuillets : « idées à ne pas mettre » … Bref._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 15

**Des choses à dire.**

_{Imaginez qu'Eléazar et Bella montent sur le toit (oui elle adore) parlent des années où ils vécurent ensemble à Volterra … - Mon Dieu quelle horreur. - Puis ensuite supposons qu'ils parlent d'un certain personnage, et après de ce qui s'est passé depuis 1975 environ jusqu'à 2022 … Surtout les dernières années, puisqu'on sait qu'ils se sont revus plusieurs fois lorsque quelquefois Bella était conviée à Volterra (après son exil donc en 1975), imaginez qu'elle s'est baladé sur le Mont Everest, en France pourquoi pas … En Angleterre, en Russie, en Chine, en Afrique … etc etc … Imaginons qu'ils terminent leur conversation sur quelque chose d'amusant, Marcus en maillot de Bain ? Pourquoi pas ?_

_Bref, et pendant ce temps-là, notre cher Edward, regarde fixement la télé éteinte en compagnie d'un Vampire qui se fait les ongles. Vous voyez ? Alors je reprends ici.}_

Point de vue Bella Swan

_Samedi 7 décembre, Appartement de __Sa Grâce la Très honorable et Très noble duchesse de Norfolk. _(ça sonne bien hein ? c'est wikipédia qui l'a dit pas moi D) Ou Madame la Duchesse pourquoi pas ?

L'éternité vous amène parfois à faire de drôles de choses, où à vous retrouver dans d'étranges situations. Effectivement la situation était incongrue aujourd'hui. Imaginons, mon « ami » Eléazar, accessoirement mon créateur vient me rendre visite à mon appartement ce-jour. Jusque-là tout va pour le mieux. Ajoutons : cet homme est étrangement celui qui a lancé deux vampires sur le dos de l'humain qui se trouve être à présent celui m'a invité à un bal humain. Ça se complique. Continuons : le dit humain s'est retrouvé seul avec un vampire ayant peur de l'effrayer qui a donc préféré se vernir les ongles - de plus connaissant Edward il risque de prendre au mot ce qu'il a appris et donc me donner du « duchesse » à tout va. Si ce moment de ma vie n'est pas étrange, je n'y connais rien.

Je redescendais donc assez joyeuse malgré cette conversation que j'appréhendais, croisais Carmen au passage, et m'assis en un souffle de vent sur le canapé en face d'un Edward plongé dans ses pensées. On devrait lui interdire de penser à ce garçon.

- Quoi de neuf ? lui soufflais-je, désireuse de prouver que tout était comme hier, ou même ce matin. Il prit son air le plus indéchiffrable : celui qui revêt lorsqu'il ne sait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. La situation était en phase de se bloquer. Aussi me levais-je, et pris quelques objets sur une étagère.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Swan n'était pas mon nom ? (cf : ch.11)

Je me rapprochais de lui et ouvris sous ses yeux l'écrin que j'avais pris, il contenait mon trésor le plus précieux.

- C'est le pendentif que m'a offert mon père : Charles Howard, pour mes seize ans. Il ne m'a pas quitté pendant presque quatre ans, alors tout le monde s'est mis à me surnommer « Bella Cygne/Swan» _{__Cygne = Swan je vous le rappelle D}_. J'ai décidé de transformer ce surnom en nom de famille plus tard. Quand je suis retourné dans mon pays, j'ai fait des recherches, mais les archives ont brulés dans les années 1800, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Je suis née en 1770.

Ça y est c'est dit.

- J'étais la deuxième enfant de mon père, mon frère ainé qu'on avait prénommé Edward comme toi est mort lorsque j'avais deux ans. J'ai ensuite eu un autre frère, qu'on a nommé Charles… Et a priori c'est lui qui est devenu Duc à la mort de mon père en 1789. Enfin bref… j'ai deux cents cinquante-deux ans…

En 1789, la France commençait à remuer, et mon père dû partir voir un cousin français, il m'emmena avec lui, ainsi que ma sœur. Mais une bande de … malotrus qui sautait sur tout ce qui était bien habillé nous a attaqués, en prenant pour excuse la révolution qui débutait … et … tu connais la suite.

Il était fixé sur le pendentif, probablement un peu choqué.

- Mets-le pour voir ? ordonna-t-il de but en blanc.

Je m'exécutais et le laissait me regarder. Il me sourit, prit un coussin dans ses bras et murmura assez normalement :

- Ca m'est égal je te garde quand même … vampire ou pas, deux cents cinquante-deux ans ou pas !

Là c'est moi qui étais choquée. J'avais cessé de compter sur son acceptation … Ne voyait-il pas que c'était dangereux, que j'étais un danger pour lui ?

Il tripotait les franges du coussin distraitement …

Je me sentais terriblement gênée qu'il réagisse ainsi. Comment pouvait-il supporter ça ? Moi j'en aurais été bien incapable, comment à vingt ans peut-on admettre les deux cents ans de quelqu'un ? Il n'avait peut-être pas bien saisi l'ampleur du problème … Je m'empêchais de faire le calcul ... combien de fois avais-je vingt ans ?

Il se leva et se mit à tourner en rond autour de la table du salon, plutôt étrangement, puis il se rassit, avant de se relever au bout de quelques secondes … Comme quand votre corps déborde d'émotions et qu'inconsciemment vous vous levez et marchez, comme ça m'arrivez parfois, quand je lisais, ou tout simplement pensais à des choses un peu trop … « polémiques ».

Finalement il se posa de nouveau sur le canapé, à mes côtés, nos épaules à quelques centimètres de distance seulement. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, répondit-il fermement.

Nous restâmes immobiles plusieurs minutes, ce qui ne me dérangeait en rien, lui faisait tourner ses pouces l'un autour de l'autre, dans ses pensées. Son regard était terne pour ce que je pouvais juger du coin de l'œil, sa bouche formait une petite moue recourbée et étrangement attendrissante, au bout d'un moment il finit par poser son coude sur son genoux et appuyer sa tête ainsi soutenue il était triste.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il soudainement, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- J'aurais aimé savoir ce à quoi tu penses toi ? lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il hésita un instant :

- Je repensais à la mort de ma mère … et à ce qui a suivi…

- Oh…

- C'est bête mais … pleins de détails insignifiants me reviennent parfois … Le temps ces jours-ci, les personnes présentes à l'enterrement … murmura-t-il, ému. Des personnes que je ne connaissais pas étaient là, des voisines endimanchées qui m'ont serrés contre elles … je me souviens d'une qui sentait fort le savon et qui m'a écrasé contre sa poitrine molle, une autre qui n'est pas parvenue à se rappeler de mon nom, le médecin était là aussi …

Je me sentais bizarre qu'il se confie à moi comme ça, d'un coup … Sans raison… Avais-je agi d'une manière qui lui avait rappelé ces funestes jours et souvenirs ?

- Comment ça se passe chez les vampires ? Les enterrements je veux dire … m'interrogea-t-il, plutôt mollement.

Je soupirai légèrement.

- Il n'y en a pas, le corps est brûlé ou il finit par se ressouder de lui-même. Les lieux de combats ressemblent à des … champs de flammes.

- Oh, murmura-il, étonné et presque choqué.

J'acquiesçais … Ainsi, lors de ma mort, il ne resterait rien de moi, je sombrerais dans l'oubli total, et on ne se rappellerait pas qu'Isabella Howard avait vécu jusqu'au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il ne resterait de moi qu'une stèle patinée par les ans, qui finirait par s'effacer totalement… « Isabella Marie Howard 1770-1789, fille, sœur, amie, aimante, aimée et regrettée. »

On m'avait souvent accusée d'être sinistre, et c'était vrai.

Je remarquais que la nuit avait fini par tomber lorsqu'un gargouillement me fit sortir de mes pensées, Edward se leva et prit une boîte de biscuits dans son sac. Evidemment, lorsqu'il restait avec nous nous oublions qu'il avait besoin de manger … sauf Alice bien sûr.

Je le regardais et m'excusais, puis lui proposais de le ramener. Il accepta cette fois-ci.

Alors que je me garais près de son immeuble et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il me fit face et agripa mon poignet de sa main bouillonnante.

- Bella … ? C'est toujours comme avant entre nous ?

J'eus une hésitation, ne devais-je pas couper les ponts, cela pouvait-il être comme avant de toute façon ? Il me parut inquiet, voir anxieux : oui le mot était plus juste, en attendant ma réponse.

- Oui, fut tout ce que je parvins à dire.

M'avait-il seulement crut ? Il y eut comme un éclat de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux verts lorsqu'il les tourna vers le pare-brise pour sortir. Il claqua la porte presque violemment.

J'étais incorrigible, je passais mon temps à le vexer, le choquer ou lui faire du mal, j'étais décidemment une bien mauvaise amie …

Tournant la clé, je repartis en vitesse, mais en fin de compte passa la fin de ma nuit à rouler, ne sachant pas trop où me conduirais la route. J'étais invitée demain chez les Cullen … qu'importe.

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Dimanche 8 décembre, 7 :00, Appartement d'Edward, Queens._

J'avais mal dormi, encore en proie à des rêves étranges … résultants probablement de ma frustration, Bella était une énigme. Plus que je n'aurais jamais pu le croire. Ainsi cette nuit, elle était présente au cœur de mon rêve, mais j'étais détenteur d'un étrange pouvoir, celui de voir ce à quoi s'occupaient ses pensées. J'aurais aimé emporter ce talent dans la réalité, il m'aurait été terriblement utile …

Il était tôt quand je m'éveillais, et mon rêve s'était achevé de manière plutôt plaisante, puisque Bella et moi nous promenions en plein soleil sur une plage de Hawaï, et qu'elle ne scintillait pas. Mais ça c'était le début, puisque mon esprit m'étonna encore plus … lorsque dans ce même songe je la plaquais durement contre un palmier qui se trouvait là, pour l'embrasser… Oui j'étais frustré, et ça n'était rien de le dire, j'aurais tellement aimé que tout cela soit vrai, la fin surtout.

J'avais encore envie de la voir et de lui parler, je lui envoyais un message dès le matin.

**« On se voit aujourd'hui ? »**

La réponse arriva deux heures plus tard.

**« Non, je suis occupée. »**

Ce fut le point en fin de phrase qui m'émut le plus, d'habitude elle ponctuait ses phrases de points d'exclamations, ou sinon de smileys, lorsque les circonstances l'imposaient. Là rien, un message plat et vide … Aussi vide qu'un SMS pouvait l'être. Je n'insistais pas, et passais ma matinée à travailler tout ce que j'avais en retard.

_Lundi 9 décembre 2021, 9 :30, NYU_

Ce matin, j'eus droit à une surprise … fort agréable dirais-je.

La petite routine qui s'était installée entre Emmett et moi fut rompue puisque ce n'était pas une jeep qui patientait devant chez moi mais bien la voiture de Bella. Et encore mieux, elle dedans évidemment.

- Salut, j't'emmène ? fit-elle lorsque je m'arrêtais devant sa fenêtre entrouverte.

Bella n'eut pas besoin de me prier, je montais sans me le faire redire deux fois.

- Bon dimanche ? entama-t-elle la conversation gaiement.

- Calme, et le tien ?

- Agréable, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne souriait pas tant d'habitude.

- Puis-je me permettre de te demander ce que tu as fait ?

- Je suis partie assez loin, faire des balades en forêt.

- Ah, j'aurai cru que tu serais restée avec les Cullen et les Denali.

- Hum … Non j'avais besoin de paix, fit-elle, sans se départir de son sourire charmeur.

Lunatique au possible, elle allait me rendre dingue … d'elle évidemment, même si je l'étais déjà totalement.

- Tu m'as écrit dessus Swan ! grognais-je.

- Ahh ! T'avais qu'à pas écrire des bêtises sur ma feuille !

Le cours le plus mémorable de l'année, Bella assise à mes côtés, et moi nous chamaillons … J'avais trouvé amusant d'inscrire un petit message sur la feuille où elle s'amusait à dessiner. Madame se fâcha m'accusant d'avoir gâché son « œuvre d'art ». Effectivement son dessin était très réussi, mais qui dessine des fleurs et des arbres en cours de socio ? Tout le monde… Ok. Pour répondre à cela elle attrapa ma main dans un étau de fer et entreprit de reprendre son croquis, à même ma peau …

- Mademoiselle Swan, veuillez cesser d'écrire sur votre voisin ! Vous avez peut-être fini, mais je doute que lui ait terminé ! Arrêtez de le distraire !

- J'ai fini Monsieur, dis-je tout haut.

Ce prof était un crétin, et comme son seul argument venait de tomber à plat, il ne dit rien lorsque ce fut moi qui attrapai le bras de Bella pour lui écrire quelque chose. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque je fis –tant bien que mal sur sa peau de pierre - un gros cœur où j'écrivis le nom du prof suivi du sien, mais marmonna quelque chose en y effaçant. L'encre s'étala sur son bras, le recouvrant de bleu, elle me lança un regard noir avant de mouiller son doigt, je clignai des yeux lorsque je vis que sa salive effaça tout comme un effaceur sur de l'encre non indélébile. Elle sourcilla dans ma direction et grogna :

- Gamin.

Je répondis à sa remarque d'un ton moqueur :

- Moi je ne dessine pas d'arbres en cours …

- Son cours est trop enfantin pour qu'on dessine autre chose, murmura-t-elle, complice. Même moi je captiverais mieux l'attention, regarde les gens autour de toi.

Ouais, pas brillant, des dormeurs, des accros aux réseaux sociaux, des joueurs de morpions …

Bella rebondit comme un ressort, lorsqu'enfin les deux heures prirent fin.

- On a fini, souris-je.

- Salut les morveux ! Alors on se chamaille en socio ? se moqua un Emmett tout sourire qui arrivait.

- On fait un tour ? proposais-je à Bella.

- Désolé, je dois partir, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Bizarre …

- Bella tout craché, marmotta Rosalie qui accompagnait le géant.

J'aurais bien aimé lui demander ce qu'elle voulait insinuer par ces paroles, mais Emmett m'attrapa par les épaules, enroulant son bras musclé autour de mon cou, et m'entraîna dans une autre direction suivi d'Alice qui se posta de l'autre côté.

- Parlons de choses sérieuses donc ! Tu l'as invité au Bal hin ?

- Tu vas porter quoi ? enchaîna Alice, sans me laisser répondre.

- . . .

- Costume de mise de toute façon, il faudra que vous soyez assortis … Vous n'avez pas intérêt à être ridicules en portant des couleurs opposés, ce serait ATROCE sur la piste de danse !

- La piste de danse ? répétai-je, ayant oublié ce détail.

Emmett éclata de rire et j'entendis Rosalie et Jasper faire de même derrière nous.

- Les bals sont faits pour danser Edward !

- La valse, des slows, des danses un peu anciennes …

Valse ?

- Seigneur, tu ne sais pas danser la valse Edward ! hurla presque Alice. Mon Dieu tu dois absolument apprendre ! Et vite ! Bon sang, je n'ai pas le temps, continua-t-elle, furax et sautillante.

Je ne suivis plus rien lorsqu'elle concerta Emmett du regard et pris son téléphone, puis parla à toute allure.

En raccrochant elle poussa un soupire et me lança :

- Heureusement que tu es libre cet après-midi, et qu'Esmé s'est portée volontaire !

Attendez une minute … ?

- Esmé ? répétais-je, affolé.

Mais déjà elle m'entrainait vers la sortie, me tirant par le bras jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Alice, entendis-je Emmett dire.

Je n'eus que le temps de tourner la tête à droite pour voir Bella passer, encerclée par deux armoires à glaces – vampires –, ils semblaient l'emmener quelque part, un humain conduisait l'expédition.

- Oula, murmura Emmett.

Bella nous aperçut et nous adressa un sourire chaleureux, pas du tout de circonstance.

- Mon dieu que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai rien vu venir !

- On se voit demain ! lança Bella en riant de nos têtes, toujours encadrée des deux vampires costauds.

Emmett semblait sur le point d'aller leur arracher la tête … au sens propre.

- S'ils la touche… , menaça-t-il, l'air terrible et le point en l'air.

- … elle leur démolira leur gentille petite tête de nouveaux-nés, fini Jasper, confiant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'agaçais-je. Allez l'aider !

- C'est « la brigade vampire », ricana Rosalie. Ils doivent avoir un problème de meurtre ou quelque chose comme ça, et ça lui retombe dessus _… __{Note : pardon pour ce nom idiot, pas eu envie de chercher autre chose__}._

- Mais …

- T'en fais pas … elle risque rien, il suffit de voir le sourire qu'elle nous a fait !

Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi confiants ? Elle était toute joyeuse ce matin … cela avait-il un rapport ?

Je fus trainé de force chez les Cullen par Alice, et remit entre les mains d'Esmé : elle un peu plus affolée par la situation. Alice retourna en cours, en nous ordonnant de ne pas nous en faire … et surtout de bien travailler.

Esmé m'accueilli dans leur magnifique Villa, me proposant une boisson avant de s'asseoir près de moi dans le salon.

- Si Alice dit que ça va aller, ça ira. Et puis j'ai confiance en Bella, elle n'a rien à se reprocher j'en suis sûre, une simple coïncidence…

- Mais elle avait bu du sang humain avant de rentrer …

- Par sur le sol américain, ils ne peuvent le prouver, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera de retour à temps pour le bal, essaya-t-elle de me rassurer en souriant. Et nous nous avons du travail je crois !

Elle était fort aimable, douce et gentille. Je chaussai les souliers de Carlisle, pour simuler au maximum une valse, elle brancha la chaîne de musique, cachées quelque part dans un mur et me montra les pas.

Il me fallut bien deux heures pour cesser de lui marcher sur les pieds, ce à quoi je m'excusais, gêné, à chaque fois.

Nous parvînmes, enfin moi, à enchaîner les pas de danses de la valse et je cessais de regarder mes pieds et d'y penser. Etrangement en confiance avec Esmé, je me permis une question à celle que Bella considérait comme sa mère.

- Pourquoi Rosalie déteste-t-elle Bella ?

Esmé ne cessa pas de nous faire valser, mais parut assez surprise. Sa poigne se resserra légèrement sur ma main, signe d'une toute nouvelle tension.

- Rosalie ne la déteste pas.

- Je ne comprends pas alors …

- Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour te parler de ça Edward …

- S'il vous plaît….

- Bon très bien, fit-elle après une légère hésitation. Si jamais tu pouvais les aider à mieux s'entendre.

- Bella, Carlisle et moi vivions depuis quelques années ensemble lorsqu'il a transformé Rosalie … Mais elles sont toutes les deux de natures bien différentes, malgré certaines valeurs qu'elles partagent … Enfin ... elles ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus comme des sœurs mais s'appréciaient tout de même … Elles ont un très fort caractère … et si il y a une chose qui attire Rosalie … c'est la compétition … Alors elles sont entrées en compétition toutes les deux … Pour n'importe quoi … celle qui tuerait le plus de gibier, celle qui séduirait le plus d'humains en une soirée … fit-elle en me regardant brièvement. Je sentis qu'elle me couvait de son regard amical et maternel.

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit :

- Au début ça allait assez bien, mais un jour ça a mal tourné … pour Rosalie, et pour Bella lorsqu'elle voulut l'aider … Suite à cela, Bella est partie.

Elle était triste cette fois-ci, et je m'en voulus d'avoir parlé de cela …

- Je ne sais pas tout à fait comment Rosalie voit cela … ce ne sont que des suppositions … Je crois qu'elle s'en veut de la peine qu'elle nous a causé à Carlisle et surtout moi en provoquant le départ de Bella … Alors, il me semble qu'elle rejette tout ce qui est lié à ce souvenir … pour nous protéger …

Esmé soupira : « Si tu savais ce que j'aimerais que Bella revienne parmi nous … ».

- Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça Esmé, je suis désolé, m'excusais-je, peiné.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri …

Elle me rappelait ma mère en disant cela … Ces mots affectueux qu'elle prononçait semblait réellement sincères.

- Tu veux t'arrêter ? Tu es un professionnel de la valse maintenant ! Bella sera contente, et puis de toute façon elle sera là pour t'aider … Je ne prétends pas danser aussi bien qu'elle de toute façon. (Note : après tout pourquoi pas ? On apprenait à danser avant de savoir marcher à l'époque de Bella. ^^)

Elle et moi avions passé les trois dernières heures à danser, mais nous discutâmes pendant encore une heure … parlant de moi, de Bella …. de Bella et moi, de l'étrangeté de la situation … Puis elle me ramena chez moi en voiture, zigzagant aisément entre les voitures, tout aussi agile au volant qu'Emmett, Alice ou Bella.

Point de vue Bella

Fichue journée, j'étais partie pour être de bon humeur, Edward et moi avions bien ris en cours, j'avais dû m'éclipser après … Et puis non. Ces espèce d'oiseaux de la brigade étaient venu me chercher pendant que je parlais à Carlisle, motif : « on doit vous emmener au commissariat, veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'esclandre », voilà ce qu'ils avaient dit. J'aurais bien aimé leur donner une leçon de politesse … ce qui malheureusement n'avait pas joué en ma faveur. Nous étions repassés devant Edward et les autres Cullen, j'avais entendu mon ami s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait pas de raison, pour une fois je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Je les avais donc suivis, sans faire d'histoire.

Je fus menée dans une petite pièce remplie d'odeurs étranges où un homme chauve vint me rejoindre.

- Commissaire Spencer, se présenta l'homme.

- Que puis-je pour vous commissaire ?

Il sortit une grosse enveloppe de sa veste et étala des photographies sur le bureau, face à moi.

- Nous pensons qu'un tueur en série se fait passer pour un vampire, et veut dissimuler ses crimes. Nous vous demandons d'être la plus sincère possible, pensez-vous que ces morsures puissent être l'œuvre d'un vampire ?

J'examinais les photos … répugnant. Des gorges arrachés, des crânes ouverts, des poitrines éventrées mais toujours deux traces de morsures bien visibles, quel que soit l'état du cadavre ... Non, pas un vampire.

- Vous et moi savons qu'assassiner un humain et boire son sang est passible de mort aux Etats-Unis, affirmais-je. Dans ce cas, pourquoi moi ou tout autre vampire ferait ouvertement cela ?

Il contourna le bureau et chercha un document dans l'armoire. Moi je commençais à m'agacer, il ne disait rien …

- Nous avons fait analyser les plaies, aucun venin n'a été détecté …

- Alors vous m'avez dérangé pour rien, concluais-je.

- Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous tromper ! Donc ce n'est pas un vampire ?

- Surement pas, c'est du travail de sagouin et de brute !

- Je vous remercie, vous pouvez partir, fit-il

Comment se faire déranger pour des broutilles … Quoique ? De toute façon je ne peux pas les aider.

Ces cadavres étaient quand même … Et après ça on traite les vampires de monstres ? Même un nouveau-né ne fait pas tant de saletés. Les humains sont devenus dingues.

Point de vue d'Esmé

_Lundi 9 décembre, Maison des Cullen, soirée._

J'entendais les voitures arriver, avec je l'espérais, des nouvelles fraîches.

Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, entra et s'affala sur le sofa, s'emparant de la télécommande, l'air heureux. Etrangement il était seul, où étaient les autres ? Aucun signe de la Porsche jaune …

- Où sont les autres ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Shopping, Jasper a été enrôlé pour faire les allers retours avec les paquets.

- Et toi ?

- Rose m'a dit de ne pas venir si c'était pour bougonner tout le temps.

Ce qu'il n'osait pas me dire, mais que j'avais bien compris était que Rosalie l'avait bêtement renvoyé à la maison, comme on punit un petit garçon pas sage. Emmett était terriblement susceptible, mais dès qu'elle reviendrait il serait de nouveau content. Ça c'est Emmett et Rosalie, souvent en discorde mais toujours amoureux et unis.

Mon mari entra enfin d'un pas rapide et posa sa grosse sacoche - probablement remplie de copies d'étudiants - sur la table du salon.

- Alors ta journée ? s'enquit-il, toujours préoccupé de peur que je m'ennuie. Je crois que tu as passé l'après-midi en charmante compagnie, ajouta-t-il, taquin sur les bords.

- J'ai ramené Edward il y a quelques minutes, nous avons beaucoup parlés, et valsés aussi, fis-je en souriant à mon mari qui m'attira vers lui dans une valse silencieuse et tendre.

- Bella m'a envoyé un message, tout va bien.

Enfin ce que je voulais savoir, j'étais rassurée, je n'aimais pas que Bella ai des ennuis.

- Que voulaient-ils ?

- Rien de grave, juste un peu d'aide je crois. Elle était avec moi quand ils sont venus… Mais tout va bien pour elle.

Il caressa ma joue et m'emmena à l'étage pour que nous nous installâmes sur les sièges de la mezzanine surplombant le salon, cet endroit nous permettait d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité lorsque nous voulions discuter … _Loin d'Emmett et de sa télé, pensais-je en souriant intérieurement_.

- T'a-t-elle parlé ?

- Très peu … avoua-t-il tristement. Elle semble avoir changé, elle est bien plus renfermée qu'avant.

- Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'un peu de temps … Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé au cours de ces dernières années … Je ne comprends pas …

- Et pour Edward ?

- Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose … Mis à part qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble …

- Tu crois que … ?

- Je ne sais pas.

C'était un gentil garçon, mais il était humain.

- Il l'apprécie beaucoup, il parle d'elle avec adoration, elle l'accompagne au bal, ils sont toujours ensembles …

- Je crois qu'elle tient sincèrement à lui.

Je l'espérais, elle était seule depuis trop longtemps … Bella méritait d'être heureuse avec un homme qui l'adorerait, la chérirait … Elle méritait une relation fusionnelle comme celle qu'entretenais Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie … ou moi et mon Carlisle. Edward était certes humain, mais son cœur semblait immense et rempli de bonne volonté, de tolérance, d'affection et … d'amour. Restait à savoir ce qu'éprouvais Bella, et ce qu'elle déciderait de faire de ses sentiments.

Point de vue Edward Masen ( pardon pour tous ces changements de pdv…)

J'étais terriblement inquiet, rester avec Esmé m'avait distrait et je n'avais pu laisser mes pensées divaguer … Maintenant que j'étais seul, tout empirait. Je regardais fixement mon téléphone avec lequel je faisais défiler pour la énième fois mes contacts jusqu'au nom de « Bella », avant de changer d'avis et tout annuler. Devais-je l'appeler ? Allait-elle bien ? Si je l'appelais je risquais de la déranger, mais mes angoisses se calmeraient.

Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement, incapable de me concentrer sur mon travail, incapable de rester tranquille et assis. De toute façon dès que le sujet « Bella » s'invitait dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'y soustraire et penser à autre chose. Rien n'est plus terrible qu'une idée, et lorsque je pensais à mon amie vampire, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Elle accaparait toutes mes pensées, jours … et nuits. La journée je pensais sans cesse à elle, la nuit je rêvais d'elle. C'était comme si mon cerveau n'était plus capable de se mettre en pause et répétait inlassablement : « BELLA ! BELLA ! BELLA ! ».

Je fus interrompu dans mes pas incessants par une sonnerie.

_Bella ?_

- Allo ?

_- Salut, c'est Bella. _

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

_- En pleine forme ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu t'inquiéterais !_ fit-elle. _Mais j'appelle pour te rappeler que je ne serais pas là jusqu'à Samedi …_

- Oh… murmurais-je.

Encore une absence, on avait encore besoin d'elle à l'autre bout de la planète.

_- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais on a bien souvent besoin de mes … compétences._

Mais samedi prochain ? C'était le jour du bal ! Je voulais qu'elle y soit ! Et ne pas avoir appris cette fichue valse pour rien.

- Mais … le bal ?

_- Je serais présente, pas de problème, _affirma-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais doucement, puis elle me salua, me souhaita simplement une bonne nuit et raccrocha.

Message texte d'Alice : **« Demain SHOPPING ! Si tu veux impressionner Bella, en plus de savoir danser la valse comme Fred Astaire, il te faut un costume digne de ce nom !**

**PS : Donne l'horreur qui est dans ton placard à une œuvre de charité veux-tu ? ».**

Qui est ce Fred Astaire ?

Impressionner Bella … Délicieusement alléchant, mais … impossible.

_{C'est drôle (ou pas) parce que la maman d'Anne Boleyn s'appelle : Elizabeth Howard et c'est à priori une arrière-grand-mère de Charles Howard, vous avez vu ça ! je l'ai intégré à l'Histoire avec un grand H notre Bella ! La pauvre se retrouve nièce éloignée de notre reine d'Angleterre épouse de Henti VIII et décapitée … Espérons qu'elle ne finisse pas pareil ...}_

* * *

**_Alors verdict ? Vous aimez toujours ?_**

**_Devinez ... le prochain chapitre c'est le jour du bal ... et j'en bave ! _**

**_Seulement 5 reviews sur le chapitre précédent ? Il ne vous a pas plu ?_**

**_FabulaFabulae._**


	16. Chapter 16 : Le Bal

**hep Salut ! Me voici avec la suite j'ai deux jours de retard ... mais bon j'ai fini par terminer ce chapitre ... je ne voulais pas le bâcler .. même si je m'écoutais il y aurait toujours des détails à rajouter :)))) **

**Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, sachez que ça me fait TRES TRES PLAISIR ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ... ni d'incohérences :)**

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Le bal**

Point de vue Edward

_Appartement d'Edward Masen, samedi 14 décembre._

Samedi matin, et toujours aucune nouvelle. Alice m'assurait qu'elle viendrait. Pourtant je commençais à douter.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle avait peut-être changé d'avis. Ou peut-être avait-elle eu un empêchement ? Ou alors je devenais paranoïaque …

Ne pas savoir me rendait dingue, aussi je devais me forcer à croire Alice. Se forcer à croire quelque chose … Pour moi c'était impossible, tout comme m'obliger moi-même à faire quelque chose dont je n'avais pas envie, au lycée c'était ça, je haïssais les maths, j'étais complétement largué, j'avais envie d'y arriver et connaissais la solution : m'asseoir pendant deux heures derrière mon bureau … mais non ce n'est pas si simple, et je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je préférais faire n'importe quoi d'autre que ça, je n'arrivais pas à m'y obliger, par aucune façon, même lorsque que je recevais mes notes catastrophiques … _(Note : ça hélas, c'est moi)_

Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien, même sur ce que j'étais capable de faire sans problèmes d'habitude. Comment faire une dissertation de sociologie lorsque la seule chose à laquelle on pense n'a absolument rien à voir avec le sujet ? Comment réfléchir à un plan quand on est bloqué sur : « Bella, où est Bella, que fait Bella, est-ce que Bella va venir … » ?

Étonnamment la présence de Bella me déconcentrait moins dans mon travail que son absence.

Je tournais en rond toute la matinée, l'après-midi, je me suis collé devant la télévision … par malchance le thème de l'émission du samedi était « la cohabitation humains-vampires » … Sujet intéressant, mal filmé mais intéressant. En tout cas jusqu'à la rubrique : « 14 conseils pour bien cohabiter avec un vampire », lorsque le 12ème arriva je m'interrogeais … était-ce une plaisanterie ? « Evitez de lui parler, il prend tout toujours mal », voilà quel était le fameux conseil. Et après on se demandait pourquoi les humains et les vampires s'entendaient mal.

Alice me harcelait par messages pour que je revête mon costume de pingouin new yorkais. Et je n'avais définitivement pas envie, plus rien n'indiquait que Bella serait de retour. Se rappelait-elle seulement de la fête de ce soir où nous avions convenus d'aller ? Il était dix-neuf heures, les festivités débutaient à vingt-et-une heures, et ne pas savoir où se trouvait sa cavalière était quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant.

Je rentrais dans la douche lorsque mon téléphone sonna, manquant de me fracasser le crâne sur le lavabo et sans prendre le temps de saisir une serviette, je sortis et me jetais sur l'appareil qui affichait un nouveau message.

_**« Tu vas bien toujours à la fête de ce soir avec Bella ? Tu pourras t'arranger pour qu'on fasse à échange de cavalière à un moment où à un autre ? Je te la laisse après, juré !».**_

Mike … notre arriviste obsédé de service. Sa question en était-elle une seulement ? Pouvais-je répondre par la négative sans passer pour un « égoïste » ? Est-ce que je devais même prendre le temps de taper mon message alors que j'étais nu dans le salon et à moitié mouillé ?

_{N/A : Et là Bella arrive … ou heureusement pas ! }_

Newton était du genre à insister hélas, je me doutais bien qu'il s'arrangerait à un moment ou à un autre pour me mettre devant le fait accompli et exécuter son souhait … Mais dans quel étrange monde Bella voudrait-elle rester avec lui, alors qu'elle passait son temps à le rabaisser et se foutre de lui !

Mike ne valait pas la peine que je m'inquiète de lui, ni que je saute l'étape de la douche évidemment. J'étais suffisamment anxieux sans avoir encore besoin de me soucier de cet abruti. Quoique l'abruti c'était peut-être moi … qui attendais désespérément un signe de Bella.

Je finis par juste enfiler mon pantalon de costume et ma chemise avant de m'affaler sur le canapé, zappant sans entrain.

Sonnerie ! Je saisis l'appareil avec un vague espoir.

_**« Arrête ce petit jeu, on dirait que t'as pas le moral ! Souris elle va venir ! »**_

_Alice_, évidemment ce n'était pas elle qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait ce soir, son cavalier répondait présent et n'était à priori pas en danger. Je reniflais amèrement. _{N/A : Je rappelle qu'Alice ne « voit » pas Bella. Je le trouve un peu déprimé … si je lui remontais le moral ?}_

Le téléphone retenti une nouvelle fois, un appel ce coup-ci.

- Allo ?

_- Salut Edward c'est Bella !_

! ENFIN ! _Ne montre pas ton empressement idiot ! Aie l'air énervé ! _

- Hm … bonjour Bella, fis-je sombrement.

- _Je te dérange ?_ s'enquérit-elle.

- Euh … oui, répondis-je précipitamment.

- _Ah … et donc … pour le bal ? Tu ne veux plus y aller ?_

Oups …

- Pour le bal, je me préparais pour le bal !

Tentative de rattrapage … plus ou moins réussie.

-_ D'accord, dans ce cas … on pourrait y aller ensemble ? Tu veux que je te rejoigne chez toi ou tu préfères venir ?_

- Je viens !

Pas la peine qu'elle vienne admirer mon bazar, dû à cette journée stressante où j'étais devenu un angoissé compulsif.

- _Vers vingt heures ça irait ? On aura le temps comme ça … tu pourrais peut-être te changer à la maison, ça t'évitera de prendre le métro en costume … _

J'en avais oublié mon habit de serveur-pingouin-PDG coincé … Donc je n'avais plus qu'à l'enlever … mais dans le fond c'était mieux … être vêtu d'un pantalon noir chemise blanche dans le métro de New York n'était pas très prudent … allez savoir ce qui trainait parfois sur les sièges, et puis ça aurait été afficher une certaine aisance sociale – que je n'avais pas-.

_Samedi 14 décembre, 19 :45, Appartement de Bella, Manhattan._

Est-ce que j'aurais dû lui apporter des fleurs ? Ou des chocoo … Non. Définitivement non.

Je tournais en rond au pied du magnifique immeuble à je ne sais combien d'étage depuis un bon moment. J'admirais l'architecture et la puissance que dégageait ce bâtiment élégant et rutilant. Du presque-neuf évidemment, le plus admirable de l'avenue probablement, le plus propre, peut-être le plus classique mais il dégageait une atmosphère très … New Yorkaise … l'atmosphère qu'on ressentait parfois dans les films hollywoodiens d'une autre époque. Ici, dans le quartier chic de la ville on aimait se souvenir du passé glorieux et rebâtir - sur le modèle des anciens buildings à succès des années 1930. De hauts gratte-ciels dont la pointe se perdait dans le ciel nuageux, sinistre et orageux qui surplombait bien souvent l'île de Manhattan, voilà quel est le symbole de cette cité éternelle. Ces nuages charriés par l'océan étaient la source de cet étrange aura – souvent brumeuse – qui flottait au-dessus du centre-ville, elle conférait aux buildings - anciens comme plus récents - une couleur grisâtre et terne qui n'avait rien de rassurante ni de réjouissante … Ça c'était New York : mon nouveau chez moi que j'avais dû apprendre à connaître … j'apprenais encore, pouvait-on tout savoir ? se souvenir de tous les endroits isolés ou plus ouverts qu'on découvrait à chaque angle de rue ? mémoriser le nom de toutes les rues grandes comme petites ? J'étais bien loin d'atteindre ce stade de perfection.

J'étais bien loin d'atteindre la perfection dans tout ce que je faisais d'ailleurs, ma vie avait pour l'instant bien trop l'air d'un échec. Une existence un peu ratée alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer, mais ce n'était pas ma faute, le sort semblait s'être acharné sur ma misérable personne. J'apercevais parfois une éclaircie parmi les nuages, une petite touche de lumière …

Récemment j'avais croisé un astre, un soleil dont je suivais la lumière. Mon soleil brillant avait amené avec lui ses étoiles colorées … Emmett, Alice, Esmé … Ces gens qui amélioraient mon quotidien de leur présence. Mais ils ne me suffisaient pas, m'en contenter serait comme accepter qu'on remplace la voiture de nos rêves par un stupide modèle réduit de métal, insignifiant, inutile. Je ne pouvais pas me rassasier de ces étoiles, je désirais le météore qui me guidait comme un phare guide les bateaux. Je suivais la petite lumière qu'était Bella, elle disparaissait pour réapparaitre au grès de ses absences que je haïssais. Sans elle je m'égarais dans ma propre vie, elle m'était indispensable et chaque fois qu'elle était ailleurs le manque me brûlait les entrailles, le feu n'était pas plaisant, tiède et réconfortant comme quand elle était là non, il était vif, acide, inconfortable.

Elle était là, en haut de l'immeuble … et moi je meurtrissais mon cerveau de pensées exaspérantes, étais-je masochiste cette fois ? Je n'osais pas montrer mon empressement de la revoir en arrivant trop en avance. L'attirance que je ressentais pour mon soleil m'aiguillait dans _sa_ direction je me dirigeais toujours vers elle, comme l'aiguille d'une boussole cherche toujours le nord. Aussi, malgré mon avance j'appuyais mon doigt sur le bouton de l'interphone, elle décrocha, et je montais.

J'atteignis le palier et entrais sans frapper, comme elle me l'avait dit, mon paquet de vêtements de soirée à la main. Je la cherchais des yeux, m'attendant à la trouver dans le salon. Sa voix, provenant de la cuisine sur la gauche m'interpela et elle sortit de la pièce se dirigeant vers moi. Alors que je m'attendais à la trouver déjà parée pour ce soir, j'eus affaire à une Bella en jeans tâché de terre et les cheveux un peu en bataille, relevée dans un chignon lâche. Son visage me parut fatigué du fait des larges cernes qui le barrait … et surtout ses yeux très sombres.

- … Je suis en avance je crois, m'excusais-je, un peu ennuyé d'être là si tôt.

- T'en fais pas, y'en a pas pour longtemps … tu peux aller t'habiller dans la salle de bain si tu veux. Je dois … finir quelque chose.

Son ton était gêné, il me semblait l'avoir dérangé. Je ne me fis cependant pas prier et gagnais la pièce qu'elle m'indiqua comme la salle d'eau. Cette salle était lumineuse bien qu'elle n'eut qu'une petite fenêtre c'était grâce aux carreaux clairs qui recouvraient le sol et les murs là où habituellement on devait choisir entre une douche et une baignoire Bella était équipée des deux, un grand lavabo occupait le côté droit, surmonté d'un immense miroir. L'espace était pur, reluisait et sentait le propre, peu de choses trainaient à la vue, car les placards étaient conséquents.

J'enfilais mon habit distraitement en continuant d'admirer cette belle salle de bain, celle de mon appartement était vraiment en piteux état et je songeais à quel point il devait être agréable de se pomponner ici.

Estimant avoir assez pris temps, je sortis timidement tout en arrangeant mes cheveux comme je le pouvais.

Bella était de dos, - à moitié masquée par le somptueux piano à queue blanc qui occupait ce côté-ci du salon - regardant le jour qui tombait à l'extérieur par l'imposante baie vitrée. La partie haute de son corps qui n'était pas cachée par ses cheveux bruns – encore emmêlés - était dénudée, la robe qu'elle avait revêtue semblait laisser paraître la quasi-totalité de son dos.

Remarquant que j'étais sorti elle se retourna vivement et passa à son tour dans la salle de bain en me sommant de « faire comme chez moi », elle dit n'en avoir que pour cinq « petites minutes ».

Son absence ne dura que quelques instants durant lesquels j'avais admiré moi aussi les immeubles par la baie vitrée.

Lorsqu'elle revient – _enfin_, osais-je penser – ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué et épais étant donné leur longueur et leur quantité. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle était si bien maquillée, avec habileté elle avait su rendre plus discret le rouge bordeaux de ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs lorsque j'étais arrivé, désormais ils avaient repris leur teinte plus « normale » et les cernes de ses paupières s'étaient estompées.

Elle s'approcha de moi pendant que je la détaillais, la robe qu'elle portait était de l'exacte teinte de ses yeux, un rouge sombre qui faisait ressortir à merveille sa peau pâle. Cette peau presque translucide qu'elle dévoilait aujourd'hui en effet la robe dévoilait ses épaules, ses bras et la moitié de son dos, sans vulgarité, tout en élégance. Quant à ses jambes, une fente tout le long de la robe les exposaient … dire qu'elles étaient belles était un euphémisme, comme sa personne ses membres étaient fins et forts. L'avant de la robe était de ceux qu'on croise dans les vieux films, de grands lacets étaient noués et semblaient resserrer les deux pans du vêtement comme en un corset, le tout soulignait merveilleusement bien sa taille fine. Je n'eus plus le loisir de l'examiner d'avantage car elle saisit mon nœud papillon – que j'étais bien incapable d'attacher – pour en faire le nœud. Elle m'arrivait en haut de la poitrine, mais elle était encore pieds nus. Je retins mon souffle quand son odeur florale et attirante me saisit, un étrange bien-être m'envahi de la tête aux pieds, ce fut comme si je me plongeais dans un bain de brume où seul son odeur pouvait exister, telle une drogue l'arôme de sa peau me calma et m'apaisa. En cet instant je réalisais à quel point elle avait pu me manquer lors de ces jours sans elle, en la sentant près de moi ce fut comme si un vide dans ma poitrine se comblait … je me sentais bien, en sécurité, à ma place. Même si tant de beauté et d'intelligence m'impressionnait parfois, je ne sentais moi-même que lorsque nous étions réunis.

Bella se recula au bout de quelques secondes, j'eus envie de la retenir au plus près de moi.

- Tu es très beau ce soir. Le costume te va très bien, me dit-elle doucement.

- Merci, tout le mérite revient à Alice, c'est elle qui a choisi le costume de pingouin … tu es splendide toi aussi.

Je regrettais mes paroles aussitôt prononcées, je n'aurais pas dû, mais ce n'était qu'un simple compliment. Elle rit quand-même à ma plaisanterie. Mon audace me surprenait parfois …

- Tout le monde n'est pas beau dans un habit de pingouin, plaisanta-t-elle. Toi tu le portes à ravir. Et merci.

Son sourire, révélant ses dents blanches et régulières m'emplit de contentement …

Nous avions fini par dénicher un emplacement libre, à quelques minutes de l'hôtel où avait lieu la soirée. Je m'extirpais de la voiture et enfilais ma veste par-dessus mon veston d'où dépassait une antique montre à gousset. Alice avait fait dans le réalisme et l'authentique. Bella me rejoignit lestement, grandie de dix centimètres par les talons hauts qu'elle portait, elle m'arrivait maintenant à hauteur du menton, mes lèvres juste en face de son front … où je devais bien l'avouer je rêvais secrètement de déposer un baiser.

Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, je recourbais mon bras droit – comme je l'avais vu faire si souvent dans d'anciens films – et le lui offrit. A ma plus grande satisfaction elle me sourit et s'en saisit. Nous marchâmes ainsi tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée des festivités, d'où s'échappait déjà des rires et de la musique.

Nous donnâmes notre nom à l'entrée et déposâmes nos manteaux au vestiaire. Nous pûmes nous rendre dans la grande salle et là le premier mot qui me vint fut : « _fleurs_ ». J'ouvris de grand yeux béats devant ce spectacle … j'avais bien l'impression que la salle était un jardin tant elle était remplie de fleurs, les murs étaient couverts de fleurs, les tables de bouquets, le long des murs de petites fontaines sur pieds chuchotaient lorsque leur eau coulait. Ma cavalière toujours accrochée à mon bras me lança un regard effaré … l'air de dire : « qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ». Nous étions donc d'accord, la direction et les organisateurs des festivités avaient une étrange vision du passé, et le thème : « mode d'hier et d'aujourd'hui » était devenu : « provoquer des réactions allergiques à tous les invités en leur donnant en plus une overdose de fleurs qui les marquerait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie».

Bella fini par hausser les épaules et nous dirigea vers Carlisle et Esmé – qui avaient été invité grâce au poste du professeur – installés dans un coin à l'opposé des rafraichissements. J'ignorais comment elle les avait repérés. Les gens se trémoussaient sur une musique récente, puisque la soirée alternerait entre des choses classiques et de la musique plus moderne.

- Bonsoir, nous saluèrent-ils d'une même voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit environnant.

Salutation à laquelle nous répondîmes chaleureusement tous deux puis Bella interrogea les deux Cullen, étonnée par l'absence des autres. Esmé – amusée - nous désigna un couple qui n'avait pas tenu compte de la musique et dansait un slow au beau milieu de l'espace de danse, tendrement enlacé. C'était évidemment Emmett et Rosalie, dans leur bulle de bonheur habituelle. Mon ami portait un smoking blanc qui contrastait avec la robe noire de sa plantureuse femme laquelle attirerait bien des regards envieux ce soir. J'aperçu ensuite Alice et Jasper revenant du balcon, la petite entraîna son mari sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent à danser quelque chose que je reconnus comme du « rock ».

Non loin de nous je vis Mike accompagné de Jessica, Ben, Angela et quelques autres. Eric était ridicule avec son chapeau haut de forme, car bien qu'il le porte encore sa cavalière était toujours plus grande que lui d'une demi-tête.

Je reportais mon regard sur Bella qui elle aussi examinait la salle, elle se haussa jusqu'à mon oreille – j'en rougis de contentement – et m'intima d'aller prendre un verre.

Nous nous faufilâmes tant bien que mal jusqu'au bar et je saisis une étrange boisson de couleur suspecte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? interrogeais-je Bella.

Elle examina mon verre et me répondit que franchement elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais qu'en tout cas il y avait du « jus de fleur » à l'intérieur d'après l'odeur et la couleur. Je crus qu'elle plaisantait mais elle m'invita à goûter. Ça avait un vieux goût de pissenlit et de tisane, un peu masqué par l'alcool. Elle ricana lorsque je le lui annonçais.

La fête battait son plein, et j'avais l'impression de m'être perdu dans la foule, je ne connaissais aucune tête mis à part Bella. Plusieurs hommes louchaient sur elle sans vergogne alors j'essayais de la ramener vers un coin plus calme.

Nous trouvâmes un endroit dégagé près d'un mur contre lequel je m'adossais … et loin du bar. Bella semblait calme, et vraiment immobile, je me demandais ce qui se passait lorsque je constatais que sa poitrine n'était plus soulevée par sa respiration. _{ N/A : Tient c'est marrant ce qu'il va regarder …}_

- Ca va ?

- Oui, il y énormément de monde, soupira-t-elle.

J'en déduisis qu'elle était incommodée par les tentations en grande quantité, je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant que rester enfermé avec tant d'humains lui poserait problème. Nous étions bien trois cents. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander si ça irait, me sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir emmené ici, pourtant elle soutint que ça s'améliorerait d'ici quelques minutes.

Emmett arriva, se faufilant comme il le pouvait, poussant quelques humains et tenant fermement Rosalie par la main. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs suivie par quelques admirateurs, que son mari s'empressa de faire déguerpir d'un regard.

Il vint se placer à mon côté, tandis que Rosalie complimentait Bella et que celle-ci lui rendit la pareille, l'échange était cordial, sans animosité, mais froid.

Emmett m'attrapa par les épaules comme à son habitude et me hurla presque dans l'oreille :

- T'as intérêt à profiter de ce soir, les examens sont pour bientôt ! Je penserais à toi pendant que je serais sur la plage paradisiaque d'une île déserte avec Rosie.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient décidé de s'offrir un séjour de presque un mois sur une île qui appartenait à la famille, ils ne passeraient pas les examens trimestriels et n'en avaient que faire. Me rappeler cette période difficile qui m'attendait, c'était Emmett tout craché, il aimait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Voyant mon air bougon il ajouta :

- T'en fais pas, tu les auras tes exams' ! Bella te donneras des cours particuliers pour te mettre à niveau dans les matières que tu n'as pas comprises ! Et peut-être des travaux pratiques qu'en penses-tu ?

Une phrase innocente dans la bouche de n'importe qui, sauf Emmett Cullen et ses énormes sous-entendus. Il avait bien pigé que j'en pinçais pour la charmante vampire en robe bordeaux qui discutait avec Rosalie.

Un instant de silence et de calme passa, et la musique changea du tout au tout.

Emmett bondit, attrapa le poignet de Rosalie et cria :

- C'est l'heure de danser les amis !

Voyant que ni Bella ni moi ne réagissions, il nous saisit tous les deux et nous amena vers la piste de danse. De son côté Bella se laissa faire en ronchonnant. Le géant semblait s'être donné une mission il nous plaça l'un en face de l'autre et nous ordonna de danser.

- C'est une valse, m'informa Bella.

- Je sais, répondis-je amusé.

C'était le moment de mettre en pratique ce qui m'avait nécessité des heures à maîtriser.

Elle n'eut pas l'air de comprendre quand j'attrapais son bras pour le mettre sur mon épaule … paniqué je jetais un œil autour de moi et vis Alice, le pouce en l'air me faire un clin d'œil, et Esmé qui tournait avec Carlisle me sourit.

Bella résignée se mis à nous faire tourner bêtement en rond, sans faire vraiment l'effort de faire les bons pas. De mon côté je tentais désespérément de refaire ce que j'avais appris, sans marcher sur sa robe qui parfois traînait légèrement.

Elle finit par baisser les yeux vers nos pieds et calqua ses pas aux miens.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais danser ça … murmura-t-elle.

- J'essaye et … surtout de ne pas marcher sur ta robe !

Elle semblait maîtriser la situation puisqu'à chaque fois que je posais mon pied, c'était à l'endroit exact où glissait sa robe la seconde précédente.

Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, de nombreux couples s'essayaient à la valse, gesticulants brusquement et s'entrechoquant. Je respirais à plein nez son odeur et nous nous partagions l'oxygène autour de nous. Je la tenais quasiment dans mes bras, ma main reposais sur le bas de son dos glacé au travers de sa robe je serais resté ainsi _pour l'éternité_ au moins. Mais ça c'était sans prendre Mike en compte, il amena tant bien que mal Jessica près de nous, tout en continuant de tourner – dans le mauvais sens – avec elle. J'évitais son regard mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les frénétiques clins d'œil qu'il me faisait. Aussi me penchais-je près de l'oreille de ma cavalière.

- Mike veut que Jessica et toi échangiez de place … Il me tanne pour avoir une danse avec toi, avouai-je.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et dégaina un petit sourire mutin et enjoué. Je fronçais les sourcils.

Le plus étonnant fut qu'elle appela Jessica et lui demanda de lui « prêter Mike pour un danse ». C'est comme cela que je me retrouvais avec une Jessica-paquet-cadeau-pleine-de-rubans-roses dans les bras. Pour sûr elle était _vraiment_ contente et ne cessait de m'écraser les pieds et de se rapprocher de moi. En très mauvaise comédienne qu'elle était, elle prit un air-terriblement-faux de petite fille vexée lorsque je lui annonçai qu'on ne dansait pas la valse aussi collé à son partenaire.

Essayant d'oublier le bonbon-rose dans mes bras, je fixais mon attention sur Bella et Mike – lequel s'amusait énormément à faire descendre petit à petit sa main dans le dos de _MA_ cavalière – celle-ci lui raconta quelque chose et brusquement l'expression déjà idiote et béate de ce crétin empira. Bella me sourit affichant un sourire _très_ satisfait.

Heureusement pour moi la fin de la danse arriva et Jessica retourna se frotter à Mike.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter ? la réprimandais-je gentiment.

- De quoi tu parles ? me fit-elle en souriant, l'air innocent.

N'importe qui la croirait quand elle prenait cet air, elle aurait pu annoncer que les vampires ne mangeaient que de la salade, en souriant comme ça l'information serait très bien passée.

Je lui lançais un regard qui – j'espérais – en disait long mais je décidais de ne pas m'étendre sur la question quoi que curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait choquer Newton. Bella et ses secrets … J'avais déjà appris qu'elle avait aimé collectionner les humains, les amener dans son lit … mais qu'ils finissaient toujours en dîner. Je savais pourtant que cette période était pour elle révolue. _{ N/A : J'ai parfois de drôles d'idées …__}_

Finalement nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jasper qui semblaient critiquer les vêtements des invités, celle-ci me tendis un verre bien rempli où une olive verte flottait. Une musique jazzy résonnait en cet instant, les musiciens avaient chaussés leurs chapeaux melon et leur saxophones.

- Les gens n'ont aucun goût, franchement quand est-ce que les casquettes de marin ont été à la mode au point qu'on en mette en soirée ? ronchonna Alice.

- Jamais, affirma Bella. Mais celle d'Angela est bien, ça fait très « années 1930 ». Sa coiffure est bien.

Alice vint dans mon dos pour lisser maniaquement les plis de mon veston, et essayer de dompter mes cheveux.

- Et la tienne c'est quelle époque ?

- La mienne ! En un peu modernisé quand même.

Je m'étais demandé si cette robe était d'époque, mais apparemment non. J'aurais aimé vivre à une époque où Bella porterait ce genre de robe tous les jours …

Cinq verres de punch et deux danses plus tard Bella m'attrapa par le bras alors que je retournais au bar. Je mourrais de soif et cette étrange boisson verte était étonnamment addictive. Elle ne tint pas compte de mes ronchonnements et me colla de force dans la voiture … de force : c'est-à-dire que j'étais incapable de lui résister … dans tous les sens du terme. Mon estomac souffrit beaucoup durant les quelques minutes du retour et je fus incapable de donner une réponse correcte à chacune des questions qu'elle me posa. Mon cerveau me semblait flotter au milieu d'une mare d'alcool, et à chaque secousse il se cognait contre les parois dures de ma tête, il était complétement anesthésié et embrumé, si bien que je racontai n'importe quoi.

Apparemment je résistais très mal à l'alcool, elle éclata même de rire quand je me pris les pieds sur le trottoir devant chez moi, finalement elle m'accompagna en haut, me jugeant incapable de monter l'escalier seul.

Arrivé devant ma porte je glissais sur quelque chose d'humide et elle me retint par le col. Je regardais ce qui avait causé ma glissade une flaque d'eau s'étendait sur environ un mètre devant ma porte, comme si le liquide provenait de l'intérieur.

Paniqué je réussi enfin à trouver la serrure et défonçait presque la porte pour l'ouvrir.

J'entrais Bella sur mes talons, et dû retenir un cri. Les canalisations apparentes qui correspondaient à l'arrivée d'eau de l'étage supérieur avaient explosés ... un geyser d'eau se propulsait à travers la pièce unique et inondait mon lit – devenu une véritable éponge – ainsi que la table. L'appartement était envahi dans sa quasi-totalité par quelques centimètres d'eau et les quelques affaires qui trainaient étaient trempés. Heureusement les affaires les plus précieuses que j'avais étaient dans l'armoire près de la fenêtre et sur le piano, que l'eau n'avait pas encore atteint.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je réalisais qu'il s'agissait là de _mon_ appartement, dont le loyer me coûtait déjà trop cher, et qui étaient maintenant foutu.

Sans un mot Bella se dirigea vers la fuite d'eau glacée et appuya sa main sur les deux tuyaux percés, interrompant momentanément l'inondation.

- Il faut couper l'eau ! Ça coule déjà à l'étage en dessous !

Un homme que je reconnus comme le voisin d'en dessous, et accessoirement le propriétaire arriva, vêtu d'un peignoir de bain !

- Monsieur Masen ! Il pleut dans ma cuisine, qu'avez-vous fichus tout est trempé !

Bella relâcha la pression sur les canalisations et le débit d'eau recommença.

- Oh … mon Dieu, beugla le gros homme moustachu.

- Les tuyaux ont explosés, regardez ils sont rongés par la rouille, expliqua mon amie qui commençait sérieusement à être trempe elle aussi. Allez éteindre le compteur d'eau de l'immeuble !

Le bonhomme se précipita de façon ridicule jusqu'à l'escalier, trainant comme il le pouvait son gros derrière gras.

- Essaye de mettre ce qui n'est pas mouillé en sureté. T'as des draps ?

- Dans le placard là-bas, lui indiquais-je.

Elle étala les draps sur l'énorme flaque, moi j'essayais de penser, à moitié saoul, à moitié tremblant.

L'eau dû être coupée car bientôt ce ne fut plus qu'un mince filet de liquide qui s'écoula. Le bilan était quand même désastreux puisque le linot était imbibé d'eau et se décollait par endroit, le mur qui avait reçu le plus d'eau était gondolé et mon lit une vraie soupe, les affaires qui ne tenaient pas dans le placard étaient inutilisable et les lieux étaient d'une humidité effrayante, en bref cet appartement était maintenant insalubre et inhabitable.

- J'ai bien peur que tout ça te retombe dessus, il n'a pas l'air très conciliant.

* * *

**Alors ? Y'aurait tellement de choses à raconter, je n'en finirais pas je crois …**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes … le correcteur est bien utile mais j'ai jamais fait la différence entre entre –ai et -ais … c'est du pifomètre là :) Il y a surement des fautes d'accords aussi … pourtant j'ai mon bled )**

**Je me pose une grande question … dois-je prévoir un lemon ou deux pour plus tard ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Du léger à priori … êtes-vous pour ou contre dans cette histoire ? ( je n'ai rien dévoilé quant à la suite ? je suppose que tout le monde avait plus ou moins deviné … reste à savoir comment réunir ces deux tourtereaux aveugles … Moi je sais ! )**

**Bien, à priori on se retrouve d'ici la fin de semaine, mon chapitre est déjà entamé ... c'est reparti à pleine vapeur j'ai l'impression ! **

**Bisous, à bientôt, **

**FabulaFabulae.**


	17. Chapter 17 : L'éclat de l'instinct

Salut, alors assez trainé, je me suis boostée pour enfin accélérer cette action ! Personnellement j'adore les fictions où il ne se passe rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

Merci pour vos charmantes reviews, tout particulièrement merci à **Alix** : Mais que dire face à la gigantissime quantité de compliments et de commentaires que tu as fait ? ) Je ne peux pas malheureusement répondre et argumenté chacun des mots que tu as écris, mais je te remercie ! Par contre tu regarderas sur ton blog si ce n'est pas déjà fait … j'ai quand même répondu à certaines choses ) Merci ! , à **ma-viie-63,** à** elo-didie**, à **Krine69**, à **Dreams-Twilight, **à** helimoen **… (Excusez-moi j'ai oublié des noms de crois) et à **Popolove** qui a reçu une réponse énorme à son énorme review ) 500 mots au moins !

A l'intention de** rosalice1683, **je suis un peu perplexe face aux deux reviews contradictoires que tu m'as laissés … Dans la première qui semble inachevé tu dis n'avoir rien compris au dernier chapitre. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à ça si ce n'est que ça m'inquiète, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'était pas du tout réussi … quant aux incohérences ? Quelles sont-elles ? Moi je ne peux pas tout voir, ni tout contrôler … y'a forcément des choses qui m'échappent … donc si tu vois des problèmes n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir … C'est étrange puisque dans la seconde review … tout semble te convenir, alors je ne sais pas … moi je suis prête à m'adapter et à corriger des choses évidemment … Il me semble que tu voulais dire que des mots sont mal employés parfois non ? Franchement je ne sais pas … j'ai peut-être des tiques de langue ou quelque chose m'a échappé … Sinon je te remercie évidemment puisque malgré cela tu sembles quand même trouver mon histoire à ton goût :D !

Ce qui nous fait ! **PLUS DE 100 reviews ! MERCI**, c'est tellement encourageant !

Il me semble que vous êtes oui pour le lemon … dans ... pas tant de temps que ça en fin de compte )

Chapitre 17

**l'éclat de l'instinct **

_**« Penser que la vie humaine ne peut-être régie que par la raison, c'est nier la possibilité même de vivre ».**_

**_Into the wild_**

Point de vue de Bella

_Dimanche 15 décembre, 3:00 Appartement de Bella, Manhattan._

La soirée s'était mal finie, rien ne semblait présager cet évènement. J'avais dû traîner Edward jusqu'à chez moi par la peau du cou, et maintenant il était seul dans ma chambre … Je l'avais laissé quand j'avais vu les larmes pointer le long de ses cils, j'étais partie me changer et lui chercher des affaires pour la nuit dans le sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée. Il avait déjà vécu des moments terribles et là, alors que tout semblait s'arranger il perdait son logement … sans grand espoir de le retrouver au même loyer ou d'en trouver un autre aussi abordable. Je n'avais jamais connu le manque d'argent qu'il vivait, je ne m'imaginais pas ce que c'était de se dire qu'on était à la rue … Pour un vampire ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais un humain ne pouvait pas vivre dehors… Quoi qu'il en soit il ne serait pas seul tant que je serais là, et même les Cullen ne le laisserait pas tomber … Carlisle, Emmett, Alice et Esmé surtout s'étaient attachés à lui.

Je lui trouvais un survêtement et un tee-shirt propre et toquais doucement à la porte, je savais qu'il était en train de craquer, aussi ne fus-je pas surprise lorsqu'il essuya l'eau de ses joues pour ne rien laisser paraître. _{N/A : Oh qu'il est sensible )}_

Il me remercia doucement, et retourna sur mon lit où il avait fini par accepter de rester dormir. De toute façon je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Je suis à côté si tu as besoin, le prévins-je.

- Bella attends ! entendis-je.

Je me retournais et le regardais, peinée par son désespoir … je voulais qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur moi.

Peut-être avait-il besoin de réconfort ? D'un peu de chaleur humaine comme on dit. Manque de bol il était mal tombé avec moi, je pouvais juste servir de glaçon, d'anesthésiant ou de clim en été.

Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui, il était allongé alors il appuya sa tête contre mon bras.

Edward poussa un long soupir.

- Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si t'avais pas été là …

- N'en parlons plus.

- C'est juste ... c'est tellement … comme si le ciel s'acharnait sur moi … pour en rire plus tard.

- C'est juste une passade … Regarde toi, tu es intelligent, gentil, tu es beau … ça ira mieux dans peu de temps j'en suis persuadée …

Il me fit un pauvre sourire et colla son visage chaud contre mon bras.

- ça m'a rappelé… quand on a dû vendre la maison…

Il essuya une autre larme sur sa joue, dans la pénombre du petit matin il semblait très jeune. J'avais peur qu'il ait honte de se laisser aller devant moi, les hommes n'aiment pas montrer leurs émotions mais il avait tout à fait le droit de pleurer … ça le soulagerait peut-être même un peu.

Dans un geste totalement inconscient je m'allongeais un peu plus et enroulais mon bras droit autour de ses épaules pour l'enserrer contre moi en me tournant vers lui. Il ne me rejeta pas, s'appuya sur moi, passa son bras autour de moi et enfonça son nez dans mon tee-shirt. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de gestes, ni même d'avoir un humain aussi bouillant dans les bras. J'avais pu constater sa chaleur lors de nos danses plus tôt, mais jamais je n'avais senti le liquide vital courir dans ses veines et son cœur battre aussi bien que maintenant. Le tout était fascinant mais j'étais tendue et sur les nerfs. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal, rester ainsi était imprudent pourtant je ne pus me résoudre et d'un à le laisser seul dans son chagrin et de deux à le repousser.

Edward renifla dans mon tee-shirt et s'excusa, je lui conseillais d'essayer de dormir et il me demanda si je pouvais rester encore un peu.

- Endors-toi, je reste là. Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non c'est bon.

Je fis juste remonter la couverture sur lui par précaution et laissait mon corps se détendre.

Il ferma les yeux et son corps devint plus mou, sa respiration mit longtemps avant de se stabiliser et je sus qu'il s'était endormi. C'était une bonne chose, le sommeil était merveilleux quand il s'agissait de s'évader et d'oublier … et au moins tout l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé l'a aidé à dormir … Je craignais le matin lorsqu'il reviendrait à la réalité, et une gueule de bois ne l'aiderait pas.

Je l'observais dormir, lui, ses cheveux en bataille, ses traits doux et maintenant familiers. Demain serait un autre jour, s'il voulait bien je l'emmènerais à la campagne pour le distraire un peu … Les examens commençaient dans guère plus d'une semaine, et à partir de lundi il voudrait surement commencer à réviser … J'osais espérer que ce qui venait de se passer n'influerait pas sur ces résultats, il avait les moyens de réussir et un échec venant s'ajouter à ses difficultés serait terrible. Je ferais tout pour l'aider, mais je souhaitais ne pas avoir à m'absenter jusqu'à la fin du mois au moins.

Vers sept heures, soit seulement trois heures après qu'il se soit endormi il commença à gigoter puis émergea lentement.

- Bonjour, fit-il en levant sa tête vers moi.

- Bonjour…

Je lui fis le sourire le plus chaleureux à ma disposition et il se dégagea de mon étreinte qui s'était desserrée avec le temps.

Il partit à la salle de bain puis chercha de l'aspirine dans son sac en se massant la nuque. Il avait l'air mieux mais ne parla pas.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir encore un peu ?

Toujours en silence il se recoucha cette fois en ayant mis des affaires plus confortables, il prit l'oreiller dans ses bras et remonta le drap presque jusqu'à son menton. Je décidais de le laisser, puis au bout d'un moment je sortis pour remplir le frigo … je passais donc à l'hôpital … comme d'habitude, mais aussi au supermarché. J'ignorais ce qu'il aimait manger mais fit le plein de nourriture essentielle…

Bien chargée, je passais sous les yeux abasourdis du portier et montais ranger tout cela.

Edward avait peu parlé, mais il s'était laisser emmener, il faisait assez beau pour un mois de décembre et je l'emmenais sur les bords d'un lac que je connaissais. Nous étions seuls malgré le soleil et nous fîmes le tour de l'étendue d'eau. Il partit s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre lorsque nous eûmes finis.

La lumière de ce début d'après-midi se reflétait sur le lac, créant de jolis motifs lumineux.

- Je ne t'ai par remerciée pour ce matin … tu es restée, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien …

Comme dans ces moments où il était nerveux il jouait avec ses doigts et triturait sa chemise …

J'acquiesçais, lui faisant signe que ce n'était rien.

- « C'est vrai … je me suis senti … mieux … moins seul car tu étais là. Et merci de m'avoir accueilli … » Il continua ensuite plus précipitamment : « Je vais trouver une solution ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu n'auras pas à m'héberger longtemps et puis je … ».

- Si je t'entends parler d'argent ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre je me fâche et je te plante là, commençais-je en sentant ce qui allait probablement venir.

Il regarda ses doigts en souriant et dit :

- D'accord je n'en parlerais pas, mais laisse-moi … payer mes repas au moins !

- Garde ton argent pour autre chose de plus important Edward !

- Ne pas avoir de dettes est important !

Sa réplique me laissa bouche bée. La tension montait entre nous deux …

- Tu m'agaces ! La discussion est close, tu vis chez moi, c'est moi qui décide.

Enfantin comme résonnement non ? Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait saisir. J'avais été élevé dans cette idée de « galanterie masculine excessive », que bien évidemment même à mon époque il était rare de la trouver chez un homme. Et Edward était pourtant de ces hommes-là … même deux siècles après il était respectueux à un point inimaginable.

Il commençait à bouillir pourtant, je le sentais, son cœur battait, son front était plissé.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? cria-t-il, en colère.

- Je ne sais pas, baragouinais-je.

Mes actions, comme mes paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Je sentais juste que je faisais ce que je _devais_ faire. Quelque chose en moi me dictait d'être près d'Edward …

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais appuyée perçant l'écorce je m'y agrippais.

- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

- Dès qu'on y réfléchit plus rien n'a de sens …

- Cette nuit c'était simple … Tu étais malheureux je suis restée près de toi …

J'avais passé mon existence à me laisser diriger par mon instinct … J'avais bien envie de continuer. Mais l'étrange relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions était fragile et reposais sur peu de choses dont sa vie que je pouvais briser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir. C'était tellement … « shakespearien ».

- Je veux que ça soit toujours comme ça alors … ne réfléchit pas, conclut-il fermement.

Et je ne relevais pas, c'était la meilleure chose que nous pouvions décider. Avant de laisser le sort, le destin décider pour nous. Je ne laisserais plus ma raison s'interposer entre mes actes et mon instinct.

Mon instinct me cria une chose folle … j'attrapais Edward et nous enfonça un peu dans la forêt, là où les bois étaient profonds et isolés du monde fou de New York. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement le déplacement que je nous faisais faire en courant parmi les arbres, mais lorsque je nous arrêtais sous un grand chêne il me sourit d'une façon totalement incroyable, tel un enfant qu'on venait d'emmener à Disney, ses yeux reflétaient une joie de vivre que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse retrouver si vite. Je l'avais emmené loin de ses tracas, mais aussi dans mon monde à moi.

Il regarde autour de lui et tendit les bras vers le sommet des branches, tourna sur lui-même et se mit à rire.

- C'est _ça_ que te dictes ton instinct ? s'exclama-t-il en riant. Oh, Bella, c'est magnifique, tu dois ressentir une telle liberté en agissant ainsi ! Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais nous sommes seuls ! La paix règne ici ! Et quelle vitesse c'est impressionnant ! ça dépasse l'entendement ! C'est tellement incroyable, ces choses-là … personne ne sait qu'elles existent ! Elles sont là pourtant sous notre nez … Et les explorer à ta façon est encore meilleur !

Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses fossettes, tout son visage me souriait, il respirait l'adrénaline et l'excitation du moment à cet instant, et j'avais envie de lui faire découvrir encore plus de choses.

Sans rien préméditer, sans l'avertir je lui sautais à nouveau dessus et l'attrapais par le bras le coinçant sur mon épaule comme j'avais appris à le faire autrefois. En deux bonds je nous hissais sur une des grosses branches surplombant la rivière, la vallée, et toute la forêt. Encore une fois, il eut besoin d'un temps de compréhension, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, surpris, étonnés. Je bloquais son corps près du tronc, là où la branche était la plus solide, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il regarda en bas et il tangua légèrement avant d'attraper ma main dans la sienne, douce et chaude. Le soir tombait légèrement au loin, nous bénéficions d'une vue imprenable sur les alentours … Le vent se leva et secoua le tronc, mon ami échappa un « Wow » en sentant le mouvement, il croisa ensuite mon regard.

- C'est haut, constata-t-il.

- Tu as peur ?

- Pas avec toi …

Il m'offrait beaucoup, sa compagnie, un peu de son humanité, et maintenant sa confiance. Si j'avais été logique je lui aurais d'abord demandé son avis avant de l'emmener au sommet d'un arbre … pour savoir s'il avait confiance. Mais depuis quelques minutes j'avais refusé toute logique ... Quelle agréable sensation !

Cette journée était définitivement merveilleuse … Un soupçon de liberté agrémenté de beaucoup de gaieté, voilà de quoi éclairer ma taciturne existence, peut-être Edward était-il capable de me faire oublier mon pessimisme, ma condition et mes mauvaises habitudes de vampire solitaire. _{N/A : Tout ça pour dire qu'elle commence à ouvrir les yeux cette aveugle !}_

En rentrant, je trouvais une enveloppe de papier kraft, remplie de photos d'hier soir … cadeau d'Alice, avant qu'elle aussi parte en exploration interstellaire avec son « Jazzou » … _{N/A : Surnom donné à Jasper dans de plus en plus de fic' … bon ben je prend ) )_

Un Edward souriant et pas encore trop saoul regardait distraitement l'objectif avachi sur un tabouret, à côté de lui se tenait une « moi » qui semblait discourir de quelque chose de vraiment … « passionnant » … La photo suivante Edward baillait … l'autre d'après il buvait.

La dernière photo était assez réussie, Edward et moi dansions, nous regardant l'un l'autre … Elle était entourée d'un cadre, un présent d'Esmé.

Au verso elle avait griffonné un petit mot : « Au pays du rêve nul n'est interdit de séjour. » 14/12/22 Edward & Bella.

Oui, cette soirée s'était révélée instructive … et pour le moins riche en émotions, pas seulement à cause de la manière dont elle avait fini. Il y avait eu des révélations … des erreurs …

_{Début du flashback}_

_Rosalie était éblouissante ce soir et totalement rayonnante grâce à son Emmett. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse pour elle sachant par quoi elle était passée autrefois. Le passé nous était à toutes deux douloureux._

_Je me remémorais le siècle dernier, lorsque cette froideur qui se dressait entre nous n'avait pas encore de raison d'exister. J'avais besoin de tirer les choses au clair._

_- Bella … m'appela Rosalie._

_Sa voix était douce et posée, comme lorsqu'elle usait de ses charmes pour se jouer des humains, comme nous le faisions il y a un siècle._

_- Je veux comprendre Rosalie ! lui murmurais-je fermement en l'emmenant vers l'extérieur._

_- C'est moi qui veux comprendre Bella._

_- Qu'il y a-t-il à comprendre ? Toi comme moi savons que je ne pouvais pas rester après _ça_ !_

_- Mais tu nous as abandonné ! A cause de moi ! Comment j'étais sensé supporter les questions de Carlisle ? la tristesse d'Esmé ! Tu as failli détruire notre famille ! Et tu ne t'es pas demandé si je souffrirais de ton départ ? J'étais sensée te voir retourner à ton ancienne vie sans broncher ? Je sais que c'est ma faute, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça …_

_La douleur de Rosalie … Je ne m'y étais jamais confronté, son cœur était loin du rocher que l'on imaginait …_

_- Tu n'es qu'une ingrate ! et une égoïste ! Carlisle a tout fait pour t'aider à te libérer du sang humain et tu as laissé un seul faux pas anéantir tous ses efforts et les tiens ! Je sais que c'est ma faute, et même si tu ne pouvais plus me voir tu aurais dû rester pour Esmé et Carlisle ! continua-t-elle, presque en criant._

_- Je ne t'ai jamais tenue pour responsable de ma bêtise Rose … Je croyais que tu me haïssais de t'avoir mise en danger toi aussi …_

_- Tu m'as remise sur le droit chemin avant de te perdre toi-même … ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux ! Tu m'a balancé par la fenêtre pour que je ne craque pas !_

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Je viens de te le dire ! Notre souffrance à tous ! Le désespoir d'Esmé qui perd sa fille, et savoir que tout est de ma faute ! Carlisle a perdu la seule avec qui il pouvait parler de littérature, la seule dont la réponse vallait quelque chose ! Tu étais ma sœur, tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner … On ne t'en aurait pas voulu, personne ne t'en veux même aujourd'hui ! Et c'est ça que je ne supporte pas ! Tu as quitté nos vies de ta propre volonté, pourquoi revenir ?_

_Elle détourna ses yeux ambrés … qui me rappelaient que les miens auraient dû l'être encore aujourd'hui. A chaque fois voir que je croisais ce regard mon dégoût envers moi-même s'intensifiait._

_- J'ai massacré une classe entière … vingt-six personnes j'ai fait ce contre quoi j'avais lutté depuis des années … mais nos efforts sont vains Rosalie ! On ne …_

_Un hoquet effaré retentit près de nous, Edward se tenait dans l'entrée près du balcon, nous ne l'avions pas entendu … mais lui avait entendu au moins la fin … _

_- C'était un accident Edward … et cet après-midi-là Bella a préféré me jeter par la baie vitrée plutôt que de me laisser perpétrer un massacre … Ne la juge pas pour ça. Demande toi juste comment on peut abandonner sa famille sans une explication … à cause de la honte, dit-elle à Edward._

_Pourquoi sauvegarder ainsi ma relation avec Edward ? Elle me regarda durement et susurra à mon oreille :_

_- Tu étais ma sœur, tu faisais partie de notre famille, on aurait pu te pardonner ça … ils t'ont pardonné, mais je ne te pardonnerais pas d'avoir cru que nous te rejetterions. Tu n'as pas cru en nous Bella … _

_Sa voix m'était devenue presque imperceptible sur ces derniers mots … _

_{Fin Flashback}_

Ma pire honte avait étalée aux yeux d'Edward qui n'avait rien dit mais ne m'avait pas rejeté l'explication de Rosalie semblait l'avoir touché, et je ne pouvais que remercier celle-ci pour son intervention. Rosalie était lunatique mais ce qu'elle avait fait … je ne comprenais même pas.

Deux jours plus tard les révisions démarraient, pour moi et surtout pour Edward qui ronchonnait à chaque fois que quelque chose lui rappelait qu'il vivait désormais « temporairement » chez moi. Je l'avais persuadé de rester au moins jusqu'à la fin des examens … Je faisais de mon mieux pour lui être agréable, et surtout je prenais garde à ce qu'il n'oublie pas de manger … Nous étions constamment ensemble ou presque, si bien qu'il « oubliait » parfois de dormir ou de manger.

Bien trop vite les premières matières furent passées, puis tout se fini d'un coup, et nous validâmes notre semestre avec brio tous les deux.

Nos travaux d'anthropologie avançaient doucement mais surement, Mr. Wright nous encourageait et désespérait sur le cas de certains groupes … « S'ils travaillaient tous comme vous … » répétait ce bravo homme en massant son crâne presque chauve de ses mains. Les cours de sociologies étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux et le professeur avait décidé qu'il avait une dent contre moi. Il n'avait apparemment pas saisi la nuance dans la hiérarchie humain-vampire … De nous deux il n'y avait que moi qui mordait…

_Fin partie 1 du chapitre._

_A suivre …_

* * *

_**La suite viendra, ceci n'était que la première partie du chapitre…** mais je ne suis pas trop motivée en ce moment, tout ce qui j'ai écrit pour après à un goût d'inachevé … c'est pourquoi je vais **ralentir un peu le rythme** et ne tiendrait plus mon 1 chapitre par semaine …. J'en suis désolée, mais je préfère faire ça plutôt que de faire de la « merde par paquets de dix »._

_Avec le bac qui arrive et tout … je ne trouve plus le temps de rien faire, franchement je sature un peu sur tout ce qui fait réfléchir ^^ et donc j'ai pas tellement le temps de réfléchir au déroulement de l'histoire qui commence à se compliquer … Cependant rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas :) je ne fais que ralentir un peu ! Comme ça vous aurez des chapitres plus long et j'espère meilleurs ! L'histoire est toute prête dans ma tête, mais quel boulot ;) _


	18. Chapter 17 : Partie 2  Du mouvement

J'ai enfin de compte trouvé plus simple de poster la fin du chapitre comme ça ... sinon je bloquais les reviews, je n'étais pas trop sûre pour l'alert ... Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 ( Suite)**

_(Point de vue de Bella)_

_Mardi 07 janvier 2023, 18 :10, New York._

Les beaux jours revenaient doucement, et dès le début de l'année 2023 Edward s'activait à la recherche d'un nouvel appartement. Il avait frôlé l'infarctus quand je lui avais proposé de lui en offrir un pour Noël … en fait il m'avait boudé pendant des heures, grognant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que « cette fille n'a aucun bon sens en ce qui concerne l'argent ». Son ancien propriétaire s'était vu recevoir une énorme amende pour non-entretien des canalisations d'eau et pour avoir fait loger des gens dans des réduis insalubres, il avait donc vendu. L'immeuble serait démoli.

En vérité ces temps-ci la vie était calme … bien trop calme. Il fallait forcément que quelque chose arriva … et ce quelque chose arriva, par le courrier. Oui Aro, aimait faire les choses à l'ancienne, et écrire des lettres un peu à tout le monde était sa grande passion, pour moi comme pour beaucoup ces lettres étaient rarement symboles de bonnes nouvelles.

Je devais repartir de nouveau, pour une durée indéterminée j'allais devoir me rendre en Russie. Un pays qui ne manquerait pas de ramener à la surface de vieilles réminiscences enfouis. Là-bas le souvenir de Venceslas était trop présent, je savais déjà que ce voyage me couterait beaucoup.

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Mercredi 08 janvier 2023, appartement de Bella Swan où accessoirement vit Edward Masen._

Elle allait encore partir …

J'avais eu beau argumenter elle tenait vraiment à ce que j'occupe son appartement pendant son absence, c'était pour moi en partie dérangeant … Mais d'un autre côté, habiter chez elle me permettait d'être tout le temps près d'elle, et ça c'était merveilleux. Sauf que là j'habiterais seul dans un appartement qui n'était pas le mien …

Lorsque je la regardais comme maintenant, alors qu'elle mettait quelques affaires dans un petit sac de voyage, mon cœur dansait joyeusement … J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle m'était précieuse … à quel point je vénérais chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles … jusqu'au sol qu'elle foulait. J'aimais son caractère, ses quelques sautes d'humeur, sa personnalité affirmée, son corps envoûtant … Je désirais qu'elle sache tout cela, mais j'hésitais à lui faire part de mon ressenti. Pas parce que j'avais peur d'elle comme elle continuait à le croire, mais surtout parce qu'essuyer son rejet me blesserait à tout jamais.

Je cherchais au fond de moi-même un peu de courage, je voulais lui prouver qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous … Mais j'étais effrayé, en réalité je doutais que mes sentiments soient réciproques … et en allant trop loin je pouvais tout briser.

Je devais choisir, étais-je prêt à me contenter d'une amitié tout en sachant que peut-être la possibilité de plus était envisageable … ou étais-je capable de prendre le risque et dans ce cas il était possible qu'elle s'éloigne de moi à tout jamais ?

J'avais conscience qu'entretenir … une relation plus approfondie serait difficile pour elle, sur le plan physique, nous ne serions peut-être jamais « proches » … mais elle avait déjà tenté l'expérience … enfin plus ou moins. J'ignorais tout de ce qui s'était passé alors, j'osais espérer que mon cas était différent de ces humains qu'elle avait séduits dans un but … récréatif. J'avais la sensation que l'expérience que nous vivions était unique, j'osais espérer qu'elle aussi ressente un feu identique à celui qui me brûlait lorsqu'elle était tout près.

Sa présence était si vivifiante, je réagissais à ses contacts tout particulièrement … même si ceux-ci étaient rares … La nuit que j'avais passé dans ses bras avait été merveilleuse, et sachant que c'était elle qui en avait pris l'initiative je ne pouvais croire qu'elle ne ressente pas pour moi quelque affection.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était non loin de moi je voulais me droguer de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa voix … Je désirais me délecter des sensations de son corps froid contre moi, je voulais promener mes doigts sur sa peau de glace … et effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser. Comment réagirait-elle ?

Elle souleva son baluchon du sol, dans quelques minutes elle partirait pour l'aéroport … et pour la Russie. Elle serait à l'autre bout du monde pour plusieurs jours, ou peut-être plusieurs semaines. Mes interrogations me tourmentaient, je devais essayer d'avancer dès ce soir.

- Bella ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en tournant ses yeux doux vers moi.

- Tu seras bientôt de retour n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure encore une fois.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de tendresse … Il y avait bien quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans peu de temps je te le promets, jura-t-elle.

Elle déposa sa main sur mon avant-bras pour ponctuer ses paroles, je remarquais qu'elle cherchait bien plus à me toucher qu'avant … Une partie de sa gêne disparaissait.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmurais-je, sincère.

La réaction qu'elle eut me surprit autant qu'elle me contenta. Elle tira vers elle mon bras et me serra contre elle dans une de ces étreintes réconfortantes, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules fermement.

- Porte-toi bien Edward, m'ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

Pourquoi avais-je la sensation que ces mots étaient dignes d'un adieu … Je voulais l'enchaîner à moi … Aussi fis-je quelque que chose que j'allais peut-être regretter d'ici peu, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

La réaction fut brutale et rapide, elle me repoussa dès l'instant où nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je tombais de haut, mes espoirs furent réduits à néant en un seul instant, en un geste elle anéanti toutes mes espérances. Ses yeux se durcirent rapidement et son corps se tendit comme si elle se préparait à l'affrontement.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à m'excuser … j'aurais dû lui énoncer des regrets, lui faire des excuses. Mais cela aurait été mentir, parce que durant le millième de seconde où j'avais effleuré ses lèvres délicates j'avais osé entrevoir un avenir commun pour nous deux … Tout avait été brisé par la suite … La douleur émotionnelle du rejet monta ensuite en moi, comme une envie de pleurer, une certaine honte qui fissura mon cœur …

- Tu es trop bête Edward ! fit-elle les dents serrées, le visage détourné de moi.

Excuse-moi … je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi … je n'aurais pas dû te laisser entrevoir quelque chose pour nous deux, reprit-elle.

Il ne peut rien y avoir Edward ! C'est ainsi … Quoi que nous en pensions, quoi que nous ressentions … c'est impossible, immoral … interdit. Je ne peux t'offrir que mon amitié si tu en veux bien, sinon je partirais … Ne t'attache pas à moi, je ne vaux aucune souffrance, je n'ai rien de bon à t'apporter … J'ai trop vécut, j'en ai trop vu … Tu es presque un enfant…

Sa voix perdit de sa vigueur, baissa au point de se briser.

Elle tourna ses yeux tristes mais déterminés et les vrilla sur moi.

Il y a quelques années j'aurais pu … plus maintenant … je crois que quelque chose est brisé chez moi… finit-elle.

Elle me lança un dernier regard puis tourna les talons, prit son sac et sorti de l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Moi je restais là, me remémorant ses paroles … sans réellement comprendre autre chose que ce qui était clair … elle m'avait rejeté, n'avait pas voulu de moi. Et elle rejetait la faute sur elle …

D'un pas déterminé je pris mon manteau et sortis moi aussi, dévalant l'escalier à toute allure.

Ce soir-là, j'avais fini ma soirée chez Mike. Il n'avait même pas été capable de me distraire, jusqu'à ce qu'Eric et Tyler arrivent, l'un apportant des boissons alcoolisés, l'autre un paquet « d'herbes ».

Avant cette soirée je n'avais jamais touché à la drogue, ni « bu pour boire », mais pour la première fois je compris ceux qui disaient « vouloir oublier ». L'effet fut rapide, en quelques dizaines de minutes je ne me rappelais plus de ce pourquoi j'étais là … Je ne pensais plus à rien, aussi sortir dans la rue en pleine nuit une bouteille à la main ne me parut pas étrange ni inapproprié, fumer un joint dans un parc avec mes amis me parut naturel. Me faire embarquer par les flics de garde cette nuit-là me fit seulement m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas mes papiers.

.

J'étais couché sur le canapé, un sac de glaçons sur le front et un mal de tête à vous fendre le crâne. J'étais surtout mort de honte. Carlisle était parti mais Alice était là, ils avaient étés les seuls que j'avais pu appeler pour qu'on me laisse sortir. Elle me réprimanda sévèrement pour ma conduite d'hier soir, me traita de tous les noms, me menaça.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? grognait-elle. T'es un vrai gamin !

En deux jours c'était la deuxième fois qu'on me renvoyait mon âge au nez … pour Bella j'étais trop jeune, pour Alice trop immature …

Elle se mit en colère, lorsque je lui expliquais ce qui s'était produit entre Bella et moi hier soir elle continua à brailler, cette fois-ci contre Bella. J'affichais un air penaud et repentant, mes yeux probablement brillants de fatigue.

Alice balançait négativement la tête et levait les yeux au ciel régulièrement. Non il ne fallait pas se laisser détromper par son air de petit lutin, cette fille pouvait terroriser le pire des meurtriers si elle le voulait …

- Et Bella ! Elle est pire que toi ! Quelle obstinée ! C'est absurde ! Une vraie trouillarde qui a peur de l'inconnu ! Comment elle a fait pour rester avec les Volturi ?

Elle ne connaissait que peu Bella mais ne se gêna pas pour critiquer, cependant sa thèse - la peur- me parut bien improbable, la Bella que je connaissais affrontait ses problèmes.

- Et toi Edward, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Franchement, tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moment pour aller l'embrasser ?

Certes je n'étais pas un expert en femmes, mais Bella était au moins aussi compliquée que notre inextricable situation.

Entre deux ronchonnements et deux soupirs exaspérés tout ce qu'elle trouva à me dire fut : « prend toi y autrement ». Ces mots sonnaient comme des évidences pour elle, mais moi je n'y voyais qu'un charabia Cullenien … Ou peut-être était-ce la preuve qu'il existait bien un langage que seules les femmes comprenaient …

.

La nuit qui suivit, j'étais éveillé dans la pénombre, étendu sur le grand lit et une main sous la nuque j'écoutais les quelques bruits de la ville me parvenant par la fenêtre entrouverte. Malgré le froid de décembre je mourrais de chaleur, et il m'était impossible de dormir. Je me tournais et me retournais dans les draps, mais mes pensées étaient sans fin. Je réalisais un triste bilan de ma situation actuelle …

.

_Trois jours plus tard … (17 janvier)_

La vie devait bien reprendre un cours plus ou moins normal, mais Alice me boudait … je n'avais plus droit à mon pain au chocolat et mon café du matin … En fait je n'avais plus le goût à rien, tout ce que je trouvais à faire une fois le soir arrivant était me prendre une cochonnerie dans une des boutiques de vente à emporter du coin …

Ce soir-là, j'allais me « délecter » d'une portion de pâtes à la carbonara et me brulant à moitié avec le sachet je déverrouillais la porte puis la poussais derrière moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de remonter les volets car le soir tombait déjà. J'emportais mon plat à la cuisine et balançais mes chaussures dans le salon. _{Note : Il prend ses aises on dirait …}_

Je savourais d'avancemon repas et me retournais pour saisir une fourchette dans le coin opposé de la cuisine.

Mais je n'étais pas seul dans l'appartement comme j'aurais pu le croire …

Ce soir un visiteur était entré, et alors que je m'apprêtais à manger, un bras épais et froid s'enroula autour de mon cou et une main se plaqua sur ma gorge avec violence. Le hurlement qui voulut sortir de ma poitrine mourut étouffé avant d'avoir pu atteindre les tympans de mon agresseur.

- Où est-elle ? murmura celui qui m'étouffait en me secouant.

- Lâche-le, comment veux-tu qu'il réponde ? lui ordonna un second homme.

Pas un mais deux visiteurs … Deux vampires …

- Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? continua-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas ici, haletais-je. Elle a dû s'absenter …

- Il t'a demandé ce que tu foutais là ! cracha celui qui me tenait toujours.

- J'habite ici …

- Avec elle ? - Lâche le James, dit-il.

Et il éclata de rire.

- Sacrée Bella …

Le blond, James, s'assit sur la table et regarda le grand brun comme s'il était fou et franchement je me le demandais aussi. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine à l'en faire exploser.

- Vous connaissez Bella ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander au brun, timidement.

Le blond me colla un coup de pied dans les tibias et dit violemment :

- On t'a autorisé à parler peut-être ?

- Laisse, fit le brun à James pendant que je me massais la jambe.

Puis il s'adressa à moi

- Je suis un vieil « ami », sourit-il. J'espérais la trouver. Sais-tu quand elle reviendra ?

J'avais du mal à croire à ce qu'il me disait, Bella avait toujours dit que le mot « ami » n'impliquait pas toujours la même chose pour elle que pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je à moitié.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il répliqua :

- Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que Bella sait qu'elle a quelqu'un de si dévoué que toi … Pourtant je te rassure je ne lui veux aucun mal …

Il prit un air qui se voulait probablement rassurant, et malgré moi je fus convaincu qu'il disait vrai, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Par contre son copain blond … rien n'était moins sûr.

- Je pourrais peut-être lui dire que vous êtes passé … concédai-je d'une petite voix.

- J'en serais ravi, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire mon nom … et que je reviendrais d'ici peu. Je m'appelle Friedrich, dit-lui cela, ça suffira.

Il appela James, qui tranquillement se promenait dans l'appartement, ouvrit la porte et parti. Son « collègue » me lança un regard menaçant puis l'air de rien annonça :

- Vous êtes mignons sur la photo …

Puis il partit aussitôt en ricanant joyeusement … ou peut-être était-ce un rire sadique.

.

Après cette visite impromptue, j'étais sorti, d'un coup je ne m'étais plus du tout senti en sécurité dans l'appartement. Je compris que l'impression que j'avais auparavant me venait de la présence de Bella, je savais que rien ni personne ne pourrait rien me faire, qu'il soit vampire ou humain, tant qu'elle était dans les parages. Sauf que là elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la planète, et deux vampires s'étaient introduits chez elle sans vergogne durant son absence …

Attiré par un irrésistible désir d'interdit j'étais retourné chez Mike, ignorant les messages menaçants d'Alice, qui chassait l'ours en Alaska avec sa famille.

Le fils Newton donnait une fête ce soir-là, musique, alcool à volonté … On aurait dit que la moitié de la population féminine de la fac était présente au rendez-vous toutes se trémoussaient au milieu du salon rempli. L'atmosphère fut vite irrespirable, fumées, vapeurs d'alcool, la chaleur était causée par un trop plein de corps, plus qu'une pièce de cette taille n'aurait dû en contenir. Tout ce qui rendait cela à peu près supportable était l'alcool qui coulait déjà dans mes veines. C'était stupide, j'avais juste bu pour oublier que j'étais mort de trouille quelque part ma tête me hurlait que James et Friedrich allait changer d'avis et revenir m'achever … Ce soir je dépassais encore les bornes.

- Tu veux aller quelque part où il fait moins chaud, hurla une blonde collée à moi.

Effectivement c'était peut-être une bonne idée …

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et je me laissais traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Riant, au bord de la nausée et de l'étouffement, je tombais les fesses les premières dans la baignoire. Je ne contrôlais plus grand-chose et m'amusait avec le canard jaune qui traînait là. La tête me tournait, la chaleur me saisissait la poitrine, l'air était chaud, bouillant, je tirais sur les boutons de ma chemise.

La fille qui m'avait emmené dans la salle de bain était Jessica, et elle me donnait le tournis, elle continuait de gigoter devant le miroir, tout en chantant d'une voix atrocement aigüe.

- T'as chaud Eddie ?

Je grognais en guise de réponse, ayant bien envie de remplir la baignoire pour faire flotter le canard en plastique, et me rafraichir au passage.

- Il est marrant ton truc, fit-elle, en ricanant bêtement et en hachant les mots. C'est à toi ? … Non parce que d'habit-ude-ude, ces trucs c'est des … tu …. sais pour les fi-filles … ça-a vibre !

Elle sourit encore plus stupidement et m'arracha la chose jaune* qui bourdonnait dans ma main. Brutalement je me redressais et saisissait sa jambe. Finalement elle me tomba dessus, enfonçant son genou dans mon estomac.

Elle se colla contre moi et me souffla à la figure, son haleine empestant l'alcool bon marché.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te servir du canard ? murmura-t-elle grotesquement à mon oreille.

Elle commença à me tripoter, mais moi j'étais trop mal et j'allais finir par lui vomir dessus.

C'est lorsqu'elle retira son débardeur rose et attaqua ma ceinture que je repris pied avec la réalité. Je la repoussais et quittait la maison en claquant la porte.

Ça devenait n'importe quoi, j'étais bourré pour la deuxième fois cette semaine … et j'avais manqué de coucher/baiser avec Jessica Stanley, dans la salle de bain de Newton … Pas génial comme première fois, même pour un mec tout ça me serait certainement revenu dans la gueule en moins de deux … C'était complètement stupide … plus rien ne semblait me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau …

Même les ronchonnements désapprobateurs d'Alice n'eurent aucun effet le lendemain …

- Franchement mais t'es con ou quoi ? bougonnait-elle. On te laisse seul deux heures et tu fais n'importe quoi !

- Je suis pas un gamin Alice !

- Bah pour moi si ! et tu fais rien pour que je pense le contraire ! Et Bella ! Merde !

- Quoi Bella ? marmonnais-je sans la regarder.

- Rien, conclut-elle. T'es con c'est tout ! Je sais que t'es amoureux d'elle ! Mais maintenant tu peux toujours courir !

Comme si j'avais jamais eu une chance … Pour elles deux j'étais un gamin bon à surveiller, je me comportais donc comme tel. Bien sûr, mes actes derniers étaient irréfléchis, sans aucun sens … La peur, la tristesse affectaient ma manière de penser et m'empêcher d'avoir des réactions rationnelles …

Finalement, tout ce bazar finirait par avoir raison de moi et je j'atterrirais à l'asile d'ici peu de temps …

Bella n'aurait même pas dû se donner la peine de m'aider, elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser mourir noyé.

.

_Jeudi 16 Janvier, 2 :20 , Appartement de Bella Swan, NY._

Le soir avait fini par tomber … une autre soirée seul, une autre nuit où je m'inquiéterais, me lamenterais, tenterais de dormir en vain et m'apitoierais sur mon sort …

Le silence n'était troublé que par les quelques sons provenant de de l'extérieur : bruits de voiture, bruits de la nuit sur Central Park, bruit de ma respiration, tic-tac de l'horloge dans le salon … Des sons que l'on entend que quand la solitude nous pèse …

Mes dernières bêtises m'avaient fait réaliser, qu'au-delà de l'affection qui me manquait, j'avais encore besoin de quelqu'un de raisonnable pour réfréner mes excès …

Que faisait Bella ? Où était-elle ? Carlisle et Emmett m'avaient incité à ne pas y penser. Quand j'étais entouré par d'autres gens ça allait, quand j'étais un peu saoul comme les autres jours ça allait, quand j'occupais mes mains ça allait … mais là il faisait nuit noire, une terrible angoisse me saisit … Si elle ne revenait pas ? Si je ne retrouvais pas d'appartement ? Si je devais recommencer mon année ? Qu'arriverait-il demain ?

Je m'éveillais au petit matin et sortis de la chambre pour boire.

L'appartement avait fini par devenir familier, au bout de quelques temps j'avais cessé de me cogner et n'avais plus besoin d'allumer la lumière. L'angoisse que Friedrich et surtout James reviennent ici était omniprésente … Alice m'avait promis de veiller … _{N/A : Bizarre Alice n'est pas très efficace dans cette histoire… mais c'est dans l'intérêt de l'intrigue ) }_

Je traversais le salon pour me rendre à la cuisine et me servis un verre d'eau, prenant soin d'écouter autour de moi. Je savais que si un vampire venait il me serait quasiment impossible de l'entendre, mais j'osais espérer pouvoir au moins anticiper un tout petit peu … Au bout d'un instant je me mis à frissonner, mes pieds nus se glaçaient sur le carrelage froid, et je sentais un léger courant d'air sur la peau de mes bras découverts.

Se pouvait-il que j'ai laissé une fenêtre ouverte ? Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique. Machinalement, j'attrapais une veste posée sur l'une des chaises, mais lorsque je voulus y passer un bras je constatais que ce n'était pas la mienne. Elle appartenait à Bella !

En proie à un brusque élan de joie je sortis vivement de la pièce en examinant le salon, à sa recherche. J'identifiais la source du froid : une baie vitrée grande ouverte … et la silhouette aisément reconnaissable de Bella devant celle-ci.

Pourquoi ne se signalait-elle pas ? Qu'importe. Je me précipitais à la fenêtre et la trouvais assise, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

Une lègère brise agitait ses cheveux défaits que la lune et la nuit me faisaient voir d'une noir brillant et profond. Mon cœur s'empli d'une douce chaleur. Etait-elle fâchée ?

Un grand soulagement m'envahi, sans plus aucune pointe d'inquiétude à l'horizon. Mais ne m'avait-elle pas entendu ?

Je déposais ma main sur son épaule ferme afin de me signaler.

Le choc qui s'en suivit fut brutal, en une seconde j'étais plaqué contre le mur d'en face, la respiration coupé, la main d'une Bella furieuse écrasant ma gorge.

_{Note : décidemment qu'est qu'ils ont avec sa gorge ces vampires, un fantasme ? j'ai écrit le chapitre en plusieurs fois et j'avais pas réalisé qu'Edward se faisait chopé par le cou deux fois ! Quelle action, mon dieu qu'arrive-t-il ? Moi je sais :) }_

Douloureux. Incompréhensible.

Ses yeux couleurs de sang miroitaient dans la pâleur du clair de lune, ses prunelles étaient agitées d'une lueur folle et sanguinaire, ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnait un air terrifiant.

Examinant mon visage – alors que je la suppliais de me lâcher – elle retira son bras et je m'écroulais … Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'eut reconnu, s'excuse et m'empêche de tomber elle recula et me laissa au sol, toussant, crachant, à moitié étouffé.

- Bella … c'est moi, articulais-je difficilement en la cherchant des yeux.

Je me relevais péniblement et la vit assise dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux remontés contre elle-même, la tête dans les mains.

Que devais-je faire ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre une décision, au souffle suivant elle avait disparu, elle s'était précipitée sur la bibliothèque, renversant une lampe au passage. Elle saisit un des gros carnets et se mit à tourner les pages frénétiquement, les parcourant des yeux … cherchant quelque chose en vain.

La scène me dépassait, j'étais démuni face à ce qui se passait sous mes yeux …

De nouveau elle se laissa choir au sol, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles … où dans une langue que j'ignorais.

Le calme – me sembla-t-il – l'avait regagnée.

J'étais partagé, d'un côté j'avais envie de m'enfuir … face à cette « crise de folie », car c'était le seul mot qui me venait … d'un autre côté j'espérais être capable de l'aider.

Je massais mon cou, où une douleur sourde était toujours présente, j'aurais certainement un bleu d'ici tout à l'heure. Je sentais des élancements là où ses doigts avaient serré. C'était terrible de savoir qu'elle m'avait fait ça…

Je me mis à genoux près d'elle et l'appelais doucement.

Pas de réaction.

Je secouais son épaule, à moitié apeuré … m'attendant à ce que d'un moment à l'autre elle m'attaqua …

Je tentais une nouvelle fois d'obtenir une réaction, sans succès …

Quelqu'un saurait-il m'aider ? Me jetant sur le téléphone j'appelais le professeur Cullen, qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- _Allo ?_

Je lui expliquais rapidement que Bella venait de rentrer, mais qu'elle n'agissait pas normalement … et qu'elle avait failli m'étêter. Carlisle Cullen était toujours à l'autre bout du pays, pour une formation cette fois-ci, il ne put que me donner le numéro d'Eléazar – qui devrait savoir m'aider – et me promettre d'appeler les autres Cullen pour moi. Sa voix empressée trahissait son inquiétude.

De mon côté je ne savais que faire. Bella n'avait pas bougé …

Qu'allais-je dire à Eléazar alors que je le haïssais ? Je choisis de faire confiance au jugement de Carlisle, et appelais … non sans m'exhorter au calme. Durant les sonneries je ne quittais pas Bella des yeux.

Une voix d'homme s'annonça au bout de quelques secondes.

- _Ici Eléazar_, fit la voix, plutôt énervée.

- … C'est Edward, Carlisle Cullen m'a dit de vous appeler ..

Avant que je ne puisse continuer j'entendis des voix dans la pièce à l'autre bout du fil : « Bella est rentrée de mission, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller … L'humain est avec elle ! ».

Carlisle avait eu Denali avant moi.

- _Tu as toute mon attention Edward … qu'a-t-elle ?_ demanda Eléazar, alarmé.

Je racontais une deuxième fois, évoquant le non changé de la situation sous mes yeux.

_- Elle te semble perdue et passe de la colère à l'inaction en une seconde_ ? m'interrogea-t-il en guise de confirmation.

- Oui.

- _Combien de temps est-elle partie ? Où était-elle_ ?

- En Russie, huit jours.

Il échappa un grognement.

- _Comment sont ses yeux_ ? continua-t-il.

- Rouges, vifs.

Il soupira : « _ça va bientôt passer alors. Empêche la de sortir mais ne reste pas trop près, laisse lui lire ses carnets … mais ne les touches pas !_ ».

Si elle voulait sortir ce ne serait pas moi qui serait capable de l'en empêcher …

- Vous savez ce qui lui arrive ?

- _C'est le contrecoup de l'utilisation trop intense de son don, ça va passer. Ne reste pas trop près d'elle ! Et rappelle-moi … non ! dit lui de me rappeler quand elle ira mieux !_

Eléazar avait l'air franchement mécontent et je l'entendis grogner un « _Non mais quelle idiote ! Elle n'apprendra jamais rien !_ ». Puis il coupa la communication sans un mot supplémentaire.

Je retournais au salon, complétement chamboulé …

Bella avait récupéré sa place à la fenêtre et lançait des petits bouts de papier au dehors … Elle arrachait des pages à un livre, les réduisait en miettes et lançait les confettis … Je la regardai faire, blessé et triste.

Derrière moi la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Emmett, Esmé et Alice.

Je soupirais de contentement en les voyants…

Esmé se précipita sur moi lorsqu'elle me vit et me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte maternelle me réconforta et je lui désignai Bella, toujours de dos, le front contre la fenêtre.

Esmé passa sa main dans mon dos affectueusement.

- Mon chéri, murmura-t-elle. Qu'a dit Eléazar ?

- D'attendre que ça passe … c'est son don qui lui fait ça …

Elle émit un soupir triste et résigné.

- Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille, j'aimerais tant l'aider … mais on ne peut rien faire. Ce « don » est un tel fardeau … Nous n'avons pas pensé qu'en te laissant seul ici … Je suis désolée …

Alice et Emmett qui jusque-là n'avaient rien dit s'approchèrent de moi, Emmett m'asséna une petite tape compatissante sur l'épaule, Alice m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher .. on s'occupe de tout.

Ils voulaient que je dorme ? Et que je laisse Bella comme ça ?

Esmé comprit probablement que j'allais protester, aussi elle me poussa doucement vers la chambre en disant :

- Tu ne peux pas l'aider, va donc te reposer …

Je ne m'opposais donc pas à elle et m'étendis sur le lit, pour ne pas la contrarier plus qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être.

Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement quelques minutes plus tard et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'elle t'expliquera tout très bientôt.

- Vous croyez ?

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de me tutoyer ? fit-elle en me décochant son beau sourire, un peu forcé.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, lissa les plis du drap, puis chercha quelque chose dans son sac à main.

- Je t'ai apporté de la crème pour les coups …

Elle me dit lever le menton, m'examina puis m'appliqua un peu de baume là où l'on distinguait queque peu des marques de doigts …

- Il vaut mieux que ça disparaisse rapidement … elle s'en voudra beaucoup. Tu sais elle ne l'a pas fait exprès … Il nous arrive de perdre le contrôle … et elle n'y peut vraiment rien lorsque ça arrive …

Je m'en doutais bien … Et puis, me faire un bleu n'était pas comparable au massacre d'une classe. Et encore là si elle n'avait pas repoussé Rosalie à l'extérieur elle se serait échappée et n'aurait pas craqué. C'est ce que je me disais pour justifier et excuser son acte, elle en avait honte et c'était sa nature … je ne pouvais pas la culpabiliser ni lui en vouloir.

Un bruit de métal qu'on plie arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Esmé sursauta et parti à la porte.

- Ce n'est rien, me rassura-t-elle en allant au salon. Rendors-toi !

.

Je fus réveillé par des mains qui me secouèrent. La première image qui m'apparut fut le visage d'Alice, elle tenait un petit-déjeuner et m'ordonna : « Mange ! » puis « Habille-toi et rejoins-moi ! ». Ensuite elle quitta la pièce.

Il me fallut une seconde de plus pour me souvenir des évènements d'hier … où de ce matin. J'obéis aux ordres d'Alice et la retrouvais assise sur le banc du piano blanc.

- Je t'accompagne en cours !

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle a voulu monter sur le toit, Emmett et Esmé sont avec elle. Tu la verras ce soir.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de prendre d'autres nouvelles, elle m'entraîna vers la porte puis vers sa voiture.

.

* Oui le canard est un vibromasseur. ;)

…

* * *

Sachez que bien évidemment vous pouvez me laissez vos remarques quelques qu'elles soient, ce sera un plaisir de peut-être vous éclairer sur quelque chose … corriger des erreurs … ou simplement connaître votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ! )

J'ai découvert que j'avais 32 mises en alerte !** Mais où êtes-vous donc ?** :) et 23 favoris ! Merci à toutes !


	19. Chapter 18 : Don ?

Hello ! Ça roule ? **Merci pour vos reviews si agréables à lire !**

Attention, maintenant on va tomber dans **le bizarre** ! Vous allez enfin **tout comprendre** au sujet du **don de Bella** … Et là je dois dire que c'est du jamais vu dans twilight a priori :)

L'idée n'est pas totalement de moi, j'ai chippé des petits trucs dans Anita Blake. Si vous connaissez vous devriez reconnaître :)

Si vous avez un trou, je rappelle que Bella a plus ou moins **deux dons** : elle est imperméable (comme d'habitude vous voyez le truc) et celui que je lui ai rajouté. **FireSilver **m'a fait une peur bleu puisque j'ai cru pendant 5 minutes que je n'avais pas du tout parlé de ce don et de ce en quoi il consiste ! Heureusement non : dans le **chapitre 7** (PDV Bella), on en parle un petit peu. De toute façon vous devriez tout comprendre ici ! Enfin devriez =)

Au fait, dites-moi si mes « petites notes » vous saoulent :) y'en a plein dans ce chapitre ! Mais ça me fait plaisir d'engueuler mes petits personnages (enfin ceux de S. Meyer)

* * *

Chapitre 18

**DON ?**

"Des erreurs j'en ai fait. D'abord je suis né. Première erreur". (Woody Allen)

* * *

Point de vue de Bella Swan

_Samedi 11 janvier, Environs d'Anadyr, Sibérie._

Les environs d'Anadyr auraient pu paraître accueillants, si la température n'était pas inférieure de plus de 27°C à 0… J'aurais pu être heureuse de revenir en Russie, si cette terre n'était pas aujourd'hui pour moi synonyme d'horreur et de peine. J'aurais aussi pu apprécier le voyage gracieusement « offert » par les Volturi, si je n'appréhendais pas les heures et les jours qui allaient suivre.

Bien sûr « l'aimable compagnie » de Jane et Alec ne m'aidait en rien, et j'eus vraiment envie de fuir lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'ancienne maison à moitié effondrée et recouverte de neige. Sinistre au possible …

Le cas que j'allais « observer » aujourd'hui était exceptionnel. Au lieu de devoir me contenter d'un objet j'allais relever un vampire à partir d'une partie de son cadavre. Pas la plus agréable. Jane se chargea pour moi de sortir la tête à moitié brûlée, quelle âme charitable ... Avait-elle peur que je me salisse les mains ?, je pense qu'elle voulait surtout assouvir son penchant sadique, sa curiosité morbide…

_{Note : Permettez-moi de souligner le glauque de la vie de Bella …}_

J'avais encore quelques minutes pour me mettre en condition et noter les récents évènements avec précision dans mon carnet. Je regardais les dernières pages que j'avais rempli lors de mon vol jusqu'au vieux continent … Elles parlaient d'Edward, beaucoup. Son geste avant que je ne parte m'avais profondément dépité, parce qu'aussi idiote que je l'étais je l'avais laissé s'attacher à moi et n'avais pas coupé court à ses espérances. J'avais osé croire qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais être plus que mon ami. Mais je m'étais fourvoyée. En mes gestes attentionnés il avait vu comme une invitation. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher d'avoir tenté de m'embrasser, je n'avais rien fait pour brider le côté séducteur et attirant que je possédais, comme tout vampire. Mais il se trompait sur ma nature, il connaissait les Cullen et croyait que j'étais comme eux : douce, pacifique. Or il n'en était rien. Edward était un gentil garçon, et il était tellement facile de l'aimer. Il possédait un esprit brillant, une gentillesse innée, un corps plus qu'enviable dans une autre vie, ou il y a quelques années je n'aurais pas hésité. Il représentait très certainement tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un homme, tout ce qu'autrefois j'osais demander à mon éternité.

Mais jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit se produire si ça pouvait le blesser. Et pourtant je l'avais déjà fait mais je m'étais obligée de le repousser enfin tels étaient les mots que je me répétais. La vérité était que j'étais une créature déplorable, bien trop sombre et que jamais je ne permettrais qu'il passe de ce côté-là. Une âme aussi pure et innocente ne pouvait pas frayer avec une créature de la nuit, meurtrière, destructrice et détruite telle que moi. Il méritait une très belle vie, loin des ennuis que je ne pouvais que lui apporter …

Je refusais d'agir égoïstement – car oui il apaisait mes remords par sa présence, il me redonnait comme un semblant d'humanité. En sa présence certains de mes vieux instincts humains resurgissaient. Cependant je ne pourrais jamais savoir un jour comment bien me comporter avec lui.

C'était tellement embrouillé, contradictoire … je ne supportais pas mes ressentis lorsqu'il m'avait doucement embrassé. Oui - j'avais eu envie qu'on tente quelque chose tous les deux. Oui - je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé en le repoussant. Oui – je savais qu'il suffirait que je croise son regard tendre pour que je le supplie de me pardonner, pour que je lui demande d'oublier.

J'étais consciente des deux voix qui bataillaient dans ma tête agir pour son bien – agir dans mon égoïste intérêt.

Je voulais qu'il aille bien, mais je voulais être la seule à avoir le privilège de le protéger.

Je voulais qu'il ait toujours chaud, mais je voulais être celle qui le serrerait dans mes bras … malheureusement glacés.

Je repensais aux instants que nous avions partagés, tout particulièrement au bal : j'avais été tellement émue, - qu'il ait apprit à danser rien que pour moi, - terriblement horrifiée qu'il découvre d'autres choses funestes à mon propos. Mais il ne m'avait pas rejeté ce soir-là, bien qu'il ait appris ma plus grande honte : avoir craqué après des années de végétarisme. J'étais l'auteur d'un massacre abominable, j'avais brisé la vie, les rêves, les espérances de jeunes adolescents et de leurs proches. Cet évènement avait signé ma perte, je n'avais pas réalisé me perdre dans les bras de Venceslas uniquement pour oublier que j'étais un monstre – parce que lui était bien pire que cela. Et ça il m'avait fallu des années pour m'en rendre compte, accepter que je n'aimais Venceslas que parce qu'il me faisait me sentir moins coupable était difficile. J'avais passé des années à larmoyer, à idéaliser, à idolâtrer cet homme qui n'avait rien de remarquable.

Et j'osais le comparer à Edward. Là où l'humain était tendre et généreux mon ancien amant était violent, égoïste et sadique. L'un comme l'autre possédaient un physique des plus avantageux, mais ils n'en usaient pas de la même manière …

Venceslas ne valait pas que je gâche les cinquante années que j'avais passé à pleurer sur mon sort, Edward valait que je me batte pour lui, pour un peu de son amour. Mais était-il prêt à accepter la vie dangereuse et sombre que je pouvais seulement lui imposer, cette vie si éloignée de son humanité certes triste mais aussi pleine de moments de joie et d'espérances. Pourrais-je jamais lui proposer quelque chose qu'il pourrait désirer ?

_{Note : Tu veux dire à part ton corps de rêve Bella ? Bon tu me saoules, t'as intérêt à prendre les bonnes décisions !}_

La réponse ne s'imposait pas d'elle-même, mais peut-être que le choix ne m'appartenait pas. Il devait connaître ce qu'impliquait la vie avec moi, et décider s'il souhaitait ou non y avoir une place.

.

Je fermais les yeux, plus sereine et décidée à appliquer le résultat de mes réflexions. Je laissais mon corps se détendre, et j'écoutais mon environnement – c'était le moment d'accomplir la tâche qui m'incombait, celle pour laquelle on m'avait créée. L'indescriptible aura de mon pouvoir se répandit, et trouva le morceau de cadavre j'ignorais moi-même comment cela fonctionnait, mais je savais que cela n'était plus l'affaire que de quelques secondes pour que les premiers effets apparaissent.

L'effort que j'eus à fournir moralement puis à maintenir me fit tomber à genoux. Mes yeux étaient enchaînés à ceux de ce fantôme, de cette âme que j'obligeais à revenir sur terre. Au bout de quelques secondes la silhouette fut assez vivace et charnelle pour pouvoir parler. Mon corps ne répondait plus totalement, et je sentais les veines de mon front se gonfler, prêtes à éclater … mon énergie passaient dans ce corps fantomatique et lui redonnait un peu de vie.

Je n'écoutais en rien l'interrogatoire mené par Jane, j'anticipais ce qui allait suivre. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas écouter … je ne pouvais que regarder …

Après quelques heures ou quelques minutes une main pressa mon épaule, c'était le signal. Ma vision était trouble et embuée par des tâches rougeâtres … comme du sang. Si cela avait été possible j'aurais été couverte de sueur … et mon cœur n'aurait peut-être pas tenu le choc.

Je relâchais la main invisible qui bloquait le fantôme sur notre terre. Les fumées ne formèrent plus une silhouette mais se concentrèrent en une boule dorée et brumeuse. Lorsqu'elle eut effectuée quelques tours sur elle-même sortirent comme deux filins de fumée blanche, j'étais pétrifiée par une force qui me dépassait. Nous y étions, mon cou s'arqua vers l'arrière et se contracta, mes yeux papillonnèrent sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Les fumées blanchâtres voltigèrent vers moi et entrèrent par mes narines dilatées, puis tout devint noir pendant quelques secondes. Des flashes lumineux commencèrent à envahir mes yeux, je subis ensuite des images.

Plus de logique, pas de raisonnement, je ne pouvais plus penser, plus bouger.

Puis tout se stoppa.

J'étais dans les vapes, de telle sorte que seul mon instinct me dominait encore.

Une envie primaire m'assaillit – le sang, unique objet envahissant mes pensées. L'unique chose à laquelle je pouvais songer : comment m'abreuver ?

Une vision de l'environnement m'entourant ne me parvint qu'une fois ma soif violemment étanchée. Je ne sus même pas de qui je m'étais nourri … Mon corps était juste redevenu plus souple, un peu plus chaud, un peu plus fort. Le sang m'aidait à me remettre.

Ma vision était sans cesse masquée par des images qui me faisaient perdre toute pensée cohérente.

Des hommes bougeaient derrière mes paupières, sans que je n'aie la moindre idée de qui ils étaient. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher cela d'arriver. Je voyais un vampire revenir dans les images les plus vivaces, je n'eus alors plus qu'un seul objectif, - qui me distrayait alors de toute autre chose, - aller là où l'identité de cet homme était spécifiée : au nouveau monde, dans l'appartement en haut d'une grande tour, dans la bibliothèque, quelque part dans un gros carnet noir. Je savais tout cela, et ça m'obsédait.

.

Comme sous l'emprise d'une drogue, comme atteinte de somnambulisme, comme amorphe : je me rendis à New York.

.

_Jeudi 16 janvier, 2 :20, Appartement de Bella Swan._

J'arrivais de nuit, reconnaissant l'endroit quelques souvenirs me parvinrent. Distraite par l'objet de ma venue, je me plongeais dans ces images colorées.

Je n'entendis pas immédiatement les bruits dans mon dos, mais quelqu'un m'appela.

SANG.

Je sautais sur la source de l'odeur quelque peu familière. L'humain que je tenais à la gorge connaissait mon nom. Et je le connaissais. Je n'avais pas soif, aussi le laissais-je choir au sol.

Rien n'avait d'importance mis à part savoir qui était ce vampire qui occupait mon esprit depuis des jours, j'étais très proche du but. Ça me rongeait.

Je cherchais ce qui m'avait amené ici et me précipitais à la bibliothèque. Je parcourais les noms et les photos dans le carnet. Puis je reconnus celui qui me hantait … ou plutôt qui hantait les pensées de celui que j'avais réveillé en Russie.

FRIEDRICH JACOBS.

Des pensées plus cohérentes me vinrent. Friedrich avait assassiné celui que j'avais relevé la dernière fois, et celui dont les souvenirs hantaient mes pensées maintenant. Je me rappelais avoir dissimulé cela aux Volturi. Mais pourquoi ? Je jetais mon carnet sur une étagère.

Je saisis un autre carnet - plus récent – à la recherche d'explications. Je consignais toujours tout pour palier à ces trous de mémoires terrifiants et incontrôlables. Rien n'était plus horrible que se sentir tout oublier. C'était comme si je devenais sénile à chaque fois … c'était pitoyable.

_{Note : Miam miam j'ai de ces idées moi. Pauvre Bella, je suis sadique avec elle. Comment t'as pu oublier Ed' pauvre crétine !}_

J'y redécouvris une partie ma vie, pas celle que je cherchais mais cela me permit d'éliminer des souvenirs ne m'appartenant pas.

J'étais revenue chez moi pour chercher la réponse à mes questions. Mais que faisait ce jeune humain ici ? Ce mystère me torturait … Mon cerveau bouillait, mais c'était comme si la partie de mes souvenirs que je désirais explorer était censurée, ou recouverte de brume. Impossible d'y voir clair.

Assise, les jambes pendantes par la baie vitrée je réfléchissais, je me triturais les méninges, lassée d'attendre que tout me revienne.

Une voix m'appela doucement. Je fus soulagée de reconnaître Alice. Au moins je me souvenais d'elle

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, marmonnais-je.

- Tu ne dois pas sortir, gronda un homme brun.

Emmett Cullen.

_{Note : Vous avez vu on rejoint le chapitre suivant du PDV d'Edward ? Pendant ce temps Edward vient d'aller se coucher et de se faire pommader par Esmé dans la chambre.}_

- Qui a ordonné cela ? m'énervais-je, un peu perdue.

- Eléazar.

Ce fut le nom qui déclencha ma réaction, je reculais vivement, comme brulée et renversais une lampe qui se tordit sous mon pied.

- J'ai besoin de sortir, implorais-je.

- Emmenons là sur le toit, intervint Esmé.

Je suivis la marche docilement, j'aimais aller sur le toit. J'espérais qu'Esmé pourrait me renseigner sur l'humain ..

-Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Ils ne disaient mot, et j'admirais la vue seulement bercée par les bruits de la ville plus bas.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrigeai-je, sans savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Je sentais que je retrouvais peu à peu ma lucidité.

- Tu es arrivée et Edward t'as parlé tu l'as attrapé par la gorge … Tu aurais pu le tuer … raconta Alice.

Edward … l'humain. Comment j'avais pu l'oublier ?

- Où est-il ? paniquais-je.

- Il dort.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmurais-je.

Je commençais seulement à lier mes souvenirs les uns aux autres et à pouvoir analyser mes émotions. Je me rouerais de coups moi-même si je le pouvais, rien que pour avoir pu effacer Edward de mes pensées pendant « ma transe ».

- Il va bien ?

- Quelques bleus mais ça ira. Il était surtout inquiet pour toi.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se trouve là et me voit ainsi ? murmurais-je, pour moi-même.

- Tu n'y peux rien, mais il me semble que tu lui dois des explications, dit Alice. Je vais le conduire à ses cours. Tu as la journée pour penser à ce que tu vas dire … et faire.

.

Alors que j'allais tenter de construire quelque chose entre Edward et moi, j'avais fait ce que je craignais le plus : je l'avais blessé physiquement. Il n'était donc plus question de tenter quoi que ce soit … Si je perdais sans cesse le contrôle c'est que j'étais incapable d'avoir une relation avec lui, j'étais dangereuse et ni lui ni moi ne supporterions une relation totalement platonique et dépourvue de contacts physiques.

_{Note : Et Bam, retour à la case départ ! Enfin non heureusement.}_

* * *

Point de vue Edward Masen

Je passais la journée à m'énerver après tout et à ruminer. A espérer aussi. Je souhaitais plus que tout que tout cela finisse.

Alice et moi rentrâmes enfin en début de soirée. Elle ne fit que me déposer devant l'immeuble, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone, distraite. Tout devait être rentrait dans l'ordre puisqu'elle agissait normalement.

L'appartement était inondé de lumière, et je fus ébloui par un Emmett « boule à facette » jouant à la console, le regard fixé sur l'écran. Sans détacher son regard du bolide jaune qui filait à la télé il me dit :

- Esmé est sortie.

Il arrêta l'appareil … au beau milieu de sa partie et s'en alla d'un pas léger vers la cuisine, tout en me désignant l'autre partie du salon du doigt.

Je m'y dirigeais sans trop réfléchir, et y trouvais Bella, assise au sol le dos contre un mur, plongée dans un roman, beaucoup plus calme que cette nuit. Beaucoup plus Bella, beaucoup moins vampire …

Elle releva la tête à ma venue et posa son livre à terre. Ses yeux étaient plus doux, plus foncés que lorsqu'elle était rentrée … plus normaux aussi.

Elle m'adressa un air triste puis détourna les yeux, elle se leva et vint vers moi. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla pour la première fois, sans me regarder.

- Ta gorge … c'est monstrueux. Je ne sais même pas comment m'excuser … Quant à ce que tu as vu …

Elle émit un rire nerveux, aigu et continua :

- Disons que je n'étais pas sous mon meilleur jour … Je suis vraiment navrée. Je n'étais pas vraiment consciente … et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle était si mélancolique et peinée que j'eus envie de la serrer contre moi … Dire que ce qui c'était passé était oublié était un bien grand mot … mais je pouvais faire comme si. Elle n'était pas responsable … son instinct lui hurlait que j'étais sa proie et je me doutais qu'à chaque seconde elle devait le défier.

- J'étais tellement stupide ! J'aurais pu te tuer sans savoir que c'était toi … Je suis rentrée trop tôt, conclut-elle.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait, m'exclamais-je, énervé qu'elle rejette encore toute la faute sur elle.

Elle se résigna et me dit en m'intimant de me taire.

- Il faut que tu comprennes … ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesçais, muet.

- Je t'ai peu parlé de mon don, mais je t'ai fait comprendre que je le considérais plus comme un handicap, un poids … une malédiction. C'est lui qui m'a valu d'être transformé. Et c'est pour cela que parfois je dois partir. Tu sais également que suite à ce qui s'est produit il y a quelques années … je suis plus ou moins au service d'Aro. Mais à distance. Je ne peux qu'effleurer ma liberté, à chaque fois qu'il a besoin il m'appelle. Si je le souhaite je peux … faire parler … les résidus de l'âme, appelle ça comme tu veux, d'un mort. Humain ou vampire. C'est très pratique pour Aro. Il peut l'interroger, c'est une sorte de fantôme mais qui se souvient de sa vie et est capable de penser. Bien sûr c'est temporaire, ça me demande beaucoup d'efforts … et ça n'a rien à voir avec ressusciter. Ensuite, quand je relâche tout, il y a comme des effets secondaires … des tas de pensées, de sentiments, de souvenirs ne m'appartenant pas arrivent dans ma tête et embrouillent tout … Cette ombre de la personne décédée me laisse des souvenirs qui m'assaillent … Et il me faut des jours pour savoir ceux qui sont à moi et ceux qui ne le sont pas … Pendant ce temps je dois effectuer une sorte de tri … mais je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même, je mélange, j'oublie des choses … seuls mes instincts dominent pendant quelques jours … Cette fois je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit précisément mais je suis rentrée trop tôt … Et puis je n'ai pas réaliser que le fait que tu sois à l'appartement … d'habitude je reviens et je suis seule alors ça va …

CHOC.

Elle peut … c'est impossible ? Elle avait débité son explication à une telle vitesse que je n'étais pas complétement sûr d'avoir compris …

Peut-on admettre qu'elle fasse « parler » les morts ? C'est bouleverser l'ordre établi …  
Mes paroles m'échappèrent, je passais pour un gamin curieux et avide :

- Tu me montreras ?

- Surement pas ! se mit-elle en colère, les sourcils froncés, le corps tendu. Tu y laisserais ta peau ! Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé hier ! Avoir la gorge écrasée ne t'as pas suffi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, ironiquement, le visage fermé.

J'étais confus, encore troublé, et même révolté. Ce que les Volturi lui faisaient faire … c'était de la torture, de l'esclavage ! Elle n'était pas libre … et ne le serait peut-être jamais !

Je finis par m'asseoir dans le canapé et à la regarder lire.

.

Elle ne semblait pas affectée par ce qui c'était passé avant son départ, quand elle m'avait repoussé après que je l'ai embrassé. Peut-être avait-elle oublié ? Ses paroles me prouvèrent le contraire.

- Tu sais pour ce qui s'est passé avant que … je parte. On ne peut pas. Tu as vu ce qui peut arriver. Tu comprends ce que je suis ? En plus d'être un vampire je ne suis même pas comme les autres … Et puis je suis glacée, mon cœur ne bat plus, mon corps est … mort. Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Et ce que _nous_ pouvons ressentir n'a pas d'importance. Je ne choisirais pas de te mettre en danger de nouveau, comme cette nuit. Je …

Alors elle ressentait bien quelque chose ? Mais refusait de s'y confronter … Elle ne nous laisser pas de chance d'exister, conclus-je intérieurement.

Elle avait fini par s'interrompre -de toute façon je n'écoutais plus – et tourna les talons.

- Attend ! implorais-je. S'il te plaît, reste ! Ne t'en va pas, j'ai besoin de toi, avouai-je égoïstement.

Elle se retourna et me jaugea de son regard de plomb sans dire un mot.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répétais-je, lamentablement. Je n'ai que toi, j'ai … fait n'importe quoi quand tu n'étais pas là. Tu es la seule qui m'écoute … Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! contra-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux me fusillant.

- Si, parce que c'est vrai ! Deux vampires sont venus ici. J'étais mort de peur après, maintenant que tu es là … je me sens mieux. Reste, finis-je par murmurer.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en m'entendant.

- Qui est venu ? dit-elle, la voix pleine de rage, les sourcils froncés.

- Friedrich et James.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais elle ne dit rien.

- T'ont-ils fait du mal ? souffla-t-elle.

- Non. Friedrich voulait te parler. Il m'a dit qu'il ne te voulait pas de mal, juste te parler, il a dit qu'il reviendrait te voir.

- Très bien, tu ne resteras plus seul ici alors ! conclut-elle fermement, sa voix claqua, comme un ordre donné à un enfant, un ordre intransigible.

Je sourcillais.

- Je m'arrangerais … et nous te trouverons un nouvel appartement.

C'était comme l'annonce de son départ imminent … Mais Friedrich ne semblait pas beaucoup l'inquiéter.

- Edward, m'apostropha-t-elle. Plus de bêtises comme ça hein ?

Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion, les Cullen n'avaient pas tenu leur langue.

Je regardais mes pieds, malgré moi. C'était vraiment gênant, et totalement honteux, puéril. J'hochais la tête.

- Tu n'as pas peur de Friedrich ?

- Même s'il te semble méchant il ne l'est pas. Enfin, pas pour moi !

Justement, il ne m'avait pas semblait méchant, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiétait …

- C'est juste un séducteur, un acteur, un manipulateur … mais j'ignore ce qu'il me veut, finit-elle.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un instant.

- Tu sais, j'ai fait des choses horribles … Et si tu avais connaissance d'au moins la moitié d'entre elles, tu ne resterais pas ici une seconde de plus … et je ne pourrais pas te regarder en face.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent, devant mon manque de réaction elle insista :

- J'ai tué, torturé … parfois seulement pour me distraire. Je ne mérité même pas ton attention.

- Et si je te disais que je m'en contrefiche ?

- T'es vraiment têtu comme un âne, et inconscient ! constata-t-elle. Rien de ce que je peux te dire ne te fait jamais changer d'opinion.

- C'est une qualité d'être constant.

Elle hocha la tête, dépitée. Mais j'avais raison !

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu restes ici, je t'accepte comme tu es … D'ailleurs je sais que tu n'es plus ainsi, et tu le seras plus parce que tu ne veux plus l'être ! Et si je te disais que moi aussi j'ai fait des choses que je regrette ? Et c'est justement parce que tu regrettes que tu n'es pas comme les autres vampires, comme Félix ou Santiago ! ça te confère plus d'humanité qu'à certains humains ! Et moi, j'ai fait des choses, certes pas comparables mais à mon échelles : je me suis saoulé, j'ai fumé des saloperies … pour me distraire de toi, parce que j'avais besoin de toi.

Elle sourit légèrement, voyant que j'imitais ses mots précédents, puis se reprit :

- Dans ce cas je crois qu'on est tous les deux irrécupérables.

Tous les deux ? Moi ça me va !

Elle me gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et se rendit à la cuisine. La trace légèrement humide et fraîche de ses lèvres s'attarda quelques instants sur ma joue, comme une bouffée de bonheur …

_{Note : je viens de frôler la guimauve … Malheureusement ce n'est pas fini !}_

Elle n'avait pas relevé ce que je venais de dire … moi-même je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais supporter de savoir tous les méfaits qu'elle avait commis sans broncher …

On m'aurait demandé pourquoi je l'aimais, je n'aurais su le décrire avec précision.

Moi je me demandais ce qui avait provoqué ce « coup de foudre ».

Bella est une femme superbe et il vous faut moins de trente secondes pour deviner qu'elle avait une sacrée personnalité, il y a quelque chose de très fort, de sur qui émane d'elle. Quelque chose de sauvage, de violent, de sensuel … de sexuel même. Comme si on assistait à son combat intérieur entre le bien et le mal, entre son côté vampire et son envie d'humanité … et puis on avait tant associé les vampires au sexe …

Et puis il y avait son incommensurable courage lorsqu'elle était confrontée à quelque chose de difficile, elle ne s'attardait pas en badinages et en hésitations … elle fonçait dans le tas … sans avoir peur. C'était peut-être de la spontanéité … ou le fruit de l'expérience. Quoiqu'il en soit ses actions étaient pourtant parfaitement réfléchis, enfin la plupart du temps, son truc à elle c'était envisager toutes les possibilités.

Et elle réfléchissait … peut-être un peu trop parfois. Pas lorsqu'elle devait agir, non elle se posait sans cesse des questions. Bien sûr elle était incroyablement intelligente et bourrée de connaissances en tout genre … Ses expériences avaient fait d'elle une personne efficace et débordante de maturité … Cette maturité qu'on retrouvait chez les personnes âgées parfois. En fait je me sentais terriblement idiot à côté d'elle … J'avais du mal à croire que parfois elle veuille connaître mon avis sur tel ou tel fait.

Oh mais seigneur elle était loin d'être sénile ! Elle se débrouillait assez bien avec son fardeau de souvenirs accumulés pendant deux-cent cinquante ans, et faisait preuve d'énormément de maturité … et de modernité !

Et bien sûr… il ne fallait pas oublier que cette femme était un vrai fantasme sur pattes … Du genre femme fatale – au sens propre du terme-, femme dangereuse, un peu froide au premier abord. Mais j'avais pu percer sa carapace de béton armé, et ce qu'elle cachait en elle était étonnant. Un cœur de plumes, comme si elle contenait une colombe blessée et renfermée en elle-même … Cette partie d'elle était fragile, friable mais aussi adorable et tendre. La vie n'avait pas été douce avec elle et elle avait dû apprendre à se protéger contre tout. C'était comme si son corps de vampire renfermait son cœur d'humaine, et toute son humanité … Parfois elle était dure et terrifiante : quand le vampire reprenait le dessus, quand elle se protégeait parfois elle me laissait entrevoir son côté plus humain. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle était loin d'être dénuée d'humanité. Ça je l'avais bien compris, j'avais rencontré l'archétype du vampire dénué de sentiments et elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

Est-ce que j'ai parlé de son visage ? De son corps ? De ses cheveux ? De son odeur ? De son caractère de cochon ? Est-ce que j'ai dit que je pourrais passer mes journées à la manger du regard ?

Tout ça faisait que j'étais prêt à accepter n'importe quoi venant d'elle … Parce que savais que bien qu'elle ait perpétré un certain nombre de crimes elle n'était pas cruelle comme parfois elle voulait le faire croire.

Cette fille me transformait en nounours en chocolat avec un cœur de guimauve. Je me serais volontiers laisser manger … Enfin quoi que …

Le fait était malheureusement qu'elle ne voulait rien avec moi … Même si elle avait laissée entendre qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose ?

Si ça se trouve tout cela n'était peut-être qu'une machination … Elle avait peut-être une aventure avec Friedrich … Louche ...

* * *

**Alors alors ? Allez ! Explosez donc ma boîte mail ! Et celles qui m'ont mise en alert sans un p'tit mot :( signalez vous ! xD**

**Sinon comme toujours : des suggestions ?**

**De toute façon à bientôt ! Je bosse le chapitre 19 :) **

**Bye ! **

**F.**


	20. Chapter 19 : Désirs de vengeance

Salut !

Merci à **Clems **et **Alix**, les anonymes pas si anonymes ! Ainsi qu'à **Mina** pour son commentaire chaleureux et ses encouragements )

Et Merci pour toutes les reviews en général, j'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde : )

Vous avez eu du mal avec « Friedrich » ? Allez tous ensembles avec moi : « FRiAIS-DRR-RIII-CHE ! » facile non ? Je sais je sais, mais ça change des Nate, Alexandre, Matt habituels non ? J'ai failli l'appeler Garrett ou Fenrick :S

Les petites étoiles qui se baladent par-ci par-là sont référencées et expliqués en fin de chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 19

**Désirs de vengeance**

« Il faut toute la vie pour apprendre à vivre. » Cicéron

* * *

Point de vue de Bella Swan

_Mardi 21 janvier, 04 :45, Central Park, New York._

Edward avait choisi. Il avait fait le choix que secrètement je voulais qu'il fasse. Et désormais, en connaissance de cause il m'acceptait, moi, mes ennuis, mes fantômes …

Mes pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de cela, je tentais de débrouiller le fouillis présent dans ma tête. J'avais fait pas mal de choses dans ma vie, certaines nécessaires, d'autres importantes … Par ailleurs il me semblait avoir appris de mes innombrables erreurs. La leçon que je tirais de plus de deux siècles passés sur cette terre était qu'on ne rattrapait jamais le temps perdu … même quand on était quasiment immortel, et on ne devait jamais revenir en arrière. Les dernières épreuves que j'avais dû surmonter depuis environ un siècle m'avaient pourtant prouvé que je n'avais rien compris à cette vie. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de s'imposer dans le monde, d'y avoir sa place … Il m'apparut qu'il fallait surtout trouver une place auprès des gens qu'on aimait, parce qu'eux nous accepteraient toujours. Être seul … ce n'est pas une vie, qu'on soit humain ou vampire.

J'avais blessé Edward, c'était un fait et c'était par-dessus tout irréversible. Devais-je pour autant gâcher la chance que la providence m'offrait ? Car en effet je doutais que ce soit le hasard qui ait mit cet homme sur ma route. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais pris une décision en Russie : cesser de toujours vouloir tout contrôler … Et par-dessus tout laisser les quelques seuls restes d'instinct humain que je possédais me diriger. Un vampire est fait de marbre et de glace, ce qui le différencie lourdement d'un humain. L'être humain est fait de chair et de sang, mais surtout d'émotions et de sentiments. Je n'avais jamais cessé de croire en la possibilité d'aimer en tant que vampire, seulement pour y parvenir il fallait faire resurgir l'humaine en moi, dégeler ce qui pouvait être encore sauvé. J'avais toujours cru m'être transformé en une créature immonde et dénuée de sentiments … Pendant longtemps j'avais vécu sans me poser de questions, sans me demander pourquoi je ne ressentais que haine, pourquoi ma vie n'était rythmée que par une foule de désirs primaires : sang, violence, sexe … soif. Pendant longtemps les émotions telles la pitié avaient disparus de mon âme. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. J'avais la sensation que parfois une lueur douce et chaude tressautait au creux de ma poitrine … Et c'était toujours lorsque mon ange était présent, il avait été envoyé pour me sortir de ma damnation et de ma vie de monstre. Edward était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, toute sa vie n'était rythmée que par ses émotions … Il était profondément compréhensif, généreux … Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il voulait juste réussir à être heureux. Et bizarrement il paraissait bien en ma présence …

Peut-être que la chose la plus humaine qui restait en moi était la compréhension que tout ce que j'avais fait était mal … J'avais vraiment tout loupé, ou plutôt je n'avais pas encore eut d'occasion de trouver le paradis dans mon enfer personnel.

Soit Edward avait décidé qu'il voulait rester prêt de moi et moi j'avais décidé que je me laisserai faire je laisserai le hasard me guider là où il le désirerait. S'il voulait que je devienne l'ange gardien d'Edward je le ferais, s'il souhaitait que nos chemins se séparent je laisserai couler, s'il voulait bien me prêter un peu d'amour je l'accepterai. Ma vie n'avait été que lutte incessante, il était temps de lâcher prise, puisque je ne pouvais pas régner sur ma vie je laisserais le destin me gouverner. Ce phénomène - que l'on nommait destin - m'avait valu de devenir un vampire, m'avait fait répandre la souffrance : de tout cela je n'avais récolté qu'un grand désespoir … peut-être tout cela s'achevait-il maintenant ? Et peut-être était-ce ma destinée que de rencontrer Edward et de trouver un peu de bonheur … Comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Au moins je pouvais remercier Eléazar d'une chose : m'avoir transformé en vampire m'avait permis d'atteindre le XXIème siècle et y rencontrer Edward. Ça valait la peine d'avoir tant attendu et erré. C'était stupide mais quand il était là je sentais comme … en direct à l'intérieur de ma poitrine un vol d'oiseaux sur les plaines … les chœurs du Requiem de Mozart … Voilà à quoi je pouvais comparer les sensations … c'était bien mince de décrire ainsi ce que je ressentais, mais je me sentais légère, ma culpabilité s'envolait vers d'autres cieux. Et ce sentiment était vraiment addictif.

Il vaut mieux tard que jamais … Justement Friedrich était en retard, et il me rejoignit au bord d'un petit étang environ vingt minutes après l'heure convenue. Quand même, j'aurais été humaine je n'aurais pas apprécié plus que ça qu'il me fasse patienter dans la froideur et la noirceur du petit matin …Mais ça faisait partie du personnage qu'il interprétait à longueur de journée : toujours en retard, insouciant presque impoli.

- Bella ! Enfin !

Désinvolte, souriant, malgré cela je perçus une lueur de rage, et de tristesse dans ses yeux rendus foncés par la soif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je, sèchement.

Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'il m'entraîne dans une de ses lubies … Surtout si elle impliquait un certain James qui avait manqué d'étêter _mon_ Edward.

- Ton aide, implora-t-il, piteusement, les épaules voutées, le regard terne, les lèvres dures.

Un si bon comédien … Acteur de théâtre, le pauvre s'était fait enrôler dans l'armée Autrichienne pour aller combattre les rebelles Italiens. En vérité il détestait littéralement mon prénom et tout ce qui se rattachait de près – ou dans mon cas de très loin – à l'Italie. Mais pourquoi donc le prénom Isabella était-il à la mode en Angleterre au XVIIIème siècle ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour tuer _encore_ des gens ? demandais-je ironiquement, sur le ton de la conversation.

Comme une idiote je rentrais dans son jeu en mettant moi aussi un ton assez théâtral dans ma réplique. Au XXIème siècle, plus personne n'évoquait la mort sur un ton neutre, d'habitude réservé aux potins. Evidemment je faisais aussi une allusion discrète aux récents meurtres qu'il avait perpétrés et dont j'avais fait la découverte lors de mes deux dernières expéditions …

Il comprit bien mon sous-entendu, se détourna et regarda fixement l'eau noire et rendue si sinistre par l'absence de soleil.

- Il fallait que je le fasse ! Ils ont tués Elsa !

Je me tournais vers lui, paniquée, perplexe et envahie d'une morbide et violente surprise. Elsa était morte ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! Tu dois m'aider à lui parler ! plaida-t-il.

Ainsi il n'en avait pas après moi mais plutôt après mon pouvoir … Et évidemment il jouait la carte de l'amoureux désespéré, voulant à tout prix revoir sa bien-aimée une dernière fois. Pour la combler de mille et un serments d'amours et hurler sa peine à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, j'imagine.

L'aider en soit n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait, mais ma réaction fut violente et viscérale.

- A ça jamais ! criais-je en me mettant à courir.

Je ne devais pas me mêler de ça, je le sentais. Si Friedrich avait tué des fidèles d'Aro il était en danger … si je l'aidais … c'en était fini de moi.

Il me poursuivit, tenace.

- Je t'en prie ! Je peux t'aider Bella ! Tu n'auras plus besoin de servir les Volturi ! Tu comprends que je veuille me venger n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu le veux !

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et fut prise d'une irrésistible et sinistre envie de rire.

- Ca personne ne le peux, maugréai-je. Aro me tient, je ne peux pas lui échapper.

- Moi si ! J'ai découvert des choses que tu n'imagines même pas !

- Comment et qu'à tu découverts ? m'enquis-je sérieusement.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Isabella ! Si je te le dis tu ne m'aideras pas !

- Et à juste titre ! J'ai bien assez d'ennuis comme ça !

Si les Volturi découvraient quelque chose, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

- Je t'en supplie Bella ! Pour moi, au nom de notre … longue amitié, conclut-il. Imagine-toi, libre pour de bon ! Aro ne trouvera rien à redire quand il saura ce que je sais, j'ai pris mes précautions ! Si je meurs son secret sera révélé ! On ne risque rien !

- C'est non !

- Tu changeras d'avis j'en suis sûr ! Rien que parce que tu la veux cette liberté ! Encore une fois, utilise ton don une dernière fois pour moi … et après plus jamais !

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque … désolée …

- Depuis quand tu tiens tant à la vie ? Tu n'avais peur de rien avant … Tu as changé.

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'amertume lorsqu'il fit cette constatation. Oui j'avais changé, et en bien je l'espérais.

- Où est James ?

Il se tendit légèrement, étonné.

- L'humain a bien fait sa commission on dirait ! Il est parti de son côté, je n'avais plus besoin de ses talents de traqueur … D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu en as fait ton casse-croûte, mais tu lui présenteras mes excuses pour la frayeur que nous lui avons faite.

Là il se fichait de moi … Il savait très bien qu'Edward était vivant, il était perspicace.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'un petit humain te fasses changer de la sorte, souffla-t-il. Toi, l'impitoyable Bella-la-terrible te transformes en guimauve …

Son ton était léger, mais je n'appréciais guère la comparaison avec cette friandise humaine réputée pour sa mollesse et son goût sucré. Quoi qu'il en soit il était vraiment très observateur.

- Laisse-moi deviner, fit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, moqueur. Tu as peur de l'attaquer … Franchement, tu devrais arrêter tes jeux stupides avec les humains, me réprimanda-t-il.

Je grognais, offensée qu'il pense que je trouvais encore amusant de « torturer » les humains en leur faisant miroiter toute sortes de choses, et avant de les « croquer ».

- Ohh relax Miss Bella ! Pardon ! Et du calme ! …

Et là il lâcha la bombe :

- Si tu ne joues pas … C'est que tu l'aimes alors ?

Il sourit en remarquant que je ne relevais pas … Qu'aurais-je pu dire pour expliquer mon étrange conduite avec Edward ? Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Est-ce que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Je ressentais quelque chose c'était indéniable … mais qu'était-ce ? J'avais besoin de sa présence pour me sentir bien, je ne me lassais pas de le regarder, j'adorais littéralement converser avec lui et découvrir son point de vue …

- Bah, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Arrange toi pour que ça ne finisse ni dans un bain de sang, ni en Italie … Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, dit-il, amer.

Si je n'accédais pas à sa requête c'était bien justement pour éviter que les Volturi se mêlent de mes affaires. Les défier une fois passait, mais pas deux or je risquais gros en gardant pour moi qu'Edward – autrefois futur membre de la collection d'Aro – était en vie, et que je le protégeais.

Friedrich pensait à son Elsa, c'était évident … Je n'osais pas lui demander pourquoi les Volturi l'avaient fait tuer … Mais il regrettait bien sûr, peut-être le temps qu'on leur avait volé, ou juste d'avoir cru obtenir une éternité que finalement Aro leur avait arraché. Les rêves, les désirs … tout avait dû être brisé en une seconde … Comme lors de la mort de Venceslas, nous n'avions aucun projet d'avenir, mais pendant des années j'avais subi cette perte extrême de tous mes repères, je n'étais plus certaine des raisons pour lesquelles je continuais à vivre, la question de mon existence se posait. De toute façon je n'avais pas réussi à mettre un terme à ma vie. J'avais donc vécu tant bien que mal, jusqu'à en arriver à un point où, aujourd'hui, mourir n'était plus du tout à l'ordre du jour.

Qu'est-ce que je préférerais, qu'est-ce que j'assumerais le mieux ? Les regrets ou les remords ?

Les regrets : si jamais dans quelques années je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vécu ce que j'avais à vivre avec Edward.

Les remords : s'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward par ma faute.

* * *

Point de Vue de Friedrich

Je m'étais toujours battu pour les causes que je croyais juste, de mon vivant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais été un soldat courageux, j'avais montré ma valeur et avait été mortellement blessé au front. Mais j'avais défendu mes idées et mes choix. Dès lors que j'étais devenu un vampire j'avais dû prendre des décisions, la meilleure avait été de quitter les Volturi. Mais c'était aussi celle qui m'avait le plus desservi. Oui, car Aro était fourbe et cruel, plutôt que de s'en prendre directement à moi en guise de vengeance il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire assassiner mon âme sœur, Elsa. Tout cela sous couverts de vouloir « épurer la race vampirique » il avait envoyé ses émissaires, ses hommes de main, et en quelques secondes tout s'était terminé pour moi. Affronter sa perte était pire que si c'était moi qui étais mort. Il s'était attaqué à mon cœur. Et il n'avait même pas eu la décence de me faire tuer avec elle.

Le crime n'était pas resté impuni. Il m'avait fallu du temps, mais grâce à l'aide de James et à son fin esprit de traqueur j'avais pris ma revanche. Mais rien n'effaçait la peine … et les regrets. Les meurtriers d'Elsa étaient tous morts, mais ils n'avaient étés que des outils. Son véritable assassin vivait toujours, Aro avait été le commanditaire de tout cela et j'aurais aimé le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'avait meurtri à tout jamais.

Pour cela j'avais écumé la planète, à la recherche de toutes les informations que je pouvais trouver. Et j'étais parvenu à trouver UNE chose, UN argument qui m'assurait désormais l'impunité, la sécurité, et qui pourrait devenir l'outil de ma vengeance. Mais cela ne la ramènerait pas, personne ne le pouvait … enfin pratiquement. J'aurais seulement désiré lui reparler une dernière fois, clamer mon amour et ma dévotion à Elsa une dernière fois, avant de mourir peut-être moi-même. C'était là mon souhait le plus cher outre celui de me venger d'Aro. Et une personne pouvait m'exaucer. Bella. Bella et son pouvoir terrifiant, Bella qui défiait la mort et la logique, Bella qui avait été exclue du monde des Volturi, qui était traitée comme une paria. Aro avait été incapable de prendre une décision, il avait agi pour son propre bien mais l'avait également largement punie. Il s'était assuré qu'elle ne connaisse plus le repos, le bonheur il l'avait gardé sous son contrôle pour abuser de ses capacités.

Il avait pris un malin plaisir à tout briser en elle, il avait tué celui qui était son repère alors, et maintenant la maintenait sous son joug. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la Bella que nous avions tous connus autrefois … Celle qui m'avait initié à la vie de vampire, celle qui m'avait tout appris, celle qui m'avait poussé à partir - lorsque la vie à Volterra ne me convenait plus - n'existait quasiment plus, Aro s'était arrangé pour qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même, se crée une coquille d'acier trempé.

Etais-je égoïste ? J'appréciais Bella. Enormément. Quelque chose me titillais dans mes réflexions. Premièrement elle refuserait de couvrir mes crimes plus longtemps qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Je savais qu'elle avait découvert que j'étais l'auteur des deux derniers meurtres de vampires pour lesquels elle avait été appelée. Deuxièmement elle refuserait de faire revenir Elsa. Elle savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne chère, le fait de revoir son fantôme était immensément douloureux … pour elle-même comme pour la personne qui lui demandait ce service. Je le savais aussi. Elle ne m'aiderait pas, sauf si j'avais quelque chose à lui proposer en échange …

Je pouvais lui confier ce que j'avais découvert, elle pourrait s'en servir contre Aro pour récupérer sa liberté … Je pourrais peut-être ainsi mourir en paix en sachant qu'une des seules personnes qui me restait sur cette terre serait un peu plus heureuse.

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward Masen (le paranoïaque)

_Mardi 21 janvier, appartement de Bella Swan, chambre de Bella Swan : où skouate Edward._

J'aimais ce petit bout de vampire, qui sous ses airs de femme frêle dissimulait ses bras en acier … Elle était du genre de celle qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas énerver, ou sinon elle sortait les griffes … Ou les dents …

C'était assez bizarre, généralement on dit que c'est l'homme qui doit prendre soin de la femme, etc … Ben, il semblait que ça ne serait jamais le cas … J'étais bon à protéger, elle pourrait s'amuser, comme une lionne qui protège son bout de viande … _Vraiment, je devrais éviter de me comparer à de la nourriture. _

Parfois je me demandais … et si nos situations étaient inversées ? Si c'était elle l'humaine et moi le vampire … De toute façon si j'avais été vampire il m'aurait été bien plus simple de la séduire.

Qui parlait de séduction … Elle y était carrément insensible ! Fichu Friedrich.

Voilà qui ne m'aidait pas à dormir, encore une fois mes pensées m'horripilaient. Incapable de dormir parce qu'incapable d'agir. Je pouvais m'exhorter autant que je le voulais à aller la voir et « tenter une autre approche », rien n'y faisait, je ne m'écoutais même pas moi-même.

Finalement, bien qu'il ne soit que une heure du matin je rallumais la lumière et rouvrit mon actuel livre de chevet. _Dracula*_, … oui risible et pas très original compte tenue de ma situation actuelle. J'avais des excuses, il appartenait à l'immense bibliothèque de Bella, et j'étais presque sûr que c'était une des premières éditions. Beaucoup de ses ouvrages étaient d'anciennes éditions, et il y avait aussi sa masse de gros carnets reliés, où elle écrivait je ne sais quoi régulièrement.

En tout cas, le bouquin était vraiment glauque … le sang, la violence et l'érotisme étaient omniprésent. Ces vampires là, tout droit sortis de l'imagination – ou pas – de Bram Stoker étaient vraiment … démoniaques, et lire ça une nuit où j'étais seul dans la chambre d'un vampire était pour moi à la limite du masochisme. Bon, je n'étais pas facilement impressionnable, mais les conditions actuelles ne jouaient pas en ma faveur.

J'avais à peine commencé à lire que mon imagination se mit à dérouler devant moi d'étranges scènes, résidus des images du film tiré du livre que j'avais pu voir avec ma mère il y a de ça quelques années.

La légende avait conféré au vampire un rôle d'être autant sanguinaire que sensuel. Dans chacun des romans et des films qui avaient étoffés le mythe les auteurs avait rajouté au personnage du vampire toute une connotation. On avait comparé la morsure à l'acte sexuel, personnellement pour ce que j'en savais la morsure était vraiment très loin d'être agréable … et surtout elle transmettait le vampirisme, ou était mortelle.

Ils avaient aussi bien déformés la réalité, cercueils, croix, pieux, canines pointues, le soleil qui réduit en cendre … Il fallait déjà y penser, mais c'était rassurant de se dire qu'il existait un moyen de leur échapper. Avant la « grande révélation » plus personne ne croyait au vampire, mais les humains ignoraient qu'il leur suffisait de trouver une foule pour se cacher momentanément, ou un rayon de soleil … Ensuite, différents Etats avaient inventés des lois, et des règles. Mais quand un vampire voulait votre peau, ce n'était pas un juge ou quelques vampires nouveau-nés à la solde du gouvernement qui lui faisait peur…

Il me semble que je me suis endormi dès le deuxième chapitre, sans doute trop fatigué.

Et comme je m'y attendais, mes rêves furent peuplés de chauves-souris, de caveaux sombres, d'orgies vampiriques … J'y retrouvais Bella, munie de crocs sanguinolents, penchée sur un cadavre avec Friedrich. Ils me toisaient du regard, et s'embrassaient sauvagement devant moi, mêlant le sang de leurs bouches. Ils tiraient sur leurs vêtements violemment avant de s'ébattre sans gêne sur les restes du pauvre humain. Et moi j'étais pétrifié là, victime de mon rêve, de mon cauchemar.

Etonnamment je ne ressentais pas grand-chose si ce n'est une immense horreur, un impressionnant dégout face au spectacle devant moi. **

Jusque-là la terreur n'était pas trop présente, mais lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent tous deux de ma présence … je sus que je n'allais pas pouvoir en réchapper. C'est ça qui est terrible avec les rêves, ils paraissent réels sur le moment, on ne s'aperçoit qu'ils sont idiots que lors de notre réveil.

Ils tournèrent de façon synchronisés leurs yeux vers moi, isolé dans un coin de la … cave. Je découvris à cet instant là que j'étais en fait enchaîné au mur par les pieds et les mains. Il brisa les chaînes et m'agrippa par la nuque pour me mener jusqu'à l'espèce d'hôtel, tout prêt du cadavre … Elle était à côté, uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination … elle souriait, le visage barbouillé de sang mais ses dents luisaient malgré le faible éclairage. Je haletais, frissonnait, suait.

Mais mon cauchemar prit fin lorsqu'elle prit ma tête entre ses paumes pour la tourner un peu sur le côté, elle allait me mordre et se repaître de moi … Elle était déjà tout prêt et je pouvais sentir sa délicieuse odeur qui ne se mariait pas du tout avec son profil de tueuse …

Je sursautai en sentant deux mains se poser sur moi, je m'assis brusquement pour m'éloigner de Bella, me recroquevillant au bord du lit.

C'était la réalité et j'étais réveillé. Bella m'avait réveillé et m'avait sauvé des griffes de son « elle » aux dents pointues. L'odeur que j'avais sentie précédemment était la _sienne,_ ce qui m'avait réveillé était_ ses _mains sur moi_._

Ma réaction l'étonna, puisqu'elle se recula nettement de moi me regardant étrangement.

- J'ai pensé que je devais te réveiller, tu criais et remuais dans ton sommeil …

Que répondre à ça ? Ahh, oui je me souviens, tu t'apprêtais à me dévorer, et puis juste avant tu batifolais joyeusement avec Friedrich. Tout cela ponctué d'un sourire ?

En fait j'étais gêné, je passais ma main dans ma tignasse désordonnée tout en sortant du lit. Il était tôt, mais je ne tenais absolument pas à replonger dans ce monde d'horreur.

- Si tout va bien je t'ai préparé un « petit déjeuner », annonça-t-elle, tout en ponctuant sa phrase de guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

Je hochais la tête. Elle allait sortir mais son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur un côté du lit où trônait mon roman de cette nuit, je l'avais laissé tomber en m'endormant.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil rapide, puis au livre puis de nouveau à moi. Bizarrement ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement …

- Un peu glauque quand même … minauda-t-elle, retenant son sourire.

Je détournais les yeux, honteux qu'elle ait trouvé la source de mon mauvais rêve.

Bella derrière les fourneaux avait quelque chose de vraiment … ridicule … parce qu'en fait dès que ce qu'il fallait faire n'était pas spécifié sur la recette elle était perdue, elle grommelait sans cesse qu' «avant c'était pas si compliqué ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'inventer un fouet électrique ? ».

Ce qui était encore plus ridicule était les images qui flashaient dans ma tête, souvenirs de la nuit ... Peut-être que finalement tout cela avait fini par m'affecter … qu'elle m'attaque, ce que j'entendais, ce que je savais … ça faisait beaucoup …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce matin ? Il est tôt alors on a toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi, et il fait exceptionnellement beau pour un mois de janvier, demanda-t-elle, en versant de la pâte à pancakes dans la poêle.

- Ce que tu veux, mais on devrait commencer à réfléchir à … cette espèce d'application que le prof nous a conseillé … ***

_(Note : ça vient de moi ou cette phrase a comme un double-sens pervers ? Tss. Je deviens bizarre…)_

« Vous décrivez des phénomènes, mais les avez-vous observés chez différentes personnes ? Vous devriez essayer d'appliquer tout ça, décrypter vous l'un l'autre par exemple, au travers de vos mimiques, de vos gestes … Les livres ne font pas tout ! » avait dit Wright.****

- Tu veux rester là ? Sinon y'a des coins pas mal : Central Park, Times Square, la 73ème rue Ouest, y'a un café sympa au croisement de la 53ème aussi … ou vers Broadway.

- Tu les a tous testés ? la charriais-je, bien décidé à oublier ce stupide cauchemar et à me concentrer sur la vraie Bella, en béton et en os devant moi.

Et effectivement, le temps s'étant nettement rafraîchi nous atterrîmes dans l'alcôve d'un café presque désert. Je sirotais mon café pendant qu'elle sortait un bloc-notes et le premier jet de notre dossier « le langage des gestes ». ***** Elle commençait à noter les questions qu'elle allait me poser pour obtenir chez moi des réactions … Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, je savais que ce qu'elle allait me demander serait direct, afin d'obtenir de vrais résultats spontanés.

- Déjà, tu croises le bras gauche sur le droit, tu es en position de défense …

Juste.

- Alors, première question : sucré ou salé ?

Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut survivre en mangeant de la nourriture pour chien ?

Quoi ?

- Âge de ton premier « bisous sur la bouche », la maternelle compte.

- La liberté est-elle menacée par l'égalité ?

Je fais de la socio moi ! Pas de la philosophie !

… Blablabla sur quinze questions aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Wright avait dit question devant entraîner une réaction … D'accord … Il est vrai que ces questions me faisaient passer de l'énervement à la pitié, de la joie à l'incompréhension assez rapidement …

Bella tordit son visage en une drôle d'expression perplexe et dit :

- Donc d'après ce … truc qu'on a fait : tu es gaffeur, perplexe. Tu as été parfois sur la défensive, tu as été obligé de faire un choix … sans blague, sucré salé, c'est soit l'un soit l'autre … Tu es sujet à avoir des lubies passagères … Le bras du tueur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? … Selon notre dossier je devrais craindre à ce que tu sortes une arme et me tue …

Nous nous sommes regardés, et avons commencé à rire doucement sous cape. Nous avions effectué un travail factice … A quoi pouvait bien servir tout cela ? Que je tienne mon téléphone de la main droite ou gauche ? Quelle importance ?

Je me suis mis à copier les postures du livre et nous avons éclaté de rire …

Finalement ce que j'avais déduit de ces travaux … c'était qu'essayer de décrypter le comportement humain, ou inhumain était imbécile. Nous présenterions donc notre travail en insistant bien sur ce côté-là, parce qu'en lisant des livres traitant du langage des gestes il serait aisé de virer paranoïaque …

_(Note : cette scène n'a aucun intérêt, c'est juste un petit coup de marrade entre camarades de classe … Enfin, il faut bien qu'il a l'air de travailler un peu sinon j'aurais pu le mettre chômeur ça aurait été plus vite. Et bon, rire ensemble ça renforce les liens … ) et c'est dans l'objectif de ce à quoi nous voulons arriver ! D'ailleurs … Non rien.)_

* * *

Point de vue de Bella Swan

{Retour en arrière/FlashBack}

Assise derrière le piano blanc, je regardais fixement les touches d'ivoire, sans oser poser mes mains dessus. Je déposais mes pieds sur les pédales, sans appuyer. J'admirai l'instrument, sans en jouer.

Comment arriverais-je à jouer de nouveau ? Cela faisait plus de cinquante ans … J'avais oublié les sensations, je ne me souvenais plus du poids des touches sous mes doigts, ni du moindre morceau.

En silence je déplaçais mes mains au-dessus des touches, bougeant mes doigts dans l'air : produisant un son que moi seule entendais.

Une incapable voilà ce que j'étais je n'avais pas la force de dépasser la douleur du passé. Mon être avait banni le piano car il était synonyme de souffrance … Il me ramenait à tant de souvenirs … La seule, l'unique chose que je supportais encore était de voir cet instrument ici, tous les jours. Je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir si le son était toujours juste, personne n'avait joué depuis qu'il était arrivé d'Italie.

{Fin Flashback, retour au présent}

Edward me tournait le dos, il avait soulevé le couvercle recouvrant les touches. La note qu'il avait joué était restée en suspens dans l'air. Intacte, aussi juste et claire qu'autrefois.

Il posa sa main droite et la fit courir sur plusieurs centimètres … Les notes s'égrenèrent.

Etait-ce l'envie de jouer qui l'avait poussé à s'asseoir là ? Au piano de Venceslas ? Ce n'était pas un affront à mes souvenirs, c'était un appel … à la vie.

J'eus soudain les yeux secs, remplis de larmes qui ne pouvaient pas jaillir. Je me sentais vieille vieille et inhumaine.

Je me serais volontiers frappée moi-même pour me châtier de ma stupidité. J'étais trop faible pour réussir à évacuer la culpabilité, j'étais responsable de la mort de Venceslas après tout, et au-delà d'être responsable de ma tristesse j'étais responsable de mon repliement sur moi-même, j'avais cessé de lutter. L'immortalité était ma punition pour tant d'erreurs. Une éternité à me lamenter sur mon sort parce que j'étais incapable d'avancer.

Edward venait de rompre l'arrangement tacite que nous avions. Je ne touchais pas ce piano, il ne devait par conséquent pas y toucher non plus. Pourquoi refuser de voir la vérité en face ? Il me demandait de faire face et de tirer un trait sur le passé. On ne revient pas en arrière.

La première chose que je devais faire était me défier moi-même, puis profiter de ce que l'existence m'offrait.

Je devais vivre à nouveau, pour les vivants pas pour les morts. Pour un vivant en particulier. Pourquoi me voiler la face, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward malgré tout.

Il se retourna vers moi qui n'avais pas bougé, il semblait s'apprêter à s'excuser. Mais il ne devait pas. Pourquoi s'excuser de me faire ouvrir les yeux ? Je m'approchais de lui sans réfléchir, pris sa main et le reconduisit vers l'instrument.

- Joues.

Ma demande sonna comme une supplique. Il mettait fin à mon calvaire. Nos mains étaient toujours entrelacées, il baissa les yeux et pressa sa paume dans la mienne.

Il déposa spontanément son autre main sur ma joue glaciale et m'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que son visage repose dans mon cou. _(The Swan – Claude Debussy. (Si vous voulez mourir en écoutant de la tendre guimauve. *pleure*))._

Je me laissais faire, parce que j'en avais envie et j'étais en proie à des émotions trop inhabituelles.

Il prit nos deux mains toujours liées et les posa à l'emplacement de son cœur – que je sentis battre frénétiquement – il me regarda droit dans les yeux, ancrant son regard vert émeraude au mien. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme dit-on … je savais que la sienne était belle, mais pas à ce point-là. Jamais il n'avait été si beau, jamais ses deux prunelles n'avaient reflétées tant de douceur et de tendresse. Son corps était chaud, bouillant d'humanité, il était si humain qu'il pouvait m'apprécier, _moi_.

Je restais plongées dans ses yeux comme pour sceller une promesse, celle de ne jamais oublier ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je savais que je comptais beaucoup pour lui, sinon comment et pourquoi m'aurait-il accepté avec tout mon passé et mes défauts ? Et il avait voulu quelque chose entre nous puisqu'il avait voulu m'embrasser … J'osais espérer qu'il comprenait ce que mon geste signifiait, je lui appartenais. Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui. C'était indescriptible, on ne décrit pas l'amour, l'attachement irréel à une personne … On ressent.

Il finit par lâcher ma main, et je retins ma respiration me plaçant à deux pas derrière lui.

Comme au ralenti je vis ses mains se poster au-dessus du clavier, remuer, effleurer l'ivoire puis enfoncer plusieurs touches.

Et seulement ensuite me parvint le son enchanteur, le plus beau son jamais créé par la main de l'homme, je touchais le paradis l'espace d'une centième de seconde. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, laissant la place à mon ouïe.

La musique était capable de faire naître des émotions, mais également de faire revivre des souvenirs. Mais je ne vis pas Venceslas, non je vis Edward. Notre rencontre, nos discussions, nos moments ensembles, jusqu'aux instants de ce matin au café. A chaque nouvelle mesure, chaque nouveau mouvement c'était plus intense, des vagues de bonheur à l'état pur flottaient autour de moi et me berçaient au rythme de la musique. L'atmosphère était calme il y régnait une ambiance tendre et sincère, il jouait de toute son âme, de tout son cœur, et moi je me sentais revivre. Tant de joie, d'espérance, de courage, de dévotion chez ce jeune humain m'avait conquis. Sans compter qu'il était têtu comme un âne.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent, mais ce n'était pas la fin, c'était le commencement. La musique ouvrait la voie vers l'avenir. Les doigts magiques d'Edward restèrent immobiles … nous écoutâmes le silence.

Inconsciemment je retournais vers lui, instinctivement j'installais mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules. Je me laissais tomber à genoux derrière lui, ne sachant si je devais parler je choisis de communiquer par mes gestes. Son cœur s'accéléra encore, si c'était possible. Il récupéra mes mains dans les siennes et se retourna pour me faire face, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Je ne sus que faire, je le regardais puis finis par m'abandonner contre sa chaleur, enfouissant mon visage contre son tee-shirt, goutant à plein nez son odeur. Il était partout, contre moi et dans l'air, dans mes pensées et j'entendais son cœur palpitant.

Je le sentis remuer contre moi et compris à quel point mes gestes devaient l'embarrasser. Etait-ce qu'il souhaitait ? Ou plutôt, le souhaitait-il toujours ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise, alors je reculais, toujours à genoux.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Lui aussi s'agenouilla, se laissant tomber du tabouret il se rapprocha de moi. J'admirais la beauté de ses traits, la couleur incomparable de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, je le détaillais pendant qu'il s'approchait encore de moi, vraiment près.

J'étais trop profondément pensive pour comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, en réalité je ne compris que lorsque ses lèvres tendres et chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes, froides et dures.

Nous étions tous deux à genoux sur le sol du salon, mais ça me fut égal.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, probablement suite à mon manque de réaction je ne pensais pas à la situation, ni à ce que je faisais, tout ce qui comptait était lui. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner, je voulais juste me fondre contre lui, rester près de lui, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'emballe. Au diable les conséquences.

Aussi je nouais mes mains sur sa nuque et l'attirais à moi j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes et sentis son soulagement, sa joie, son abandon. Il hésita mais m'enlaça de ses bras et pencha la tête pour m'offrir un vrai baiser. Pourquoi ne pas rester comme ça … un très très long moment ?

Ses gestes se firent incertains lorsqu'il enfouit doucement sa tête dans mon cou et mes cheveux m'offrant une tendre mais timide étreinte.

L'étrange position dans laquelle nous étions devait être inconfortable pour lui, alors j'enroulais mes bras autour de lui, le relevais et l'attirais vers le canapé. Tout cela avec lenteur, nous avions le temps, je ne voulais pas me hâter dans quoi que ce soit. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura :

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends cela.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Je l'observais, le cœur comme entouré de coton, enchevêtré dans des rubans de soie, ma poitrine était enserrée par une force méconnue, un trop plein d'affection, d'amour et de tendresse désirait s'en échapper.

Longtemps nous restâmes ainsi, calés l'un contre l'autre nous n'avions plus besoin d'autres mots, il y avait des choses que de simples paroles ne pouvaient exprimer. Son corps se détendit progressivement, sa tête chuta contre mon épaule, ses bras relâchèrent quelque peu leur étreinte, il venait de s'endormir, sa bouche étirée d'un sourire de bien-être.

Il commençait à être tard. Je passais un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos comme je l'aurais fait avec un enfant en bas-âge. Nous franchîmes le seuil de la chambre, lui dans mes bras. Un spectateur aurait jugé cela ridicule, moi j'aurais dit à situation inhabituelle, comportement atypique.

Le monde des rêves ne l'avait pas encore entraîné assez loin, il s'éveilla juste suffisamment pour marmonner quelques mots, je distinguai: « Reste avec moi ». Etait-il conscient ? Assez pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Son bras agrippait le mien, et pourquoi aurais-je voulu partir ? Nous étions peut-être en train de faire une bêtise monumentale, mais le destin avait décidé que ce soir nous serions réunis. Et on ne va pas à l'encontre du destin. Mon esprit était empreint de félicité cette nuit et je ne sentais pas le cœur à fuir un futur paisible.

* * *

*Sauvez-moi ! Je parle d'un livre que je n'ai pas lu … la honte. Bon, je mise sur wikipédia, je sais ce n'est pas bien. Oui j'ai mon bac de français lundi … ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai tout lu

** Les détails étaient très glauques je les garde pour moi ) Vous ne voulez pas savoir …

*** J'y connais vraiment rien en Anthropologie … (pourquoi j'ai pris ça ?)

**** En ce moment je regrette de lui avoir choisi un nom si compliqué, c'est impossible à écrire ce truc. Wright ? Wrigh ? Wrigth ?

***** C'est « le langage des gestes pour les Nuls » en fait ) merci papa !

* * *

**Alors ? **

**J'ai failli vous publiez le rêve avec plus de détails, et sans la connotation légendaire du vampire. Si bien qu'en fait Edward rêvait seulement de Bella et Friedrich sur le canapé du salon occupés à faire des cochonneries, avant que lui-même se retrouve à la place de Friedrich et qu'elle le morde. Vous auriez préféré ça ?**

**Pff, j'arrête pas de corriger des choses … Si je devais écrire un roman je crois qu'il ne serait jamais parfait, jamais terminé. Si j'écris encore après cette fiction, je pense que je me pencherais sur de longs OS ou des mini-fictions … C'est mieux pour les perfectionnistes … J'ai quelques idées tordues déjà ! **

**Le **LEMON** : vous voulez du léger, du plus détaillé ? Point de vue de Bella, je pense que ce sera plus facile … franchement je me vois mal écrire ça dans la peau d'un mec…**

** - La semaine prochaine je suis de Bac de français, je ne sais pas si j'aurais fini ou même commencé mon chapitre pour vous le mettre dans mes délais, j'en suis désolée … **

**A+, Lâchez vous sur les reviews ! ^^ ça fait tellement plaisir un petit avis ! Bonne chance si vous passez/avez passé le Bac !**


	21. Chapter 20 : I wanna do bad things

Merci à Mina pour sa review =) **et toutes les autres** auxquelles j'espère avoir bien répondu =)

**Merci pour vos encouragements** !

* * *

Chapitre 20

* * *

"**I wanna do bad things with you"**

**« Au Pays du Rêve, nul n'est interdit de séjour ».**

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**__ Bella et Friedrich se sont rencontrés tôt le matin, malgré que Friedrich insiste longuement, Bella refuse de lui apporter son aide, bien que celui-ci lui propose en échange de la libérer de sa dette envers les Volturi. Ils vont « travailler » à leur projet. Ils rentrent puis elle prend sa décision, et à l'instant où Edward prend possession de l'ancien piano de Venceslas celle-ci se décide, met ses doutes de côté et se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser._

* * *

_Point de Vue d'Edward Cullen_

_Dimanche 23 Février._

C'est autour d'un paquet de révisions que nous étions fiers de fêter notre deuxième mois de « vraie relation ». Enfin c'était surtout moi qui révisais étant donné que ma formidable Bella usait sans honte ni modération de son extraordinaire mémoire vampirique. Elle retenait toujours tout et ne faisait souvent pas l'effort de prendre des notes pendant les cours. Voilà de quoi être largement jaloux …

Donc pendant que je m'acharnais à disséquer un texte de sociologue tordu et insipide Bella remplissait consciencieusement les pages de son gros carnet marron à reliure de cuir. Et quand je dis remplissait je n'exagérais pas, les pages étaient noires de son écriture fine et serrée, si bien qu'elle était la seule à probablement pouvoir se relire. Elle m'avait appris y consigner toute sorte de détails concernant le déroulement de sa vie, cela l'aidait beaucoup lorsqu'elle devait se servir de son don et je cite : « perdre un peu la tête ». Bella abordait sa « malédiction » avec un humour cynique qui n'en finissait pas de surprendre …

Le soir tombait et j'abandonnais mon stylo pour consulter les petites annonces sur internet. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé d'appartement et habitais chez Bella depuis plus de deux mois, mes affaires et meubles ayant étés entreposés ailleurs.

Même si je n'avais franchement pas envie de me séparer d'elle il me semblait plus … poli d'au moins continuer mes recherches, sans grandement m'investir toutefois.

Néanmoins puisque nous sortions ensembles elle n'était pas totalement de mon avis, et comme souvent referma l'ordinateur pour – à ma plus grande joie – m'embrasser le creux du cou. Oui, je suis faible.

- T'es pas bien ici avec moi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

J'espérais ne pas lui donner cette impression, il aurait été égoïste de ne pas être heureux en ce moment.

- Tu sais bien que si … mais …

Elle m'interrompit lascivement :

- Je sais je sais, fit-elle en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux. Tu n'aimes pas te sentir « assisté » … Considère seulement que nous vivons ensemble, comme des milliards d'autres couples … T'as l'impression d'être entretenu ?

N'empêche que j'avais la sensation d'être un profiteur. J'avais la fille et apparemment l'appart' qui allait avec.

- J'ai largement eu le temps d'accumuler de l'argent je te rappelle, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Ça me donne l'occasion d'en dépenser un peu, dit-elle prudemment.

Voilà qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à mon côté macho. Et pourquoi toujours vouloir dépenser ? Même si à ce sujet personne n'est pire qu'Alice, cette fille est un gouffre financier.

Elle s'appuya délicatement contre mon dos et massa délicieusement mes épaules endolories. De toute évidence elle tentait de me faire céder ou juste abandonner pour un moment.

Il est vrai qu'intérieurement je ne voulais absolument pas m'éloigner de celle que j'aimais, donc pour l'instant la question était réglée, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre à ses crochets encore longtemps, je détestais que ce soit elle qui paye toujours tout. Je crois bien que je suis macho …

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, il est tard, souffla-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'extérieur.

Pour toute réponse je la tirais près de moi pour l'embrasser. Comme à chaque fois ce baiser fit monter en moi des vagues de douce chaleur, en fait c'était chaque fois plus passionnel et plus puissant et je commençais à brûler de l'intérieur. Je me retrouvais plaqué contre son corps, haletant et elle, soufflait doucement de l'air glacé à mon oreille. Sentir son souffle ainsi me remplissait progressivement de désir … Je commençais à avoir envie de lui arracher des soupirs d'une façon plus … . Finalement sa proposition était bien alléchante … J'étais soudain très enclin à rejoindre le lit puisqu'elle y restait le soir, souvent jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Je filais sous la douche, bien décidé à profiter encore un peu de notre soirée. Nous étions restés seuls ce week-end et dès demain il nous faudrait retourner en cours, perspective peu réjouissante … J'aimais tellement être seul avec elle.

Les autres, les cours ne m'intéressaient plus, je voulais juste rester avec elle. Si possible dans l'étreinte fraîche de ses bras.

Peut-être me torturais-je un peu moi-même puisque nous passions nos soirées enlacés à nous embrasser sur son lit … En vérité je ne rêvais que d'une chose, approfondir notre relation et franchir le pas qui nous séparait de … plus d'intimité ? Ok, les mecs sont tous les mêmes, mais tous n'avaient pas l'excuse de vivre avec une splendide femme, sexy en diable, qui se baladait parfois en petite tenue en pleine nuit et que j'avais déjà surprit en m'éveillant. Comment résister ?

J'avais cependant peur que ce soit prématuré après seulement deux mois de relation à proprement parler, mais nous nous connaissions depuis plus de six … Mes pensées font très XIX ème siècle … Pourtant je doutais que les pensées de Bella soient restés ancrées au XVIIIème.

Ce qui était remarquable était que la vie en tant que petit ami de Bella Swan avait un arôme de perfection divine, tout comme Bella elle-même d'ailleurs. Il était étonnant qu'en quelques semaines seulement nous ayons déjà vécut nombre d'évènements qui me marqueraient à tout jamais certainement, et qui nous avaient rapprochés. Tout cela parce qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Existait-il sur cette terre une personne plus surprenante ? J'espérais que non, car j'étais fier de crier au monde entier que c'était ma petite personne qui avait retenu son attention.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais certain de ne pas m'ennuyer.

J'avais eu notamment à découvrir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, outre la Bella pessimiste, torturée et lunatique j'avais fait la connaissance de son côté passionné et jaloux…

En effet, à ma plus grande surprise Bella s'était dévoilée dans une situation tout à fait incongrue et digne d'une vieille série américaine : alors que nous avions convenus de garder notre relation naissante dans le secret j'avais été subitement assailli par une meute de jeunes femelles enragées qui s'étaient mises à me suivre, à me traquer partout où j'allais.

Les trois premiers jours, alors que Bella s'éloignait volontairement de moi en public et plaisantait allégrement avec Emmett et Jasper au sujet de mon, je cite : « fan club », je sentais une certaine tension dans chacun de ses gestes, et évidemment elle riait jaune, tout en surveillant le tas de filles du coin de l'œil. Ce fut donc, trois longues journées plus tard, alors que j'avais autour de moi mes « six plus ferventes admiratrices » - dixit Emmett – que Bella en avait vraiment eu assez.

La situation était assez paradoxale je suppose, ces filles s'étaient décidées à tenter une approche en remarquant l'éloignement – voulu – que mettait Bella entre nous … Mais aucune d'elle ne semblait comprendre mes explicites – et répétées – rebuffades. L'une d'elle, dont je ne saurais dire le nom, prit un « non » pour un « oui » et trouva amusant de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Erreur ! Car à cet instant précis, une Bella déjà passablement énervée venait me sauver, armée d'un café brûlant. Evidemment tout se passa en un quart de seconde, mais durant ce laps de temps la fille trop entreprenante se retrouva beuglante, un gobelet de café bouillant renversé sur ses longs cheveux filasses de blonde, hurlant à la mort tandis que mon adorable et jalouse Bella se plaquait sur moi pour me donner un long baiser langoureux. Si je disais que j'ai trouvé ça extraordinairement agréable vous me croiriez ? Pour moi c'était tout bénéfice, je me retrouvais plaqué contre un mur par la plus belle femme du monde alors que « la meute » emmenait l'horrible blonde dégoulinante de café vers les toilettes tout en gémissant et en proférant des tas de mots très vilains.

Bella me sembla vraiment un peu trop contente d'elle-même lorsqu'elle me relâcha, elle lança un regard satisfait en direction des toilettes des filles. Néanmoins elle avait, me semble-t-il, très bien fait passer le message.

Oui, l'effet avait été dévastateur … mais nous en avons subi la contrepartie.

Ce n'en était pas fini des ragots, des murmures, désormais toute l'université, oui toute, connaissait Edward Masen, l'humain imprudent qui sortait avec le vampire de la ville et qui bécotait le dit vampire en public.

Finalement je n'avais pas décidé ce qui était pire d'avant ou d'après, mais à présent mon paquet de groupies ne me suivait plus. Par contre j'étais largement épié, en fait les gens me fuyaient. Ça m'aurait été égal – j'avais les Cullen, qui étaient franchement plus intéressant qu'une bande de jeunes de mon âge et j'avais Bella évidemment – si celle-ci n'avait pas commencé à maugréer à tout vent que c'était de sa faute …

Ce fut la première fois que nous nous opposâmes l'un à l'autre, et ni elle ni moi n'étions prêts à céder sur ce point. Elle n'était aucunement responsable de la bêtise des gens, ni de leur manque d'ouverture d'esprit. Où étions-nous et quand ? J'avais peine à croire qu'en 2023 dans le pays de la liberté et de la tolérance, on puisse encore mettre des gens de côté à cause d'une chose aussi futile que la race, ou juste par ignorance. Les gens n'avaient toujours pas avancés et ils avaient toujours peur des êtres différents. Quoi qu'il y ait des raisons d'avoir peur disait Bella, mais pas de me fuir moi. Les ragots étaient infondés, les gens croyaient n'importe quoi dès qu'ils étaient un peu sortis de leur zone de confort. D'ailleurs j'en avais entendu des bien bonnes, d'après eux j'étais « l'esclave » ou le « soumis », voir encore « le garde-manger » de Bella. En bref j'avais été classé dans la liste des gens « à éviter ».

Rien que ça suffisait déjà largement, mais il y avait mieux ! Ces ragots en avait attiré certains, ils étaient venus me questionner … Dès que je me retrouvais seul quelque part c'était la fête. On me demandait « des bonnes adresses », on me proposait des « rendez-vous », on me demandait s'il était possible de « partager » … certains étaient prêts à se faire mordre pour « tester les sensations » … Bella rembarrait tout ce joli petit monde, se faisait observer, disséquer, étudier, nous étions devenus des bêtes de foire … Nous passions carrément pour des pervers sexuels, moi j'étais accusé de sadomasochisme … Bref … les gens ne savaient rien, et moi je ne connaissais même pas le dixième des choses dont ils parlaient. Est-ce que j'ai une tête de nymphomane, sérieux ? Moi qui n'ai jamais posé un doigt indécent sur Bella, c'est un peu fort.

En deux jours, j'étais devenu l'esclave sexuel et le donneur de non seulement Bella mais aussi de toute la famille Cullen. Carlisle en avait même subi les conséquences. Tous les Cullen en général s'étaient vu faire des avances par des étudiants aux penchants douteux … Nous avions donc rencontré la population fanatique de vampire de New York … Effrayant. Certains se vantaient d'avoir été mordus et arboraient de fausses cicatrices, Bella lâchait des rires nerveux, fronçait les sourcils … puis au bout d'un moment à ce qu'elle les regarde ils finissaient par ficher le camp …

Et tout cela avait même fini par parvenir aux oreilles de la police … Comme si Bella avait besoin de ça. Ils avaient quand même eu la prudence de ne pas tenter d'embarquer sept vampires. Ils étaient restés en retrait se contentant d'un simple message d'avertissement …

Heureusement la réputation de Carlisle entant qu'enseignant et scientifique n'était pas à faire. Mais la famille envisageait de partir, lassée … Et j'avais réellement peur que Bella fasse de même. Et c'était en ce moment ma plus grande crainte, plus forte que les ragots, plus terrifiante que les regards … Tant qu'elle continuerait à se persuader qu'elle me rendait malheureux en me dissociant des autres humains, je ne me sentirais pas complètement à mon aise …

En conclusion, nos débuts de relation à Bella et à moi avaient été chaotiques, mais ça en valait la peine. C'était elle, j'étais avec elle, alors il n'y avait vraiment rien à redire.

En vérité à aucun moment de ma vie je ne me rappelais avoir été si heureux … L'amour maternel ou l'amitié que j'avais toujours reçu m'avaient longtemps comblé, sans suffire totalement à mon bonheur, c'était mal remercier ma mère pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait apporté, mais c'était la vérité. Il y a un an je la voyais s'affaiblir petit à petit, il y a un an elle s'éteignait presque dans mes bras. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais plus heureux qu'il n'était peut-être permis de l'être et c'est avec délectation que chaque soirs je m'endormais dans les bras d'un ange.

Qu'importe les difficultés, j'étais prêt à tout affronter … tant que je n'avais pas à trop penser à l'avenir.

* * *

C'est ainsi que « penser au présent » était devenu mon principal objectif.

La vie avait désormais quelque chose … d'euphorisante …

Parfois elle ou moi ouvrions une porte inopportunément et tombions sur l'autre en petite tenue, ce qui a coup sûr se transformait en séries de bégaiements pour moi, ou une fois ou deux en échange de baisers très passionnés …

Il y avait pour moi des réveils terriblement agréables ou elle se collait derrière moi, me torturait de baisers et de caresses jusqu'à ce que j'émerge. Il y avait des soirs horriblement délicieux où je me retrouvais allongé sur le ventre à recevoir de voluptueux massages, ce qui également ne manquait pas de finir par des baisers enflammés …

Evidemment ce genre de scènes me rendait faible … et affreusement excité.

C'était de pire en pire. Bella déclenchait continuellement en moi des explosions de sensations, par sa seule présence.

Je me retrouvais trop souvent frustré, dépité par le feu d'artifice qui crépitait dans mon ventre. Et bien sûr elle remarquait sans faute l'évidente manifestation physique de mon désir …

Plusieurs fois elle se recula, embêtée, m'adressa un regard d'excuse et me laissa en plan avec une frustration pas possible. L'après était gêné aux entournures, et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle me repoussait dès que ça devenait un peu trop … charnel. Crainte de sa force herculéenne, d'une possible soif de sang … ou peut-être juste de ma totale inexpérience.

Sincèrement je me trouvais bien embêté parce que j'étais trop intimidé pour agir, prendre une décision, prendre les devants avec elle. Je n'avais vraiment pas la fibre nécessaire pour oser. Genre est-ce que j'aurai pu la plaquer contre un mur, la balancer sur un lit puis lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Certainement pas.

Si elle ne se décidait pas je finirai par crever d'angoisse … Ou peut-être finirai-je par mourir d'une overdose de fantasmes délirants … Mes rêves étaient déjà souvent bien fournis.

* * *

_Vendredi 28 février, Appartement du dernier étage à Manhattan, heure du petit déjeuner pour les humains (et les vampires)._

Est-ce que la virginité est une obsession chez beaucoup de gens ? Chez moi s'en est une.

Non, comment les gens pouvaient-ils accepter d'être amenés ainsi à un tel degré d'intimité et de confiance ? Je voyais peut-être cela de ma fenêtre au troisième étage de l'innocence, mais j'allais finir par la brader cette fichue innocence qui m'empêchait d'agir, sans cela je deviendrai fou. D'un coup je me sentais comme un gamin … je n'en pouvais sincèrement plus … Les mots pour me qualifier aujourd'hui étaient probablement : « coincé du cul, cherche quelqu'un pour remède rapide & sans douleur ».

Bien sûr j'avais une confiance totale en Bella, je lui aurai laissé ma vie … mais là j'étais carrément … comme un petit animal effrayé et sans défense …

Et si j'étais nul ? Genre, vraiment naze ? Ou juste … ingénu, décevant ? Ce serait le jugement de Bella qui serait le plus terrible dans tout cela …

Ca n'en finissait pas de me torturer.

Tu parles. En … mettons deux siècles … ça lui fait combien d'amants ça ? Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Certes, si elle avait été vierge après deux-cents cinquante ans je me serais peut-être inquiété, mais d'une autre façon.

Etrangement je me suis mis à interpréter la perversion de Newton à ce sujet comme de la curiosité. Scientifiquement parlant on ne rencontre pas des femmes avec une vie sexuelle de deux-cents ans et plus à tous les coins de rue. Je me souvenais bien qu'une des premières fois où Mike l'avait vu ce qui l'avait tout de suite interpellé avaient été ses … aptitudes ?

Ok, je suis vraiment coincé.

Je bénissais le ciel que Bella ne soit pas dotée d'un fichu pouvoir de lire les pensées comme dans quelques feuilletons à la noix …

Quoi que mes pensées lubriques auraient surement aidées à « régler mon problème ». Voilà, ma virginité est un problème. Un sérieux problème.

Néanmoins j'aurais eu l'air d'un parfait crétin obsédé si, alors qu'elle farfouillait dans le réfrigérateur, elle avait eu connaissance de mes réflexions.

- J'ai appelé Emmett, c'est lui qui passera te prendre ce matin. J'ai un truc à faire, m'annonça-t-elle, tout en me tournant le dos.

Evidemment, le sujet tabou : le sang. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle venait de faire à toute allure en se dissimulant de moi. Et son « truc à faire » était évidemment un saut à l'hôpital … pratique pour elle, elle ramenait de quoi remplir le frigo.

Le résultat fut évident quand elle se retourna, ses prunelles venaient de reprendre leur teinte bordeaux et chatoyante. Et lorsqu'elle venait de se nourrir, même un peu, elle se montrait toujours plus … tactile, comme si ses craintes s'évadaient l'espace des quelques heures où le sang restait omniprésent dans son organisme.

Ses pommettes étaient joliment teintées de rose lorsqu'elle vint se poster sur la table où je prenais mon petit déjeuner. C'était un peu bizarre mais petit-déjeuner pour Edward entraînait souvent … « petit-encas » pour Bella … puis invariablement : séance de bisous-câlins sur le canapé … Puis enfin cela s'achevait par Bella et Edward dans la voiture à écouter voleter les mouches… Charmant.

En effet, ce matin, alors que Bella était plus ou moins perchée sur moi à combattre ma chemise et à me dévorer de par ses baisers, elle laissa échapper un gros juron. Puis un deuxième. Elle se releva, ma chemise se retrouva boutonnée jusqu'au col comme par magie, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Là je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander … qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais là, planté comme le dernier des cons, l'idiot du village.

- Ca roule ? s'enquit joyeusement Emmett.

J'étais toujours un peu dans les vapes, mais Emmett était entré et s'appuyait sur le morceau de cloison qui séparait l'entrée du salon.

- Y'a un problème ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. Entre elle et toi …

Que répondre ? Oui, parce que je suis un trou du cul. Non, tout va bien, sauf qu'on est coincé dans un putain de situation inextricable et que j'y comprends rien.

- Allez racontes tout à Tonton ! fit-il en mimant un gros câlin.

Ça c'était censé me détendre ? Parce que là, sincèrement, c'est pas la joie.

- C'est Bella qui te fait des misères ? Tu veux que je lui en colle une pour toi ? insista-t-il.

Emmett tout craché.

- C'est elle qui t'en collera une.

- Roh, soit pas comme ça Ed' ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es fâché ? Fatigué ? Frustré ?

Dans le mille. Et il éclata de rire le gros idiot.

- J'ai trouvé !

- Elle me chauffe et elle se barre, résumai-je.

De toute façon à qui d'autre pourrais-je bien parler de ça ?

- Ah.

Au moins Emmett fut réduit au silence l'espace d'un instant.

- Pourtant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'est pas son genre, pouffa-t-il.

Merci de me rappeler ça Emmett.

- Vous êtes normaux vous deux ? Sérieusement, elle elle veut sortir avec un humain ! Et toi tu profites pas des avantages ! Tu pourrais te taper un vampire, et bah non tu fais le con !

Je me sentis m'énerver, c'est moi qui fais le con ?

- Et donc .. tu pourrais … je sais pas moi, prendre les commandes, lui montrer qui est le chef …

Pas terrible.

Il du comprendre que je le regardais comme s'il était demeuré. Franchement parfois je me demande …

- J'ai toujours dit que le sang en sachet c'était pas bon pour la santé ! fit-il comme si c'était une évidence qui résolvait tous mes problèmes.

Mais il a touché un point là.

- C'est vrai, ce comportement impulsif arrive plutôt après qu'elle ait bu … réalisais-je.

- ça c'est normal mon gros ! T'aurais dû lire plus de romans, y'a des choses vraies. Sang, sexe, tout est lié. Beaucoup de vampires mêlent les deux.

Elle y comprit, autrefois.

- Elle veut peut-être juste éviter de te vider de ton sang à cause d'au mauvais réflexe. Ce serait bête … Mais c'est vrai qu'elle prend des risques avec toi aussi, à te laisser en plan. J'en connais qui seraient allé voir ailleurs. Ça prouve que y'a pas que ça qui t'intéresse !

Et pour confirmer la bêtise de ses propos il m'assena une grande tape dans le dos, comme ça nous tombions encore plus dans le scénario de mauvais film.

La plaisanterie tomba à plat. Emmett m'observait, bien trop à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle de médecin particulier. Psychologue même.

- Tu l'aimes .

Ce n'était pas une question, mais pas non plus une exclamation. Ce n'était qu'une constatation.

- N'oublies pas que bien que Bella soit remarquablement moderne elle vient d'une autre époque. Ce qui pourrait te paraître stupide … et inutile pourrait ne pas l'être pour elle. Je suppose qu'elle se bat contre son instinct qui lui crie une chose et son éducation de petite fille sage …

Décode Emmett.

- Je sais pas vraiment comment elle fonctionne, tout ce que je connais d'elle c'est Rosalie qui me l'a fait savoir. Elle ne dit pas que des choses odieuses à son propos. Tu crois qu'elles se reparleront un jour ?

- Peut-être, je ne comprends pas vraiment. C'est Bella qui devrait être en colère, pas Rosalie alors que c'est elle la cause de la faute de Bella…

- Oui. Et puis ça dure depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant … Tout ça pour quelques humains …

Je ne relevais pas, il y avait bien plus que ça.

- Vous allez partir alors ?

- Prochainement. Maintenant que Carlisle est persuadé que Bella ne va pas se terrer pendant les cinquante prochaines années il dit que c'est peut-être mieux de partir.

- Je suis désolé, c'est un peu ma faute.

- T'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux …

Une telle sagesse venant d'Emmett ? Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

* * *

_Vendredi 28 février._

Bella ne se présenta pas en cours de toute la journée, je commençais à me demander si elle n'aurait pas plié bagages quand je rentrerais … Si tel que le pensait Emmett, et même les autres Cullen, elle avait peur, je risquais d'avoir une mauvaise surprise en rentrant. Seule Rosalie soutenait le contraire fixement …

Et Rosalie eut bien raison. Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi je pénétrais à l'appartement j'y trouvais bien Bella. Un verre opaque à la main elle regardait vers l'extérieur, comme à son habitude. Elle se retourna à ma présence et m'adressa un sourire doux.

Elle m'attendait.

Elle fit quelques pas et déposa son verre sur le piano, dont le couvercle était soulevé.

Instinctivement je la rejoignis.

Il y avait quelque chose sur l'instrument. Outre une partition aux coins jaunis par les ans un écrin était ouvert.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle en examinant le contenu de l'écrin noir.

Je lui répondis d'une presque vérité : « assez bien ».

- J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose aujourd'hui. … Je ne me comporte pas bien avec toi … Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on m'a appris à traiter les gens. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais assez me préoccuper de toi.

J'eus envie de l'interrompre pendant qu'elle débitait ce flot d'inepties. Mais son regard déterminé me fit m'en abstenir.

- C'est vrai, reprit-t-elle. Je donne une mauvaise image de moi … Enfin … soupira-t-elle.

Elle jaugea la pièce du regard puis ajouta : « approche toi, et regarde-ça ». Elle désignait l'écrin, ou plutôt son contenu.

C'était une chaîne d'argent, fine et brillante, ainsi qu'une médaille, comme celle d'un baptême qu'on remet à l'enfant, et il y avait aussi une petite croix, attachée au tout, discrète et sans fioritures, basique. Le tout était ancien ça se voyait, mais dans un état parfait.

- Elle te plaît ?

J'hochais la tête, sous le charme de l'objet. Mais je ne comprenais pas où tout cela nous menait.

Elle tendit les doigts vers moi, et alors que je croyais qu'elle voulait me retirer l'objet elle retourna simplement le médaillon sur son envers.

« EDWARD ». Le prénom était gravé sur la surface du revers. Mon prénom. Celui de mon père aussi, et en fin de compte d'un tas d'autres gens.

- Elle appartenait à mon frère, me murmura-t-elle. Je t'avais dit que beaucoup d'hommes de ma famille s'étaient prénommés Edward, tu te souviens ? Il me l'a remise avant de partir faire son service militaire, pensant qu'il ne me reverrait pas avant plusieurs années. L'année de ma mort j'aurais dû me marier. A mon retour de voyage en fait. Il m'a donné ça pour que je me souvienne de lui, et que je pense à mon grand-frère, quand je serais « une femme mariée ». Ni lui ni moi ne sommes jamais revenus. Il était fragile et a été touché par une épidémie quelques semaines plus tard, mais ça je l'ai appris il y a quelques années seulement.

Elle s'interrompit pendant son récit, ses yeux brillaient. Je savais qu'elle s'était replongée dans une époque dont j'ignorais tout et que j'étais incapable de m'imaginer. Une série d'images s'imposèrent à moi. Bella en robe ouvragée et délicate, flânant parmi les fleurs dans un grand parc multicolore, faisant sa cueillette en riant. Bella dans le hall d'une grande demeure aux murs blancs impeccables, pleurant au cou d'un frère - dont je ne voyais pas le visage - tout juste soldat…

Ok. J'ai trop regardé de ces vieux films mélodramatiques, c'est évident. En tout cas j'avais du mal à me représenter Bella en fiancée et en robe à fleurs … Etait-ce un mariage arrangé ?

Elle me révéla que ça l'était, mais ne s'étendit pas plus sur la question, jugeant que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Finalement elle prit une grande inspiration et me tira vers le canapé blanc …

- … J'aimerais beaucoup que tu portes cette chaîne Edward. Parce que … il faut que j'arrête de me conduire comme ce matin. C'est mal, je suis désolée. Peut-être … qu'elle m'aidera à me souvenir de qui j'étais avant … de qui était Isabella Howard. Me souvenir d'une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans à qui tout souriait dans un monde sans surnaturel … Elle était Duchesse … et avait aussi un meilleur sens des convenances que moi … termina-t-elle, en souriant.

- C'est toi ça Bella. J'en suis persuadé.

- Quand je me conduis mal … c'est parce que je j'oublie tout ça, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller à mon sens de vampire … C'est quelque chose que je veux garder en moi ce souvenir. Une part d'humanité je crois. C'est pour cela que je te donne ce médaillon, pour me souvenir que moi aussi j'ai été humaine autrefois, et que toi tu l'es. Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à personne à cette époque, j'espère que voir ça à ton cou me le rappellera.

- Je ne peux pas accepter … il compte trop pour toi.

Elle prit la chaîne, la mit dans ma main et referma mon poing dessus.

- Elle est à toi. Pas seulement parce que ton nom est dessus. Tu acceptes tellement de choses … Prend-la en gage de mon amour éternel pour toi. …

Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue et fit glisser ses doigts fins à la base de mes cheveux. Ses yeux me scrutèrent longuement, ils brillaient – d'amour donc. Son sourire s'élargit et j'y répondis, un peu à court de mots …

- Je t'aime Edward. Autant qu'il m'est possible d'aimer.

Dans ma poitrine emplie de chaleur mon cœur manqua un battement. J'avais cru à son départ, mais elle me confessait son attachement – son amour.

Mon corps décida de lui-même que les gestes étaient supérieurs à la parole. Alors je l'embrassai. Longuement. Elle souriait car je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce baiser. Je ne me détachai d'elle que pour prendre l'inspiration qui serait nécessaire à mon aveu. Je crois que c'était le moment.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, comme on en entend trop … Je t'aime tellement je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi …

Son sourire se fit plus large, franc et réel que jamais, ses reflétèrent plus d'émotions qu'ils n'en avaient jamais reflétés. Je sus que mes mots l'avaient touchée et ma joie se fit soudain à l'image de son sourire, tout autant que notre bonheur …

* * *

_Au même moment à l'autre bout du monde. Europe, Italie, Toscane, Volterra, Vicolo del Forna 9 – Palais des Volturi_

_Aro, la crainte de tous les vampires … Le symbole de la puissance et de la terreur. Il était fier, il dirigeait le monde, parce que les vampires inspiraient de la peur aux humains, et que lui commandait aux vampires. Un mot, un geste, une mimique et on exécutait ses ordres. Ils envoyaient ses troupes partout dans le monde, il enrichissait sa collection de vampires continuellement, toujours avide de plus de pouvoir … C'était devenue sa seule occupation. Des vampires arrivaient régulièrement pour se proposer à luj, et il choisissait. Des quatre coins du monde lui parvenaient des documents concernant des humains « intéressants ». Ensuite il faisait son choix, il décidait ceux qui devaient mourir, et ceux qui devaient être ramenés à Volterra pour entrer à son service. C'était trop facile, la vie éternelle était tellement alléchante pour un humain terrorisé par la mort. Il déambulait ensuite dans son domaine, examinant ses nouvelles recrues, jaugeant, étudiant … Son plus grand amusement était de traquer les humains les plus prometteurs, il se renseignait sur leur vie, sur leur physique, leur famille … Il cherchait la beauté, l'intelligence, la puissance._

_Il possédait une gigantesque salle remplie de dossiers qu'on mettait à jour pour lui. Grâce à son influence il savait tout sur tous les vampires … _

_Mais parfois il y avait des imprévus … l'humain était décédé avant la transformation, lorsqu'un dossier traînait par hasard pendant une décennie en haut d'une étagère. Il y avait des accidents, parfois même lorsque l'humain était mordu. Ce qui mettait quand même Aro dans une rage folle étaient ceux qui préféraient se tuer … ou ceux qui fuyaient. Il était déçu … il tenait un casier particulier pour ranger ces cas exceptionnels, il connaissait l'histoire de chacun, leur visage. Il aurait tout donné pour les avoirs, parce qu'eux étaient plus courageux, plus puissants que les autres s'ils avaient su fuir. _

_Autre qu'enrichir sa collection Aro aimait rendre la justice, il accueillait avec plaisir les vampires qui voulaient se soumettre à son jugement, tout comme il accueillait ceux qui voulaient se joindre à lui._

_Aujourd'hui on lui avait annoncé l'arrivée d'un jeune vampire de cent ans qui désirait rester parmi ses troupes. Aro était aussi enjoué qu'une personne de plus de trois milles ans pouvait l'être ce jour-là, il se sentait d'une humeur à pardonner à peu près tout._

_- Bonjour mon jeune ami, salua-t-il l'homme blond, mielleusement._

_Sa fidèle Jane, poussa le vampire - guère impressionné - plus prêt d'Aro. James avait entendu parler du chef des vampires par Friedrich, et il avait compris que s'il désirait la puissance c'était en Italie qu'il devait se rendre._

_- Serons-nous la main, annonça le vieux vampire. J'ai très envie de te connaître._

_James avança son bras sans broncher et Aro prit ses doigts entre les siens. _

_Le moment où Aro faisait la connaissance d'un nouveau vampire était d'une grande délectation. Il voyait tout ! Savait tout ! Rapidement les souvenirs de James fusèrent en lui. Il découvrit sa vie d'humain, qui ne l'intéressait guère. Enfin, la transformation arriva. Aro, sourit lorsqu'il croisa des vampires qu'il connaissait dans les souvenirs. Puis son sourire se figea._

_Sa bouche se pinça, la colère menaça. Il n'avait pas encore tout vu, mais James était déjà condamné. Tout comme Friedrich. _

_Et Isabella … Elle qui lui était si précieuse, elle qui était l'essence même de l'intelligence s'était encore jouée de lui par deux fois. Elle serait punie, et il savait comment. Cette fois si il allait briser toute résistance chez elle. Cette fois-ci il la tenait elle ne désobéirait plus. Excellente perspective. Il était prêt à tout pardonner ce jour-là, mais qu'elle l'offense ainsi en connaissance de cause … Non._

_Il remercia « chaleureusement» James, puis fit un signe à Félix et Démétri. Avant que le blond ne comprenne quoi que ce soit Aro avait jeté sa tête au feu …_

* * *

**Ohoh, alors verdict ? Moi je vois plus les fautes au bout d'un moment j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop !**

**Donc, rendez-vous pour les reviews et les prochains chapitres !**


	22. Chapter 21 : Love First

**Merci évidemment pour toutes les reviews ! **

D'ailleurs pour la review de Mina je dois dire que je n'ai pas tout compris, je suis peut-être bête mais bon ... Apparemment tu trouves qu'il y a trop de blabla ... Je sais, j'ai tendance à écrire comme ça ...

Sinon merci à crazybells qui va avoir enfin son lemon ^^ et non désolé, j'ai bien peur que si tu es malade, ni Edward ni Bella ne vienne à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 21

**Love First**

* * *

_« Ce que nous recherchons c'est le fruit défendu. Sans lui, le paradis n'est pas pour nous le paradis ». Alexandre Pouchkine_

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward Masen

_Samedi 1 mars, Manhattan._

Je me sentis éveillé par un mouvement à mes côtés puis un contact froid sur ma joue acheva de me faire émerger et j'ouvris les yeux sur ce qui m'annonçait une journée merveilleuse. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous … nous étions samedi, j'avais passé une incroyable soirée que souhaiter de plus ? Je n'eus pas à tâtonner longtemps pour trouver Bella innocemment dissimulée sous un oreiller, d'où dépassait une flopée de cheveux bruns. Effectivement je n'aurais pas pu désirer plus …

- Dis donc Duchesse, est-ce bien correct que tu sois dans mon lit à cette heure ?

Elle sortit de sous le drap en arborant son fameux sourire à faire se damner un saint.

- Théoriquement c'est toi qui es dans mon lit. Mais tu as raison ce n'est définitivement pas correct. Tu veux que je parte ? fit-elle en sortant un pied du lit pour me taquiner.

- Hep ! Tu restes là toi ! m'exclamai-je.

J'attrapai son poignet fermement, bien décidé à rester un peu couché en sa compagnie. Elle rit doucement à mon empressement et revins près de moi pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je te propose alors d'abandonner les us et coutumes du XVIIIème siècle pour quelque chose de plus moderne, et surtout de moins contraignant, proposa-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- C'était à ce point affreux ?

- Le XVIIIème t'intéresses ?

- C'est toi qui m'intéresses ! dis-je du tac au tac.

Phrase préfabriquée, mais aujourd'hui vraiment réelle. En effet cette réponse la fit sourire et elle m'adressa un coup d'œil ravageur.

Puis soudain je ne la sentis plus à mes côtés. Elle venait de se placer à l'autre bout de la chambre, dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné. Pourquoi cette fuite ?

- Ça c'est la distance réglementaire.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le sourire fixé aux lèvres.

- Prépare-toi à souffrir si tu veux m'approcher, commença-t-elle.

Je m'apprêtais à jouer le jeu. Devais-je revêtir mon costume de prince charmant et amener une bague de fiançailles avec moi ?

- Normalement il devrait y avoir un de nos parents respectifs dans cette pièce … estime toi heureux, certains pères adoraient botter les fesses des prétendants trop ambitieux.

Elle souriait toujours, anticipant la suite …

- Maintenant si tu veux pouvoir espérer approcher à moins de dix mètres de moi tu devrais commencer par aller saluer mon père, lui demander l'autorisation de me parler et si tu lui conviens peut-être pourras-tu m'emmener faire quelques pas dans le jardin. Evidemment nous serions tout deux escortés par nos chaperons qui s'empresseront ensuite d'aller répéter nos conversations. Et donc peut-être dans quelques semaines tu auras le droit à un baiser sur la joue, et pourras peut-être éventuellement te permettre de demander ma main.

Elle semblait adorer accentuer ses « peut-être », ce qui me fit rire. Même si apparemment tout cela était pompeux et n'était absolument pas amusant.

Ses phrases avaient soudain prit un ton très mondain, ennuyeux … ennuyé même et assez caractéristique des conversations plates, sans intérêt qu'on pouvait avoir en « société ». Et encore elle ne m'avait pas vouvoyé. Elle poussa un soupir … il révélait selon moi que toutes ces pratiques ne lui manquait pas … Robes à fanfreluches jusqu'aux chevilles, coiffures torturées, corsets, épaisseurs et couches de jupons, courtisans et courtisanes, politesse égoïste …

- C'était comme dans les films alors ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

- Pire, avoua-t-elle. Mais si tu n'es pas contre, nous allons laisser tout cela de côté. Ce qui évitera que je me rappelle à quel point je suis vieille …

Son âge était pourtant bien loin de me déranger, pas comme s'il était visible à l'œil nu d'ailleurs… Je n'étais ainsi pas assommé par les considérations habituelles des filles de mon âge : chaussures, sacs, cheveux, vernis, chaussures encore …

Elle avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains et relevait ses cheveux frénétiquement en se massant le crâne, son expression était pensive, acharnée même. Puis elle se dérida et en un souffle se rapprocha de nouveau et reprit sa place près de moi. Bella, cent pour cent versatile …

- Ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet de se rappeler des choses si lointaines … C'est trop brumeux, expliqua-t-elle.

Je considérais pendant un instant à quel point cela pouvait être perturbant d'avoir tant de souvenirs …

- La famille était vraiment étouffante à l'époque … Et toi, ta mère ? Comment était-elle ? Comment réagissait-elle par rapport à tes amis ? Ou quand tu lui présentais tes petites amies ? m'interrogea Bella, tout aussi curieuse que moi juste avant.

Aïe. Vingt ans, et même pas de petite amie présentée à maman…

- Je ne sais pas … bien je suppose. Elle était gentille avec mes amis … sinon je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de relation assez sérieuse pour qu'elle soit présentée à ma mère …

Bella me regarda, assez bizarrement je dois dire … Se demandait-elle ce qui clochait chez moi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches chez les femmes toi ? Tu sembles bien difficile ! s'exclama Bella, à moitié amusée, à moitié perplexe. A moins que tu n'es un énorme défaut que je n'ai pas encore découvert, supposa-t-elle.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucune n'avait réussi à remplir mes exigences … Ma mère t'aurait adoré. Elle t'aurait gavé de questions … à défaut de te gaver tout court. Tu aurais fini par t'enfuir en courant je pense … mais elle aurait beaucoup aimé te connaître !

- Je n'en suis pas persuadé … Aucune mère ne voudrait pour son fils une bicentenaire à moitié gaga consommatrice d'hémoglobine … Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Je m'en suis voulu d'être parti sur ce sujet … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se dévaloriser ! L'éternité devait rendre aveugle puisqu'elle ne se rendait apparemment pas compte qu'elle était formidable … A moitié gaga ? N'importe quoi … _Seule Lady Gaga est gaga._

- Elle ne t'aurait jamais jugé pour ça …

- Devant toi non … Mais dès que tu aurais tourné le dos elle m'aurait suppliée, menacée pour que je te laisse vivre ta vivre, m'aurait parlé de ses hypothétiques futurs petits enfants, du rêve d'une mère , de l'art d'être grand-mère ….

- Enfin c'est ce que moi j'aurais fait pour protéger une personne que j'aime, finit-elle amèrement, avec regrets.

La tristesse avait envahie ses yeux, qu'elle détourna en observant fixement le plafond. Son visage devint peu à peu glacial et impénétrable … Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me détester quand elle se refermait ainsi …

- Jamais je ne lui aurais pardonné cela … Ce serait comme une … de stupidité. Ma mère acceptait mes choix, quels qu'ils soient.

En fait le problème n'était pas là.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne me feras jamais de mal Bella.

J'avais essayé de lui dire cela en y mettant toute ma conviction, et tout mon amour. J'espérais que ma confiance finirait de l'aider. Elle réagit beaucoup mieux et embrassa mon front doucement, d'une manière qui me fit me sentir à la fois protégé et fragile. Puis elle colla doucement son front frais contre le mien. Quand elle parla nous étions très proches, et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens, si expressifs.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que tu l'es. Tu as trop confiance en moi, soupira-t-elle.

Ensuite nous ne parlâmes pas pendant un long moment alors qu'elle restait contre moi. Ce silence n'était pas gêné, nous n'avions juste rien à dire. Sa présence me suffisait en cet instant. Juste ensembles. Et j'adorais ça.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser ce faux pas gâcher cette journée par contre ! Elle avait commencé dans la bonne humeur … Alors pour m'excuser d'avoir laissé les choses s'envenimer je l'entraînais dans un gros câlin affectueux et que j'espérais réconfortant.

Je faisais toujours tout à tâtons avec elle, mais mon instinct ne m'avait pas trop trahi pour l'instant … enfin la plupart du temps. Elle me serra contre elle en retour, et je profitais de cet instant magique. Je me retrouvais emprisonné, coincé dans un arceau d'acier où je me sentis en sécurité, je finis par me laisser complètement aller, me détendant et nichais mon nez dans son cou glacial.

J'avais peut-être trop confiance oui, mais je n'avais pas la moindre peur alors que sa bouche était prête à toucher ma gorge. Lorsqu'elle y posa un baiser je ne tremblai pas.

Par contre au moment où elle me murmura à l'oreille combien elle m'aimait, un long frisson fiévreux traversa tout mon corps pour aller se ficher en plein dans mon cœur totalement éprit d'elle. Et je savais qu'elle aussi l'avait senti dans son corps étroitement plaqué au mien.

Doucement ses lèvres migrèrent et abandonnèrent mon cou qu'elle quitta en y laissant un baiser … Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à mon menton sans quitter ma peau une seconde, puis elle acheva son parcours au niveau de ma propre bouche où elle déposa une abondance de petits baisers … Ses cheveux se glissèrent dans mon cou et me procurèrent d'agréables chatouilles, tout ça faisait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle, je ne sentais plus qu'elle, ne voyait plus qu'elle, n'entendait plus que ma respiration et la sienne qui se mêlaient. Les sensations étaient grisantes … à un tel point que je fermais les yeux, pris dans un tourbillon. Et je pouvais ressentir son corps, l'imaginer plus que jamais maintenant qu'elle était plaquée au-dessus de moi.

Ma température corporelle augmenta brusquement, je le sentis, d'au moins trois degrés. Et encore elle n'avait pas fini, voir à peine commencé, car elle entreprit de doucement caresser mes lèvres des siennes, douces comme la soie. Je bouillais sous cette divine caresse. Elle me taquina longuement puis noua prudemment sa langue à la mienne. Ce petit jeu dura trop peu de temps mais ce fut suffisant pour que lorsqu'elle recula quelque peu je commence à haleter et manquer d'air.

Mon rythme cardiaque n'alla pas en se calmant puisqu'elle entreprit d'explorer le côté de mon visage et mon oreille, tout en promenant ses doigts dans mon cuir chevelu. Si déjà je manquais de défaillir … je ne risquais pas de tenir jusqu'au bout … Comment faisait-elle ça ?

Jamais elle n'avait laissé nos baisers atteindre un tel seuil d'intensité, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle nous stoppe d'un moment à l'autre, se recule et s'excuse, comme à son habitude.

Mais elle ne le fit pas cette fois-ci, ses paroles le confirmèrent lorsqu'approchant de mon oreille elle murmura, plus sensuellement que jamais :

- Dis-moi de m'arrêter mon amour, où je ne le ferais pas. Dis-le et je le ferais aussitôt…

Sincèrement, est-ce que je pouvais vouloir qu'elle s'arrête ? Je n'en avais pas envie. Et elle non plus visiblement. Je n'allai pas tout gâcher après une telle attente.

Elle attendit quelques secondes - où elle cessa de me harceler de caresses – et planta ses yeux flamboyants dans les miens. Ils noircissaient à vue d'œil. Mes mots sortirent dans le souffle de voix qui me restait :

- Tes yeux ! Tu as soif ?

Elle entoura mon visage de ses mains et répondit :

- Pas de ton sang.

Puis de nouveau sa bouche rejoignit la mienne, qui n'attendait que cela.

* * *

Point de vue de Bella Swan

Nos aveux d'hier et notre récente conversation avaient finis par avoir raison de moi et de ma retenue, j'allai céder à nos désirs, mais pas mue par l'envie qu'engendrait le sang … J'allais céder parce que j'étais devenue physiquement incapable d'attendre plus pour lui prouver que mon amour était sans bornes …

Je lui avais demandé de m'arrêter s'il le souhaitait … De mon côté j'étais presque sûre de ne pas céder à l'envie de son sang. Mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il veuille aller au bout, et m'accorde sa première fois. Il était évident que je ne ferais rien sans son total consentement … j'essayai de déterminer s'il y avait ou non dans ses yeux quelque trace de réticence … mais non. J'avais peur qu'il se ravise … ce qui aurait été peut-être mieux pour lui. Mais égoïstement je voulais que ce soit moi, ainsi il se rappellerait toujours de moi, quoi qu'il advienne. Je devais admettre que si d'un côté je voulais être la première … je voulais aussi être la dernière. Mais se serait impossible … Il me faudrait partir … un jour.

Pour l'instant je ne lui laissais pas vraiment de champ d'action, voulant être sûre de mon choix je me testais encore. Lui se laissait embrasser, répondant avec une ferveur évidente. Lorsque j'estimai avoir assez éprouvé ma résistance à l'odeur de son sang, circulant à toute allure dans ses veines, je me permis de me hisser totalement sur lui, à la rencontre de son corps chaud. Il m'accueilli sur lui en m'entourant complétement de ses bras, alors je débutais lentement mon exploration. Depuis le temps que je le désirais …

Je déplaçais d'abord mes mains sur ses bras fermes et bien musclés, puis remontais à ses épaules larges … ça je connaissais … Il bougea lui aussi ses mains et les fis passer le long de mon dos, jusqu'au bas de mes reins en un timide effleurement. Je sentais déjà que son short serait vite étroit et de trop …

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends que tu me touches enfin !

En y pensant j'avais dû vraiment le torturer en lui donnant tant de faux espoirs ces derniers jours …

Il semblait attendre que ce soit moi qui agisse et n'osait pas prendre les devants. Normal, j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il s'inquiétait de me décevoir. Ce qui n'arriverait pas …

Mes mains avaient déjà tiédies au contact de son cou bouillant, c'est ce que j'attendais pour enfin exclure de la partie son maudit tee-shirt, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas le lui arracher. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu quand je promenai mes doigts sur son torse et son ventre. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Pendant ce temps je me confortais dans l'idée de dorénavant l'empêcher de porter quoi que ce soit qui recouvre ce torse de rêve. S'il avait le malheur de porter un tee-shirt lors des moments où nous serions seuls, il pouvait être certain que je lui arracherais, quel gâchis de me cacher ça. Son corps était parfaitement équilibré, fin tout en étant viril et visiblement fort. J'ignorais s'il avait régulièrement pratiqué du sport, mais ses muscles étaient fermes et développés, je le sentais sous mes doigts. _(Note : Miam, on en mangerait !)_

Il semblait réagir à mon toucher et ses yeux s'obscurcirent … je devinais que mes propres prunelles devaient être d'un noir d'encre depuis déjà un moment … Il commença à gigoter sous moi, se rapprochant toujours pour me toucher le visage, les cheveux ou m'embrasser lorsque je cessais moi-même de le faire.

- Impatient ?

- Hum, peut-être …

Menteur.

Alors je nous retournais et plantais mes yeux dans les siens lorsqu'il fut sur moi, lui laissant le champ libre. Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'amuser avec moi comme je venais de le faire avec lui et me tortura jusqu'à ce que finalement je retire mon haut moi-même, entraînant mon pantalon dans la foulée. Ma précipitation le décontenança un moment. Son pouvoir incroyable sur moi et sur mon corps ne cessait de croître. Plus il me touchait et plus j'en voulais … J'allais devoir brider ce côté empressé encore un peu … au risque d'arracher ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements.

Il baissa son regard plein d'étoiles sur mon corps et envoya – enfin – ses mains se promener. Sur mes épaules, sur mon ventre, sur mes cuisses jusqu'à mes mollets il effleura tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre de ma personne … sans s'aventurer plus loin que sa timidité ne le permettait. Rien de très entreprenant, mais pour l'instant j'étais comblée par ces sensuels attouchements. Lorsque ses lèvres prirent le même chemin que ses doigts auparavant, je sus que tout autant que mon cœur il serait à jamais le seul à posséder mon corps ainsi, dans son intégralité. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai à jamais sa propriété parce qu'il était le seul qui ait jamais réussi à me faire ressentir de telles émotions, il provoquait des séismes dans toute ma personne … et l'épicentre se trouvait en plein dans mon cœur…. Ou peut-être même un peu plus bas.

Puis ses doigts passèrent dans mon dos, et il se figea, confronté à l'instrument qui était la hantise de tous les hommes … tout autant que leur plus grande tentation. Je souris lorsqu'il en triompha et libéra ma poitrine qu'il caressa – de plus en plus téméraire – il en explora la forme, le galbe et m'arracha une flopée de soupirs de contentement.

- Garde des soupirs pour plus tard … chuchota-t-il, tendrement.

Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ça …

Jusque-là il était resté très tendre et posé dans ses gestes, mais désormais son désir était à son comble, et ses yeux audacieux. En se ruant sur moi, il entraîna nos langues dans une bataille sensuelle, à mon plus grand plaisir. Il me couvrit littéralement de baisers et n'y tenant plus je fis descendre mes mains à la rencontre de son short et de son sous-vêtement. J'étais avide de le sentir totalement contre moi, offert à moi, sans aucune barrière. J'achevais de le dénuder, sans m'arrêter pour l'observer. Personnellement j'avais toujours trouvé l'instant où mon partenaire m'examinait très gênant, je lui épargnais ça, se serait pour plus tard. Seulement ce fut lui qui blottit nos corps l'un contre l'autre, me faisant sursauter lorsque je sentis son membre indécemment proéminant. La pointe de ses oreilles vira au cramoisie. Décidemment, la nature l'avait gâtée au-delà du possible … Corps de rêve, intellect remarquable … Beaucoup d'hommes pouvaient le jalouser beaucoup de femmes me jalousaient déjà … Et le pire était qu'il ne semblait pas conscient de la puissance de son sex-appeal … Voilà qui était … intolérable. Il me paraissait désormais évident que j'allai recevoir une satisfaction incroyable à initier Edward aux plaisirs de l'amour et de la chair …

- T'es tout à moi, pas vrai ? lui demandais-je, dans un sursaut de possessivité.

Il émit un long gémissement, qui voulait certainement dire oui.

J'observais avec convoitise la vision de paradis au-dessus de moi, m'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il disparaisse et rejoigne les anges … Une supplique - à moitié étouffé par ses lèvres - sortie de ma poitrine, pendant qu'il traçait au hasard des arabesques sur ma nuque. Je haletais tant cette caresse provoquait chez moi des frissons, qui se diffusaient à travers mon corps. Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage parfait, accentuant mon impatience, faisant trembler ma retenue et ma prévenance … Nos respirations s'accordaient, même si les sons qu'émettait ma gorge étaient plus proches de grognements rauques et primaires … Je pris le parti de guider ses mains pour qu'il achève de me délester du peu de tissus qui me restait. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'il fit glisser le sous-vêtement et bien que ma peau se soit considérablement réchauffée ses doigts incandescents déclenchèrent une foule de vagues de chaleur dans mon ventre. Un tourbillon de sensations envahit mon esprit déjà bien embrumé. Ma perception décuplée par mes cinq sens renforcés, résister plus longtemps au désir qui martelait ma tête devenait invivable, inconcevable, absurde.

Lorsque je fis rentrer nos deux corps dépouillés en contact, je nous sentis friser l'hystérie. Lorsqu'il se laissa aller contre moi, totalement en confiance, nous soupirâmes à l'unisson. Nous y étions presque, je n'avais pas flanché … et maintenant il faudrait qu'une bombe atomique explose tout près pour que je m'arrête.

Sa tête reposait toujours sur ma poitrine, il ouvrit les yeux et m'effleura de son regard de braise, je caressais sa joue doucement puis l'encourageais d'un sourire impatient. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que depuis environ deux minutes j'étais à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle que j'imposais à mon corps et finirais par prendre les commandes. Depuis que j'avais senti son sexe chaud et dur contre moi en vérité. La chaleur tant attendue me gagnait, son corps me réchauffait et sa moiteur collait nos peaux de la manière la plus sensuelle et intime qui soit. Et puis il y avait le feu du désir qui animait mes entrailles et qui menaçait de se répandre et tout ravager. Enfin il prit une inspiration profonde et se hissa sur ses bras, m'observant attentivement. Je relevai mes jambes contre ses hanches. Puis il fit le mouvement qui nous unit pour l'éternité en lâchant un grognement inintelligible mais bruyant, enfin il me pénétra entièrement, s'insinuant doucement, soudant son corps au mien. Son coeur battait la chamade et s'en fut fini de ma raison … je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille le poussant plus profondément en moi. Et je l'entrainais dans ma frénésie, poussant mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir. Je l'incitais à accélérer pour combler le manque en moi, mon besoin de lui venait d'atteindre des sommets. Son membre vigoureux et gonflé frottait à l'intérieur de moi et butait au fond de mon ventre, amenant toujours plus de désirs, faisant augmenter mon plaisir à chacun de ses vas-et-viens désordonnés. Je sentais que ce ne serait jamais suffisant … je ne pouvais me retenir de lui imposer un rythme bien trop rapide … Il entrait en moi toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin… Nos cris se mêlaient mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler la force de mes mains, qui agrippaient ses épaules, et de mes jambes qui le ceinturait... Je pouvais plus m'empêcher de gémir, de grogner de plaisir et Edward était tout autant que moi prit au piège par les sensations.

… Alors l'envie de sang s'incrusta en moi, brûlante et ravageuse au creux de ma gorge. Il était si près … je me délectais déjà du goût de son liquide vital qui coulerait vite dans mes veines … Je regardais l'homme qui haletait et soufflait contre moi. Ma vision avait pris une teinte rouge sanglante … Je voyais sa carotide palpiter, rendue saillante par l'afflux de sang … Je fixais mon écoute sur les battements de ce cœur qui diffusait le sang délectable, délicieusement salé et parfumé, agréablement liquide et chaud …

Puis j'ignore pourquoi le rythme des martèlements qu'il m'imposait diminua. Ma vision reprit une teinte normale et affolée je sentis mon amant se blottir contre ma peau tout en continuant de bouger en moi … Ce léger relâchement de pression m'avait rendu ma clairvoyance et je retrouvais mes esprits. Mais sa gorge était tout juste au niveau de ma bouche … Je sentais ma raison faillir, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux et coller son front au mien je revins totalement sur terre … J'étais prête à mordre et boire son nectar … mais ce geste anodin m'avait fait me sentir bombardée par les remords et la peine que mon geste me causerait … Il n'avait pas conscience de mon moment de faiblesse et me couva de son regard tendre en ré augmentant le rythme. La soif s'était présentée alors que je ne l'attendais plus …

Les muscles saillants d'Edward bougeaient de manière fascinante à chaque va-et-vient, son visage tordu par le plaisir était d'une sensualité jamais atteinte. Il se déhanchait sur moi, l'effort qu'il fournissait rendait son torse brillant, la vision que j'avais de lui était tout bonnement la plus érotique de toute ma vie. Je voyais ses yeux me scruter, mais ils étaient à moitié dans le vague, noyés dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait qui devait brouiller sa vue. La chaleur qu'il produisait était palpable dans l'air, chacun de ses mouvements dans mon corps à peine tiède poussait plus loin la boule de feu qui était née dans mon ventre, la propulsant dans tout mon être. C'était comme si nous partagions tout, un même corps, une même chaleur, son cœur battait pour moi, son âme comblait l'incertitude de l'existence de la mienne. Il ondulait à l'intérieur de moi, ses paupières baissées. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches puis mes seins avant de refaire le trajet inverse, il mémorisait la forme de mon corps, caressant la courbure de mes reins. Il allait à nouveau tellement vite que je ne pus garder les yeux ouverts, me laissant couler dans le plaisir peu à peu, perdue dans la sensation intime de lui en moi. Ses grognements frénétiques me parvenaient vaguement aux oreilles et sublimaient mes ressentis, je savais que moi aussi je gémissais ... Ma jouissance était proche… Je n'aurais pu l'imaginer mais l'intensité du moment et la puissance de mon plaisir augmenta fortement. C'est alors que mon orgasme frappa, inattendu … et en même temps tant désiré, il me fit me cambrer alors que mon corps se tétanisait sous ce plaisir indescriptible. Il se libéra en moi, atteignant son paroxysme avec un grognement diablement sexy et se laissa choir sur moi, tremblant et reprenant sa respiration dans le creux de mon cou. Je flottais encore au septième ciel, perdue quelque part au paradis … Il noua ses yeux aux miens : un regard épuisé mais empreint de jouissance, un air si paisible et comblé … Il me serrait contre sa poitrine palpitante et m'entourait … J'étais peut-être damnée, mais je redescendais du ciel dans les bras d'un ange …

- Je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux, apaisée. J'écoutais son cœur se remettre de ses émotions et reprendre son rythme habituel. Sa main parcourait mon dos nu me replongeant dans un nuage de paix, puis sa respiration retrouva son calme tandis qu'il remontait le drap sur nous.

- Tu as froid ? Mon corps est en train de se refroidir, dis-je en desserrant un peu son emprise autour de moi et en tapotant le drap autour de lui.

* * *

Point de vue Edward Masen

Je flottais dans une plénitude qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue et interdite. J'étais sur mon nuage de doux coton, moelleux et paradisiaque. J'avais touché le paradis des doigts … Je regardai Bella, vision divine offerte à mes yeux d'humain. Je commençais à réaliser la chance que j'avais alors. J'étais tombé par un heureux hasard sur la femme la plus … la plus _tout _de la planète … Lorsque je regardai sa silhouette élancée et d'une pâleur de marbre, ses yeux plus profonds que n'importe quel gouffre … je me demandai ce que je faisais là. Allais-je m'éveiller et réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

Mais trop vite elle s'éloigna, prétextant que sa peau reprenait sa température habituelle. Je n'étais pas prêt … pas déjà, même son odeur s'évaporait alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre nous. D'un coup c'était devenu trop. Suivant mon envie, mon besoin je me glissai à nouveau contre elle, peut m'importait la froideur et la dureté de sa peau … le contact m'était devenu essentiel.

- Reste près de moi, soufflais-je dans son cou encore tiède.

Je repoussai la masse de couvertures et attrapai Bella contre moi, m'appliquant à ce qu'elle ne puisse me repousser. Mais elle disait vrai, sa peau perdait peu à peu la chaleur emmagasinée. Le bout de ses doigts fut le premier à se glacer, rendant son toucher presque cadavérique … alors que lorsqu'elle me caressait il y de cela quelques minutes ses mains étaient chaudes et tendres … Elle repoussa mon contact quand je voulus coller ses mains à ma poitrine enfiévrée.

- Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ma nature Edward. C'est un combat inutile et sans fin. Je suis condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir conserver cette chaleur … à toujours la sentir filer de mon corps. Presque comme une autre mort, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle de voix.

J'aurais voulu lutter contre ça. Mais avait-elle peur que cela me dégoute pour qu'elle m'empêche de la toucher ? Hélas elle avait elle-même fait de moi son prisonnier : prêt à tout accepter, à tout faire pour son amour.

Chaque petit geste ancrait plus mon âme à la sienne, je m'enfonçais dans mon amour, ma vénération et mon inconditionnel besoin d'elle. Elle caressait mes cheveux innocemment, et moi je me sentais de plus en plus aimanté à elle.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours tant aimé le contact des humains. Mais c'est comme une drogue, l'effet ne dure qu'un temps … et après la redescente est difficile …

La peur panique me gagnait, comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait ses précédentes conquêtes chez les humains. Il y avait des moments où je me disais que je n'étais peut-être qu'un de plus sur sa liste interminable d'amants et de proies.

Mais en même temps je n'y croyais pas. Si j'avais dû mourir de sa main, cela aurait été fait. Je pensais qu'elle parlait toujours de ses _expériences_ avec des humains …

- Et avec un vampire est-ce différent ?

Oui ma question était indiscrète, mais quelque part, pas tant que cela.

Elle effleura son visage avant de répondre, traînant son pouce le long de ma mâchoire, j'en frissonnai.

- C'est d'une intensité différente, moins retenu … Mais le corps ne se réchauffe pas autant. Il n'y a pas de telle création de chaleur parce que notre corps n'a rien d'autre que du sang « emprunté » pour se chauffer …

Vu ses arguments ses anciennes motivations étaient acceptables … Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle désire de la chaleur.

- Je préférerais que tu t'éloignes un peu, pas besoin que tu te refroidisses pour rien.

Et comme elle joint les gestes à la parole je retrouvais ma couverture solitaire … mais la chaleur de nos ébats disparaissait aussi petit à petit de mon corps également.

- Si tu savais comme c'est dur de perdre les sensations de variation de température … Je n'ai jamais ni chaud ni froid … Il n'y a que le sang qui puisse amener un peu de tiédeur réellement … Ta peau ne peut guère que réchauffer ma peau, pas la totalité de mon corps …

Un petit raisonnement se fit dans ma tête.

- Mord-moi dans ce cas ! Prend moi du sang ! m'exclamai-je en me redressant.

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'attendais, ses yeux me fusillèrent, ses narines se dilatèrent et sa bouche se pinça. Je vis le vampire durant un long instant, davantage que celle que j'aimais. Comme une ombre qui planait en elle, son côté coléreux ressurgissait. Puis elle dévia le regard qui reprit sa douceur et sa bienveillance naturelle.

- Il y a donc tant de choses que tu ignores ? demanda-t-elle, sans attendre de réponse. Les Hommes savent peu de choses de nous … Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et me dit à voix basse, comme un secret. Un secret qui la peinait sévèrement. .. Si je te mord, si mes dents t'effleurent tu es mort, ou tu deviendras comme moi … mais c'est la même chose, la souffrance en plus. Si je goûte ton sang je ne saurais pas m'arrêter, et toi tu seras contaminé par le venin …

Elle était presque en colère. .. Pourtant je l'avais embrassé … aucun venin … ? Elle se retourna brusquement et me montra son dos et sa nuque recouverte de ses cheveux épais et emmêlés. Sa voix devint monocorde.

- Je pensais que tu le savais. Que tu savais les risques que tu prenais et ce à quoi tu t'engageais.

Bella s'agita et allait à la rencontre de ses vêtements lorsque je m'opposai à ce qu'elle parte. Je plaquais ma main à son épaule.

- Ça ne change rien pour moi ! Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider c'est tout … admis-je piteusement.

- Crois-moi tu fais déjà beaucoup. As-tu conscience de ce que tu m'apportes et d'à quel point de t'aime et tiens à toi ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai conscience … Mais je sais que je t'aime tout autant.

Me refaisant face elle effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser prudent et glissa sa main dans ma tignasse. Elle me regardait… d'une façon qui m'était réservée. J'étais le seul qu'elle regardait ainsi. C'étaient les yeux de l'amour je le savais … Tout comme je savais qu'il lui serait aisé de se servir de moi à sa guise, j'étais absolument certain qu'elle ne le faisait pas … et m'aimait autant qu'elle venait de le dire.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, apaisé et agrippai son bras, bien décidé à la retenir encore longtemps. Je sentis qu'elle nous recouvrait tous les deux et fermais les yeux.

Comme un murmure, presque comme dans un rêve il me sembla entendre quelque chose comme : « Endors-toi mon amour »…

* * *

Point de vue de Bella Swan

_Deux heures plus tard _Edward remua, après être resté paisiblement immobile et endormi. Etendu sur le ventre, la tête sur mon épaule et à moitié dans l'oreiller ses traits étaient détendus. Ses cheveux cuivrés tranchaient joliment le blanc des draps alors que la lumière de ce milieu de journée qui filtrait par la baie illuminait ma peau et blanchissait la sienne.

Je n'avais pas bougé non plus. Il ne méritait pas de se réveiller seul dans un lit froid. Je m'étais juste figée et avait passé le temps à observer la courbure de son dos musclé, la ligne de ses épaules larges et l'étrange teinte de sa chevelure soyeuse mon cerveau étant encore en ébullition.

Sa respiration se modifia alors qu'il sortait du sommeil. Son cœur eut comme une ratée d'angoisse lorsqu'il tendit le bras du mauvais côté et n'y trouvait que du vide.

- Je suis ici, annonçai-je en ponctuant mes mots d'une pichenette sur son épaule et en descendant mon visage à la hauteur du sien. Il me sourit aveuglément, les yeux toujours clos.

Il s'appuya sur son coude et je me délectais un instant du spectacle que me procuraient le mouvement de ses muscles et de sa peau. Enfin il souleva ses paupières embuées et tourna ses deux émeraudes vers moi. Ses prunelles brillaient d'une lueur sexy … J'eus subitement l'envie qu'il réchauffe à nouveau mon être. Il reposa sa tête sur sa main et continua de me scruter en souriant. Il s'arrête longuement sur mes épaules dénudées, puis parcouru la silhouette que formaient les draps avec un œil appréciateur. Puis soudain son expression changea lorsque son estomac émit un grognement bizarre, long et aigu. Envisageait-il de me dévorer pour que son estomac se manifeste alors qu'il me regardait ? Il est aussi vrai que nous avions remplacé son habituel petit déjeuner par une activité spécialement physique et - pour lui - consommatrice de calories.

Le temps qu'il échappe un long bâillement je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de le nourrir. Lorsque je revins, je ne pus déterminer si c'était ma présence où la vision de la boîte de céréale qui lui donnait cet air adorable de petit garçon au bord de la famine. Il ne m'éclaira pas non plus lorsqu'il agrippa ma taille d'un bras ET le paquet de l'autre main. Paquet que finalement il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir d'une main. Puis quand ce fut moi qui lui donna ces espèces de petits copeaux de bois appelés céréales à la becquetée il sembla bien trop heureux d'essayer de me manger les doigts. Il inventa un nouveau jeu qui supposait que pour chaque copeau de chocolat JE devais également lui offrir un baiser… Edward savait très bien tourner la situation à son avantage, et je m'étais bizarrement ramollie à son contact, jusqu'à devenir un objet malléable. Un vampire qui nourrissait un humain. Suis-je la seule à voir l'ironie de la situation ? La bête en moi commençait à avoir vraiment soif et à se rebeller un peu trop. Elle se demandait si elle devait écouter son côté raisonnable et patienter un peu, ou juste sauter sur cet humain arrogant.

Certes je profitais secrètement de la situation, observant le drap qui glissait de plus en plus sur son torse et sur son ventre. Devrais-je attendre qu'il ait terminé la boîte ou juste arracher ce drap ?

J'optais pour une troisième solution - qui ne contenterait pas mon côté vampire : nymphomane et assoiffé -, je prétextais de lui préparer un petit déjeuner décent et l'envoyais à la douche. Ce qui me permettrait de faire un tour au réfrigérateur. Je devais peut-être réfléchir sérieusement à m'y enfermer, Edward serait ainsi à l'abri de moi pendant que je me refroidirais les idées. De toute façon c'était stupide puisqu'absorber du sang calmerait ma soif pour exulter mes sensations, mes désirs et mes pulsions. Ça ne calmerait pas les flashes qui me martelaient la tête, me rappelant que j'entendais avec précision l'eau couler sur le corps nu d'Edward dans la salle de bain. Et mon esprit était doué d'une imagination trop fertile. Mon cerveau trop performant associait les sons à des images trop réelles. Je pouvais donc dire que je voyais Edward dans ma tête aussi bien que si j'avais été dans la salle de bain avec lui. Je n'allais pas non plus nier que je m'y serais rendu avec un plaisir évident.

Mes efforts de distraction ne servirent pas à grand-chose.

* * *

Point de vue Edward Masen

Bella se fichait-elle de moi en faisant semblant d'ignorer mon désir pour me parler de nourriture et de salle de bain ? Avec tout ce qu'on disait sur l'insatiabilité des vampires elle me repoussait sciemment ?

J'aurais pourtant volontiers gardé son odeur sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface d'elle-même …

Lorsque je sortis je flairais une bonne odeur qui m'amena à la cuisine, nous arrivions aux alentours de midi, et sincèrement je mourrais de faim. Bella pouvait se vanter de savoir faire cuire au moins une chose, les beignets aux pommes, que je recouvris de mousse au chocolat sous ses yeux éberlués. Elle se tenait à une distance raisonnable de toute nourriture humaine, le nez froncé je la mis au défi de goûter quelque chose, mais elle refusa en affichant une grimace de dégout assez expressive et alla s'adosser au plan de travail. Mais qu'aurais-je fait si elle m'avait mis un verre d'hémoglobine sous le nez ? Ma réaction aurait probablement était très ... virulente. Je me nourrissais devant elle, elle se cachait de moi pour se nourrir … Logique ?

Elle me regarda engloutir une énorme portion, et faire descendre le tout avec de grandes gorgées de Coca. Elle me regarda n'était peut-être pas le mot … elle me _déshabilla _du regard serait plus juste. Il était bien étrange de sentir cet œil avisé sur moi … cet œil si insistant.

- Je me demande où tu mets tout ça … commenta-t-elle, la main sur les lèvres et le menton en signe de réflexion.

Je l'examinais moi aussi, remarquant ses cheveux toujours indomptablement emmêlés, la charmante petite robe enfilée à la va-vite, ses yeux lumineux et alertes où planait un air que j'eus du mal à identifier … coquin ?

- Je vais faire un truc complétement puéril et stupide Edward, m'avertit-t-elle.

Je peux dire que je m'attendais à … à peu près tout, sauf peut-être ça.

Bella s'avança vers moi, qui venais de me lever et nettoyais mes couverts, posa ses deux mains sur mes flancs, et empoignant mon tee-shirt fermement, tira. Avec un rapide grincement le tissu se fendit sur l'avant, sur toute sa longueur, réduisant la pauvre chose à l'état de lambeaux . Elle se débarrassa du – désormais – bout de chiffon et me fixa, l'air un peu gênée mais déterminée.

- Je me suis promis tout à l'heure de ne pas te laisser porter un seul tee-shirt lorsque nous sommes seuls dorénavant, argumenta-t-elle, une petite moue aux lèvres.

Ma bouche avait dû s'ouvrir sans que je ne lui demande rien…

- Quand ça tout à l'heure ? demandais-je, tout en connaissant la réponse.

Ok.. je l'admets, j'avais très envie de lui enlever cette robe, alors j'espérais l'amener là où je le voulais avec ma question.

- Et bien … il me semble que c'était à ce moment où tu gémissais indécemment fort ... et où je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ces muscles sexy, fit-elle, d'une manière ingénue et teeeeeeriblement excitante.

Sexy ? Elle a dit sexy ? Mon cœur s'emballa.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais le refaire d'ailleurs ? souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, en pressant un paume contre mon torse.

Quoi ? Q-U-O-I ? Est-ce une invitation ? Refaire quoi ? Gémir ? Ragaillardi j'avançai, la forçant à reculer vers le frigidaire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu viens de tuer ce pauvre morceau de tissu ! m'exclamai-je, tragiquement.

- Je devrais réussir à me faire pardonner … Non ? susurra-t-elle, en embrassant le creux de mon oreille.

… Mon sang venait de déserter mon cerveau pour aller engorger une autre partie de mon corps, subitement. Je me demandais pourquoi d'ailleurs …

Lorsque je la plaquai contre ce pauvre frigo innocent, je me dis qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle se jeta à mon cou, dangereusement collée à mon entrejambe douloureuse et m'assomma de ses baisers fiévreux. Son corps pourtant froid mettait le feu au mien. J'étais avide de plus de sensations, alors je décidai d'exaucer mon vœu et lui retirer cette robe qui me faisait de l'œil depuis trop longtemps. La dite robe en décida autrement ce qui déclencha chez Bella un sourire carnassier … Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de sauver mon honneur de pauvre humain et inversa nos positions, me planquant moi contre le frigidaire (désormais blessé et bancal). Ses yeux venaient de prendre un éclat sauvage et indomptable, bien moins innocent que précédemment.

Je ne m'en formalisai pas et entrepris de faire remonter cette satanée robe le long de ses cuisses. Elle me décocha en réponse un regard farouche et intercepta mes mains.

- Tu es diabolique … Mais dis-moi tu sembles bien libéré d'un coup ! Où est passé mon Edward timide ?

Ma respiration devenait encore plus erratique pour chaque mot qu'elle ajoutait de sa voix brûlante et intimidante.

- Bouge pas, je suis en train de le chercher ! Il est quelque part par ici, dis-je en me réattaquant à son irréductible robe.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux sombres et l'air de dire … Et en un battement de cil nous étions positionnés d'une façon identique, elle sur moi, mais sur le lit encore défait.

- Tu as besoin de quelques leçons je crois, chuchota Bella doucement près de moi, en se penchant sur ma poitrine dénudée. Premièrement, comment retirer convenablement une robe Monsieur Masen !

Elle caressait mon ventre frémissant, le geste contrastant avec son attitude ferme où je discernai une légère forme de violence.

Comme si j'avais quatre ans elle venait de me prendre par les épaules et me bloquait dans son regard envoûtant, dont je n'aurais même pas cherché à me défaire. Elle m'expliqua lentement et fermement :

- Tu cherches la fermeture éclair ou les boutons, et ensuite tu calmes le sauvage qui est en toi pour ne pas déchirer en faisant glisser …

Elle retira elle-même le vêtement et comme je m'y attendais, elle avait omis de mettre des sous-vêtements …

Elle m'offrit ses lèvres un instant, le temps d'un effleurement... mais il semblait que ma leçon n'était pas terminée …

- Deuxièmement. J'ai passé l'âge d'être plaquée à un réfrigérateur. Si nous devons faire l'amour contre un frigo … c'est moi qui décide.

Pourquoi étais-je à deux doigts de répondre docilement : « oui maîtresse Bella » ? Je me mordais aussi intérieurement les doigts … Non pas que Bella ne cherches à me faire mal, mais apparemment j'avais agi comme un con.

- Et dernièrement …

Sa voix était mielleuse, plus séductrice, plus sensuelle. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus penser à autre chose qu'à me jeter sur elle maintenant ?

- Ne joues pas au jeu du dominateur avec moi pour le moment … tu perdras. Tu te crois capable de me faire perdre totalement la tête ? Me faire oublier mon nom ? Pas encore. Mais moi j'en suis capable.

Ses prunelles étaient fixées dans les miennes, j'étais hypnotisé et emprisonné dans mon propre désir … incapable de me soustraire à cette envie et à la force herculéenne de Bella.

Ses cuisse se transformèrent en étaux et elle me regarda d'une façon qui signifiait surement : « est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ? ». Elle haussa les sourcils et renforça la pression sur moi, si bien que mon sexe douloureux se retrouva comprimé. La pression était à la limite exacte entre le plaisir insoutenable et la pire des douleurs … Une manière de me montrer qui commandait apparemment.

Et cette situation était bizarrement excitante. Non pas que la vision de Bella assise sur mes cuisses n'eut pas été excitante en temps normal …

Les ongles de celle qui surveillait mes réactions partirent en ballade sur moi, attisant le désir omniprésent. Elle embrassait mon cou et mes épaules, alternant l'une et l'autre, me donnant une impression de liberté alors qu'en vérité j'étais complétement à sa merci.

Je me traitais mentalement de timbré. Elle savait très bien qu'elle me tenait maintenant ... et moi je n'avais même pas peur, perdu dans la confiance aveugle que je lui accordais. Tout ça n'aurait pu être qu'un jeu pour elle … le doute subsisterait-il encore longtemps ? Non je n'y croyais pas …

Mes pensées se dispersèrent dans l'air environnant quand – sans que je ne contrôle rien – je fus en elle … déjà au bord du grand saut.

Contrairement à ses paroles plutôt rudes ses gestes étaient tendres. Mais ni elle ni moi n'arrivions au bout elle dosait ses mouvements avec d'infinies précautions, tant pour ne pas m'écraser la cervelle que pour nous empêcher d'atteindre le paradis sur terre … La chaleur croissait en moi, couvant au creux de mes reins, sans jamais se répandre dans mes membres comme je le désirais ardemment.

Les baisers qu'elle me donnait, tout autant que ses gémissements, étaient retenus, me rendant littéralement fou, parce que j'étais à peine livre de mes mouvements … Mais les bruits que nous faisions augmentaient en fréquence, les siens passants du simple gémissement à une sorte de grognement incontrôlé et rauque. C'était désormais la seule chose que j'entendais, alors que je ne voyais qu'elle. Encore une fois elle venait de prendre possession de mes sens, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'obnubilé par elle, et les sensations.

J'étais en plein ralentissement cérébral apparemment, puisque mon pauvre cerveau ne savait plus que crier : « Bella Bella BELLA » et allumait les warnings, qui palpitaient à la vitesse de mon cœur emballé.

Quand elle décida que s'en était assez, un léger changement de rythme suffit à déclencher nos orgasmes respectifs. Preuve de son control sur mon corps. Alors que j'avais prétendu prendre le control elle s'était emparée de mon corps, me prouvant que je ne connaissais pas l'étendue du monde qu'elle venait de me faire découvrir …

Bella se laissa tomber sur moi doucement et vint m'embrasser. Elle caressait mes cheveux collés à mes tempes et à mon cou d'une main étonnement tremblante, tandis que ses yeux brillaient de contentement et de joie. Nos deux corps se collaient, à cause de la moiteur du mien et moi je tentais de récupérer ma respiration effrénée.

- Je crois que je vais devoir moi aussi passer à la douche, constata-t-elle, cramponnée à moi.

Comme si en cet instant elle venait de laisser tomber le masque, je ressentis sa présence d'une manière différente, comme si son corps manifestait une faiblesse cachée … Oui en ce court instant elle m'apparut dotée d'une fragilité humaine … sans défense et offerte à ce que je voudrais bien lui faire … Son comportement afficha une humeur craintive, opposée à celle d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle jouait distraitement avec la ligne de poils qui partait de mon nombril et faisait le contour de celui-ci du bout de son doigt qui était devenu subitement bien passionnant. Mais elle agissait sans me regarder, cachée derrière un rideau de cheveux que je repoussai derrière son oreille, prit d'un élan d'amour et d'affection.

- Ça va ? Je t'ai vexé ? Ce n'était pas contre toi, ni contre ta façon d'agir … Tu sais comment je suis, … versatile … C'était juste … une pulsion …

- Je crois que tu as eu raison … Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. Ne t'excuses pas de m'avoir remis à ma place ! dis-je, à moitié dans le vague encore.

Seigneur je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec mon corps comme ça … Seul mon orgueil s'en était pris un coup. Je n'étais pas aussi doué que je l'avais cru on dirait …

Elle sourit :

- C'est pas ça ! Mais tu allais assassiner cette robe !

- T'as bien assassiné mon tee-shirt ! maugréai-je.

Elle poussa un long soupir résigné, persuadée qu'elle avait raison et que j'avais tort. Puis elle caressa ma joue longuement en m'observant de ses grands yeux lumineux.

- N'ai pas peur d'être entreprenant avec moi Edward. Ça pourrait donner lieu à d'autres … leçons intéressantes …

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça instructif, plaisantai-je. Et très très agréable … Mais tu viens de donner raison à certaines commères !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah voyons, manque plus que le fouet !

- … et que tu me transformes en encas ! fis-je en montrant les dents, imitant bêtement je ne sais quel animal féroce.

- Ne rigoles pas avec ça !

Son visage détendu s'était refermé, alors je me couchais sagement. Elle resta longtemps pensive, pendant que je paniquais … un tantinet.

- Si je puis me permettre cet audace, j'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner à la douche, … maitresse Bella, tentais-je en jouant le soumis effrayé.

Elle se dérida à ma remarque et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

* * *

** Un petit message ? **

**F.**


	23. Chapter 22 : On ne lutte pas

_Euh, hello ... Comment allez-vous ? Vous l'aurez noté, je suis très très très très en retard. Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, j'ai quand même la poisse avec ce chapitre quand même ... Aux trois-quarts écrit il disparaît, réécrit, corrigé, les corrections disparaissent ... Pff. Enfin il est enfin là ... _

_Et je suis déçu d'ailleurs, il est assez mauvais je pense ... Enfin à vous de juger .. Pardonnez moi, j'ai maintenant un traitement de texte sans correcteur orthographique ..._

* * *

Chapitre 22

* * *

**On ne peut lutter contre la fatalité.**

* * *

**« Aimer est un verbe irréfléchi » - Henri Jeanson**

Point de vue Edward Masen

_Avril, Manhattan._

Le temps passe remarquablement vite lorsqu'on est heureux … Les définitions du mot « heureux » varient d'une personne à l'autre, certes. Mais les mois qui avaient suivi la mort de ma mère avaient étés les plus longs et les plus douloureux de ma vie, pourtant ils ne représentaient qu'une infime part de mon existence en réalité. Comment pourrais-je dire que ma vie avait été malheureuse alors que tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé les dix-neuf premières années … jusqu'à ces quelques semaines fatidiques. Les humains ont ça de particulier … ils se plaignent toujours. Mais maintenant je sentais que tout allait de nouveau mieux. Et j'espérais que ça durerait.

Il y avait toujours des tâches au milieu de ce bien-être qui m'entourait. La peine et la solitude qu'avait engendrée le décès prématuré de ma seule famille : ma mère, était toujours une épine dans mon pied. Et malgré moi, je savais qu'il en était de même pour « la condition » de Bella, j'avais beau dire, j'avais beau agir comme si de rien n'était, notre situation était d'une instabilité terrifiante. Sans parler du fait qu'elle soit plus ou moins au service de ce monstre d'Aro. La notion d'avenir devenait abstraite … Et les rares conversations que nous avions eu à ce sujet avaient été houleuses. Bella cherchait toujours à me faire réaliser l'impossibilité de notre relation, mais sans me repousser, pas depuis que le meilleur moyen d'oublier était nous jeter l'un sur l'autre sauvagement. Elle passait sa rage de devoir se soumettre à son vampirisme et à Aro en m'arrachant mes vêtements. J'exprimais ma frustration en m'acharnant à oublier, en refusant de réaliser. Finalement pour cela aussi nous nous accordions. L'un comme l'autre avions besoin d'une échappatoire, et nous la trouvions là, dans cette union physique où seul l'autre comptait.

Je me souvenais de la plus virulente conversation que nous ayons eue …

C'était un samedi matin, que nous avions encore passé au lit, comme depuis près d'un mois. Je flottais comme d'habitude entre le sommeil et l'état éveillé pendant que Bella me regardait ou me taquinait du bout des doigts. La chaleur de nos ébats était encore présente en moi, je sentais mes joues bouillantes, et mon air ébouriffé devait hurler quelque chose comme « vient de toucher le paradis ». Bien sûr comme à mon habitude, j'abordai un sujet qu'il ne fallait pas, pensant pourtant Bella dans de bonnes dispositions.

- Je voudrais que toute ma vie ressemble à cela … murmurai-je.

- Ce sera le cas … j'en suis certaine … Tu rencontreras une fille bien … et vous passerez beaucoup de moments comme celui-là, dit Bella, d'humeur égale, la tête nonchalamment reposée sur sa main.

S'entendre dire qu'on est qu'un coup en passant n'est pas forcément agréable, surtout que j'avais depuis un moment déjà l'intention d'ancrer notre relation dans l'éternité. Seulement ma solution impliquait son assentiment … et plus.

- Tu m'as mal compris … Je veux que mon éternité ressemble à ça Bella. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi …

Je sentais quand même que ma cause était désespérée, mes phrases et pensées venaient de prendre un ton mélodramatique et mielleux vraiment désobligeant … Mais j'étais prêt à tous les coups bas pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Cette éternité aux côtés de mon ange déchu, je la voulais plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Évidemment elle comprit mon sous-entendu et s'assit sur le lit, peinée, détournant ses yeux. Je repris la parole avant qu'elle ne s'énerve :

- Ne dis rien. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire … Je t'en prie Bella … garde moi pour toujours, implorais-je, lamentablement.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique … Pourquoi vouloir ça, alors que tu peux avoir une très belle vie Edward. Tu mérites une vie humaine … Ne me demande pas de te transformer … Ce ne serait pas un cadeau que je te ferais ... Je ne supporterais pas que tu m'en veuilles pour l'éternité.

- Qui te dit que je t'en voudrais ? Tu sais que c'est le seul moyen … Tu dis m'aimer … et tu prêtes à me voir vieillir et mourir …

Une triste vérité, qu'il fallait bien énoncer parfois … Je ne désirais pas avoir peur des mots.

- Et si toi aussi tu avais un don comme le mien ? Voudrais-tu en devenir esclave ? Rappelle-toi des raisons qui ont conduit Félix et Santiago à te poursuivre pour t'emmener à Aro. Aro te veux dans ses troupes, Eléazar l'a dit … On ne fuit pas éternellement. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de te gâcher la vie beaucoup plus longtemps, marmonna-t-elle, pour elle-même.

- N'en as-tu pas marre ? Rien n'est joué à l'avance ! Et puis si c'était le cas … Quelle importance puisque nous serions ensembles pour tout affronter ! Tu n'es pas faite pour être seule, mais je sais pourquoi tu t'y obliges … Tu as peur que ta présence cause du mal à tes proches, aux Cullen par exemple … Ou peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas assez … dis-je lâchement. Trouves une raison valable pour ne pas me garder à tes côtés !

- Je t'aime.

Je savais au fond de moi que ses mots étaient sincères ; même si à mon époque il avaient perdu du plus gros de sa valeur, dans la bouche de Bella le verbe « aimer » était plus pur et plus rempli de sens que prononcé par n'importe quelles autres lèvres.

- Tu sais que c'est illogique... ? Tu as plus de deux siècles … Quelle serait pour toi la difficulté à me faire croire n'importe quoi ?

Elle commençait à bouillir de rage … Je le cherchais bien. L'amener dans ses retranchements, agir dans notre intérêt commun, la blesser peut-être … Je devais l'amener à croire que j'avais besoin d'une plus grande preuve d'amour que des mots. Son passé de « croqueuse d'hommes » jouait en ma faveur ...

- Tu crois que je me moque de toi pas vrai ? Tu crois que tu es comme tous les autres ! cria-t-elle, en quittant la pièce vivement. Que faut-il que je fasse … que je dise pour te prouver que je t'aime réellement ! s'emporta-t-elle,

Au dernier instant elle se retourna et ayant retrouvé son calme olympien m'adressa ces paroles :

- Tu es passé à un cheveu de la mort plus souvent que tu ne le crois. Je ne t'ai rien fait … Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est difficile de supporter l'odeur et les vibrations de ton sang et de ta gorge quand tu es si proche de moi, et pourtant j'ai des années d'expérience. C'est plus dur qu'il n'y parait … Crois-moi Edward, si tu devais mourir de ma main ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Je sais ce que tu veux, tu veux que je fasse ce que je n'ai fait à aucun autre, tu veux que je te transforme pour te prouver mon amour. … Réfléchi à ce que l'éternité et être un vampire implique, ce qui est fait est fait. Et je ne sais pas si te mordre est vraiment une preuve d'amour …

Après cela, je n'avais plus osé en parler. Mais ses mots ne m'avaient pas fait changer d'avis, même si la perspective d'une douleur constante dans la gorge et l'écœurement que le mode d'alimentation des vampires provoquait chez moi ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Si elle me transformait ce serait parce qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, selon moi, et si c'était le cas je comptais sur elle pour ne pas m'abandonner au moment où je devrais me battre pour ne pas attaquer tous les humains de passage.

La situation resta tendue entre nous pendant près de douze heures, puis nous reçûmes la visite d'au-revoir du clan Cullen à son grand complet. Je sentis nettement que chacun d'entre eux nous analysait, que pouvaient-ils décrypter à notre mutisme mutuel ? Je n'osai croire que cette divergence d'opinion nous amène à briser les liens qui nous unissaient Bella et moi. Mais le temps qui s'écoulait guérissait les éventuelles marques qu'avaient laissé notre dispute. Chaque minute effaçait la rancœur qui serrait parfois le cœur de Bella lorsqu'elle m'examinait du coin de l'œil. De mon côté je travaillais à mes arguments … et à mes excuses. Tout en me préparant à affronter une dure réalité future où je devrais surement me contenter de ma vie d'humain. Je croyais dur comme fer à l'amour qu'éprouvait Bella à mon encontre, sans croire réellement qu'elle me transforme un jour.

Le manque d'expression du visage des vampires avait fait de moi une sorte d'expert du mental … Et je commençais à bien saisir comment pouvait fonctionner la petite tête de Bella … Sensible, têtue … non butée comme un âne. Mais pas rancunière. J'entr'apercevais déjà la fin du silence gêné qui planait lorsque Bella se rapprocha involontairement de mon corps au moment où elle finit de serrer Esmé ses bras. Elle voulait contrecarrer la douleur du départ de ses amis – de sa famille, en se rappelant qu'elle ne serrait pas seule … J'aurais fait de même. Je saisi le moment le plus opportun – juste après que la porte se referme - pour la caler dans mes bras.

- Ça te coûte de devoir les laisser partir sans toi n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas les accompagner ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de les mêler à mes ennuis … C'est bien pire que tout ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer ...

Ses yeux se portèrent sur moi, ou plutôt sur mon épaule puisqu'elle ne remonta pas jusqu'à mon visage.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, dis-je, sincère. Mais moi personnellement, j'adore tous tes ennuis …

- Il n'y a rien à faire dans ton cas alors ?

- Incurable. Ne tente pas de me faire te fuir, tu n'y parviendras pas...

- Déprimant, constata-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est un bon résumé de la situation …

Comment en étions nous venu à ce que ce soit moi qui la console ? Moi le petit être faible, berçait à présent le vampire, l'être indestructible et immortel qui pour une fois se laissait dompter par une part d'humanité ...

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

- Je sais. Je suis heureux d'être là aussi … quelque part j'ai l'impression que tu as un peu besoin de moi, soupirais-je.

- Je ne suis pas en acier trempé comme parfois tu sembles le croire.

- Je sais qu'il y a des choses qui te blessent et t'atteignent bien que tu ne le montres pas … Je crois que j'arrive enfin à comprendre ce qui se cache sous ce masque, expliquais-je en caressant son nez pensivement. J'arrive mieux à comprendre … à voir parfois par tes yeux … Je sais pourquoi tu tiens tes amis éloignés, et pourquoi tu voudrais aussi m'écarter de ton chemin … C'est un beau geste, mais tu ne dois pas sacrifier ton bonheur au profit de celui des autres … Si je ne suis pas le compagnon qui partagera ton éternité, j'espère au moins que je t'aurais aidé à comprendre ça … Enfin, c'est peut-être un peu présomptueux après tout … je ne suis qu'humain ...

Elle me regarda enfin, sans cependant répondre … Elle resserra quand même ses bras dans mon dos.

D'un coup une révélation s'imposa à moi : je sentis au fond de moi-même que quelque que soit l'avenir, que je devienne vampire ou que je reste humain je serais heureux de ma condition, humain j'aurai une vie devant moi, vampire une éternité avec un sympathique supplément nommé Bella. Je ne me connaissais pas une âme si chevaleresque et altruiste …

- Tu es humain, ce n'est pas si mal, ça a ses avantages et ses inconvénients … Mais je crois que tu es relativement perspicace.

Et un bon point pour Edward qui vient de percer une partie du mystère Bella !

- En parlant d'ennuis, reprit-elle à contre cœur. J'ai reçu un message ce matin, on a apparemment «besoin » de moi quelque part en Alaska …

Un charmant euphémisme …

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absente cette fois-ci … Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire flamber l'immeuble ? demanda-t-elle légèrement.

Moi ? Aucun danger … je suis un as des plats cuisinés au micro-ondes.

- Une semaine ? paniquais-je.

- Plutôt deux … Tout dépend …

Gros soupir intérieur.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi pour me surveiller ?

Ni Alice …

- Pas trop de bêtises garnement ! me prévint-elle, amusée.

- J'ai droit à un bisou avant ? m'amusais-je, en tendant la joue.

Oui, depuis deux minutes je ne pense plus qu'à une chose … mais chut.

- Un gros bisou … peut-être deux ? me taquina une Bella aux mains baladeuses.

- Encore une chose ! L'arrêtais-je, alors que je commençais à avoir chaud. Tu pars quand ?

- Demain, répondit Bella, surement vexée que j'ai pu encore penser de manière cohérente.

- Ah, c'est bon alors, on a tout le temps, m'exclamai-je en me jetant comme le sauvage que j'étais sur MA Bella.

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes une formidable fin d'après-midi/soirée/nuit/début de matinée.

* * *

Censuré ^^

* * *

Le nez planté dans l'oreiller, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, je dormais. Ou plutôt j'essayais, étant donné que l'imminent départ de Bella me hantait depuis la cessation de nos activités physiques nocturnes. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Je tapotais la table de nuit à la recherche d'une montre, m'attendant plutôt à être ébloui par une lampe que Bella aurait allumée de son côté. A moins qu'elle décide de se faufiler dans mon dos et se serrer à moi … C'était déjà arrivé. Mais rien. Je pressai le petit interrupteur et ne découvrait qu'un lit immense, vide et tiède … J'avais manqué son départ … Je scrutais la noirceur environnante et me laissais retomber au creux des oreillers, peu enchanté par l'atroce journée de solitude qui s'annonçait … Nous étions samedi.

Assommé et comateux je passais la journée à déambuler, à réfléchir, passant de la cuisine au salon, puis du salon à la chambre sans y prendre vraiment garde. Je tambouillais un peu derrière les fourneaux, faisait trop cuire mes pâtes et renversais du café partout. A un moment je pris place sur le canapé pour lire un peu, puis je me déplaçais plusieurs fois, insatisfait. Que pouvait-on faire toute une journée seule quand ne faisait que se languir de personnes qui nous manquaient ? Comment faisais-je avant ? J'étais aussi tendu qu'un junky en manque … Je serais bien embêté si on m'imposait une éternité de solitude …

En soirée, j'hésitais entre utiliser la vidéo à la demande ou aller simplement me coucher, mais le fait d'imaginer le grand lit qui m'attendait me fit ressentir une désagréable lourdeur dans l'estomac, ou peut-être dans le cœur … Pourquoi subitement la perspective d'être seul me donnait-elle l'envie de vomir ? Je pourrais bien essayer de faire comme avant, me préparer un sachet de pop-corn, poser mes pieds sur la table du salon ou m'accrocher au canapé la tête en bas … Mais je fis brûler le pop-corn au micro-ondes et me cognais la tête à la table basse ce qui me fis me sentir encore plus mal.

Le dimanche ne se déroula guère mieux, bizarrement j'avais parfois l'impression de m'observer par au-dessus, me moquant de moi-même, riant de ma démarche traînante, de mon air pincé et grincheux et de l'horrible caleçon rose barbe à papa que je portais. Mon cerveau devait opérer de façon à ce que je retrouve un semblant de normalité, et récupère mon rythme habituel. J'avais dormi de cinq heure à huit heure du matin, terrifié par mon propre esprit qui me passait en boucle des visions dignes d'un film d'horreur. Adieu mes jolis rêves pleins de guimauve et de fleurs bleues …

Plus tard, prit d'une fringale incontrôlable je quittai cet appartement vide et froid pour visiter un des vendeurs ambulants de Central Park, mais une fois encore le destin me fit savoir que cette semaine ne serait pas placée sous le signe de la joie... Assis sur un banc, je dépiautais mon sandwich et provoquais une émeute chez les canards du parc, commençant à me sentir personnellement menacé par ces bêtes affamée je jetais mon dévolu sur une jolie petite pierre ronde que je ramassai. Avant de me faire humilier par une japonaise défenseure des animaux qui me jeta – ironie du sort – des grains de pop-corn en grinçant des dents. Cette folle furieuse ne savais apparemment pas que le canard était le met favori d'un nombre incalculable de gens et qu'on pouvait en manger à toutes les sauces. Si j'avais osé, j'aurais vertement répondu à cette cinglée, mais mon courage était au abonnés absents, donc quelque part en Alaska. Je mangeais juste une cuisse de canard au dîner.

Le lendemain je reçu un coup de fil d'Alice, mais derrière elle se trouvait Emmett qui lançant un tas de blagues débiles à mon sujet fit beaucoup trop rire Alice à mon goût. Je raccrochais rapidement prétextant un devoir à rendre. Mais la petite Cullen n'était pas extralucide pour rien et elle m'envoya ensuite un mail désobligeant où elle avait remplacé le bec et les yeux de Calimero par mon visage … Personne dans la famille Cullen n'oublierait ma mésaventure de l'après-midi, vicieusement décrite par Alice … Je reçu pas mal de textos, même Esmé s'y mit, s'étant vraisemblablement chargée de la mission de me remonter le moral.

La colère me gagna cependant quand je compris par quelques sous-entendus de Rosalie et Emmett, qu'Alice était peut-être perverse qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Deux jours plus tard, nous utilisions la télévision pour une vidéo-conférence quand nos deux tourtereaux lâchèrent la bombe. Il apparaissait que le passe-temps d'Alice était actuellement de tenter de percer à jour la défense de Bella et ainsi de la voir apparaître dans ses vision. Et apparemment elle n'y arrivait pas et ça l'agaçait, donc elle m'épiait la plus part du temps … même la nuit, même quand Bella et moi étions seuls … et occupés.

- Mais je te jure que je ne la voyais pas, bouda-t-elle. C'était comme si tu étais bêtement en train de faire l'amour à un truc recouvert d'une vitre de douche opaque !

- Répugnant, déclama Emmett théâtralement. Tu es vraiment sûre que Bella était là d'ailleurs ? Peut-être qu'Eddy était _vraiment _tout seul !

- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi Alice ! C'est du voyeurisme, criais-je à la télévision comme un crétin.

- Je ne voyais presque pas …

- Menteuse !

- Juste toi …

- Justement !

- … ça ne te plaît peut-être pas, mais rassure toi ça ne plaît pas non plus à Jasper, il boude, pouffa Emmett.

- Je n'aime pas quand Alice regarde un film porno que je ne peux pas voir … bougonna-t-il. En plus avec quelqu'un qu'on connait.

- Qui a de très jolis fesses soit dit en passant.

- Tu aggraves ton cas Alice, l'informa Rosalie.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Pleurnicha le lutin.

- J'y réfléchis, mais je t'interdis de me scruter à nouveau c'est comprit ? Ordonnais-jen en coupant la liaison.

Pas moins d'un centième de seconde plus tard je reçus un texto d'Alice : « Merci de me pardonner. J'aime beaucoup le bleu azur». Elle savait déjà que je prévoyais de lui offrir un cadeau d'excuses. Ne serait-ce pas à elle de m'en offrir un d'ailleurs ?

Le vendredi soir, je m'endormis sur mon ordinateur à mon retour de la fac et quand j'émergeais la nuit avait totalement gagnée la ville. Par mimétisme je m'accoudais à la baie vitrée entrouverte, et observais longuement la ville en contrebas, elle ne changeait jamais... Éternel défilé de lumières clignotantes, peu à peu j'y décelais une certaine beauté, un apaisement. Mon regard s'attarda ensuite longuement sur l'astre de la nuit, la pleine lune illuminait la pièce d'une lumière blanchâtre mais agréable. Seule la solitude permettait de voir ces choses là, mon astre du jour absent je voyais des choses qu'elle m'empêchait habituellement de voir … Mais le souvenir de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie était inspirant et bien plus apaisant encore.

J'aurais pu rester ainsi dans la contemplation de la lune toute la nuit, mais le destin en décida autrement.

Un destin haut de deux mètres, pesant cent quarante kilo et munit de dents de requin. Félix en personne était théâtralement installé sur le sofa.

Mon cœur fit une telle embardée que je me promis de ne jamais doter de ma santé cardiaque.

- Comme on se retrouve. Nous t'avions cru mort, et te voilà vivant et en pleine forme ! Chez l'une des nôtres qui plus est … Comme c'est surprenant !

Il fit une pause, dévoilant son sourire post-meurtre si travaillé.

- Quoi que … est-ce vraiment si surprenant que ça, qu'en pense tu Démétri ? … Je crois que ce qui est le plus surprenant est que tu ais espéré passer au travers des mailles du filet … Tient toi le pour dit petit humain !

J'ignorais où était ce Démétri, mais je reçu un choc à la tête et sombrais dans les ténèbres enveloppants.

* * *

Mon cerveau se reconnecta après une courte période de ralenti et j'avisai l'appui tête de voiture en face de moi tout en comptant les étoiles que je voyais devant mes yeux.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu tombes bien, nous arrivons bientôt, s'exclama Félix tout guilleret. Réjoui toi, tu vas avoir l'honneur de visiter un endroit d'où peut d'humains sont ressortis vivants. Je ne dis pas que tu en ressortira vivant bien sûr.

De telles paroles pourraient-elles prononcées avec plus de haine et d'ironie que cela ? De belles menaces joliment tournées quoi qu'il en soit.

- Où sommes-nous ? Murmurais-je automatiquement en apercevant l'entrée du garage où nous entrions.

«Benvenuto a Volterra ! » annonça la voix éraillée d'un enregistrement usé.

Ce que j'avais prit pour de l'espagnol était en fait de l'italien, m'informa Félix en ronchonnant, alors que je criais à tout vent des appels au secours - en espagnol - aux humains qui se tenaient là.

Je me débattais si bien qu'on m'assomma de nouveau, plus doucement puisque je m'éveillais quelques heures plus tard, allongé dans un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux noirs.

Un homme fit son entrée. Un vampire plus précisément, le plus étrange que j'eus jamais vu jusque là.

Moyen de taille, enveloppé dans un longue et large cape noire – aussi sombre que ses cheveux – il avança vers moi, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Je suis Aro.

Un nom qui ne m'étais pas inconnu … Une bouffée de haine se diffusa au creux de mes os. Aro. Cet Aro.

- Je vois que mon nom t'es familier. Tant mieux, sifflota-t-il tel un pinçon heureux. Bella est décidément parfaite, tu ne trouves pas ?

- …

- Oui vraiment, à un ou deux détails prêts … grinça le vampire fou, s'enfonçant dans son délire, à deux doigts de la crise de rire ou de folie. Sais-tu que nous avons quand même un léger petit différent Isabella et moi. Rien de grave, je suis sûr que tu vas tout arranger …

Il se mit à rire, comme une hyène.

- Vois-tu, les gens font toujours ce que je veux qu'ils fassent, et je n'aime pas du tout quand il me désobéissent … Isabella a été très vilaine avec moi, dit ce gamin millénaire, en s'asseyant tranquillement au bout du lit.

Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que ses articulations se mettent à grincer tant il agissait avec raideur.

- Quoi de mal à ne pas vouloir se soumettre ? Dis-je, avec une assurance feinte.

- Oh il parle ! Formidable ! Tu entends Félix il parle ! Et quelle réparti, quel ton ! Tu as peut-être raison, mais après tout elle se soumet bien n'est-ce pas … ? Elle travaille pour moi en ce moment même …. soupira-t-il, toujours joyeusement ridicule. Donc tu as tord ! Mais j'y pense …

Il s'interrompit et leva le doigt en l'air, comme pour connaître le sens du vent.

- Toi aussi tu t'es soustrait à moi ! Remarque je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, après tout tu es là c'est l'essentiel. Et je sens que nous allons passer une éternité passionnante …

Ma mâchoire se décrocha.

- Oh excuse-moi, tu n'es pas au courant … Nous allons te transformer en vampire !

Il rit encore, d'une façon dont l'onomatopée la plus approchante devait être : « hihihéhé ». Moi je ne riais plus.

- En fait c'est très simple, Bella à besoin d'un petit stimulant, elle fait vraiment les choses avec trop de mauvaise grâce …

Il parlait à présent comme un parent énervé que son enfant débarrasse la table en boudant.

- Donc, c'est logique, tu vas rester là, avec un petit peu de chance tu auras toi aussi un don aussi formidable que le sien et nous n'auront qu'à te menacer un petit peu pour qu'elle coopère ! Enfantin non ? … Quelle chance nous avons que tu sois là, je sentais Bella un peu à cran ces derniers temps …

- …

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu n'es pas heureux ? Je t'annonce que tu vas pouvoir passer l'éternité avec notre divine Bella et tu as l'air horrifié ? Des vampires très bien tueraient pour être à ta place ...

Une légère différence de point de vue.

- Nous n'avons donc plus qu'à attendre que Bella nous rejoigne. Avec une âme chevaleresque comme la sienne elle ne devrait pas tarder ! Car bien sûr elle pense que si elle ne vient pas tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances … Les belles promesses, les beaux mensonges sont si efficaces avec elle, fit-il énigmatique.

Ce type se croit génial.

- Elle ne viendra pas ! Assurais-je.

- Tu crois ?

- Elle ne sacrifiera pas sa liberté pour moi !

- Sur ce point nous ne sommes pas d'accord, Isabella est bizarrement attachée à toi. Et puis qu'elle t'aime ou pas, elle viendra. Médite donc un peu, tu tomberas d'accord avec moi, forcément ; finit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Et il poussa un soupir d'ennui qui suggérait une fois de plus qu'il se trouvait génial ... Je le lisais sur son visage, je le lisais dans sa tête ... Il transpirait l'auto-satisfaction...

- Bien, voilà qui est fait ... Si tu as de la chance nous n'aurons pas à attendre Isabella très longtemps. Tes dernières heures entant qu'humain approchent ... Je sais, c'est très long quand l'immortalité est au bout de tes doigts ... Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'elle arrive rapidement.

Il allait partir mais une dernière chose m'intriguait.

- Comment avez-vous ..

- Su que tu vivais toujours ? Termina-t-il. Tu devrais dire à Isabella de surveiller qui se trouve chez elle. Une petite photo, un vampire mégalomane … Stupide non ?

Puis il se rapprocha de moi, me lançant son haleine glaciale au visage. Ses traits se tirèrent en un sourire affreux et il s'exclama :

Ah j'oubliais !

Et il posa deux doigts frigorifiés sur mon poignet, répandant en moi une vague de frissons violents.

L'air satisfait il ajouta, sûr de lui :

- Elle viendra.

Et il quitta la pièce en laissant flotter sa cape couleur de charbon derrière lui.

A l'évidence ce type était complétement fou. Les années lui avaient certainement réduit le cerveau à l'état de bouilli. Ou du moins avaient sérieusement endommagé le caillou qui lui servait de matière grise. Mais ce vampire complétement marteau tenait la planète entière dans le creux de sa main. Nous pauvres humains n'avions aucune chance ... nos missiles et nos bombes n'étaient qu'une illusion ...

Mais plutôt que passer mes derniers minutes à philosopher sur l'avenir du monde, mon esprit fit un rapide tri ... et bien vite la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais songer était devenue : "que va-t-il m'arriver ?".

Cependant mon cerveau fit un arrêt sur la question de qui m'avait dénoncé aux Volturi … Friedrich ? Ou … James.

La situation expliquée par Aro était trop bancale pour être plausible. Avait-il l'intension de tenir un couteau sous ma gorge jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Allait-il juste me cloitrer dans son palais de cauchemar ?

L'idée "devenir un vampire" n'arrivait pas à s'inscrire dans ma tête ... Ce n'était qu'une idée, que des mots mêmes. Rien que je ne considérais comme un avenir ... Au fond de moi-même, je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant c'était désormais écrit. Quoi qu'il arrive je deviendrais un vampire. Sauf que ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi ...

Alors qu'une angoisse profonde et dévorante me rongeait, mon esprit - illustrant ma personnalité de peureux diplômé - émit la supplice la plus terrible, honteuse et pourtant désespérée de toute ma vie. Il fallait que Bella vienne. Parce que j'étais incapable d'affronter seul ce qui allait m'arriver. Puis-ce que cet avenir était inéluctable ... Il fallait que je me fasse une raison.

C'était égoïste, puéril et répugnant. Je ne voulais pas passer l'éternité seul ... jusqu'à souhaiter entraîner avec moi Bella, dans cet esclavage infini qui m'attendait.

Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'elle ne souhaite pas tenter de me sauver ...

Je me répétais cette inlassable réflexion ... jusqu'à ce que je sois moi même convaincu que Bella viendrait.


	24. Chapter 23 : L'oublie n'est qu'illusion

Hello ! C'est moi. Oui je suis toujours vivante, formidable non ?** Excusez moi une fois de plus pour l'attente ..**.

Merci pour vos reviews =) qui m'ont comme toujours fait énormément plaisir ! N'oubliez pas continuez ! **Les derniers chapitres arrivent** ! Vous ne pourrez plus après ! ^^

Regardez pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ! j'ai écris un chapitre à point de vu unique ! cool non ?

* * *

Chapitre 23

**L'oubli n'est qu'une illusion.**

* * *

_**« De quelque manière qu'on s'y prenne … on s'y prend toujours mal. » S. FREUD**_

* * *

Nous nous sommes arrêtes à la fin d'un PDV Edward. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe du côté de Bella. Reprenons au moment de son départ de l'appartement de New York.

* * *

Point de Vue d'Isabella Swan

_Avril, Manhattan._

«Au pays du rêve nul n'est interdit de séjour» dit-on. Hélas ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'ai pas le droit de rêver. Me perdre dans cet autre monde, tout oublier … ça m'est physiquement impossible.

Sentir mon corps se fatiguer lors d'un effort, m'empourprer et avoir honte du rougissement de mes pommettes, avoir faim, avoir froid, avoir juste sommeil … Pleurer … J'en suis incapable.

Je soupirais. Me serait-il possible d'être un jour satisfaite ? Non. Je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Ces rengaines me revenaient si souvent, et c'était pire lorsque je fréquentais des humains et me mettais à les jalouser. Oui, je frôlais la crise de nerfs en entendant Edward marmonner dans son sommeil, je déprimais en regarder des publicités pour des yaourts (quelque chose que je n'avais jamais goûté d'ailleurs), je poussais de long soupirs en observant les humains dans leur banalité, je m'extasiais devant leurs actes les plus simples ... Pourquoi souhaite-t-on toujours ce qu'on ne peut obtenir ?

Il y avait quand même quelque chose que je désirais plus que le reste. J'aurais pu trouver plusieurs moyens de m'en saisir, mais là non plus rien n'allait …

Redevenir humaine. Comment ? … Impossible hélas.

Le transformer. Impensable

Rester près de lui ... irraisonnable.

Comme souvent je me retrouvais dans une situation plutôt désespérante : incapable de me séparer d'Edward, j'étais tout aussi inapte à lui avouer que je ne comptais pas faire de lui un mort vivant. Donc j'en arrivais à ma solution actuelle, qui nous ferait souffrir tous les deux … tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas que j'agissais dans son intérêt du moins.

J'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que je ne reviendrais jamais ici. J'allais le quitter, pour son bien. Certes ces deux actes semblent incompatibles, mais parfois l'enchainement des évènements fait qu'on n'a pas le choix. Je n'avais pas le choix, je finirais bien par m'enfoncer cette vérité dans le crâne. Lorsque je parviendrais à admettre que ma décision était bonne tout s'éclairerait. Je l'espérais. Mais comment l'accepter ? Et comment tolérer que ce soir serait la dernière fois que je le verrais ?

J'oubliais quelque peu mes raisons en me glissant dans la chambre où il était endormi, un oreiller dans les bras, étendu sur le dos comme un bienheureux, son ventre ferme se soulevant au gré de sa respiration paisible … Il avait de quoi être épuisé après que nous eussions testé ensemble la limite de ses capacités humaines …

Dans la légèrement clarté que produisait le clair de lune filtrant à travers le volet légèrement entrebâillé sa peau était pâle, de légères lumières dansaient parfois sur son corps, j'étais peut-être la seule qui pouvait les voir, j'étais la seule qui pouvait saisir l'ampleur du spectacle que représentait sa peau. De tout temps les humains ont été fascinés par notre peau réfléchissant la lumière du soleil, mais leurs yeux sont trop faibles pour distinguer que leur propre épiderme est tout aussi beau lorsqu'il est illuminé par la lumière douce et blanchâtre de l'astre de la nuit … Peut-être que la notion de beauté est discutable, mais peut-on nier que la vision des couleurs de la nuit - éclatées en millions de morceaux est la plus enchanteresse des visions ?

L'épiderme humain est à lui seul une représentation complète du fossé qui nous sépare … Je me souvenais avoir déjà tenue cette réflexion il y a de cela quelques heures …

* * *

_Edward était installé sur le ventre, la tête reposée sur ses bras et un oreiller sous le menton, sa respiration toute juste calmée … Quant à moi, j'étais concentrée, très concentrée … sur un morceau de peau fine qui m'obsédait. J'y trainais les doigts, les paumes, les lèvres, m'émerveillais de sa douceur, de sa chaleur, de la vie qui semblait s'y trouver. Juste au-dessous de la nuque d'Edward, tout le haut de son dos, à partir de la base de ses cheveux pratiquement et jusqu'en dessous du niveau de ses omoplates… Ces quelques centimètres de peau étaient extraordinairement captivants je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils soient si sensibles, mais Edward frissonnait fortement et presque imperceptiblement à chaque passage de mes doigts dans le duvet fin qui s'y trouvait …_

_« Tu es préoccupée par quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en redressant la tête. Sa voix endormie trahissait son délassement._

_- Juste cet étrange endroit, lui avouais-je, n'osant pas cacher totalement mon intérêt._

_- J'ai quelque chose de bizarre ?_

_- Absolument pas … C'est juste, tu sembles réagir au toucher ici plus qu'ailleurs … _

_- J'adore les massages … soupira-t-il. Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir si tu continuais de me tripoter …_

_- Tu trouves que je te tripotes ? l'interrogeais-je, en reprenant innocemment mes petits ronds sur son dos._

_- Juste un peu … Mais continue, j'aime bien … »_

_Je repris mon exploration, isolant deux zones particulièrement douces et chaudes de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale à la fin des muscles durs de ses épaules … Des veines pulsaient sous la surface de sa peau, preuve de l'activité qui s'y déroulait … il devait y avoir une quantité phénoménale de terminaisons nerveuses pour qu'il attrape ainsi la chair de poule à chaque effleurement … mais surtout à ces endroits sa peau était incroyablement lisse ce qui amplifiait les contrastes. J'aurais pu y voir des couleurs inconnus …_

_« Tu es sûre que tu veux que je m'endorme ? Si c'est le cas je risque de somnoler au cours des dix prochaines heures … _

_- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis fascinée par ton cou ? dis-je pour le distraire. _

_- Pour la même raison qu'il m'arrive de regarder fixement un verre d'eau fraîche ? » dit-il d'une voix légère._

_Sa remarque aurait pu me blesser, autrefois, mais je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ce moment avec ma mauvaise humeur rabat-joie. Parfois je manquais cruellement d'humour._

_« Il y a de ça … Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est sa chaleur …_

_- Tu as dû être un chat dans une autre vie …_

_Je souris, le nez et les lèvres plongées dans son cou tiède et parfumé._

_- Il y a tellement de vie dans ton corps … J'ai l'impression d'être un serpent à côté de toi … répondis-je en tâtant ma peau froide et dure … presque reptilienne._

_Je sais, je radote, m'excusais-je._

_Je ne suis pas encore gâteuse, merci._

_- Tu n'es pas froide, tu es … douce et là en ce moment même tiède … Tu me rends complètement fou, surtout quand je sens ton contact dans mon cou… chuchota-il plus doucement, les oreilles teintées d'un rouge insoupçonnable. Il se retourna, me laissant voir son visage éreinté mais radieux._

_- Et ce n'est pas le seul endroit n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, il y a pleins d'autres endroits … partout même._

_Je fis glisser ma main de son dos à son torse, caressant sa poitrine ferme et duveteuse. Son cœur accéléra. _

_J'avais noté que depuis que nous nous connaissions son corps avait pris en virilité …et c'était bien loin de me déplaire. Ses muscles avaient pris de l'ampleur, son corps s'affirmait, se dessinait plus nettement, atteignant sa maturité. De plus en plus de masculinité transparaissait de sa personne, de son odeur à la force de ses bras sans cesse plus pressants sur moi … J'ignorais ce qui était réellement à l'origine de ces modifications … Biologiquement parlant des hormones évidemment. Dans mon fort intérieur, très égocentrique, j'étais la cause ou plutôt la raison de cette exacerbation, de ce déchainement de réactions chimiques qui transformait son corps et sa personnalité. Mais où cet Edward réservé et paniqué de notre rencontre ? Ma double personnalité narcissique était un peu trop fière quand elle pensait à grand renfort de ricanements orgueilleux : « C'est moi qui ait fait de lui un homme ! »._

_Devais-je avouer que je devenais complètement … décérébrée dans les moments forts ? _

_Les moments comme celui-là, quand il s'amusait – en toute connaissance de cause – à faire faire des bonds à mon estomac inactif. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas quand Edward balade ses mains sur moi … mais … je me sens étrangement inquiète du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Je ne suis plus la seule à connaître tous les coups bas du jeu. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Edward … à priori très dévêtu, dans un lit, une nuit … qui décide subitement de vous rendre vos propres traitements ?_

_- Je suis curieux de savoir quels sont les endroits que je dois toucher pour te faire crier, ronronna-t-il dans mon cou, à genoux dans mon dos, les bras enroulés autour de moi._

_Cerveau es-tu là ? _

_Pas de réponse._

_Remarquez l'évolution de mes pensées intérieures depuis quelques mois. Je suis passée d'Isabella bien élevée, pur-sang, une pudeur indécollable vendue avec … à Bella : vocabulaire du vingt unième siècle, pour le naturisme d'Edward Masen, pour les boxers sexy et le sexe sans interruption. Quelle dévergondée …_

_Il me fit tourner sur moi-même et me couvrant de baisers m'allongea sur les oreillers, pour célébrer notre accord charnel … encore une fois._

_Cette nuit n'était qu'un éternel recommencement, dans la tendresse et la volupté …_

_(…)_

_- On ne se disputera plus jamais n'est-ce pas … ?_

_- Bien sûr que non._

_Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais j'allais bientôt me rendre compte que ça ne serait jamais la totale vérité._

* * *

Une dernière nuit, une dernière caresse. Un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres rendues boudeuses par un rêve qui me resterait inconnu, un dernier frôlement dans ses cheveux soyeux …

Une angoisse m'attrapa à la gorge comme un étau. Qui veillerait sur lui désormais ? Je lui laissais l'appartement à son nom, ce qui ne manquerait pas de l'agacer. Je n'aurais qu'à récupérer quelques petites choses. Une décision hâtive n'était peut-être pas vraiment sage, mais en agissant sur un coup de tête je n'aurais pas à devoir affronter son regard amoureux plus longtemps. Je n'aurais pas à faire d'autres promesses que je ne tiendrais pas.

Son air heureux gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire je m'efforçais de ne pas laisser mon esprit être envahi par ces images où je devinais sa souffrance prochaine.

Devais-je lui laisser un message ? Où lui en faire parvenir un ?

La deuxième option semblait bonne, ainsi il aurait le temps de s'habituer à mon absence avant de savoir qu'elle serait définitive. Je lui laisserais un peu de répit … Au fond de moi je savais que ce moyen d'action était comme un plan de repli, si je changeais d'opinion.

Je quittais doucement la pièce, à reculons et prit mon sac. Je balayais le salon des yeux, avisant son manteau, ses chaussures dans l'entrée, son tee-shirt, oublié sur le canapé hier … J'hésitais à emporter autre chose. De toute façon il était pratiquement certain que je reviendrais … quand il s'absenterait, ne serait-ce que pour empaqueter une partie de la bibliothèque.

Un dernier détail. Gagnant la dite bibliothèque je retirais le dernier de mes journaux, le plus récent en date. Le seul qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais tenté de lire, le seul qui pouvait présenter un intérêt pour lui. Celui où je philosophais longtemps sur l'amour, où je ne tarissais pas d'éloge à son sujet. Au lieu de le prendre avec moi, j'y inscrivis quelques derniers mots.

«Edward,

Ne me cherches pas. Prend soin de toi et ne perd jamais espoir. Rien n'est joué.

Saches que ton bonheur rejaillira sur moi, soit heureux et je serais comblée …».

... et je saurais que j'ai eu raison d'agir ainsi.

Je refermais le calepin et le posais à sa place sur l'étagère, puis jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre je gagnais le palier et tirais la porte dans mon sillage.

–

Un taxi me conduisit à l'aéroport, par la fenêtre j'observais la lueur des enseignes qui clignotaient dans la pénombre du petit matin.

Tirer un trait définitif sur un avenir n'est pas la décision la plus aisée à prendre. C'était surement la chose la plus idiote que j'avais fait de toute ma lamentable vie, la plus impensable aussi. Mais il ne fallait pas que je regrette.

L'avion prit place sur le tarmac avec une lenteur effroyable. Quant à moi je repoussais à chaque seconde la pensée de défoncer la porte de l'appareil à coup de pied pour rentrer chez moi_. Chez nous. _Mais je devais me rendre en Alaska. Ne serait-ce que pour m'épargner la fureur d'Aro.

Durant les heures que comptait le trajet j'entrepris une «thérapie» : un travail sur moi-même, ardu, mais visant à me vider de ce surplus d'émotions en éruption au fond de moi. Écrire était un bon moyen, et je noirci la totalité des pages d'un cahier, sous les regards ébahis de certains passagers. Quelle importance.

Mais je ne pouvais pas tout expulser. J'aurais presque souhaité oublier chaque sentiment que je transcrivais avec rage, manquant de broyer le stylo, trouer la feuille et réduire la tablette en poussière.

Finalement c'était un combat contre ma propre conscience que je tentais de remporter.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes je sautais littéralement sur place, l'avion se vidait bien trop lentement. L'écriture n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne thérapie … je bouillais, et désormais je n'avais plus que l'envie de franchir les sièges devant moi d'un bond, fuir cet avion et sortir à toute vitesse de cet aéroport afin de quitter la civilisation.

J'aurais aimé me fuir moi-même. Courir, sans jamais m'arrêter. Devenir un animal sans aucun impératif, sans aucun maître … et qui serait incapable de penser et de se rappeler. Fendre les bois sans préoccupation serait surement la vie la plus proche du paradis qu'il me serait possible d'un jour mener…

Et il y avait un moyen pour cela : accomplir ma mission en Alaska tout d'abord. Puis ne jamais chercher à retrouver les fragments de moi que je perdrais dans l'affaire...

Rester dans cet état sauvage et catatonique qui était le mien après chaque utilisation de mon don. Peut-être même l'utiliser jusqu'à ce que mon instinct de vampire détruise la totalité de qui j'étais et efface les lambeaux de mon humanité, et avec tout reste d'émotion, de ressenti qui faisait de moi un être faible. Ainsi il n'y aurait plus d'amour, plus de haine. Subsisteraient les éléments les plus pervers de ma personnalité tels la soif, l'instinct primaire de chasseur …

Soudain j'eus hâte de m'oublier.

L'éternité sans autre préoccupation que le sang serait mienne d'ici peu.

Je pressais les humains autour de moi sans y faire attention, je fendais brusquement la foule, récoltant insultes et cris … Quelle importance ? J'aurais même pu commencer à m'amuser dès maintenant d'ailleurs …

J'arrivais tout de même à l'air libre et abandonnais toute pensée cohérente.

Je slalomais entre les arbre, me plongeant dans la course, laissant mes jambes me diriger. L'excitation de la vitesse fit ronronner le vampire enchaîné en moi, lui redonnant une vigueur perdue. Au fur et à mesure que l'extase me gagnait la domination du corps et de l'instinct sur l'esprit se fit plus grande et proportionnellement libératrice. Je pressais mon rythme de course et mon cerveau occulta tout ce qui n'était pas issu de mes cinq sens. Mon odorat prit la gouverne et je sus où je devais aller.

Un char d'assaut en travers de mon chemin n'aurait pu me ralentir et je déboulais dans la clairière en projetant des nuages de poussières autour de moi. Emportée par mon élan je fis quelques roulés boulés dans les buissons, m'attirant les moqueries d'Alec et Chelsea. Il m'observèrent longuement.

J'imaginais la scène vue de dessus, désormais je savais qui avait le plus l'air d'un vampire de nous trois. Ou plutôt nous quatre... L'humain était à plat ventre, Alec le maintenait au sol de son talon, sans précautions. Il gémissait dans la poussière, tremblotait et me suppliait du regard.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un témoin gênant. Peut-être pourrions-nous te le garder pour après ? Suggéra Chelsea, s'attirant un regard sombre d'Alec.

Sans répondre, je me contentais d'humer l'air aux alentours. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Il serait donc la première victime de ma perte absolue de contrôle. J'acquiesçais donc à la proposition.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Alec se recula. Un petit tas de cendres apparut. La couleur et surtout l'odeur ne trompait pas. C'étaient là les restes d'un vampire, brulé ici récemment.

Plus d'explications auraient été inutile ; je plongeais ma main dans le tas gris et fis glisser les résidus entre mes doigts, en appréciant la texture fine et douce. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

Une fois de plus je libérais l'aura étrange de mon don, mais cette fois-ci je le ressenti comme une force libératrice. Malgré la douleur et l'effort ce fut une expiation de mes fautes. Le brouillard tâtonna - comme une main géante et brumeuse - à la recherche des cendres à mes pieds et s'en saisit, les faisant alors voltiger autour de moi tel un ouragan dévastateur. Petit à petit les poussières dessinèrent une forme. L'âme était là, regagnant le corps provisoire que je lui offrais, revenant sur Terre pour quelques instants. L'énergie qui parcourait mes veines glissa jusqu'à gagner le désormais fantôme, donnant un aspect de plus en plus consistant à l'illusion, la modelant.

Mes genoux tremblaient, mais aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas m'écrouler. Devais-je avoir peur des morts ? Devais-je craindre mon propre pouvoir ? Aujourd'hui je voulais considérer ce pouvoir comme un _don_, alors je ne stoppais pas le processus là où je l'aurais fait auparavant. Finalement le seul obstacle à mon pouvoir … c'était moi. Même si je n'avais pas le pouvoir de ressusciter cette fois-là je voulais changer ce corps de poussière en corps de chairs. Les fantômes de mon passé ne viendraient plus me hanter aujourd'hui, je ne craignais plus la mort.

Lorsque le contrôle de mon corps me fut arraché, mon énergie me quitta pour aller se blottir dans la créature mi-humaine mi poussière que j'avais créé … et ma peau commença à me brûler. J'étais allée plus loin que jamais dans l'utilisation de mon don ...et les conséquences se feraient sentir d'ici peu.

Je ne vis pas parler la créature, je ne respirais plus tant mon corps se durcit.

Que se passerait-il quand je relâcherais la pression ? Ma peau qui semblait se consumer flamberait-elle ? L'aimant qui attirait les âmes dans l'autre monde et les capturait comme un filet se retournerait-il contre moi ?

Le moment de dire adieu à Isabella Marie Howard « Swan », duchesse de l'échec et altesse de la bêtise était arrivé. On pourrait enfin graver une date sur ma stèle funéraire...

Je relâchais tout...

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Le temps était suspendu dans l'air.

Le cataclysme s'était abattu sur moi.

Quel dommage, j'avais manqué tout le spectacle.

Les flashes débutèrent.

Je fus vampire. Seule dans une étendue aride. J'étais aussi dans une demeure aux fenêtres closes et barricadées, au sol couvert de poussière et à l'odeur de moisi. Était-ce la réalité ? Pouvais-je être à deux endroits à la fois ? Ma raison me dictait que non. Mes souvenirs indiquaient le contraire.

« Moi » ? Qui pouvait-être ce « moi » ? Et qui était ce « je » ? Deux mondes s'opposaient. Je pouvais être Lucia, je pouvais être Bella. Quelle importance. Je pouvais être qui je le souhaitais. Deux masses de souvenirs se combattaient en moi, qui étais-je avant ceci ?

Alors j'ouvris les yeux.

L'humain était là. Son sang chantait. J'étais un vampire, je m'abreuvais, son corps se fragmenta sous mes mains. Et alors ?

Le brouillard m'empêchait d'analyser.

Alors je fuis. Mes jambes me portèrent loin. Et je n'étais personne. Si je n'étais personne je n'étais pas « je ». Je n'étais pas Lucia, je n'étais pas Bella.

Droite ou gauche ?

Le vampire voulait courir. Alors il courut. Il savoura l'air fouettant de la course. Il savoura l'abandon du corps qui lui obéissait. Il s'extasia de l'effort qui n'en était pas un. Il s'immergea dans la vitesse et dans l'ivresse.

Il s'abandonna à l'abandon.

* * *

Longtemps.

Longtemps...

Onze nuits et onze jours passèrent.

Puis la bête couverte de saleté, dénuée de pensée eut soif.

Suivant son instinct avec délectation le monstre s'abreuva sauvagement.

Seulement à ce moment-là la dualité à l'intérieur du corps empira. Un seul corps ne pouvait-être le siège de deux pensées. Les pensées étant dictées par l'essence même de l'être, il en résultait deux avis diamétralement opposés puisqu'un autre esprit s'était invité dans un corps qui en avait déjà une. Deux cultures, deux raisons, n'ayant pas le même avis ; voilà ce qui s'entrechoquait dans un seul corps, jusqu'à l'élimination d'un morceau de souvenirs qui ferait mourir l'une ou l'autre des deux pensées. Ce n'était pas des âmes qui se disputaient le corps, c'était juste deux opinions. L'une aurait pu s'appeler conscience, l'autre aurait pu s'appeler instinct.

Puis ça n'eut plus d'importance. Les souvenirs d'un mort pouvaient-ils gagner contre la liaison d'un esprit à son propre corps ? Non. La pensée, les résidus de souvenirs du vampire que j'avais réveillé disparurent de ma tête, après que je les eusse chassés. Alors il n'y eut plus que moi.

Restait à savoir. Serais-je encore une bête soumise à l'instinct ou un être de pensée, de réflexion et de conscience ?

Assise sur une vieille souche je tentais de percer le mystère de mon existence …Pendant des heures mon corps n'en fit qu'à sa tête et agit d'une manière qu'il espérait propice à la réflexion. Je tournais en rond au sens propre comme au figuré, tentant de rassembler divers éléments … Tout était embrouillé et incohérent, les idées s'enchainaient trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de les analyser, comme un film passé à grande vitesse devant mes yeux il y avait des bribes de mon existence, des souvenirs, des conversations, parfois sans intérêt ni chronologie …

Je savais que j'avais souhaité me soumettre à mon instinct. Mais quand on est un Homme, on ne peut être un animal. Un Homme ne peut regarder un autre Homme et le considérer comme une proie. Un animal, suivant son instinct de chasseur, peut faire cela.

Je compris que jamais mon instinct ne vaincrait ma raison et ma conscience. Il est difficile de se mentir à soi-même, mais on peut y parvenir, je l'avais fait. Seulement on ne change pas la nature profonde d'un Homme. Ce qui différencie l'Homme de l'animal sont la conscience et la pensée. Hors qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'analysais. C'était bien la preuve de quoi de l'instinct ou de la pensée avait gagné.

Moi qui avais combattu l'instinct de vampire qui me rongeait pendant des années jusqu'à brider l'envie de sang. Moi qui avais fait force de ma pensée pour qu'elle prenne le dessus sur la bête, moi qui avait soumis le monstre en moi … je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant ? Je m'étais toujours considérée comme possédant une force de caractère et d'esprit supérieure … Je n'allais pas abandonner à la première difficulté ?

J'avais peut-être une autre motivation. Oui je me retrouvais avec une analyse totalement différente de celle qui m'avait motivée à partir il y a des jours … Parce que l'autre caractère définissant l'espèce humaine … c'est l'amour.

_(N/A : Voilà, je ne vous embêtes plus avec les élucubrations philosophiques de Bella. J'ai perdu personne ? En y réfléchissant ça doit être un peu compliqué à comprendre … Mais j'ai voulu rendre ce don plus spécial encore. Et disons que Bella est comme moi, très compliquée !_

_En fait, Bella a absorbé les souvenirs du vampire mort : Lucia. Et avec elle sa manière de penser (j'aurais pu dire son âme … sauf que comme un certain Edward Cullen ma Bella pense que les vampires n'ont pas d'âme). Le corps de Bella se retrouve donc avec deux pensées incohérentes qui se disputent. Face au sang, la pensée de Lucia suit son instinct vampirique, mais la pensée de Bella ou Bella elle-même, qui elle a une conscience … n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Pour une conscience humaine, boire du sang humain c'est immoral n'est-ce pas ? Donc pour Bella aussi, cela devient immoral. Vous allez me dire, elle en buvait parfois avant, après ses « missions ». Je pense alors que le scénario était semblable, et s'accompagnait d'une perte de conscience au profit de l'instinct qui faisait que pour un moment Bella n'avait plus la notion de ce qui était immoral et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Pour moi ma Bella, a quand même un grand sens moral, puisqu'elle a choisi elle-même d'arrêter de boire du sang humain._

_Ça va ou vous n'avez rien suivi ? ^^ Je viens de relire ce petit paragraphe, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit clair que pour moi … )_

* * *

_Le lendemain, soit 12 jours après le départ de Bella de New York, nous sommes au Sud du Canada._

J'avais quitté New York depuis pratiquement quinze jours. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante. Voilà comment était le temps pour un vampire soumit « sauvage ». Mais il était encore temps de réparer les dégâts.

Je m'étais donné deux semaines pour effectuer cette mission et en revenir en ayant retrouvé toute ma tête. J'étais encore dans les temps … C'est pour cela que je filais à présent en pleine nature, me dirigeant en ligne droite vers Manhattan. Je n'étais qu'à quelques heures … Le soleil se lèverait avec mon arrivée … Et j'allais pouvoir retrouver mon Edward, lui dire que je l'aimais. C'est tout, ensuite je prendrais mon temps. Nous avions le temps de trouver une solution pour nous deux, et je ne m'appelais pas Isabella si je n'en trouvais pas une !

Je n'aurais pu abandonner l'idée de toute notion d'amour pour vivre cette existence « sauvage » et sans limite de vampire sanguinaire. J'étais ainsi, j'avais besoin de continuer à vivre telle une humaine, à penser et me torturer mentalement … J'avais besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé …

Edward devait dormir. Il serait heureux de me trouver à ses côtés à son réveil … Je ne promettais pas par cela de le changer en vampire, mais je lui faisais l'implicite promesse de ne pas abandonner l'idée de trouver une solution pour que nous puissions rester ensemble tous les deux. Je remuerais ciel et terre s'il le fallait.

J'arrivais au bas de l'immeuble le vendredi 10 avril à six heures tapante.

Je poussais la porte … Et je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'odeur toujours si forte d'Edward avait laissé place à un mélange de senteurs fades : la mienne surtout, celle des meubles, du plastique, du tissus … et celle d'autres vampires. Démétri et Félix.

Mes lèvres formèrent des mots que ma gorge ne changea pas en sons. Pour cause : l'oxygène venait de déserter mes poumons …

Humaine je serais tombée à genoux. Ce fut plutôt l'inverse qui se produisit, mes muscles se tendirent si bien que mes pieds se soudèrent presque au sol.

Était arrivée la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais bien pu penser. Ils étaient venus. Savaient-ils pour Edward ? Mon esprit s'inquiéta aussitôt de qui pouvait les avoir prévenus … En effet, les Volturi savaient très bien que je n'étais pas à New York ... Dans ce cas pourquoi se rendre chez moi sachant que j'étais en Alaska ? La réponse coulait de source : parce qu'Aro savait que l'humain qu'il convoitait était vivant.

Eléazar savait que j'avais aidé Edward. Les Cullen avaient vus Edward, donc Aro aurait pu lire en eux. Friedrich l'avait vu aussi mais il fuyait Aro comme la peste … Restait son acolyte James, que je n'avais moi-même jamais vu. Et puis comment Aro aurait-il pu savoir à quoi ressemblait Edward ?

Pire … qu'avaient-ils fait de lui ? Etait-il vivant ? Etait-il mort ? Etait-il … vampire ? Les causes importaient peu, restaient les faits.

Une enveloppe reposait sur la grande table, cela m'avait échappé. Je me jetais littéralement dessus, y détectant l'odeur de Démétri et celle d'Aro.

_Très chère Isabella,_

_Je me devrais d'être impoli même sur papier avec tous les soucis que tu me donnes ces temps-ci. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ta dernière petite plaisanterie. Tu as jusqu'au Mardi 14 avril pour venir à Volterra. Cette date dépassée ton ami mourra, et tu sais que je ne priverais pas de m'amuser avec l'humain. Nous verrons ensuite ce qu'il convient de faire de vous deux._

_Je serais toi je ne tarderais pas trop … Volterra n'est pas un endroit sûr pour un petit humain comme lui …_

_Ton dévoué ami,_

_Aro._

Seul Aro pouvait terminer une lettre de menace par la mention « ami dévoué » c'était là l'unique constatation que je parvins à établir. La petite voix qui habituellement me dictait quoi faire se taisait, me laissant dans le noir complet. La situation était d'une simplicité déconcertante, mais je savais qu'au simple fait de la mentionner dans ma tête elle prendrait toute sa réalité. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir cela, c'était bien au-dessus de mes forces…

Edward mourrait-il par ma bêtise ?

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Je me jetais dans l'escalier, plus rapide que l'ascenseur et arrivais au garage sans les clés de la voiture. Tant pis, je remontais d'un étage et « forçais » la porte verrouillée.

Dix minutes plus tard j'étais à l'aéroport, me demandant inutilement où il fallait que je me rende.

Et si Volterra n'était finalement pas la bonne destination ? Si je m'y rendais aussi démunie que maintenant qu'est-ce qui me garantissait qu'Edward serait libéré ? Aro ne me laisserait pas repartir certes, il m'assoifferait et m'enfermerait dans une de ses caves s'il le fallait, mais je ne quitterais certainement pas le château humide avant plusieurs décennies … Mais rien ne prouvait qu'il laisserait repartir Edward. Il lui serait facile de le capturer de nouveau et d'en faire un vampire ensuite, moi je ne le verrais pas puisqu'il me cloitrerait dans quelque pièce sans fenêtre… ou m'éliminerait peut-être. Je ne serais pas la première.

Aro ne tuera Edward pas si j'arrive à tant, rien que pour prouver qu'il est un homme de parole. Mais ensuite lorsqu'il m'aura réduite au silence plus rien ne l'empêchera de récupérer celui qu'il convoite depuis le début. Ma bêtise était telle qu'en restant avec Edward j'avais sacrifiée sa vie, que je m'étais donné tant de mal à préserver. Stupide.

Aro est ignoble. Et moi je suis stupide.

Le panneau d'affichage des vols me rendait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi me fallait-il tant de temps pour prendre une décision…

Quittant mon immobilité – d'ailleurs probablement étrange – je scrutais le grand hall des yeux. La file à chaque guichet s'étendait sur des longueurs interminables, il y en avait pour des heures…

J'employais un stratagème puéril mais si efficace pour atteindre les premières places. Je n'étais plus à ça près. Je commençais par passer sous la barrière au milieu de la file, m'attirant quelques grincements de dents, un coup d'œil fit taire les contestateurs cependant. Tous des hommes évidemment.

Un homme bedonnant et barbu sursauta quand je tapais d'un côté de son dos et me faufilais de l'autre côté, il me remarqua mais abandonna toute protestation au regard que je lui jetais, visiblement me voir de dos lui convenait très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je profitais d'un instant où personne ne me regardait pour faire « disparaître » la valise d'un jeune couple en la lançant discrètement sur un tas de bagages prêts à être embarqués. Ils quittèrent la queue une fois que j'eusse inventé un mystérieux voleur de bagage, invisible et insaisissable

Il n'y avait plus qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes devant moi, dont une famille de quatre qui me donna plus de fil à retordre. Je remarquais cependant que le plus jeune des enfants, sans doute âgé de moins d'un an me regardait avec un grand intérêt. A contre cœur je lui lançais mon regard le plus … pervers, assassin et terrifiant. Comme prévu il se mit à hurler comme un dément. J'en profitais pour passer devant sa famille et arrivais enfin près de l'hôtesse.

_(Note : Ce chapitre ne manquait-il pas cruellement d'une petite note de mon humour ridicule ? C'était beaucoup trop sérieux ^^)_

- Un allez simple pour Vienne, ordonnais-je en jetant mon passeport sur le comptoir.

Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle s'extasie sur mon passeport si rempli, puis panique face à mon statut de vampire - clairement mentionné sur mon papier d'identité – j'usais donc encore du pouvoir persuasif de mes yeux, entrainés pendant si longtemps. Les gestes de la jeune femme se firent plus désordonnés et je me sentis mal pour elle, mais j'eus mon billet en un temps record, heureusement sinon j'aurais manqué le premier vol.

Durant le voyage tout m'agaça, mais je me surpris à ressentir une certaine moiteur aux creux de mes paumes … Une moiteur imaginaire bien sûr, mais l'inconfort qui me gagnait me faisait percevoir des choses étranges, des frissons intérieurs tout comme des pincement dans la région du cœur … Alors que je tentais de me persuader que ce n'était que le contrecoup du choc et de mon récent chamboulement mental je réalisais une nouvelle de mes erreurs : la soif se faisait de plus en plus persistante. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça … Je n'avais pas le temps de régler les problèmes qu'auraient engendré le massacre des passagers d'un avion, soit ici cinq-cents personnes, sans compter son équipage. J'aurais été obligée d'écraser l'appareil dans l'océan … Je me demandais brièvement si j'aurais cependant réussi à les tuer tous avant qu'ils ne commencent à paniquer et tenter de sauter en plein vol. Et sans qu'ils parviennent à avertir la terre qu'un monstre les exterminait évidemment.

Mes yeux noircis et mon air psychopathe firent murmurer autour de moi. J'étais repérée, il y a un vampire sanguinaire à bord mes amis. Je songeais à me faire fabriquer un autocollant « vampire à bord » pour ma voiture, identiques à ceux portant la mention « bébé à bord ».

Vous l'aurez deviné, on peut déduire de mon comportement deux diagnostics : soit je sombre progressivement dans une folie sans retour, soit je fais tout pour une pas _penser _aux choses graves qui devraient me rendre hystérique en cet instant. Une tuerie dans un avion pourrait-être le résultat d'une hystérie de ma part, mais c'était un gros défi, nécessitant plus de _doigté_ que la simple boucherie que j'avais perpétrée dans cette classe autrefois.

Le cynisme que je tentais de maintenir dans ma tête, s'effaça au bout de quelques heures me laissant en proie à une angoisse mordante. La chose qui me servait de cœur semblait s'être compactée en un petit paquet tremblotant et apeuré, qui frémissait à chaque pensée malsaine - je l'aurais arraché si ça avait mis un terme à la torture que représentait ce voyage vers l'Europe.

Très longtemps après l'appareil amorça imperceptiblement sa descente, et j'étais si intolérablement sur les nerfs que je ne cessais de m'agiter.

J'espérais surtout ne pas avoir fait erreur, après tout quelle chance avais-je que Friedrich ait bien décidé de séjourner en ce moment-même ici, dans sa ville natale. Juste cinquante pour cent de chances … Il était à chaque fois dans les environs quand j'avais cherché à le contacté cependant … Mais s'il ne se trouvait pas ici, il pouvait aussi bien être en Amérique du Nord qu'en Asie du Sud-Est.

Un mince espoir, basé sur la chance. Stupide …

* * *

**Voilà qui est fait. C'était très bizarre non ? Parfois je suis un peu frappée quand j'écris trop tard ! Ça vous a plu ? J'ai l'étrange impression que certaines lectrices ont abandonné leur lecture =(, je peux comprendre pourquoi ... trop de bizarre tue le bizarre non ? Enfin ce que je remarque c'est que je n'ai eu que _5 reviews_ ! Je sais que je vous fait de plus en plus attendre ... j'ai quelques pannes ces temps-ci ... l'histoire est moins précise dans ma tête et j'ai du mal a me mettre d'accord avec moi-même pour certaines choses du coup ... J'essaye en contrepartie de garder des chapitres assez longs ... **

**Une petite review ? =DD Ça fait tellement plaisir !**

**Merci une fois de plus à toutes celles qui me suive et n'oublient pas leur review chapitrienne ... **

**F. Toute à vous pour une répondre à des questions, des remarques et même des critiques ! **


	25. Chapter 24 : Changement

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Oui je suis de retour, je sais je sais, j'en ai mis du temps =(_

_Les points de vue internes me rendent folle ... xD c'est bête je sais ^^_

_A cause de ça, c'est un brin dramatique._

_Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours j'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde ! Merci encore pour votre fidélité ! Je note quand même une baisse =( _

* * *

Chapitre 24 

**Changement**

* * *

"Ce que tu gagneras par la violence, une autre violence plus grande encore te le fera perdre". Gandhi

* * *

Point de vue de Bella Swan

Chaque chose à sa propre fin. La mort est une fin, d'une certaine manière, même si certains voient en elle un renouveau.

Certes nous n'en étions pas là, mais il est justifié de se préoccuper de sa mort avant que celle-ci n'arrive. Juste pour être prêt. La mort ne se présente jamais à point nommé … hélas.

L'anticipation est - dit-on - une grande qualité. Par opposition le pessimisme est un défaut, mon père me l'avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois.

Malheureusement, ce pessimisme maladif qui m'enserre la gorge dans les moments de doutes et d'angoisse fait figure de trait dominant de ma personnalité. Entre ma terreur du regard des autres et mon récent « altruisme sélectif ». Mon caractère a toujours été paradoxal … Je suis capable de penser et m'intéresser à un être plus qu'à moi-même, tout en restant d'un égoïsme incommensurable envers les autres.

Sous la pluie, le Prater, le plus grand parc de Vienne était bien sinistre certainement aussi nuageux que mon esprit, qui, noyé alors dans l'urgence, combattait le calme apparent que je me devais de conserver.

Le temps était bel et bien à l'urgence, mais les rues avaient tant changées que je n'étais pas certaine de retrouver le lieu où Friedrich passait la majorité de son existence. J'aurais pu espérer le pister à travers la ville, si la pluie n'avait pas embrouillées les centaines de milliers d'odeurs flottant dans l'air … et si je ne le savais pas si agoraphobe. Pourtant il s'obstinait à conserver cet ancien hôtel particulier, comme l'empreinte de sa vie passée. Moi à sa place, si j'avais craint toute forme de civilisation et de population j'aurais déménagé au fin fond de la Sibérie …

Curieusement le centre-ville était cent fois plus resplendissant que la dernière fois que j'y avais fait un détour, la modernité avait seulement ajoutée une touche de peinture reluisante, quelques couleurs, et avait remplacé les voitures à chevaux par des véhicules ultra-perfectionnés qui troublaient désormais la clarté grise du ciel brumeux par leurs tâches bariolées.

Trempée par l'orage incessant, je me stoppais devant l'imposante porte de boiserie. Je ne frappais pas. Aucun vampire ne frappait jamais. Je savais déjà qu'un être vivant se trouvait entre les murs de la demeure, et pourtant ne ressentais pas la moindre joie, ni une once de soulagement … Une étouffante appréhension me ceignit l'estomac au lieu de cela.

Je grimpais l'escalier, faisant un bruit atroce dans le silence solennel du lieu. Les gouttes que je laissais derrière moi troublaient la blancheur des carreaux de l'entrée, mes chaussures éclaboussèrent grotesquement les marches et insultèrent la perfection immaculée du marbre lisse … Mes pas résonnèrent comme une véritable profanation je venais semer la terreur dans le monde déjà ruiné de mon … ami.

Ma main poussa la lourde porte d'elle-même, me laissant dans une semi-pénombre où la seule source de lumière était une rudimentaire bougie – sur le bureau de chêne. Mon odorat fureta quelques instant de son côté, identifiant la senteur de plusieurs sortes de bois, le bouquet du papier et des vieilles reliures, et la fragrance musquée de Friedrich.

Certainement bien loin de le vouloir, Friedrich avait transformé mon entrée en mise en scène digne du théâtre : comme dans une de ces pièces à huit clos qui vous fond frisonner encore des jours après la représentation. Il avait été un célèbre dramaturge et acteur en son temps, c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui nous n'étions pas au théâtre, nous n'étions pas des acteurs, et ceci n'était pas une répétition, nous ne jouions pas la comédie. Je ne jouais plus la comédie du moins.

- **Je savais que tu viendrais tôt ou tard**, commença Friedrich, s'étant lui aussi rendu compte de l'étrange atmosphère – presque irréelle – qui avait gagné les lieux. **Tant qu'à faire j'aurais peut-être préféré plus tard … Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça va me coûter en entretien toutes tes saletés.**

Il fit le tour du salon et se posta devant à moi, laissant entre nous une étrange distance d'environ quatre mètres. Rien qu'aucun de nous deux n'eut pu franchir d'un saut.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Je le sens de là, tu irradie d'angoisse … **

Plus un brin d'humour ne se fit sentir dans sa voix. Et d'autres mots brulaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Je pris une inspiration laborieuse.

**- Aro a tout découvert …**

Il leva un sourcil et son visage se métamorphosa instantanément. Mes paroles avaient peut-être inappropriées, et je m'empressais de préciser ma pensée.

**- Edward a été capturé. **

Prononcer son prénom en le sachant loin de moi et près d'Aro me fit mal. J'aurais dû l'avoir délivré depuis des jours déjà.

- **Je t'avais prévenu**, bougonna-t-il. **Ne sais-tu pas **_**toi non plus**_** prendre soin des gens que tu aimes ?**

**- J'ai besoin d'aide, pas de reproches. Les choses se sont passées ainsi, c'est tout.**

Je détournais la tête, submergée de culpabilité.

**- Qu'as-tu fait ?**

J'ai volé l'os du chien, et maintenant il me poursuit et veut me mordre les mollets.

**- J'ai simplement voulu épargner un innocent … Mais Aro ne le voit pas ainsi, il voulait Edward … C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, de ce que tu as découvert, j'en ai besoin pour le libérer. Aro dit ne vouloir que ma liberté en échange …**

**- … et il ment c'est évident. **

Sa voix s'était posée, en vue d'une réflexion qu'il menait à présent. Un trait de concentration barrait son front couronné de ses cheveux blonds, malgré son expression rude il avait l'air d'un angelot … Quant à moi j'étais incapable de déterminer s'il jouait simplement de ses talents d'acteur ou s'il avait déjà pris sa décision.

**- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? **m'interrogea-t-il, alors que j'avais la sensation que ma cause était perdue.

- **Parce que tu es mon ami, **tentais-je. **Et parce que je peux te donner quelque chose que tu veux en échange …**

Une honnête manière de voir les choses …

**- Je croyais que ça te rebutais ? **s'étonna-t-il. **Tu ne veux pas te servir de ton pouvoir sur quelqu'un que tu as connu. **

**- … Je le ferais si c'est nécessaire. Peu m'importe.**

Vraiment. Peu importe le prix à payer… Friedrich se gratta le crâne - rien que pour m'agacer - et semblait se torturer les méninges à tenter de comprendre la situation.

**- Tu sembles réellement tenir à lui. Qu'a-t-il de particulier ? … Ou plutôt qu'a-t-il de plus que Venceslas ?**

Il pouvait toujours tenter de comprendre le lien qui m'unissait à Edward … J'ignorais si sa relation avec Elsa avait un jour atteint un tel degré de dépendance … avant qu'il ne la perde. Mais c'était là mon dernier argument, comparer nos deux relations.

**- Suis-je ici pour subir un interrogatoire ? **m'exaspérais-je. **Je l'aime voilà tout, je ne veux pas vivre sans lui … il n'a rien à voir avec Venceslas … C'est quelqu'un de bien.**

**- Ce que Venceslas n'a jamais été assurément. Je crois que ce garçon** **t'a changé … En bien. **

Il venait de se tourner vers la fenêtre, me présentant son dos, preuve de confiance.

**- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu fais preuve d'un calme extraordinaire malgré ton agacement, tu es maitresse de toi-même, apaisée même si la peur te ronge … Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses Bella, certaines que tu as surement oublié. Je me rappelle cette relation malsaine que toi et ton … copain Venceslas entreteniez … Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? De l'exploitation mutuelle des avantages de chacun ? Vous étiez ensembles par intérêt … Enfin … être ensemble, c'est un bien grand mot !**

**- A quoi bon juger le passé …**

Repenser au passé me plongeait toujours dans un profond mal-être. Mais j'étais déjà au plus mal.

**- J'espère qu'il vaut la peine que tu te donnes pour le sauver. J'espère aussi qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour lui et qu'Aro n'est pas si fourbe que tout le laisserait à croire. Dans ta situation il aurait mieux valu fuit n'est-ce pas ?**

Un léger frémissement tendit la courbe de ses lèvres, mais je venais de gagner cette manche.

**- Souhaite-nous bonne chance, j'aimerais avoir le temps de transformer ça en bon théâtre avant de brûler en enfer, si possible. Ça fera une bonne histoire.**

Il prit son écharpe, tira le rideau et me fit signe de sortir.

La pluie avait cessé alors que nous gagnions le nord de l'Italie, j'ignorais si aujourd'hui le soleil baignerait notre réussite, mais il aurait était plus simple que les nuages continuent d'envahir le ciel. L'Europe n'a pas été le continent de l'acceptation et de la tolérance pour ce qui est du cas vampirique …

Trop vite Volterra apparut, et mon speech n'était pas prêt. Nous n'étions pas prêts à affronter Aro et ses sbires aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, une force irrésistible m'attirait vers cette confrontation ou était-ce vers l'endroit où se trouvait Edward. Je n'aurais su le dire. Ma raison me hurlait de fuir, d'aller me perdre au fin fond de l'Amazonie par exemple, mais dans un même temps cet élan indescriptible me poussait à toujours avancer, au-delà de mes forces. C'était peut-être simplement la manifestation de mon espérance, de la foi que j'avais en la réalisation de l'impossible. L'impossible … qui me rendrait Edward sain et sauf, qui nous sauverait tous les deux – et Friedrich de la puissance dévastatrice, impure et dangereuse d'Aro. Est-ce vrai ? Avec une motivation sincère peut-on vraiment surmonter tous les obstacles ? Un courage arrogant me saisira-t-il lors de l'affrontement ? Trouverais-je les mots, ferais-je plier Aro ? Je n'avais pas de réponse, je ne pouvais formuler que des espérances, elles-mêmes basées sur des suppositions.

Il n'y eut plus moyen de reculer lorsque Démétri vint nous accueillir, armé d'un sourire insolent qui faisait ressortir l'éclat écarlate de ses prunelles. Le simple fait de me savoir de nouveau proie dans ce château sinistre créa des palpitations dans ma colonne vertébrale, et je maintins mon air assuré – sinon neutre avec difficultés.

Des yeux nous suivirent jusqu'à la salle de « spectacle » principale, mon malaise se confirma et seule la présence d'un allié de poids me fit tenir le coup. Je ressentis au fond de moi la présence d'Edward à quelques mètres de là, au-dessus de nous dans les étages allongé sur un matelas moelleux, ne sachant rien de ma présence, ou peut-être en-dessous, terrifié, dans l'un des cachots humides.

Nous entrâmes dans ce tombeau, duquel peut-être nous ne ressortirions pas vivants. Les portes épaisses s'ouvrirent majestueusement et mon premier coup d'œil à l'intérieur fut la funeste vision des trois « frères », et surtout d'Aro debout entre Caius et Marcus.

Aro arborait son air le plus ombrageux, le plus mauvais : celui dont il ne résulterait rien de bon. Aujourd'hui il suffirait d'un signe de sa part et nos têtes sauteraient. Je ne pouvais que comprendre, il aurait pu apparaitre que j'avais cherché le mécontentement du chef des Volturi. La sentence serait à la mesure de l'offense : totale, mortelle.

La tension qui émanait du corps de Friedrich à mes côtés dissipa le ténu sentiment d'espoir qui finalement m'était resté et qui me sembla alors comme issu de la plus grotesque des naïveté. Comment avais-je pu oser espérer ?

Je me sentis rétrécir sous les regards pesant nous étions deux contre une véritable assemblée. Hors ce que j'avais à dire devait se faire en présence d'un comité plus restreint …

- **As-tu à ce point confiance pour étirer les délais à leur maximum ? Ou peut-être t'es-tu juste découvert un peu d'honneur ces derniers jours ?**

Quelques ricanements naquirent dans mon dos, dont celui grinçant et aiguë de l'atroce petite Jane.

- **Pouvons-nous cependant parler d'honneur quand on sait que tu viens donner **_**ta vie**_** pour un humain… **reprit Aro avec un humour sombre.

Cette fois-ci ce furent de véritables éclats de rires et de moqueries qui se firent entendre. Aro venait de réduire en charpies les quelques restes de respect qu'avaient les autres vampires pour moi. Il venait d'abaisser ma dignité au niveau zéro, et avait descendu ma valeur en dessous de celle d'un être humain. C'est-à-dire que je représentais à présent moins que rien, moins qu'un morceau de viande pour eux.

Il jeta un œil à Friedrich, très digne à mes côtés.

**- Quant à toi … Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose non plus. Comment diable a-t-elle pu te convaincre de l'accompagner ici ? Par quelle machination ? … Oui je dis bien machination ! Quel autre terme pour qualifier l'infâme crime que tu as commis Isabella.**

Il revint à parler de moi, comme ça, sans la moindre estime.

**- L'objectif dans lequel tu as agi reste bien nébuleux cependant. J'aimerais que tu éclaires notre petit groupe. Que comptais-tu faire de cet humain ? Tu n'as pas décemment pu marcher à l'encontre de tout respect envers ton maître … simplement pour batifoler avec l'humain …**

Nouvel éclat de rire dégradant. Aro sourit tel un requin. Son machiavélique stratagème se dessina progressivement.

**- Comptais-tu le transformer peut-être ? L'échanger ? Marchander avec nous ? Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas. En quoi valait-il la peine que toi et moi nous brouillions ? Tu détruits une amitié de plusieurs siècles … pour ça ? Une soif de pouvoir ?**

Il savait bien qu'il était à cent-milles lieues de la vérité. Il se complaisait à convaincre la foule de ma culpabilité, créer le sentiment que je l'avais volé sans réel autre objectif que mon ambition personnelle. Que je l'avais volé alors qu'il m'estimait, qu'il était mon ami. Aro ne connait pas le sens du mot amitié.

**- Tout le pouvoir que tu pouvais désirer tu aurais pu l'obtenir ici à nos côtés. Et tu le possédais autrefois. Tes propres erreurs ont causé ta perte Isabella. Et c'est la seconde fois que nous sommes déçus par toi. Une erreur de trop me semble-t-il. **

Il regagna son siège, fier de son discours. Une main à hauteur du cœur, l'autre soutenant sa tête il fit un petit signe à Caius.

**- Rend la justice mon très cher frère, tant de déception m'accable. **

Caius sourit et fit mine de réfléchir à une sentence toute établie. Finalement j'étais devenue inutile. Ils allaient m'éliminer, peu importe mon don. J'allais servir d'exemple, il venait de me déchoir devant un cinquième de la population vampirique de la planète, ils allaient continuer en m'exécutant ici.

**- N'a-t-on pas le droit de se défendre ici !** s'exclama Friedrich, alors que moi je flottais quelque part dans la salle. **De quoi l'accuse-t-on ? Le passé n'a rien à voir avec cela ! Et toute cette histoire n'est que le fruit du hasard !**

Aro cessa son petit manège sentimental et dit rapidement, presque agacé :

**- C'est le hasard si elle tient en sa possession celui que j'avais choisi pour faire partie de nos troupes ! Félix et Santiago allaient le capturer ! Et il s'est volatilisé ! Aucun humain ne peut faire cela ! Quelle part de chance pouvait-il y avoir pour que ce soit elle qui le récupère ensuite ! **

**- C'était le hasard**, m'entendis-je dire. **J'ignorais que des vampires le pourchassaient ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que des Volturi se trouvaient à New York puisque personne ne m'en avait averti !**

Aro, toujours avachi sur son fauteuil pointa un doigt sur un de ses hommes.

**- Est-ce vrai Santiago ?**

**- C'est la vérité. Nous ne sommes pas signalés comme nous aurions dû le faire, nous ne pensions qu'être de passage, **confirma l'intéressé. **Elle a très bien pu le rencontrer plus tard, par pur hasard, sans jamais savoir que nous l'avions poursuivi.**

Trahi par l'honnêteté d'un de ses sujets. Santiago en payerait le prix un jour ou l'autre. Mais il venait peut-être de sauver nos vies.

**- Il sait ce que nous sommes. Il n'a pas fait le lien ?**

**- L'existence d'une puissance vampirique est tenue secrète, aucun humain n'est au courant, ou alors il est sur la liste de vos repas,**

**- Bien, certes**, admit Aro, le regard soudain fuyant. **Ça ne change pas le problème, cet humain doit faire partie des Volturi. Hors il ne semble décidé à obéir qu'à une seule personne. Et il se trouve que je n'ai plus confiance en cette personne …**

Pause.

**- J'aurais bien envie de te tendre une perche … Je ne devrais pas te pardonner, qu'il y ait eut un réel crime ou non … Je me sens miséricordieux cependant. … Et si tel est vrai est que ce crime n'a pas été commis sciemment … pourquoi gaspiller tant de pouvoir …**

J'imaginais bien ce que pouvait ressentir Aro en cet instant. Une sensation jouissive, d'extase pure. Le moment où il obtenait tout ce qu'il souhaitait, et même plus encore. Ne pas avoir à me tuer l'arrangeais donc, finalement.

**- Quelle âme charitable … **se moqua Friedrich, doucement.

Je n'étais pas en situation pour rire de ses remarques acerbes. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été à ma place j'aurais tout de même trouvé la réflexion cocasse. On en rit dans le public.

- **Je veux que vous rejoigniez les Volturi. Tous les deux, toi et ton humain, **fit-il en me désignant.

La voilà ma sentence.

Au moins je n'étais plus condamnée à être exécutée. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux mourir que de servir de chien à Aro une nouvelle fois.

_Bella ma petite, il va falloir savoir ce que tu veux, marche ou crève._

Il vaut mieux marcher, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir me fustiger l'éternité entière devant Edward …

- **Durée du contrat ?** persifla Friedrich une nouvelle fois.

**- Tu ferais mieux de te taire**, lança une vois sonore dans la foule. **Ou tu vas finir par écoper d'un contrat à durée indéterminée toi-aussi.**

**- Il me semble que cette conversation devrait se faire dans des lieux plus privés que ceux où nous sommes. **

Un vent de panique traversa mon esprit et transperça ma tête d'un bout à l'autre puis disparut, comme le dernier souffle d'un mourant.

**- Il me semble que cette conversation est terminée Isabella, toi et ton humain resteraient ici.**

**- Nous n'en avons pas fini Aro, à moins que tu ne souhaites que certaines choses soient divulguées, **dit Friedrich.

Ces mots éveillèrent la curiosité du vieux vampire, qui, levant étrangement un sourcil le fixa de son regard de hyène.

- **Me ferais-tu du chantage ? **lança-t-il fulminant, en détachant chaque syllabe, prêt à la riposte.

- **Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire rabaisser moi-aussi, ni pour décorer. Nous voulons discuter en privé, en comité plus réduit, toi, ton frère ainsi que Bella et moi suffiront … Ça risque de t'intéresser. **

Soupesant le pour et le contre Aro se balança sur ses talons quelques instants.

**- Je n'ai rien à cacher**, conclut-il en écartant les bras, l'innocence incarnée. Mais ses yeux restèrent suspicieux, preuve qu'il n'était pas assez à son aise pour utiliser la totalité de son talent de maître du bluff. **Mais si tu le souhaites …**

Il désigna une petite porte sur le côté.

Friedrich jouait largement sur le bluff, et nos vies dépendaient aujourd'hui plus que jamais de nos aptitudes de nos visages impassibles, de nos attitudes. Ce serait un coup de poker, ou un échec cuisant.

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward Masen

Livré à la solitude, à la terreur totale. Telle était ma punition. Pour l'instant.

Cloitré dans une pièce de la taille d'un grand cagibi, prostré dans cette infâme salle sans fenêtre j'ignore s'il fait jour ou nuit des années semblent avoir passé. Ma vie est rythmée par des passages à la salle de bain, régulièrement je crois. Toute les trois heures, toute les dix heures peut-être, je ne sais pas. Parfois on vient réalimenter le feu, renforcer alors la chaleur déjà étouffante. J'étouffe, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Le conduit d'évacuation des fumées est bouché, une grande parties du nuage produit par les flammes qui crépitent reste et se diffuse dans la pièce. Mes yeux me brulent, ma gorge s'assèche, mon nez ne sent plus rien mis à part cette horrible odeur de bois brûlé. Mes poumons me donnent l'impression de s'être encrassé, d'être remplis de suie, de cendres encore chaudes qui me dévorent de l'intérieur, surement comme si j'avais été un fumeur de longue date. Je ne respire pas de l'oxygène, je respire de la cendre, de l'air épais, chargé, vicié. J'ai cessé de tousser, l'intérieur de ma gorge arrachée et irritée l'est trop pour que je puisse encore souffrir.

C'est l'enfer.

Mon corps s'habitue petit à petit à cette touffeur, à force de bouillonner mon cerveau semble être tombé dans une torpeur salvatrice, finissant par omettre les signaux de certains de mes sens. La faim qui me tiraille ne se manifeste que par quelques assauts irréguliers de douleur abdominale, je ne meurs pas de faim, mais les repas sont trop pauvres et trop espacés. Mes membres endoloris se sont endormis, je ne sens parfois pas leur engourdissement. Mon odorat ne se donne plus la peine de me manifester la présence d'un feu, je ne perçois la fumée qu'en arrière-plan. En fait, mon esprit ne vit plus que pour la seule chose que je peux contempler : les flammes dans l'âtre.

Ces flammes qui me brûlent pourtant le corps, qui transforment ma vie ici en cauchemar sont la seule chose qui me rattache à la réalité, et m'empêchent surement de tourner fou. Je vis dans la crainte qu'on ne vienne plus les raviver. Elles sont ma seule source de lumière. J'ai parfois l'impression de flotter, mais tout ce que je vois ce sont ces flammèches. Tout ce que j'entends alors ce sont ces crépitements calmes. Je ne ressens plus qu'une fascination malsaine. Je ne peux plus me concentrer sur autre chose. Heureusement.

Brièvement parfois je dérive, j'imagine comment peut-être la transformation, qu'on compare à un corps brûlant sur un bûcher. Vaguement je me demande si la douleur _sera_ pire que cela. Oui, elle le sera. Bien que je sois certain d'être conforté à la pire sensation qui soit, l'étouffement, l'impuissance totale, je sais que c'est incomparable à ce que je pourrais ressentir si c'était moi, plongé ici dans les flammes colorées. Je désire tant toucher ces bûches rougies, plonger une main dans le foyer lumineux, découvrir ce à quoi je vais être confronté …

Je ne sais combien de temps cet état second dura. Mais, à un certain moment, après que le grand gaillard Félix m'eut conduit à la salle de bain et m'eut reconduit à mon purgatoire il ne quitta pas la pièce. Il s'installa près de la porte, debout et statuaire.

**- Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Nous sommes le 13 avril. Aro a donné jusqu'au 14 demain au plus tard elle sera là. Satisfait ?**

**- Elle ne viendra pas, **assurais-je la voix chevrotante et incertaine.

**- Même toi tu n'y crois pas.**

Non. Je ne pouvais pas me convaincre qu'elle m'ait abandonné. Elle avait trop de sens moral pour agir ainsi.

Il n'y eut pas de mots pendant encore très longtemps.

**- Elle est là. Elle n'est pas seule, Friedrich est avec elle. Tu sais pourquoi ? **me lança-t-il.

Il ricana, puis se tut, tendant l'oreille, écoutant ce qui se disait quelque part non loin de là.

**- Elle est venue supplier Aro de la laisser libre. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas que ce léger différent pose problème.**

**- …**

**- Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle se fiche de toi ! C'est lui qu'elle veut ! Tu es bien trop banal, minable, jeune pour qu'elle s'intéresse à toi**. Il ancra ses yeux bordeaux dans les miens, mon cœur palpitait, mon corps était faible, inapte à toute riposte, et même à toute réflexion élaborée. Pourtant comment le croire ?

**- Je la connais depuis des siècles. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant n'est-ce pas ? Elle est inconstante, c'est une manipulatrice, elle joue avec les gens. Dommage que tu te sois laissé entraîner dans tout ça … **

Pouvait-il le dire en me regardant dans les yeux, me prouvant sa bonne fois par la dureté de ses yeux, qui criait leur terrible vérité. Oui il le pouvait. Un mal-être ravageur envahi mon cerveau, s'ajoutant à ma faiblesse générale.

J'aurais voulu lire la moquerie dans ces deux cercles qui me fixaient. Mais mon instinct était incapable de décider si les paroles de Félix étaient véridiques. Tout ce que j'étais sûr de voir était une profonde pitié, comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir à m'avouer des choses qui me blesserait.

Je sentis que le séisme qui me ravageait intérieurement s'extériorisait à mon enveloppe charnelle, mes mains commencèrent à trembler mes efforts ne suffirent qu'à m'éloigner de toute pensée cohérente. Je me focalisais sur ces mains moites, pâles et frémissantes.

Je relevais les yeux vers le vampire. Son sourire me poignarda, comme un fer de lance planté en plein dans mon cœur. Il était au bord de l'hilarité.

Je me levais et me jetais sur lui.

Souriant toujours il me repoussa d'abord d'une main. Je désirais tant écraser son visage dans mes paumes, j'essayais de l'approcher, en vain. J'aurais planté mes doigts dans ses yeux, griffé sa peau de mes ongles violemment, j'aurais voulu semer la terreur dans sa tête, j'aurais voulu voir la peur traverser son regard et le tuer.

Mais il me repoussa encore, plus fortement. Je vis un étrange éclair de satisfaction se dessiner sur son visage blanc, je n'eus pas le temps pourtant de m'y attarder.

Son assaut me propulsa en arrière. Je me sentis m'écrouler au ralenti, ma tête frappa le linteau de la cheminée avec violence, m'étourdissant un peu plus, j'entendis le bruit sourd de l'impact d'abord, la douleur vint après, suivis d'un écoulement liquide dans mon cuir chevelu.

Je distinguais chaque élément dans ma chute. Ce que je voyais : la pièce se renverser devant moi. Ce que j'entendais : le souffle produit par l'écroulement de mon corps. Ce que mon corps perçut … Ma main alla choir tout près des flammes, la chaleur se répandit rapidement sur tout mon flan droit.

Puis l'arrière de mon dos - à hauteur de l'intestin, en dessous des côtés - rencontra un objet long, froid et très dur. Et la force de la chute combinée à mon poids suffit à ce qu'il perce ma peau. Ma peau, mes organes, tout près de ma colonne vertébrale. Le pic se ficha dans mon dos et mon ventre dans un mouvement doucereux, transperçant tout sur son passage avec grâce, facilité, glissant presque sensuellement à l'intérieur de moi, ressortant sur le devant.

J'entendis le bruit mouillé qu'il fit avant de sentir la douleur. Aiguë, amère. Intolérable, comme si on venait de verser de l'acide citrique par mon nombril. On ne peut pas décrire une telle sensation, arrivé à un point j'eus du mal à déterminer ce qui était douleur et ce qui ne l'était pas, je ne me rappelais même pas comment c'était avant, sans blessure. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça faisait de ne pas avoir mal, c'était inconcevable pour moi.

Je sens la brûlure à l'endroit de la plaie, mais elle remonte comme un élancement tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma pauvre tête. Je ne sens que ça, mon corps entier est devenu douleur, je n'ai plus la perception de mes autres membres, effacés par la souffrance. Mon esprit ne peut se réfugier dans la sensation chaude du feu près de ma main, il ne la ressent pas. Je ne sens qu'un vent glacé s'infiltrer dans mon corps, contrastant avec la puissance piquante du mal.

Félix, que la douleur avait éliminé de mon champ de perception se dressa dans mon champ de vision, la mine sombre, les yeux désormais noirs. Il se penche vers moi et me soulève, faisant sortir l'objet de mon corps. Je sens les bords de ma plaie ouverte toucher la barre de fer, faisant comme crisser les bords de ma peau et de l'intérieur de mon ventre sur la ferraille, provoquant un autre élan acide, paralysant de nouveau ma pensée. C'est comme si j'avais laissé une partie de moi sur ce morceau de métal, et que, encore liée à moi elle ne cessait de me faire souffrir.

Empalé sur un chenet de cheminée.

Je pensais qu'on criait dans une telle situation, mais ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment un réflexe, ou peut-être suis-je dans l'incapacité de penser à autre chose que la douleur que j'éprouve.

Pourtant, un souffle jaillit de ma gorge.

**- T-tu ment-tais …**

**- Bien sûr, **chuchota Félix à mon oreille. **Mais qu'importe, nous avons gagné, tu vas mourir. Aro ne vous sauve pas tous les deux, quoi qu'il advienne. **

Son souffle planait au-dessus de moi, tandis que le froid mortuaire envahissait mes membres et que la douleur lancinante de mon abdomen me paralysait. Ma bouche et mon nez s'emplirent de sang épais, amer, au goût écœurant qui compliqua ma respiration désordonnée et hésitante. Chaque souffle était laborieux, incomplet, j'aurais cessé de respirer pour atténuer cette douleur si j'en avais été capable. L'air ne restait par des poumons, chaque contraction de ma cage thoracique était une torture …

La sensation douloureuse se stabilisa, à un point proche de son plus fort degré.

La pensée de la douleur engendra autre chose, un désir impétueux.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire attendre encore longtemps tu vas bientôt mourir.**

Il avait compris. Cette sensation on ne devait la ressentir qu'aux portes de la mort, le désir d'en finir vite lorsque la mort est imminente. Seuls ceux qui étaient déjà morts, les vampires, ou ceux en passe de le devenir, comme moi, pouvaient connaître cela. Je sus qu'il savait lui aussi avait dû ressentir l'agonie proche de la fin.

Il s'accroupit vers moi une nouvelle fois, je le vis alors comme un ange venu me délivrer de la souffrance. L'ange de la mort peut-être.

Je serais capable de bénir mon assassin s'il m'achevait vite.

**- Tu désires surement une mort rapide … Je vais boire ton sang avant qu'il n'en reste plus … Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira vite …** dit-il calmement, posément.

Que ça en finisse. Peut-importe s'il s'en fiche de moi … qu'il m'achève vite.

Sa voix mielleuse me couva, je fermais les yeux, prêt à décider d'une image à emporter dans l'autre monde.

* * *

**Le chapitre commence en parlant de la mort et finit sur une touche … mortelle. Que c'est gai. **

**Vous l'aurez deviné c'est quasiment la fin, reste à savoir en combien de fois je vais conclure cette histoire. Un autre chapitre et un épilogue probablement. Puis ce sera la fin des fins. xD**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

**1.****Bella morte + Edward mort**

**2.****Bella vivante + Edward mort**

**3.****Bella morte + Edward vivant**

**4.****Bella vivante + Edward vivant**

**Des théories ? **

**Vous remarquerez que les possibilités d'un happy end sont ... légèrement minoritaires … **

**Quoi qu'il arrive vous vous doutez que je peux arranger ça de 10 manières différentes … Bon, vous comme moi savons ce qui nous plairait ! **

**Je pourrais … je sais pas, caser Bella avec Friedrich, Edward avec Jane et hop ^^ ou Edward avec Friedrich tient =) Tuer tout le monde, faire intervenir des extra-terrestres, trouver un nouveau don à Bella, faire un miracle, rendre Aro gentil, ressusciter Venceslas pour ne pas laisser Bella seule, ressusciter Venceslas pour tuer tout le monde, inventer une bombe atomique lancée sur Volterra … ^^ Bref, j'ai encore le choix, même si je sais ce que je vais faire.**

**Donc la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Une petite review ? Un teaser du prochain chapitre à gagner =DD **


	26. Chapter 25 : Hantée

**Hantée**

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

_**« Il faut garder à l'esprit que la douleur est un ennemi qui nous veut du bien ». Anonyme**_

* * *

_P_oint de vue d'Edward Masen

Je sentis deux piquants acérés s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon cou, y atteindre la veine puis mon sang fut comme drainé, aspiré vers l'extérieur. Pour la première fois depuis ma chute sur le chenet* je sentis autre chose que la douleur effroyable de ma blessure. Un autre genre de souffrance, piquante par à-coups, elle ne se diffusait que très peu, se concentrant dans mon cou et ma nuque.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on me vidait de mon sang je me sentis de plus en plus léger, comme shooté. Je planais, ma tête était brumeuse. Mais les dents plantées dans ma gorge commencèrent à me brûler intensément, comme deux charbons ardents nichés sous la surface de ma peau. Cette souffrance s'étendit à la partie haute de mon corps, elle glissa le long de mes nerfs, ondulant autour d'eux comme un serpent vicieux. La douleur et cet effet planant renforçaient ma perception de mon corps, comme si j'avais subitement pu sentir chaque cellule enflammée en moi, localiser chaque aiguille dans ma peau.

Mes mains luttèrent pour éloigner Félix, même si au fond de moi je savais que c'était inutile. Même proche de la mort je ne trouvais pas le moyen d'être concordant avec moi-même. La mort abrégerait mes souffrances, donc Félix devait finir le travail.

Rapidement la nouvelle sensation dépassa en intensité la douleur de mon ventre, et je ne pus plus que me focaliser sur elle, oubliant que j'avais le ventre ouvert et les tripes à l'air. C'était bien trop piquant, acide. Du jus de citron pressé sur une blessure à vif.

Pouvait-il y avoir encore une goutte de sang en moi ? Sûrement puisque je respirais toujours … Je ne sentais même plus le flot s'écouler hors de moi.

Mes yeux qui s'étaient tant embués que je n'y voyais rien me retransmettaient des images floues par intermittence, mais quelque chose juste devant moi bloquait mon champ de perception - outre la douleur brûlante qui déjà affaiblissait mes sens et les monopolisaient.

Plus tard les mains me lâchèrent, et contrairement à ce que j'avais pu souhaiter je vivais toujours. Mais je souffrais toujours aussi, et il me semblait que la douleur allait croissante.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Ce feu qui m'obsédait prit une teneur différente au fil du temps. Il coula en moi, suivant toujours le chemin de mes nerfs, de mes veines et de mes muscles. L'intensité ne diminuait jamais, tout empirait.

Le venin coulait dans ma carotide, et - comme décrite - sa puissance égalait celle d'un brasier. La douleur m'embrassa alors, comme m'enserrant dans son étreinte de feu, je luttais contre elle, prit de frénésie. Mes membres s'animèrent malgré le mal qui les rongeait, et bien que l'effort me causa encore plus de souffrance, à une telle échelle dans la torture ça m'était égal. En vérité c'était mon corps qui luttait malgré moi, pas moi de mon propre chef. Si j'avais été capable de me contrôler je l'aurais fait, j'aurais lié au sol ces bras qui s'agitaient sur moi, saisissaient mon cou pour arracher mes veines griffant ma peau pour en extraire le pus enragé du venin. Mais la douleur était plus forte que mon esprit et avait pris le contrôle de mon corps, et c'était sans compter les mains qui m'empêchaient de me faire du mal, de m'arracher le cœur pour extraire la douleur de moi.

Au-delà des mots, au-delà de toute conception humaine, au-delà de l'imaginable, de l'inimaginable telle était la douleur.

Je perdis ensuite la mesure du temps, de l'espace, et, lorsque je perdis la mesure de la souffrance il resta dans ma tête tout de même un martèlement assourdissant qui hurlait : « douleur, douleur, douleur », ce n'était même pas un mot qui résonnait, c'était juste un sentiment, une conception : du rouge, du feu qui battait incessamment comme un métronome enragé. Combien de mesures lui restait-il à jouer ?

* * *

Point de vue de Bella Swan

Je contemplais mon épiderme, éclairé par le soleil filtrant par la fenêtre crasseuse, il scintillait. Il brillait. Pourquoi l'admirer ainsi aujourd'hui, ma peau est identique à celle que je pouvais palper hier, il y a dix ans, il y a cent ans … Identique peut-être, mais aujourd'hui finalement j'y jette un œil changé. Un regard nouveau, modifié par les épreuves successives s'étant succédées au cours de ma très longue existence.

Ma vie n'est pas rose, elle ne l'a jamais été, elle ne le sera jamais.

Je me détournais de la lucarne, cessant mon observation des sommets enneigés autour de moi. Je fis face au lit.

La vision de sa peau blafarde et froide, de son corps sans vie provoqua un serrement douloureux dans ma poitrine mais pas tant que le battement faiblard de son cœur …

Je tirais le rideau poussiéreux derrière moi, prise d'un sursaut d'angoisse.

Voilà trois jours qu'il oscillait entre la vie et la mort et que de mon côté j'étais impuissante. Je m'étais longuement demandée s'il ne finirait pas par succomber à l'acidité du venin, qui, au lieu de guérir sa blessure avait d'abord commencé par l'envenimer … Maintenant il n'y avait plus grand risque.

Si ce n'est qu'il souffrait, plongé dans le purgatoire qu'était devenu son propre crâne. La damnation est douloureuse, il faut commencer par faire un tour dans les flammes de l'enfer pour en revenir ensuite. Ses cris incessants me déchiraient les oreilles, j'essayais de les omettre. Autant que possible.

Le pire était que j'aurais aimé l'aider. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi… N'importe quoi sauf accueillir le feu du venin en moi une nouvelle fois. Rien au monde ne valait cette souffrance. Même pas Edward, même pas l'être auquel je tenais le plus sur cette planète. Je ne suis pas égoïste, pas trop. Mais en tout cas je ne suis pas une hypocrite. J'aurais donné la vie de tous les humains de cette planète, de tous les animaux, j'aurais détruit la Terre entière pour ne pas subir la douleur de la transformation…

Il était encore couvert de sang séché, au niveau du cou surtout. Ça me chatouillait les narines. Son tee-shirt était bien imbibé et lorsque je le soulevais une croute se détacha laissant voir son ventre contracté par la douleur. La blessure était cicatrisée. J'ignorais si son propre sang, sec qui plus est, réveillerait sa soif à son réveil … Mais je n'eus pas le temps de songer à lui trouver un vêtement de remplacement son pouls s'emballa…

J'eus l'impression que mes mains tremblaient … dans mon esprit elles le faisaient. La fréquence des battements cardiaques d'Edward augmenta encore, trois-cents cinquante-huit battements par minutes relevais-je. Inhumain.

Mes oreilles étaient en sourdines mais malgré cela ses cris m'atteignaient. Je ne les laissais pas envahir mon esprit, je ne me concentrais pas dessus sinon j'aurais sauté du haut du Mont Blanc depuis des jours. Mais son expression de pure horreur, ses traits déformés par la douleur parlaient pour lui. Indescriptible.

Ses muscles se détendirent brutalement, sa colonne vertébrale malmenée se relâcha, réduisant la pression de son dos. Il me sembla qu'il était désormais aussi malléable qu'une poupée de caoutchouc tant j'avais vu ses muscles contractés ces derniers jours. La vision était apaisante.

Nous y étions. Son cœur se stoppa après un dernier coup violent.

Je me rappelais la confusion de ce moment, qui pousse à faire des choses incohérentes. Parfois le nouveau-né est assez lucide, parfois non. Une mort violente renforce souvent l'animosité au réveil. Je ne voulais pas avoir à utiliser la force pour me défendre ou le ramener à la raison. Faire cela enfoncerait plus profondément encore le pieu dans mon cœur. Et ce serait douloureux parce qu'Edward lui-même donnerait les coups. Aucune femme aimante ne devrait jamais voir son homme souffrir ainsi…

Un tel ange ne pouvait pas être violent… Espoir ténu…

Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Rien ne l'y poussait. Je repris ma respiration, stoppée il y a quelques minutes. Tout de suite ma tension diminua un peu avec le retour des odeurs environnantes dans mon champ de perception. C'est une chose formidable qu'un odorat de vampire, il peut faire de vous un monstre si facilement … il suffit d'une petite brise, d'un froissement de papier, d'un léger mouvement… Mais il ouvre à tant de choses presque imperceptibles …

Sa main remua et il porta devant son visage d'un geste désordonné mais très vif.

Le nouveau-né va découvrir sa force et sa vitesse, ne pensera plus qu'à cela. Il va vouloir courir, frapper, détruire. Comme nous l'avons tous fait à nos premiers jours.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'attarda sur cette main peu familière.

J'ignorais où il pouvait en être dans sa compréhension des évènements. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ça outre mesure. D'autres choses plus graves allaient bientôt nécessiter toute mon attention.

Il recula son bras qui tomba peu naturellement sur son flan. Je contemplais enfin ses yeux, qui manifestaient beaucoup d'étonnement et de désappointement. Il les ferma quand il prit sa respiration, goûtant comme moi à notre environnement. Je savourais son odeur encore largement humaine de par le sang imprégnant encore ses tissus. Nous étions vite submergés par les sensations odorantes que nous captions. Un vampire mature sait s'en éloigner, mais lui devait être noyé par tant de sensations.

Il me regarda. Je croisais ses yeux vermillon avec prudence, cherchant à y déceler un indice : qui m'aiderait à déchiffrer son état d'esprit actuel.

J'étais toujours à quelques pas de lui, mais je brûlais de m'approcher.

Je le fis, j'approchais, les doigts tendus vers lui ses pupilles s'agitèrent lorsqu'il suivit mon mouvement. Il s'assit, ses gestes perdu entre la souplesse du vampire et la raideur que supposait son état d'esprit : l'incompréhension, peut-être la peur.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Ma main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son genou, un courant électrique picota le bout de mes doigts.

Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas il répondit à ma question d'un hochement négatif de tête.

**- Est-ce que nous sommes… morts ? **

Sa voix n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle était juste … douce, veloutée, agréable. Elle lui parut certainement étrange puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux après avoir parlé.

**- A priori non. Ne t'inquiète pas … **

Je cherchais quoi ajouter… Ne t'inquiète pas si tu te sens perdu ? Différent ? Vampire … ? .. _Ne t'inquiète de rien, je veille sur toi…_

Il réfléchit une petite seconde.

**- Ça brûle. **

Oh.

**- Déjà…**

Bizarrement j'avais anticipée une réaction de ce genre là. Je m'éclipsais une seconde dans l'autre pièce, à la recherche de la pochette de sang que j'avais récupérée. Il me paraissait judicieux de nourrir un minimum le petit vampire avant de le lâcher dans les verts pâturages, sinon il n'écouterait rien …

Il avait profité de ma seconde d'absence pour se mettre debout et contemplait ses pieds avec étonnement. Mais ça ne dura pas. J'avais malencontreusement réveillé son instinct. Sentit-il l'arôme du sang à travers le plastique ou le clapotis seul du liquide suffit-il à attirer son attention, quelque chose excita sa soif, j'ignore quoi mais il se jeta sur moi et me percuta de plein fouet nous faisant tomber à terre dans un bruit de bois brisé. Ses dents se refermèrent à deux centimètres de mon poignet mais il n'atteignit pas la pochette. J'aurais espéré mieux comme premier contact. Il usait de toute sa force brute de nouveau-né sur moi, et je le sentais très bien. Mais il pouvait grogner tant qu'il voulait, si je le laissais me dicter ma conduite rien qu'une fois il ne me respecterait jamais en tant que vampire mature et plus apte à réfléchir que lui. Sauf qu'il était si costaud que ça commençait à devenir difficile.

**- Calme-toi rien qu'une seconde et elle est à toi ! **grognais-je à mon tour.

Il cessa ses mouvements brutaux, toujours inconscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à se saisir de l'objet. Trop obnubilé.

Il secoua la tête négativement, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché le liquide bordeaux. Je ne pouvais pas être sûre qu'il m'ait écoutée mais au moins il s'était dominé un instant.

Je lui tendis la pochette. Il n'eut pas besoin de mode d'emploi pour comprendre comment s'en servir, il y planta sans délicatesse ses dents, répandant du liquide un peu partout sur lui et sur le plancher. _Gaspilleur va_. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander si j'aurais dû en prendre une aussi et trinquer avec lui, il n'en restait déjà plus une goutte.

Une fois vide la pochette ne l'intéressa plus, il l'écrasa dans sa main ensanglantée. Ses yeux dérivèrent rapidement sur moi, puis sur la porte de l'autre pièce. J'étais entre lui et cette porte, entre lui et ce sac rempli de sang. Et il était décidé à passer, seulement il avait compris que ça ne se passerait pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait espéré.

**- Est-ce que je peux en avoir une autre ?** demanda-t-il, plein de politesse, jouant déjà à merveille de sa voix séductrice.

Si nous continuions sur cette voie il n'en resterait pas beaucoup pour moi. De toute façon la satisfaction immédiate et automatique des besoins ne serait pas un bon moyen pour débuter.

- **Pourquoi non ? J'ai soif, **plaida-t-il.

Il avait deviné quelle était ma réponse.

**- Edward … **appelais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant son prénom.

- **Edward** … répétais-je.

- **Oui ?** souffla-t-il.

Bon début, il répond à son prénom…

**- Oui…**

**- Tu ne vas pas beaucoup m'aimer … mais garde à l'esprit que c'est pour ton bien que je vais t'empêcher de te nourrir comme tu en as envie …**

Ma voix intérieure plaça une petite remarque moqueuse : c'est vrai, nous agissions toujours « pour le bien d'autrui » et dans l'intérêt général. Il fallait que je cesse d'utiliser ce genre d'expression toute faite et sans la moindre sincérité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais toujours aucun moyen d'être sûre qu'il m'écoutait. Bien que ses yeux m'observent je n'y décelais aucun signe de compréhension, et encore moins d'approbation.

**- Et je fais quoi moi ? J'attends que tu te décides ?**

Son ton sec me déplu. S'était-il transformé en tête brûlée ? J'aurai frappé n'importe quel autre jeune vampire pour une remarque moindre … La fermeté fonctionne avec les néophytes. Mais je ne me voyais pas me faire respecter d'Edward à l'aide de coups et de brimades…  
Pour la première fois je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il fallait que je l'occupe ou sinon il ne cesserait de me harceler.

**- Tu devrais changer de vêtements, ceux-là sont un peu … usagés.**

Il tata sa chemise rêche et durcit par le sang séché.

**- D'accord.**

Il réduisit en poussière le dernier bouton de son tee-shirt, et évidemment le reste du tissu ne survécut pas. J'étais partagée entre l'amusement et … l'excitation. Un nouveau-né qui découvre à quel point il est compliqué de se vêtir est toujours distrayant à observer mais Edward torse-nu était autrement plus intéressant. Captivant même.

Ses yeux montraient sa nervosité, il semblait guetter l'instant où je me déplacerais et cesserais de me trouver entre lui et son petit-déjeuner…

Cependant ce qui se mit à le préoccuper subitement fut la taille - récemment augmentée - de ses biceps. Je le qualifiais immédiatement de « à croquer » et ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Sa petite moue contrariée me fit sourire quand il me demanda s'il avait beaucoup changé et que je lui répondis par la négative. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de _beaucoup_ changer pour rester adorable et intolérablement beau. C'est un ange que j'avais en face de moi, et il ne s'apercevait pas d'à quel point ses expressions faciales avaient l'air de pitreries clownesques mais ravissantes quand il me conjurait de lui donner une « toute petite goutte » de sang : je cite.

**- Où sommes-nous à propos ?**

**- Quelque part entre la Suisse, la France et l'Italie. J'ai loué la maison pour quelques temps …**

Comment traverser discrètement plusieurs villes frontalières avec un humain en mutation, couvert de sang et beuglant sa douleur sur le siège arrière ?

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois sortable, il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cela dit, pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper je connais le coin, je te retrouverais avant que tu aies pu t'apercevoir m'avoir échappé…**

Je pense qu'il perçut la menace dans ma voix. Après tout à quoi pouvait bien me servir mes deux siècles d'avance si ce n'était pas pour être plus vive et plus intelligente que lui ?

**- Bella …**

Son peu d'empressement envers moi me déçu, mais j'acceptais à contrecœur qu'il soit encore en phase d'adaptation … Je fus tout de même soulagée de m'apercevoir que sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

- **Merci**, dit-il avec chaleur. **Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas comment on a atterri là, mais je suis content que tu m'ais sauvé … **

- **Tu étais mal en point sans moi pas vrai** ? lui demandais-je, pas vraiment sérieuse ni non plus en adoptant un ton apte à la plaisanterie.

- **Je commençais à avoir désespérément besoin d'un coup de main, **admit-il**. Qu'as-tu fait de Félix ?**

- **Je ne sais pas trop**, avouais-je. **Je crois qu'il est rentré dans un mur. J'avais d'autres préoccupations …** **Dont toi en train de divaguer sur ta mort imminente …**

Il acquiesça, honteux sembla-t-il. Il regarda la chemise puis son corps … dont la blancheur était entachée par des traces de crasses douteuses et des croûtes de sang et de terre. Ca n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Il passait ses mains sur ses flans, mal à l'aise comme s'il cherchait à se couvrir ou se réchauffer. Nous devions avoir l'air idiots au beau milieu d'une chambre, à nous regarder dans le blancs des yeux sans rien ajouter... Je tentais d'analyser son état d'esprit tout en le maintenant loin du sujet « alimentation » et ça ne me convenait vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dû faire après que nous soyons tous deux passés si près de notre fin.

Ma tête se vida.

Il était là, en face de moi. J'avais traversé la moitié de la planète pour l'arracher des mains d'Aro, j'avais fait une promesse qui m'était douloureuse à Friedrich, j'avais perdu une bonne partie de ma dignité à Volterra et finalement nous étions là…

Je me jetais à son cou. Je me blottis contre lui, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Je le serrais dans mes bras, sans méfiance, sans réfléchir. Son odeur envahit mes poumons, agissant comme un puissant sédatif. Je relâchais la pression accumulée ces derniers jours. Tout s'était passé si vite. Mais rien n'allait changer entre nous. Je ne changerais pas mon opinion, mon cœur ne changerait pas d'avis parce qu'il n'était plus humain. Il restait Edward, sous sa peau marmoréenne, froide et blanche. Et il me souleva, m'enlaçant à son tour, le visage dans mes cheveux.

Peut-être obsédé par le sang, il pouvait aussi être lui-même, comme maintenant. Il suffisait que quelque chose surpasse la soif primaire… Elle pouvait l'empêcher d'être lui-même parfois, peu importe… Tant qu'il restait _mon _Edward. Celui qui m'écrasait les côtes en ce moment même. Je souris contre son épaule tiède, la tête pleine de souvenirs. _Maintenant c'était à lui de faire attention à moi. _Je voulais bien être _sa_ petite chose fragile. Un prêté pour un rendu. Je m'engageais à veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise les bases de la vie vampirique, si j'avais le droit à un peu d'amour en contrepartie. Ou beaucoup d'amour c'est encore mieux.

Je rejoignis le sol, persuadée qu'il avait gagné quelques centimètres et l'entraînait vers la modeste salle de bain. L'odeur qui émanait de lui était inhabituelle mais plus ensorcelante que jamais. Il murmura mon prénom en joignant ses deux mains dans mon dos. Je collais mon front au sien, ma poitrine aussi était plaquée contre son torse. Il recula de plusieurs pas. Nous nous cognâmes contre le mur, au fond de la cabine de douche, lui contre les carrelages brillants. Je respirais à plein nez son arôme, j'inspirais l'air qu'il expirait. Il remonta ses mains le long de nos flancs joints, j'haletais. Il les redescendit, je suffoquais.

Il goûta mes lèvres d'un léger effleurement des siennes, un toucher si léger que je crus avoir rêvé. Une seconde plus tard j'étais partie très loin, quelque part entre le jardin d'Éden et le pays imaginaire … Je l'entendais rire, je le sentais sourire contre ma peau… J'enclenchais l'eau qui tomba directement sur lui et trempa son pantalon et le devant de mes vêtements : qu'il entreprit de m'enlever. J'avais laissé mon esprit résonné dans la salle d'à côté, j'ignorais ce à quoi il songeait actuellement et même s'il était en état de formuler quelque pensée cohérente, peut-être qu'il ne répondait qu'à son instinct mais moi aussi j'avais envie de satisfaire le mien, j'avais longtemps négligé d'assouvir ses besoins dans leur totalité, sans poser aucune limite. Depuis des années en vérité, j'avais vécu longuement cloitrée dans ma retenue, subsistant en solitaire en haut de mon immeuble new yorkais, j'y régnais, sans contrarier personne. Pourtant c'était loin de ressembler à la sensation de liberté qui accaparait mon corps et mon esprit à cet instant, j'avais besoin d'exister, vraiment. Je ne pouvais changer ma personnalité de joueuse, mon envie d'expérience et d'action. Je ne jouais pourtant pas avec mes sentiments ni avec ceux d'Edward, je me jouais des sensations que ce que nous étions appelés à vivre pouvaient me procurer. C'était plus une façon de profiter de l'existence …

Nous fûmes nus rapidement et vite je m'abandonnais à la ferveur de ses coups de reins, au plaisir de le retrouver pleinement.

Longtemps nous fîmes l'amour avec passion – ou peut-être avec rage – , heureux, comblés, ensembles à nouveau. Nous étions à nouveau deux, lui assez calme pour supporter mon caractère entêté et parfois incohérent, moi assez posée pour lui apporter la sérénité d'esprit dont il avait besoin et maîtriser ses ardeurs. À nous deux nous formions un équilibre. Un équilibre qui serait mis à l'épreuve ces prochaines années.

Je perdis le fil du temps qui passe, ne vivant plus que pour lui. Nos corps se reconnurent mutuellement, nos yeux se cherchèrent constamment tout comme nos lèvres assoiffées. Je me sentais bercées d'insouciance, tout comme lui, jeune vampire découvrant la frénésie dévastatrice du sexe. Mais chaque baiser, chaque mot prononcé était tout autant la formulation orale d'une promesse secrète. Nous serions toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Nous tombâmes à terre, ce qui ne nous arrêta pas, cependant lui comme moi nous fîmes plus tendres l'un avec l'autre, ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus caressants sur ma peau il se rapprocha sensiblement si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus où son corps s'arrêtait et où le mien débutait. Je souris quand je m'aperçue que nos deux pendentifs s'étaient emmêlés l'un avec l'autre, le mien en forme de cygne et celui que je lui avais donné …

Seuls au monde, dans notre bulle intime, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer près de nous rien n'aurait pu briser ce moment. Parce que plus rien d'autre ne pouvait compter pour nous.

Jusqu'à un certain point. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à perdre leur éclat d'humanité, à ce moment-là il me sembla absent, ailleurs et plus aucune caresse, ni aucune marque d'affection ne put faire qu'il soit encore autant à moi qu'il y a de cela quelques heures. Il cessa de promener ses doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés, cessa d'effleurer le bas de mon dos du bout de ses doigts, il devint inexpressif rapidement. Avec la noirceur de ses prunelles naquirent des regards fuyants et des moments de mal-être qui me parvenaient par intermittence… C'était comme si brusquement Edward était étouffé par son côté nouvellement vampire.

Je me séparais de lui et m'emmitouflais dans une serviette éponge. Ce retour à la réalité ne m'agaça pas, il serait monnaie courante pendant longtemps.

J'apportais deux pochettes de sang – toutes deux pour lui. Presque comme précédemment il s'en saisit avec une brusquerie contrastant avec la tendresse dont je le savais capable. Il cherchait à dominer le besoin impétueux mais ne réussit qu'à ne pas m'arracher de force les deux sachets.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, nous n'étions pas arrivés au bout de nos peines.

Nous restâmes près d'une semaine dans la petite maison des Alpes, jusqu'à ce que le stock de sang que j'avais rapidement constitué soit épuisé. Je me forçais à lui laisser le sang restant et tuais un pauvre cerf. Edward me regarda faire sans grand intérêt, assit sur un rocher le menton soutenu par sa main, pensif, l'air de s'être perdu dans ses pensées.

**- Où va-t-on maintenant ? **m'interrogea-t-il.

L'éternelle question.

**- Trouver un nouvel hôpital.**

Je m'essuyais le visage, peu fière de mes saletés. J'avais perdu la main depuis toutes ces années. Ainsi que l'habitude de l'amertume du sang des herbivores.

**- Tu rentres, tu demandes et on t'apporte un chariot repas ? **dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Il me regardait en plissant le nez. Le fait que je fasse des concessions pour lui ne semblait pas le gêner. J'aurais pu me servir parmi les pochettes de sang et le laisser mourir de soif jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à s'abreuver de cette horreur de mangeur d'herbes…

**- Pas en France, dans très peu de pays européens en vérité. Mais nous allons devoir nous en procurer quand même.**

Pour satisfaire le petit vampire qui dédaigne toute autre nourriture que le sang humain en sachet.

**- Je n'aime pas voler.**

Et monseigneur Edward a décidé de ne pas tuer non plus, alors qu'en Europe on ne risque presque rien. L'Europe est passée par une très mauvaise période et a accumulé un retard conséquent par rapport aux États-Unis, on n'y trouve actuellement pratiquement aucun contrôle pour ce qui concerne les vampires. Tuer des humains est interdit, certes. Mais personne ne se gêne pour digresser la loi. _Moi y compris… Il suffit d'être un peu discret. _Edward est un vampire peut-être de trop fraîche date pour penser à tuer sciemment ses anciens congénères tant qu'il n'est pas directement confronté à leur odeur sucrée et appétissante. Pour l'instant il n'a jamais fait que sentir une odeur humaine que de très loin … et en restant toujours très éloigné de sa source…

**- Je sais.**

Mon nez me picotait, signe d'une poussée de colère qui se profilait à l'horizon. Nous nous étions déjà disputés sur ce sujet …

**- Je pourrais attraper un animal, le temps que nous rentrions aux États-Unis, **dit-il plein d'espoir, comme s'il avait peur que je le force à tuer.

_Quelle concession !_ pensais-je, cynique.

**- J'ai bien peur que nous ne rentrions pas avant longtemps... Nous devons nous rendre à Vienne, pour Friedrich.**

Il prit un petit air ronchon assez craquant.

**- Que lui as-tu promis ?**

**- Que je l'aiderais à parler à Elsa. Et ensuite... j'avais projeté de... faire un détour par l'Angleterre.. **hésitais-je.

**- Ah…**

**- Donc il va te falloir du sang quoi qu'il arrive …**

Et moi aussi.

Avais-je oublié de préciser que l'excès de morale d'Edward commençait à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Un vampire se doit d'avoir un peu de sens pratique, et j'étais à peu près certaine que si je le laissais s'approcher de la civilisation actuellement je me retrouverai avec une montagne de cadavres sur les bras. Il refusait de tuer, en théorie mais en pratique je savais ce qui arriverait s'il s'approchait trop d'un humain. Les vampires sont des êtres immoraux, et il se trouve que j'ai à ma charge le seul vampire probablement encore plus empreint de morale que Carlisle. Ça passera. Et même Carlisle sait qu'il faut faire des concessions.

**- J'ai un sale caractère hein**, m'aborda-t-il alors que nous courrions en silence.

**- C'est rien de le dire … Mais pas tout le temps.**

Il sourit. Quant à moi je commençais à angoisser. Ce que j'allais devoir faire me déplaisait, et qui plus est j'étais forcée de garder Edward avec moi …

Nous arrivâmes aux environs de Vienne de nuit et nous faufilâmes dans les ruelles presque désertes, je tenais serrée la paume d'Edward dans la mienne et sentait une résistance naître à chaque passant égaré que nous croisions. Nous trouvâmes Friedrich dans un jardin public près de chez-lui, en pleine chasse … à l'humain évidemment.

Edward était très mal à l'aise tandis que nous suivîmes Friedrich hors de la ville. Arrivés en pleine forêt, loin de tout, il me tendit une chaînette en argent, brisée, déformée… fondue par la chaleur du brasier qui avait brulé le corps d'Elsa.

**- Ca suffira ?** s'inquiéta Friedrich.

**- Oui**, soufflais-je en regardant le visage d'Edward.

Je sentis l'étrange pouvoir glisser dans le bout de mes doigts et aller palper l'objet, s'y fondre, y chercher l'empreinte de sa propriétaire…

Je priais pour que tout se passe plus normalement que la dernière fois, pour Edward… Je guettais les changements sur son visage perplexe. Trop vite la silhouette se dessina dans l'air, aspirant mon énergie pour alimenter la sienne. Mes genoux plièrent sous mon poids, mais je ne m'écroulais pas au sol, une tiédeur familière me colla à mon dos m'empêchant de m'effondrer et une poigne ferme stoppa le tremblement de mes mains et maintint ma nuque solidement. Jamais personne auparavant ne s'était risqué à me toucher dans ces moments-là, je dégageais - m'avait-on dit - une aura trop repoussante, trop étrange.

La vapeur brumeuse apparut comme à l'accoutumée et j'oubliais Friedrich près de nous, me concentrant sur mes pensées nébuleuses.

Friedrich parlait à Elsa. Edward me parlait, paniqué.

**- C'est presque fini…** me rassura-t-il, enroué.

C'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçus que j'hurlais à pleins poumons tant la faiblesse que je ressentais me brûlait les chairs, comme un incendie rampant sur ma peau. J'étais inhabituellement consciente de la situation, mais plus forte qu'auparavant, je ne me tordais pas de douleur, je n'avais pas perdu mes capacités de raisonnement, j'étais juste pétrifiée, comme si chaque mouvement était susceptible de déclencher l'étape supérieur de la douleur. Les mains d'Edward me tenaient toujours, se resserrant de plus en plus, il grogna près de mon oreille et je compris.

La force qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans un état proche de l'inconscience n'était autre que sa propre énergie, comme si mon pouvoir s'était subitement décidé à trouver ses ressources à l'intérieur de lui. Je voulus me détacher de ses mains et n'y parvins pas, comme si nous avions mis tous deux les doigts dans une prise électrique …

Je me tournais tant bien que mal vers lui et ses yeux exorbités me frappèrent, son visage était contracté en plus de cela, comme s'il souffrait d'un incompréhensible maux.

J'arrêtais tout, oubliant momentanément les horreurs qui allaient m'envahir. Je n'y échappais pas et me tortillais – cette fois tombée à terre – pour m'en débarrasser. Mais les souvenirs se propagèrent dans ma tête, la douleur des derniers instant d'Elsa … ses pensées pour Friedrich trouvèrent un écho dans mes propres réminiscences : mon propre passé, et ce jour funeste où j'avais finalement tout perdu avec l'assassinat de Venceslas.

Je criais encore, mais ce ne fut pas mon cri qui me déchira les oreilles. Ce fut celui d'Edward. Friedrich était sur lui, lui maintenant les mains à terre. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncé profondément dans la terre, il se débattait avec rage, comme prit d'une frénésie incontrôlable et cherchait à repousser Friedrich à grands coups de pieds et de genoux.

Je fus prise de tremblements une nouvelle fois, n'ayant plus de courage pour repousser les atrocités qui saturaient mon crâne. Je sentais le feu me ronger les os, partout, une chaleur brûlante s'emparait de moi, je ressentais la souffrance d'un corps en pleine combustion. Des visages se succédèrent, tous en feu. Elsa, Venceslas, tous deux inertes se changèrent en poussière sous mes yeux. Une nouvelle fois.

Pourtant je rampais jusqu'à Edward qui braillait toujours comme un dément, il avait repoussé Friedrich et se tenait à présent la tête à deux mains.

Ma main trouva son épaule avec soulagement et ma propre douleur psychologique s'effaça suite à mon inquiétude.

Que lui avais-je donc fait ?

**- Arrête-les !** me supplia-t-il en se griffant le visage**. Les voix ! Fais-les taire ! Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Ils sont si tristes, ils ont mal ! Arrête ça ! **

Je me figeais d'incompréhension …

**- Ce à quoi tu penses Bella, arrêtes-y ! Pense à autre chose ! **ordonna Friedrich avec de grands gestes, le front plissé.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

**- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas !**

**- Fais-le quand même ! **

**- Ne pense plus à elle Friedrich** ! beugla Edward, sans plus aucun contrôle sur sa voix ou sur son corps.

Le choc chassa d'un souffle tout ce que j'avais à présent dans la tête avant de me faire réaliser l'évident. Il entendait les pensées de Friedrich. Les miennes par conséquent, et toutes celles qui m'assommaient actuellement de l'intérieur, les souvenirs de la mort d'Elsa, de Venceslas, d'autres avant eux. Edward entendait les plaintes de tous ces mourants …

Il entendait les voix intérieures des personnes aux alentours … Leurs pensées … Et ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui.

J'étais surement confrontée à la seule chose capable de me faire omettre mon propre sentiment de terreur en cet instant : la souffrance d'Edward, en partie à cause de moi.

Malgré ma faiblesse corporelle et le manque de sang dans mon corps je m'approchais de lui un peu plus, j'étais immunisée contre la plupart des dons : celui d'Alice, celui d'Aro… Edward ne pouvait donc pas être dangereux pour moi. Je fis signe à Friedrich de s'éloigner et bloquais toujours l'afflux de souvenirs douloureux dans ma tête. Il lui fallut du temps mais il finit par cesser de remuer et ses cris se changèrent en sifflements puis s'estompèrent, si je ne m'étais pas trompée la pression sur lui allait retomber. Nous venions de découvrir son don… La colère, la peur jouent sur la puissance d'un pouvoir, et tout comme la rencontre avec mon propre pouvoir avait accéléré sa prise de conscience du sien, ce bouleversement devait influer sur sa nouvelle capacité, la rendant assez intense pour le faire souffrir.

Il était comme un petit enfant blotti dans mes bras, le visage caché dans mon épaule, rétracté sur lui-même, le souffle court. Je contemplais ses cheveux durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et ouvre les yeux.

**- Ca va mieux ?** murmurais-je.

**- Je n'entends presque plus rien**, souffla-t-il encore secoué. **Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait ça … C'était … atroce. J'entendais des voix, je voyais des choses … **

- **Tu entends quoi maintenant ?**

**- La forêt … ton souffle, mais au loin … des murmures … Ce que j'entendais … c'étaient des pensées n'est-ce pas ? Dans ta tête …**

**- Je pense que oui …**

**- Ca va recommencer ?**

**- Pas avec une telle force selon moi … Mais si tu es bel et bien télépathe … entendre les pensées va devenir ton lot quotidien,** dis-je en pesant soigneusement mes mots. Mais je te promets que tu n'entendras plus rien d'aussi douloureux …

Il suffisait que je m'arrange pour qu'il n'ait plus accès à ma tête. Et je n'avais plus l'intention d'utiliser mon don, donc je ne serais plus jamais faible au point d'abaisser mes barrières.

**- Je n'entends plus rien venant de toi**, s'étonna-t-il en levant la tête vers moi. Son expression signifiait qu'il était encore sonné.

Je haussais les épaules en me levant avec prudence.

**- Je suis immunisée contre toi aussi alors … **constatais-je.

Il hocha la tête, tristement me sembla-t-il.

**- J'ai peur que ça recommence … **

**- Je sais.**

J'avais connu ça moi aussi… Jusqu'à être capable de contrôler cette part effrayante de moi-même. Je sentis une forte angoisse m'envahir de nouveau en réalisant que ce que j'avais craint s'était finalement réalisé. Ne pas condamner Edward à supporter pour l'éternité une malédiction avait été mon principal argument pour ne pas souhaiter le transformer… Et finalement ce serait le cas…

**- Tu peux bouger ? Filons d'ici avant que le jour se lève**, ordonnais-je, aussi vive que mon esprit endolori me le permettait.

**- Et pour Friedrich qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … et franchement je m'en fiche**, dis-je en m'éloignant.

**- Attend, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne veux pas savoir si …**

**- Nous devons nous nourrir rapidement avant de massacrer la ville entière, et pour l'instant j'ai d'autres choses à me préoccuper que les petits problèmes de Friedrich ! Tu es en train de te découvrir un don qui va probablement te rendre complètement fou si on ne fait rien … et si Aro apprend cela ! **

J'avais de plus en plus élevé la voix, à chaque mot, jusqu'à crier sur lui.

**- Bella calme-toi …**

**- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut partir d'ici avant que les Volturi ne rappliquent ! Ils vont … ils vont t'arracher à moi … je t'en prie partons ! Je ne veux pas … pas encore …** terminais-je, au bord de la crise de nerf, ne pouvant même plus lier les mots entre eux.

Il attrapa la main que je lui tendais et nous nous enfonçâmes dans le bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, je nous dirigeais vers un coin plus reculé, et à vrai dire plutôt mal famé, de Vienne. Pour y chercher une proie.

Je n'eus qu'à briser la nuque de l'humain et à le ramener à l'écart de la ville pendant qu'Edward attendait. Le temps n'était plus aux badineries, je repoussais l'inévitable contrecoup depuis des heures et nous avions besoin de réalimenter notre corps pour affronter ce qui se tramait.

Nous quittions l'Autriche quand il se décida à me reparler.

**- Si j'ai ce don je devrais réussir à me maîtriser non ? **

**- Comment veux-tu supporter ça … ? J'aurais tellement voulu t'éviter ce genre d'histoire… **

**- Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais, Éléazar avait prévu que j'aurais un pouvoir … **

**- J'aurais préféré le contraire ... Aro n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle raison de te vouloir...**

**- Quand vas-tu me dire ce que tu as manigancé pour que nous puissions nous échapper ?**

**- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Friedrich et moi avons fait du chantage à Aro, nous l'avons menacé de révéler quelque chose l'impliquant … Il a promis de nous laisser partir avant de savoir vraiment de quoi nous parlions, mais ça l'a bien agacé, il va vouloir se venger. Dès qu'il sera sûr que notre argument est démonté.**

Je m'en veux tellement … je ne veux pas que ça recommence …

**- Ce que tu avais dans la tête quand je t'ai « entendue » … c'était tellement horrible. Comment peux-tu supporter des pensées pareilles ? Tu te sens si coupable, comme si tu portais toute la misère du monde. Ton don te fais tout mélanger … c'est à devenir fou. Tu es … comme hantée.**

**- J'aimerais me réconcilier avec le passé … Mais il y a tant de choses qui sont arrivés par ma faute … et ce don maudit me les rappellent…**

Il s'était arrêté et regardait fixement devant lui, il reprit la voix presque tremblotante :

**- Je t'en prie … Oublie tout ça … Pourquoi ne retiens-tu que les mauvaises choses ?**

Il caressa le bout de mon nez gentiment. Mes yeux me piquaient furieusement …

**- Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour te guérir de ça je le ferais … dis-moi, **me supplia-t-il.** On dirait que tu regrettes chacun de tes choix …**

**- Presque chaque décision que j'ai prise a conduit à quelque chose de mauvais … **

Il se détourna de moi, me cachant son expression.

**- Raconte-moi … Tu me fais confiance ? **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte … Tu veux que je te dise que je me déteste ? Oui c'est vrai. Je regrette chaque jour ou presque d'être devenue un vampire, d'avoir aidé Aro dans sa quête du mal, je maudis Eléazar de m'avoir donné cette malédiction en me transformant. Je hais chaque souvenir que j'ai avec Venceslas, chaque chose que j'ai faite durant cette période-là. Je déteste avoir passé ces cinquante dernières années à larmoyer sur mon sort. Je fais toujours souffrir les gens que j'aime. **

**- C'est faux …**

Il semblait tellement sincère, il cherchait tellement à m'aider. Je savais encore plus pourquoi je l'aimais.

**- Si c'est vrai. Carlisle se torture l'esprit en se demandant ce que je deviens. Tu as souffert le martyre en devenant un vampire et maintenant tu vas devoir passer l'éternité en entendant les pensées des gens autour de toi …**

**- Tu seras avec moi pour m'épauler … Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je veux bien le supporter pour être avec toi…**

Nous nous assîmes sur un tronc en travers de notre chemin.

**- Tu es un ange de dire ça … **

**- Je ne le dis pas seulement pour te faire plaisir … Je t'aime Isabella … Bella, **dit-il affectueusement en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les démêler.

**- Je me sens tellement coupable … de tout … Quand … Quand je suis arrivée à Volterra j'ai découvert un autre monde, j'étais une jeune fille complètement naïve, prude, vivant isolée du monde. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien d'un vampire, ni férocité, ni cruauté ni rien. Les autres m'ont écrasés, ils m'ont raillé, ridiculisée. Alors je suis partie un moment, loin de tout. J'ai tiré un trait sur qui j'étais et j'ai grandi, jusqu'à être assez forte pour résister aux autres vampires. **

**J'ai dominé mon pouvoir, j'ai travaillé sur mon caractère et mes réactions … je me suis créé un masque, jusqu'à ce qu'on me craigne. J'ai commencé à me venger sur tout le monde, je passais ma rage, je me défoulais en faisant souffrir autant que moi je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir être moi-même. Puis j'ai rencontré Venceslas, encore plus sadique que moi. C'est en le regardant brutaliser les autres que j'ai commencé à ressentir des regrets. Alors j'ai suivi Carlisle en Amérique, j'ai pensé trouver chez lui quelqu'un capable de m'aider … jusqu'à ce que je massacre tous ces gens. J'étais devenue encore plus monstrueuse à mes yeux. Je suis rentrée à Volterra et j'ai entamé cette relation malsaine avec Venceslas. Je ne ressentais plus grand-chose mis à part du dégout envers moi-même. Et il a été tué par ma faute, à ce moment précis j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais plus changer, alors j'ai quitté l'Europe. Comment aurais-je pu changer alors qu'à chaque fois qu'Aro me demandait de me servir de mon don je rebasculais vers une vie sans limites à laquelle j'avais pris goût ? J'ai continué ma vie de débauche un moment, puis au bout de cinquante ans les Volturi ont révélé l'existence des vampires au monde entier j'ai pris peur et j'ai cessé de tuer. Pas par conviction, juste par peur de mourir. Je sais que j'ai fini par me convaincre que Venceslas était la source de mon problème, mais il n'en a été que l'élément révélateur, il n'empêche que sa mort continue de me perturber et en rajoute au fait que je me déteste parce que je suis incapable d'agir en bien. Je suis incapable de contrôler cette part de moi-même que je me suis créée. Je ne peux plus être moi-même. C'est comme si ma vie ces deux-cents vingt ans n'avait été qu'un vaste leurre.**

J'avais parlé sans presque reprendre mon souffle, et sans regarder Edward qui semblait m'avoir écouté. Il ne bougeait plus d'un iota. La situation était grotesque … nous étions plantés au milieu d'un champ désert, il était figé près de moi : tendue comme un piquet.

**- Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux redire à cela … **dit-il tristement**. Si ce n'est je pense que tu as tord sur beaucoup de choses … Je crois que tu as fait des choses bien et que tu peux en faire encore … **

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

**- Je t'aime Bella, je le redis. Tu ne me dissuaderas pas de rester avec toi. Je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai réalisé que tu avais bien plus d'intérêt et de valeur que tous les gens de ma connaissance réunis. Je t'aime car tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, mais aussi car tu as toujours voulu me montrer qui tu étais vraiment, même si je ne voulais pas écouter. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je vis parce que tu es là près de moi …**

**- Parler soulage … Sache que ce que je souhaite plus que tout c'est vivre uniquement pour être avec toi … SI je pouvais me sortir tout ça de la tête une bonne fois pour toute je le ferais …**

**- Tu y arriveras. Avec le temps…**

Nous avions du temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aro se rappelle à notre bon souvenir.


	27. Chapter 26 : Chapitre Final

**Bien sûr, ils appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, mais j'ai appréciée passer un moment avec eux.**

* * *

Chapitre 26

**Bolsover Castle**

* * *

_**« La caresse d'un être aimé, le contact d'une chose douce endorment notre douleur mieux que tous les raisonnements du monde ». Lucien Arréat**_

* * *

Point de vue de Bella

_Bolsover Castle, comté de Norfolk._

Côtes-à-côtes dans le lit grinçant du vieux manoir Edward et moi écoutions en silence la pluie, le vent dans les feuilles non loin de là, le souffle du vieux Eddie Fitzalan-Howard dans sa chambre Renée, la femme qui se chargeait des tâches ménagères s'activait à attiser le feu, tentant de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère lugubre des pièces tantôt immenses tantôt minuscules, vieillies et puantes. Son mari Charlie était dans la cuisine, je l'entendais tourner les pages de son journal, lisser sa moustache et fumer sa pipe tranquillement.

J'eus l'impression que le château n'avait jamais été si morne… Ce vieux tas de pierre sentait la mort, la poussière et l'ennui la chambre d'apparat où nous nous reposions était aussi froide, impersonnelle qu'à l'époque où mon père y logeait ses visiteurs inopportuns. Le papier peint jauni se décollait dans les coins laissant distinguer de vieilles couches de peintures et de dorures qui se superposaient, dont une que j'étais certaine de reconnaître, des motifs bleu ciel et argent, criards, démodés qui pourtant renforçaient mon persistant sentiment de mal-être, car je n'aurais pas dû voir cela.

Eddie - sans la moindre aide de ses trois enfants et de ses quatre petit enfant - entretenait le château comme il le pouvait avec des moyens largement insuffisants, - sa seule aide venait de Renée et Charlie, elle faisait office de cuisinière et femme d'intérieur alors que lui servait d'homme à tout faire : aussi bien en qualité de jardinier que d'électricien ou de maçon quand il le fallait. Ils menaient tous les trois une petite vie paisible sur le domaine … Je n'avais rien à redire à cela, mais j'avais conscience d'être une invitée gênante, autant parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait jamais s'opposer à moi, mais aussi parce que mes comptes en banque faisaient de moi la pire des égoïstes.

Dire que la vieille bâtisse m'indifférait aurait été mentir, néanmoins je ne supportais n'y d'y demeurer plus de quelques jours ni d'y croiser le regard accusateur du propriétaire des lieux. Edward Fitzalan-Howard était quelque chose comme mon … arrière-arrière-arrière petit neveu et était d'une gentillesse sans pareille. Il m'avait toujours toléré - moi, qui envahissais son espace et me renfrognait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait … J'étais l'encombrante et désagréable ancêtre…

Le souffle de mon autre Edward sur mon épaule était régulier, il promenait son regard sur les fissures du plafond, tendant l'oreille ou écoutant peut-être les pensées de Renée ou de Charlie … et moi je broyais du noir. Beaucoup de noir. Je ne pus rester immobile que peu de temps, je me mis ensuite à aller et venir dans la pièce je l'aurais fait dans le couloir si j'avais été certaine de ne pas y rencontrer les yeux mitraillette de Renée … et si Edward n'avait pas été là.

Notre balade dans les environs à la tombée de la nuit m'avait complètement … réfrigérée. Pas seulement parce que j'avais constaté les évidentes dégradations laissées par le temps, le simple fait d'être ici me glaçait d'effroi j'avais tant aimé cette terre, ce parc - d'un vert comme on en trouvait qu'ici à l'est de l'Angleterre -, la vue du haut de la colline, l'étang en bas, la ville de Norwich non loin de là, sa cathédrale, et surtout le château qui n'avait de l'extérieur guère changé depuis mon enfance. Là était tout le problème. Remaniée avant ma naissance, la famille avait conservé l'aspect moyenâgeux de la bâtisse puis rajouté quelques détails à l'époque victorienne puis au fil du temps un peu de modernité. Mais aujourd'hui en plus d'être dépareillé le château commençait à tomber en ruine, les toitures prenaient l'eau, les planchers pourrissaient, tout sentait le moisi, la vieille poussière …

Qui aurait eu envie de vivre dans un tel endroit ? Les plus jeunes de la famille avaient déserté les environs pour s'établir à Londres si bien qu'on y trouvait plus que deux personnes. Je comprenais qu'aucun ne souhaite s'encombrer d'un tas de ruines miteux, et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'une fois leur grand-père mort ils se débarrasseraient aussitôt des lieux. Je n'aurai pas un mot à dire, que ce château ai été ou non les lieux où j'ai grandi, que j'y ai joué ou non étant enfant … Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont que faire de leur … patrimoine familial, surtout quand celui-ci ne ressemble plus à grand-chose. Les gens sur les tableaux ne leur évoque rien, ce lieu n'a jamais été qu'un vieux tas de cailloux où ils passaient leurs vacances avec leur grand-père casse-pieds et ses histoires de fantômes et de chevaliers … Ils n'ont que faire de moi aussi, à croire que je fais aussi partie des meubles et de l'héritage qui leur pèsera tant, tout comme le titre de noblesse qui leur a gâché leur jeunesse. Personne ne comprend jamais rien dans ce siècle, tout le monde est tout de suite catalogué. Depuis longtemps la famille vit, non pas dans la misère, mais presque dans la pauvreté tant l'entretien des terres aspire tous les revenus disponibles …

Soudain un bruit me parvint aux oreilles. Je me retournais et croisais le regard d'Edward, penaud, la poignée – autrefois attachée à la fenêtre – dans la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tant ceci illustrait mes précédentes pensées… Edward ne riait pas du tout, il semblait plutôt attendre que je m'énerve, son petit air pincé et figé m'amena au point de rupture, et je me mis à pouffer tant la situation était ridicule et tant le sérieux de mes élucubrations m'avait agacé.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? **me demanda-t-il timidement.

**- Toi ! **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner encore.

**- Je suis vraiment nul, moi qui croyais avoir progressé **… s'excusa-t-il.

Il avait effectivement réussi à enfiler un tee-shirt sans le réduire en lambeaux ! _Quelle amélioration pour mes finances_ ! me souvins-je avoir pensé ironiquement.

**- Ce château tombe en ruine, comment veut-tu ne pas casser ou arracher quelque chose … **maugréai-je.

**- C'est vrai … C'est dommage. **

**- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point de suis d'accord avec toi …**

**- C'est ça qui te rend si maussade ? **

**- En partie, ça me déprime d'être ici … Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.**

Il avait prudemment posé la poignée sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se rapprocher de moi. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et caressais sa nuque du bout des doigts, me plongeant dans son regard apaisant.

**- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici alors ?**

**- Aucune idée … **soupirais-je. **J'aime venir ici, même si à chaque fois je me dis que je n'y reviendrais jamais.**

**- Parce que ça te déprime ?**

**- En partie. Et à chaque fois je finis par me disputer avec Eddie, ou avec Renée … La dernière fois c'était une histoire de mauvaises herbes … **

**- Il y pensait quand nous sommes arrivés. Tu lui as reproché de ne pas entretenir assez la cour ?**

**- Quelque chose comme ça … Je sais c'est injuste, je viens une fois par décennie à peine et je trouve toujours un détail pour critiquer … **

**- Il n'y avait pas d'herbes dans l'allée aujourd'hui … **affirma-t-il, légèrement amusé.

Son visage prit un ton neutre et il m'annonça :

**- Eddie vient te voir.**

Le surnom donné à celui qui portait un nom identique au sien le fit sourire.

**- Que veut-il ?** l'interrogeais-je.

**- Aucune idée. Peut-être une histoire de peinture … ou de tableau…**

On frappa à la porte de la chambre.

**- Ne bouge pas, reste loin de lui**, l'avertis-je en allant ouvrir.

Il s'assit sagement sur le lit, docile . La porte s'ouvrit sur mon petit neveu de soixante-dix-huit ans, plein d'entrain comme le gamin que j'avais rencontré autrefois.

**- Hm**, s'éclairci-t-il la voix, en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Edward. **Je ne dérange pas ?**

Je sus aussitôt à quoi il pensait et vis Edward lever un sourcil, sans doute plongé dans les pensées d'Eddie.

**- Pas du tout,** répondis-je en me poussant pour le laisser passer.

Edward renifla bruyamment derrière moi, l'air écœuré et observa la chambre puis moi, m'offrant un regard appuyé qui m'emplit de gêne.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes cette fois-ci ?** demanda Eddie de but en blanc, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

**- Rien de particulier… Je dérange ?**

**- Non non**, assura-t-il.** Charlie et moi sommes toujours contents d'avoir un peu de compagnie ! Justement tu tombes bien en vérité. Nous voulons envoyer plusieurs tableaux et objets en restauration à Londres … et je pensais que peut-être tu saurais les dater et identifier qui se trouve peint dessus … Je crois qu'ils étaient dans la galerie quand j'étais enfant…**

**- Pas de problème.**

Il nous invita à le suivre et quitta la pièce devant moi pour aller demander les clés à Charlie. Je me tournais vers Edward.

**- Franchement, vous n'aviez pas trouvé mieux que vous envoyer en l'air …dans le hall d'entrée !** siffla-t-il avec mépris, juste assez fort pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

Eddie avait bonne mémoire …

**- Je me passerais bien de tes commentaires**, lui répondis-je sèchement en quittant la pièce pour suivre le vieil homme.

Edward s'engagea dans le couleur après moi, fixant mon dos pesamment.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment principal pour nous rendre dans les anciennes réserves. L'odeur de moisi me saisit à la gorge et Eddie se mit à tousser dans son mouchoir à motif écossais puis brancha le commutateur.

L'endroit était rempli de vieilleries pour beaucoup au moins aussi vieilles que moi, des meubles branlants, des coffres de voyage vieux comme Erode, des tas de bâches … Il en souleva une, révélant d'antiques cadres en bois.

Le premier tableau était une scène de chasse, je n'avais pas connu cette période-là et il n'y avait rien à identifier, il s'agissait à priori du 15ème Duc en 1899. Je reléguais ailleurs la peinture. Je connaissais cependant le second et m'y penchais avec attention, tentant de distinguer le visage qui m'était légèrement familier … C'était un portrait de femme, et je l'avais connue j'en étais pratiquement certaine … Sauf que j'étais incapable de savoir qui elle était, ni son nom, ni son possible lien avec moi. Cette constatation me chargea l'estomac d'un nouveau fardeau …

**- Je me trompe peut-être mais … se pourrait-il que ce soit l'épouse du 10****ème**** Duc ?** me questionna Eddie doucement.

J'observais à nouveau les contours de son visage, cherchant parmi mes souvenirs flous, le peu de souvenirs que je gardais encore.

**- C'est elle**, confirmais-je péniblement. **Marie-Isabelle Howard, épouse du 10****ème**** Duc Charles Howard … et ma **_**mère**_**.**

Je contemplais le visage à la peinture craquelée avec douleur, horrifiée d'avoir été incapable de reconnaître ma propre mère sans l'aide d'Eddie. Bien sûr les peintres n'étaient pas très doués à l'époque, mais j'avais vu ce tableau pendant des années. Personne n'oublie _jamais_ le visage de ses parents … Mon cœur se serra pitoyablement et je décalais le tableau faisant face au suivant.

Le suivant était un portrait de famille. Deux hommes et une jeune fille aux cheveux longs figuraient sur la dernière toile, on ne pouvait négliger leurs traits semblables à tous les trois un père et ses deux enfants. Le père protecteur tenait la main de la jeune femme, assise en amazone sur un cheval à la robe claire... Il ne regardait pas du côté du peintre, il regardait sa fille qui elle, souriait et flattait l'encolure de l'animal. De l'autre côté un jeune garçon richement vêtu se tenait fier en habit militaire, à peine sorti de l'enfance mais déjà prêt à combattre. Son air sérieux et discipliné contrastait avec le ton joyeux et familial de l'autre partie du tableau où son père et sa sœur se tenaient.

**- Je … Renée et moi avons déduit qu'il s'agissait de Charles … et …**

**- De moi**, terminais-je à sa place.

**- Oui, reste le garçon … **

**- C'est mon jeune frère Edward.** **Nous avons fait faire ce portrait en 1788, Edward allait partir à la guerre et j'allai me fiancer… Notre père a insisté pour que nous soyons seulement tous les trois… Ils savaient que plus jamais nous ne serions réunis … Et il avait raison … Edward a été tué en exercice militaire quelques semaines plus tard, il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Mon autre frère Charles était déjà parti à l'armée et a insisté auprès de notre père pour qu'Edward le rejoigne dans sa compagnie. Un an après Charles revint dans le comté, on lui apprit que son père avait été tué en France et que sa sœur était portée disparue. Il est devenu le 11****ème**** Duc de Norfolk à dix-huit ans, **racontais-je.

Mon ton laissait entendre une certaine désinvolture que je n'avais pas, même pas au bout de deux-cent ans, parce que toute cette période de ma vie me broyait le cœur quand j'y pensais, chaque souvenir était un poids, mais chaque dégradation que laissait le temps sur la dernière preuve vivante de ce passé – le château – enfonçait un clou dans ma poitrine. Le sang qui s'échappait de cette blessure interne était noir, et avec s'écoulaient les dernières parcelles de compassion, d'émotions humaines qui faisaient barrière avec mon côté sombre, rebelle et indomptable.

Je sentis Edward couper sa respiration dans mon dos, me ramenant à la réalité, hors des souvenirs qui ressurgissaient le flot de sourires, de rires, de dentelle et de soleil se tarit et je revins à l'instant présent.

**- Je vais prendre l'air**, marmonna-t-il en utilisant les dernières bulles d'air de ses poumons.

Eddie ne frémit pas d'un pouce à côté de moi. Je revins à la contemplation du tableau et remarquais le château en arrière-plan, du temps de sa gloire. Brusquement je me souvins de beaucoup de choses, enfouies dans un coin de ma tête, le nom du cheval avec lequel nous avions posés, la mauvaise humeur de mon frère due à l'immobilité que nous devions conserver. Le calme apparent que mon père et moi affichions, moi inquiète de son choix pour mon prochain mariage, lui déçu de ne plus avoir un seul de ses enfants dans sa demeure dans très peu de temps.

Je passais le bout de mes ongles sur la toile, y sentant les couches de peintures, une épaisseur de crasse et de poussière, mes doigts se figèrent quand j'effleurais le visage coloré de celle que j'avais été longtemps auparavant. Je me mis à regretter mon innocence, ma nonchalance, ma joie d'exister alors… J'étais partagée entre le désir de repousser ce morceau de bois loin de moi et celui de m'en servir comme référence pour partir en quête de moi-même…

Finalement je sortis du vieux hangar et cherchais Edward. Il était près de Charlie et tous deux rangeaient des bûches malgré les protestations du quadragénaire. Leur conversation me parvint aux oreilles :

**- Laisse faire mon garç… Hum .. Je peux me débrouiller ! **

Charlie s'était rapidement corrigé d'une voix rauque et fortement enrouée. Il avait naturellement tutoyé Edward, qui était manifestement deux fois plus jeune que lui.

**- Laissez-moi faire, ça ne me gêne pas ! **protesta Edward avec véhémence.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux quand Edward lui tendit une main amicale, son ton détendu contrastant avec le peu d'intérêt que je lui avais généralement manifesté. Ils se serrèrent la main, et Charlie ne fit montre d'aucune répulsion.

**- Je m'appelle Edward et vous pouvez me tutoyez …** dit celui-ci en souriant légèrement pour détendre son interlocuteur mal à l'aise.

Charlie, cette fois-ci complètement séduit, se présenta à son tour gauchement avant d'entamer une banale conversation :

**- Il n'y a que dans cette région qu'on a encore besoin de se chauffer en juin, et puis la chaleur ne rentre pas dans le château … **

**- Il n'y a pas de chauffage ? **s'inquiéta Edward.

**- Il y a de telles déperditions de chaleur qu'on consomme beaucoup pour seulement un ou deux degré, alors on ne l'allume qu'en plein hiver.**

Le tas de bois bien rangé grandissait et Edward et Charlie cessèrent de se faire passer les bûches et se placèrent côte-à-côte pour terminer.

J'arrivais près d'eux et pris un morceau de bois moi aussi. Charlie sourcilla en me voyant mais ne releva pas, il détourna les yeux quand nos regards se croisèrent. Edward s'attarda sur moi un moment, étudiant mon état. Ses yeux noirs me frappèrent.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Ces mots l'obligèrent à reprendre sa respiration, et je remarquais qu'il la retenait depuis un moment. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il se retourna lentement vers la source de l'odeur qui l'attirait à présent. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi, jamais à s'occuper de lui-même… Il se força à bloquer de nouveau ses poumons et pourtant avança de plusieurs pas vers Charlie qui s'affairait à nettoyer les pavés des brindilles qui s'y étaient échouées.

J'appelais son nom et il partit en coup de vent… collant son dos au mur, juste à l'instant où Eddie sortait il reprit son souffle prudemment. Un sentiment de panique nous envahit tout deux mais il fuit une nouvelle fois, regagnant l'intérieur.

Eddie ne l'avait apparemment pas vu mais Charlie lui était perplexe.

- **C'est un jeune,** expliquais-je. **Il n'est pas encore très endurant … Il ne vous fera rien.**

**- Il n'est pas de chez nous, **commenta Eddie.

**- Non, il est américain.**

**- Je crois que c'est un bon gars …**

Sous-entendu : « il a l'air mieux que le précédent ».

**- Vous avez réussi à identifier les tableaux ?**

**- Oui, le camion passera les prendre demain.**

**- Et les autres ? Ceux de la galerie ?** demandais-je à Eddie.

**- Ce sera pour une autre fois, l'État n'est pas très généreux. **

**- Et le toit ?**

**- Ça ira pour le moment… Nous sommes en train de recouvrir les dalles de toile étanche, la neige de cet hiver a fait des dégâts. Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler … Les enfants ne veulent pas se charger de l'entretien plus tard, ils veulent que je lègue le château à la ville ou ils le vendront à un promoteur immobilier. Un japonais fortuné semble intéressé et veut transformer les terres en golf, le château en œuvre moderne et assécher le lac, **cracha Eddie avec mépris. **Quant à moi je ne ferais pas de vieux os …**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'eus envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour déverser la violence que je retenais. J'eus un flash, une brève image de la bâtisse m'apparut, on avait bouché les meurtrières, de nombreuses fenêtres avaient été rajoutées ainsi que des fenêtres modernes en plastique dur et blanc on avait mis un ascenseur, un écran plasma géant dans le salon on avait tombé des cloisons et essayé de recréer cette atroce atmosphère mi moderne mi ancienne que je détestais tant. Aucun lieu ne pouvait respecter le passé et être moderne en même temps, pour moi ces deux éléments étaient tout sauf compatibles. Je n'étais moi-même pas totalement compatible avec ce XXIème siècle … J'eus besoin de toucher quelque chose … je posais ma main sur l'une des grosses pierres et la caressait du bout des doigts.

Si sacrifier encore un peu de mon orgueil était le prix … Cette fois-ci j'étais décidée à prendre ma responsabilité j'allais assumer mon laisser-aller. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et criais à l'intention des deux hommes **: « Je payerais pour la restauration des tableaux ! ».**

Puis je m'enfuis comme l'être lâche que j'étais. Donner des explications aurait eu l'air d'excuses et accepter ma bêtise m'aurait brûlé la langue.

Je remontais les escaliers en tapant des pieds et refermais la porte derrière moi avec violence, les chambranles grincèrent furieusement et un petit nuage de poussière de bois tomba. N'ayant aucun regard pour Edward je pris une bouteille de sang, en dévissais le bouchon, le revissais et m'agitais avec obstination. Je remuais un moment sans but : ayant juste besoin de faire sortir la fureur de mon enveloppe corporelle trop rigide pour supporter les explosions et les chocs dus à mes contradictions internes.

**- Il ne t'a pas parlé de ça pour que tu t'occupes du château … Il aime cet endroit, il cherche juste une solution.**

**- Je sais… Je déteste ça. C'est trop tôt … **

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit d'ébahissement.

**- Trop tôt ? Tu laisses cet endroit se transformer en ruines depuis plus de soixante-dix ans ! **grogna-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Que je monte réparer le toit ? Je ne veux pas qu'on change quoi que ce soit ici, c'est mon château ! **

**- On ne dirait pas … On dirait que tu préfères que tout tombe en ruine … Regarde ! **

Il cessa de me regarder et se tourna vers le mur, il attrapa un morceau de papier peint et tira, tout le laie vint avec, y dévoilant de vieilles traces de peinture…

**- Comment peux-tu revenir ici et à chaque fois constater les dégâts sans lever le petit doigt ? Tu as vu la tête de Charlie quand tu as aidé à déplacer **_**une**_** bûche ! Je … C'est un endroit magnifique, unique et … je ne sais pas … tu ne bouges pas … **

Je prie ma tête dans mes mains, sentant ma nuque faiblir.

**- Je crois que je déteste l'idée d'être encore attachée à cet endroit … Oublier serait plus simple, ça me tue de voir l'état dans lequel c'est … C'est comme si être ici me rappelait encore tout ce que j'ai perdu …**

**- On a déjà eu cette conversation, **murmura-t-il en prenant ma main.** Pense à ce que tu devrais faire plutôt qu'à ce qui est le plus facile … Pense à l'avenir. Tu n'auras pas de regrets si tu perds le château définitivement ?**

**- Il n'a jamais été à moi …**

**- Eddie te consulte, te laisse y venir … Tu es chez toi … Réfléchis-y…**

Je mis une seconde à considérer les paramètres qu'il venait d'argumenter…

**- J'irais voir Eddie … **

Il sourit.

**- C'est une bonne décision. En plus tu fais une bonne action, tu vas réconcilier le vieux avec sa famille.**

**- Je n'ai rien dit !**

**- Avoue que tu as déjà décidé. Je suis télépathe je te rappelle, **fit-il remarquer en tapotant son front.

**- Tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées, **contrais-je.

**- Oui mais je suis extrêmement clairvoyant lorsqu'il s'agit de toi !**

**- Vantard ! **m'exclamais-je, indubitablement prête à admettre qu'il avait raison.

**- Pardon d'avoir haussé le ton, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire …**

**- J'ai parfois besoin qu'on me remue un peu, malgré ma … grande sagesse plus que centenaire … J'aime bien que tu te préoccupes de moi comme ça, c'est … agréable,** hésitais-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit derrière moi pour un câlin pendant que je regardais à l'extérieur, tout en tentant d'évaluer le poids de ses paroles.

**- Avec plaisir duchesse … Je suis toujours partant pour les cas presque désespérés, et te forcer à aller de l'avant crois-moi c'en est un … Je suis fier de mes réussites !**

**- Vantard ! **répétais-je, en lui tapant le bras.

**- Je sais, mais tu m'aimes quand même… **souffla-t-il le menton posé sur ma tête**. D'ailleurs maintenant tu vas me faire un beau sourire, comme sur ton tableau ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai jamais vu celui-là ! **

Je fis la grimace malgré moi.

**- Un petit effort, sinon je vais dire partout que les peintres étaient tous des tricheurs !**

Il rigola quand je me tordis le front dans un sourire peu convaincant.

**- Un peu plus de conviction …**

Je m'exécutais et fus surprise de sa réaction : il me contempla, les yeux doux et me souleva de terre pour me hisser à sa hauteur …

**- Je me damnerais pour un sourire comme ça chaque matin … Oh mais c'est déjà fait … Tant pis une deuxième fois volontiers …**

Et il m'embrassa, profitant du fait que je me trouvais en face de lui. Il commença à glisser ses doigts sous mes vêtements puis me fit basculer sur le lit grinçant. Il éclata de rire _et je ris avec lui_, un poids énorme en moins sur l'estomac.

Nue et comblée je fixais la peau dénudée du dos d'Edward qui respirait contre mon épaule, royalement étalé sur le ventre et à moitié à cheval sur moi. Nous étions seuls, sa présence éclipsait tout autour de moi, comme toujours.

**- Je vais à Londres aujourd'hui…**

Il acquiesça.

**- Pas de bêtise**, prévins-je inutilement. **Sois sage.**

Sous-entendu _: s'il manque un ouvrier sur le chantier, je le saurais_. Edward avait fait des progrès depuis qu'il était entouré d'humains durant plusieurs heures. Je ne lui avais pas dit mais j'en étais heureuse.

- **Je reste là**, dit-il en tournant vers moi son visage, m'exposant toujours le spectacle aguicheur de son corps nu.

Je quittais la chambre une fois habillée et descendis les étages m'enthousiasmant devant les nouveaux parquets artisanaux qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Je pris le petit camion appartenant à Charlie et plusieurs heures plus tard pu enfin garer la vieille Chevrolet au fin fond des sous-sols du British Museum de Londres. Une fois remontée des entrailles de la terre mon téléphone sonna.

* * *

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand j'entraperçus enfin les paysages de mon enfance secoués par un vent plutôt musclé. Je grimpais les marches en écoutant les bâches de plastique remuer sur les toits et en percevant les entrées d'air qui se faufilaient à l'intérieur par les interstices des fenêtres. _Cette vieille maison est un vrai gruyère_, songeais-je.

Guidée par les odeurs je trouvais tous les habitants du château dans le petit salon de l'étage où un feu crépitait dans l'âtre et réchauffait l'atmosphère. Je fus immédiatement engloutie dans le climat paisible de la pièce, il y régnait un calme bienfaiteur et agréable, une sorte d'entente amicale et délassante. La lumière provenait uniquement des braises, mais cependant malgré l'obscurité Charlie bricolait une lampe ancienne sa pipe calée aux lèvres, pendant ce temps Renée faisait l'argenterie alors qu'Eddy légèrement assoupi leva la tête à mon entrée et me sourit légèrement. Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin, Edward me tournait le dos, allongé sur le canapé défoncé il était plongé dans un vieux livre. Je m'assis à ses côtés et sans lever le nez il s'adossa à mon flanc et nicha sa tête contre mon épaule, ce qui provoqua un petit étirement réjoui des lèvres du propriétaire des lieux, qui nous observait désormais.

La toux forte de Charlie brisa l'enchantement du moment, je vis Edward me jeter un coup d'œil succinct. La pipe du quinquagénaire s'échoua au sol tandis qu'il était fut d'une quinte encore plus violente. Edward se leva - ayant totalement oublié ses précédentes activités – et s'approcha de Charlie.

Quant à moi je restais naturellement stupéfaite et démunie, incapable de me préoccuper plus qu'à l'accoutumée de ceux que je considérais comme inférieur depuis mon enfance : les domestiques et autres serviteurs. Décontenancée et mal à l'aise je luttais contre l'envie brûlante de réprimander celui qui était à l'évidence bien malade. Renée ne prit pas tant de pincettes et grogna son mécontentement à l'encontre de son époux qui avait aujourd'hui refusé de porter son écharpe malgré le vent. Lorsque Charlie perdit sa couleur rougeâtre et put recommencer à parler il commença par échanger un regard entendu avec Edward et annonça qu'il allait prendre un comprimé et un foulard. Sa voix rocailleuse me fit frémir.

**- Vous devriez consulter un médecin Charlie.**

Mon conseil sonna comme un reproche, à mon grand regret.

Eddy se retira pour la nuit et Renée rejoignit son mari nous laissant seuls Edward, moi et son air pincé. Je me laissais tomber sur un coussin et feuilletais le livre resté sur la tablette.

**- Alice a appelé, elle t'a vu vampire dans une vision.**

Je me frottais les pouces l'un contre l'autre dans un geste nerveux, peinée par la constatation qu'une fois de plus j'avais négligé mes amis. Nous avions quitté Volterra depuis des semaines, et l'idée de les en avertir ne s'était jamais concrétisée.

**- Tu ne peux pas attendre d'eux qu'ils soient proches si tu ne te préoccupe pas d'eux … Il faut te décider, soit ils font partie de ta vie soit non, et je suppose que tu dois être claire sur ton choix.**

**- C'est dur**, constatais-je tout haut**. Parfois je m'insupporte. Je suis vraiment une personne égoïste. **

**- Quelquefois. **

Sa confession quant à son opinion à mon sujet fit tressauter le bord de mes lèvres, un léger tremblement, l'esquisse d'un sourire narquois.

**- Et honnête en plus de ça … Serais-tu parfait Edward ?**

**- Ça ne risque pas … Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Alice ?**

**- Que c'était une longue histoire … J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de la raconter en face et pas par téléphone. **

Tendant le bras par-dessus le canapé je lui tendis l'enveloppe contenant nos billets d'avion. Le sourire d'Edward à cet instant contrasta avec son œil débordant de doute.

**- Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?**

**- Bien sûr, tu auras exceptionnellement le droit de m'écraser les doigts, et on trouvera quelque chose pour te distraire.**

**- Quand y allons-nous ?** me demanda-t-il avec entrain en examinant l'enveloppe.

**- D'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, il me faut mettre les choses à plat ici, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, tout est pratiquement lancé. Mais toi, dis-moi** **qu'il y a-t-il en Amérique qui te rende si joyeux ?**

Il réfléchit un court instant et me dit d'un ton entendu :

**- La maison … tu sais ce que c'est. Il faut bien rentrer à un moment. Et puis j'ai hâte de revoir les Cullen. J'aime être ici, mais … j'aimerais mettre plus de distance entre nous et l'Italie.**

**- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu te sens menacé ?**

**- Pas toi ?**

**- J'aime à me répéter que nous avons encore des années avant qu'Aro ne nous piège. Le plus d'années possible … C'est vrai, ici nous faisons des projets d'avenir plutôt que nous terrer dans la peur et l'angoisse. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi, aujourd'hui j'en suis arrivé à penser que la peur ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre pleinement… « Hâte-toi de bien vivre et songe que chaque jour est à lui seule une vie »,** chuchotais-je les mains nouées derrière sa nuque.

**- Sénèque si je ne m'abuse,** suggéra-t-il, avec un brin d'amusement.

**- Deux milles ans plus tard il a toujours raison. **

**- Je suis d'accord...**

C'était drastique, il nous fallait vivre le plus possible avant que notre fin arrive au bout du chemin. La peur empêche de vivre, j'étais très bien placée pour le savoir.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard …_

Comme si les saisons et mon existence étaient liées c'est sous les premiers jours de l'automne que nous posâmes le pied sur le nouveau continent, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

L'été s'achevait, les feuilles jaunissaient. Un matin, nous nous retrouvâmes à errer au hasard dans les bois aux alentours de New York je n'y étais pas en espérant noyer mon angoisse habituelle entre les arbres, Edward ne courrait pas à en perdre haleine pour échapper à deux vampires imbéciles et sadiques … Si nous atterrîmes dans l'eau personne ne bue la grande tasse, mais Edward m'y poussa en riant. Il n'y avait pas de malaise aujourd'hui…

**- Ca fait un an que tu m'as sorti de l'eau n'est-ce pas ? Et nous voilà un an plus tard… Si on avait su** ! déclara Edward.

Un petit boxer dissimulait sa pudeur tandis que ses vêtements séchaient au soleil. Il était tout bonnement à croquer, et tout le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance…

**- Je n'aurais jamais deviné.**

**- Tu n'es pas si impressionnante quand tu tombes tes grands airs…**

**- Il t'a fallu un an pour comprendre que je ne voulais pas te manger ?**

Il rit et se jeta sur moi pour m'aider à enlever mes vêtements trempés.

**- Tu as vu la tête de Mike et Jessica quand ils nous ont vu tout à l'heure ?** rigola-t-il. **Définitivement jaloux ce gars… Son esprit de pervers a frôlé la folie … Je savais qu'il était tordu, mais à ce point-là … Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas l'intention de te partager, **conclut-il, si catégorique que je souris malgré moi devant sa possessivité.

Edward s'assit en tailleur près de moi alors que j'allumai un petit feu. Il me regarda faire en me détaillant mais sans poser la question qui lui brulait la langue depuis des heures.

**- Les vampires ne sont pas censés craindre le feu ?**

**- Tant que tu ne mets pas ta main dans les flammes tu ne risques rien, promis.**

J'ouvris mon sac en le guettant du coin de l'œil. Il avança sa main à quelques centimètres des petites étincelles en me lançant un regard de défi. J'attrapais ses doigts et les éloignaient. Il sourit, tout fier de lui.

**- Toujours aussi protectrice …**

**- Toujours, garnement.**

Sans attendre je jetais au feu ma pile de vieux journaux. Les pages se consumèrent lentement, se gondolèrent en m'apportant une satisfaction immense. L'odeur de vieux papier brulé s'ancra dans ma mémoire, désormais associée à un étrange sentiment de liberté. Un nouveau poids venait de s'envoler avec les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient du petit brasier. Je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe, assommée par l'euphorie qui me gagnait.

**- Et celui-là ? **demanda Edward en me désignant le dernier restant.

**- Celui-là je le garde. C'est celui de cette année, il ne parle presque que de toi, mais sous un angle dont je veux me rappeler. **

Il me regardait, mi attendri mi scrutateur comme s'il doutait encore. J'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre, j'aurais voulu crier au monde entier que désormais ça allait. Même si l'avenir n'était pas radieux, il était tout de même souriant. Grâce à cette rencontre inattendue avec Edward.

Aujourd'hui je finissais de tirer un large trait noir et indélébile sur le passé pour me concentrer sur l'avenir avec Edward et avec les Cullen.

Edward n'avait jamais été comme tous les autres. Je n'aurais pu faire autrement que m'éprendre de lui si nous nous étions rencontré lors de mon siècle, lui aurait dû vivre dans un autre temps. Un homme profondément bon, différent … qui pouvait rire à mes pitreries grotesques du XVIIIème, comprendre mes centres d'intérêt, m'accepter avec mes incohérences d'esprit, mon esprit tortueux sans essayer de faire changer ce qui faisait que j'étais moi mais qui cependant se mettait un point d'honneur à tenter de soulager la peine qui était auparavant la mienne, les fantômes du passé.

_Tout semble impossible, jusqu'au jour où finalement ça arrive._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Voilà, la boucle est bouclée ... Quelle aventure ! J'ai quand même mené cette fiction à son terme, malgré mon gros syndrome de la page blanche... Que de moments de doute, d'hésitation, de découragements ... Heureusement vous étiez là :D Je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans vous et vos reviews :DD Merci encore pour vos encouragements ! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point c'est sincère !**

**Pour les reviews, c'est la dernière chance on dirait :D Dernière chance de me faire rougir de plaisir, vous me verriez ... c'est encore mieux qu'un cadeau de noël !**

_**FabulaFabulae, qui se permet de vous orienter vers sa seconde fanfiction : ACID INSTINCT, ainsi que vers son premier OS (Harry Potter) Mooooorning !.**_

* * *

**_Retrait des insupportables notes au milieu des chapitres en mai 2013._**


End file.
